Forget You
by ilovethetwilightcast
Summary: Edward cheats on Bella. Bella's heartbroken, so she goes to The Volturi. They end up changing her. What happends when they all meet 70 years later? What really happened the day Bella left? What happens in their future?
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

Alice and I just had the best day shopping. Which is a big thing for me to say, considering I don't ever like shopping. St. Patrick's day was coming up and I got this awesome pin that says, "Pinch me and you're dead meat." So I don't have to wear any green. Alice let me get it only because she says that green is my ''fat color.'' I was insulted at first but then I was happy to get the pin.

It was a humid day in Forks, Washington. It was cloudy but hot. I think it might be my favorite weather. The Cullens can't go outside when it's sunny or else people will realize they are different. They sparkle in the sunlight. I thought it was hilarious when I found out. They have yet to show me though.

Alice was driving her yellow Porsche back to her house. I was in the passenger seat. We were singing to Cee Lo Greens Forget You at the top of our lungs while I was eating a Big Mac from McDonalds. Alice wasn't eating because she's a vampire. I tried getting her to eat it but she wouldn't.

Once the song was over and I finished my food Alice said, "Bella I almost forgot to tell you, there is this one nomad vampire that stopped by and visited. Her name is Mandy. I don't know anything else about her though." Alice looked a little worried at that. What she means by she doesn't know anything else is that she can't see her in the visions she has.

I hate it when the situation goes from having fun and laughing to being serious. But I'm pretty good at it. I looked down at my hands in my lap. "Bella don't worry, she won't go after Edward. He loves you and only you." She knows me well. Probably because I have known her for 3 years. Since I was 16 to now 19.

I started to say how I don't understand that when she cut me off. "Bella you are beautiful and perfect. You have to know by now that he is not going to leave you!" Alice said. She looked exasperated. I gave up and smiled at her.

We pulled up to her mansion of a house. We both picked up as many of the shopping bags as we could. She got more than me since she is stronger. But I am taller by a few inches so I guess that evens us out. Alice is my best friend and probably will be for the rest of our lives.

There was still some bags left but we just left them for the boys to get. Alice went ahead of me, walking at my pace though so she could still talk to me. As soon as we got inside Emmett, Jasper, and Esme came up to me all yelling different things. "You should go home." -Jasper "Bella honey, I don't think you should be here right now."-Esme "LEAVE!" -Emmett.

I looked at all of them confused. Carlisle wasn't home and Rosalie was standing by the wall looking at her nails. All three of them looked at me anxiously. Alice raced down the stairs from where she went as soon as we walked in. "Bella! Bella! Can we please stay outside for a bit? You have to trust me on this!" Alice had the same look as Esme, Jasper, and Emmett. They were all crowding over me.

"Just let her see for herself. You guys always say yourselves to never keep secrets." Rosalie spoke up with a devious look in her eyes. That worried me. Plus, I hate being out of the loop.

"I think I am just going to go to Edwards room. I have no idea what is wrong with all of you." I laughed a little nervously. Mandy was nowhere in sight and neither was Edward. I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions but that sounds pretty bad to me. Plus with all of the Cullen's acting weird and freaking out.

I set the bags down and started up the stairs to Edwards room. Everyone but Rosalie looked helpless and defeated.

As I got to the door I was almost scared to open it. But I hate looking scared so I opened it and what I saw in the room stopped me. Edward and what I was guessing was Mandy were on Edwards bed in a heated make out session. I was torn between crying and screaming. I guess I made a weird noise because they both stopped and looked at me. I decided to be mad.

I glared at Mandy and Edward. "I knew it. I knew it I knew it I knew it! I can't believe you actually did it! I was stupid to think you wouldn't! Goodbye Edward! Have a nice life with that tramp!" I yelled at them and ran back down the stairs. My vision got blurry when I got to the bottom.

"Bella-" I cut Alice off with a bone crushing hug. She held me tightly as I cried. Emmett and Esme joined. Jasper didn't hug me but I saw in his eyes that he cared. I knew I was still welcome here but I can't with Edward being with another girl. I might sound over dramatic but it needs to be done. I told him that I would leave if this happened. I need to be the only one for him. That didn't happen obviously.

I wiped my eyes and got out of the hug so I could breathe again. "I love all of you guys. I want to make sure you know that. But I can't be here anymore. Thank you for trying to protect me. I'm sorry." Rosalie snorted. Even though she hates me I said to her, "That counts for you too Rosalie. Especially you. I know why you don't like me but I wish we could have been friends." She looked startled for a second. Then went back to not caring.

I wasn't going to risk giving her a hug so I just grabbed some of the shopping bags that were mine and walked out the door. I grew really close to all of them in different ways. There eyes shined with tears that could never fall.

I'm glad I drove myself over here. I set the bags down on the passenger seat of my old 67' Chevy Truck and got into the drivers side and got the engine running. I wanted to do one more thing before I left. Everybody knew not to come after me so I went into the garage with pink spray paint and my keys.

On the side of Edwards car I put cheater. On the other side I put a word that I would never say out loud. I got to the front of the car and used one of my keys to scratch it. I didn't write any words. Just scratches. I broke all of his windows and emptied the can of spray paint in his car. I smiled at my amazing work. And to top it off I got a sticky note that read, _Don't ever mess with me. Hope you like it. -Bella_

I don't know what made me do it but I purposely got the alarm to go off and then ran back to my car and floored it out of there. Before I got out of site I saw Edward on his knees in front of his car. That alone made me burst into tears. I'm surprised I made it home. I barely remembered driving.

I pulled up in my driveway and brought my shopping bags in the house. Charlie's car wasn't in the driveway so he wasn't home. I walked up into my room and set the bags on the ground and jumped onto my queen sized bed. I was all out of tears. What if Edward comes to my house? I don't think he would but I couldn't let that happen. I decided to go to the Volturi. I don't know if they would kill me or change me. I really could care less what they would do.

I packed a bag with a few pairs of clothes and things that are important to me like pictures and memories. I know I shouldn't have but I packed the things that Edward has given me. I didn't have the heart to throw them out. I brought with me some of the things Alice and I bought too. I left a note to Charlie telling him how much I love him and that I will miss him. I did the same thing for Jacob, my best friend hoping my dad will deliver it. Just thinking about never seeing them again made me want to cry all over again.

I was just about to walk out the door when I realized that I never wrote a note for my mom. And that I didn't have any money to get there. So I got my college fund that I never used and wrote a similar note for my mom that I wrote for my dad and Jake.

It was seven o' clock by the time that I finally left the house. It was getting dark. I had a feeling that my dad would be home soon so I fast walked to my car. I hope nobody notices my leave. My car is very noticeable because it is a very bright orange. I don't know why I wanted it that color in the first place. It used to be a rusty brown when my dad bought it from Jakes dad when I was 16.

I kept the radio off because it reminded me too much of Edward. I didn't think about anything except driving. I hate it when I am vulnerable so I try to not to do things that will make that happen. But in this case I guess I brought it all on myself. Never again will I ever fall in love with someone else.

I got my ticket to go to Volterra, Italy and I was waiting for the plane to leave. It took about another 30 minutes of waiting but I finally managed it. As I was walking to the area to get on the plane I swear I heard someone yell, "Bella don't!" But I think it might have been my imagination.

It was a 2 day trip and I slept pretty much the whole way there and was woken up by some random kid right in my face asking me if I was dead. I got a little creeped out by that but overall he did wake me up so I could get off the plane. I was dying of hunger because airplane food always makes my stomach sick.

After I was all settled and off the plane with my one carry on, I never really planned on how to get to The Volturi. I have never been there so I had nowhere to look. So I decided on doing something that I might regret.

I slit my wrist open with the key to my truck that I will always and forever miss. The cut stung at first but it went numb. I started walking around the town in hopes of finding one of the vampires. Not even 5 minutes later I was pushed into a dark alley with inhuman strength. I almost smiled.

"What's your name? Are you with The Volturi?" I asked the vampire who pushed me in here before he could eat me. He was pretty cute actually. He was pale but with blonde hair and brown eyes. He was a little buff too. He would strike you as someone who was pretty, rather than handsome.

The guy looked at me funny. "How do you know about us?"

I laughed a little nervously. "Well I used to be with a vampire. He left me and now I would like to speak to Aro." I hope I didn't get The Cullen's in trouble. I know they are not aloud to tell me about The Volturi since I'm a human. And that is exactly what he stated to me.

"You should not be alive right now. Who told you? That is against the rules. We shall go to Aro now and speak with him about this." Blondie talked a little funny. Like a weird accent that I couldn't place. He dragged me along with him for about ten minutes. We stopped at a little deserted place in front of a sewage type hole.

He opened it and was about to jump in when I said, "I am not gonna jump down there. Are you crazy? I can't even see anything! That's a death sentence!" He sighed exasperatedly. Blondie was a little over dramatic if you ask me.

"Feisty little one. I will catch you Miss… I never got your name. What is it?" I told him my name and he looked at me like I was a celebrity or something. I'm going with or something. "Hurry hurry Miss. Bella! We must see Master Aro now! He will be so delighted." He jumped down into the dark hole. I heard him call up to me saying to jump.

I really didn't want to. But if it was the only way I guess I will just have to deal with it. I closed my eyes and jumped. I felt like I was falling forever into an endless black hole. It was only about a 5 second drop though. He caught me and I was happy about that but I think I might get some bruises later on.

He didn't waste any time. He dropped me and walked right down a dark hall that was lit by sticks of fire. We were really underground. Or that was what it looked like. He stopped at a giant door that looked like it was hand carved. It was crazy. For a vampire it probably would only take 5 minutes to do. For us humans it would take about 3 weeks. What can I say, it was a huge door.

Blondie opened the door to a beautiful looking place. There was a chandelier on the ceiling that was so shiny it looked like it was made of diamonds. It probably was. The Volturi has been alive for thousands of years. They would have to be rich. There was 3 thrones at the top of a few stairs. Sitting down was what I was guessing Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Aro's throne was bigger and closer up. Them all sitting down like they are in there black cloaks reminded me of the picture Carlisle has up in his house. Aro looked upset.

"Felix, who is that you have brought in here?" Aro asked in a cheerful voice. So that was what Blondie's real name is. I smirked. Felix sounded like a name for a dog. "Let me see your hand." He held out his hand and Felix took it. After about five seconds Aro let go looking as happy as a five year old on Christmas Day.

I looked at the other people in the room. Felix left me alone as he walked up and stood next to a girl that looked almost sixteen. The girl stared right back at me, a little weirdly. I stared right back. I hate losing a stare down. After a little while she looked angry and faster than I could blink she was choking me. I glared at her. I hate it when vampires use their super human abilities to take me down.

"Remarkable. Jane let go I would like to test a theory." Jane squeezed my throat a little tighter than let go. I didn't give her the pleasure of me holding my throat or looking like I was having trouble breathing when really, I was having trouble with both. But I refused to do it. She made an angry sound. Aro held out his hand for me to take. I knew what his power was. With one touch of a hand he can read your every thought. It was like Edwards mind reading power but much much more powerful.

Edwards name made my heart ache. Remembering him is painful. I hesitantly held out my hand and touched Aro's. It was warm. When a vampires body is warm that means that they have fed recently. Or you can tell by their eyes. Human blood drinkers eyes are ruby red and turn black when they need to drink. Animal blood drinkers like The Cullen's have gold eyes that turn black also when they are hungry.

Aro held my hand for a little while and I was afraid he was able to read my mind. The only person who is able to work their powers on me that I know of is Jasper. He can feel and influence other peoples emotions. Alice and Edwards powers don't work on me.

Aro let go looking flustered. "I can't read her. This is amazing!" He droned on about me being a powerful vampire when I interrupted him saying, "Can I please speak and tell you why I am here?" His eyes flashed with anger.

"What do you want?" He spoke slowly with a cheerful voice that he has had ever since I got here. I explained to him how I want to either die or become a vampire because I had a little problem with a vampire. He kept trying to get more out of me but I wouldn't budge. It was my business and my business only. Well and The Cullens…

Aro's lips were moving but I couldn't hear anything he was saying. I sighed irritated. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot that had my amazing white Nikes with a blue swoosh. I can be nice. When I want to be. 5 minutes passed and he finally turned and looked at me. My leg was falling asleep. "You shall be going into the changing room-" I started giggling at that. He looked at me annoyed. Sometimes I'm a bit of a handful. "You are going to be a vampire. You might have a special power and we're hoping we can use it to make us stronger. Guards, Ian and Tyler. Take her bags to one of the rooms. She can pick which one she wants in a few days."

I didn't know if I should be happy or sad. I did ask to be changed. But I think I might have liked dying better. Aro led me through a door that I didn't notice before. It had long curving stairs made out of cement. By the time I got to the top I felt like I ran a mile. I was sweating and was out of breath. I need to work out more.

There was another door that looked similar to the huge wooden door but it was smaller. The designs on it were still beautiful. Before we walked into the room I said, "Can you not go through my bag? When I become a vampire I will find out if any of you guys did. And I will hurt you very badly if you do." I ended with a cheery voice like he does.

Aro chuckled. "I can kill you with a flick of my finger and you're threatening me?" He started laughing more. "You are going to be a very interesting vampire." And with that, he went through the door and motioned me inside. I got a little nervous.

Aro told me he was going to change me himself so that eased most of my uneasiness. He was an old vampire. Surely he can control himself, right? There was a table in the small dark room. To me it looked like a mini dungeon. The table had places for my arms and legs to get locked up in. I looked at them curiously and then at Aro. He explained.

"When you change. It burns really bad. You will wish to die. And without the cuffs to lock you down you will be thrashing around. They will be taken off around the end when you are about to wake up." He searched my face for what I was feeling. I'm good at hiding my emotions but this time I let him see that I wasn't really interested. That I just wanted to get the job done.

He motioned for me to lay down and I did. Even though I don't like being told what to do, I made an exception. He locked me in. The table was very uncomfortable. There was nothing I could really do but wait for Aro to bite me. Once he bites me his venom will go through my system and it will change me into a vampire. At least that was what Edward said. No matter how many times I said his name, each time it hurts worse.

"Get on with it." I told Aro. He chuckled. Aro grabbed my wrist. The one that I cut open and forgot all about. He didn't waste any time. He bit me. Good thing I was willing or else that would have hurt really bad. But it actually felt pretty good. Kind of like someone tickling you with something that soothes you. If that makes any sense. He bit my other wrist and my ankles. Then he bit my neck. I would have giggled if I was able to. I felt paralyzed.

He licked all of the wounds to seal them I'm guessing. Edward never went into detail about it. I started to feel the burn right away. It was getting hotter and hotter by every minute. I didn't scream out though. I locked my teeth together. It hurt my body so bad. But it wouldn't help anything if I screamed. The fire came to a point where I swear I was going to die. All I saw was black. I couldn't remember closing my eyes so I wasn't sure if that was why that's what I saw. I almost screamed. Right as I was about to, the fire stopped. It didn't die away slowly. It died right away. I was happy. Until the fire was so intense I prayed to God to just let me die.

I felt my heart stop. I felt myself die. I didn't die completely though. I was a vampire. I think if I wanted to I could have opened my eyes and started moving but I knew that if I tried I would just scream. I heard other people in the room.

"She should be up by now. It has been over 72 hours!" I couldn't place that voice. But I knew the next one.

"She is fine. I am certain she will wake up in a few minutes. She used the same strategy I used." Aro said. I felt like I could hear a piece of dust drop. My ears could hear somebody walking up the stairs to head up to this room.

"What strategy was that Master?" The mystery guy asked. I felt Aro smile.

"Haven't you heard of that quote? A vampire never tells their secrets to changing." I know I have never heard of that ever. I don't think the other guy did either because he made a confused sound.

I felt like it was time I woke up because I didn't think I would scream anymore. So I moved my arms and legs. They weren't locked down. I lifted myself up and opened my eyes.

Aro and one of the guys I saw with Aro earlier both gasped. "What?" I asked them. My eye sight was certainly more clear than ever. My voice sounded twinkly. It was weird.

Aro answered me after a few minutes of staring. "Your eyes." He spoke. I looked at him funny. "They aren't red. Or black. They're brown. No they're green. Now they are violet." He kept changing his answer. It was getting annoying. But then I realized what that meant.

"My power is that I can change my eye color? Wow what a sucky power." I shrugged it off.

Aro was still staring at me. "No. It isn't a bad power. The last person we met who could change their eyes like that turned out to be the most powerful vampire ever known."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey readers! I hope you like the story so far. Please no haters but if you have suggestions to make it better that would be nice!:) REVIEW! (please!)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

I was shocked to hear Aro say that. Is he out of his mind? Me. Powerful vampire? Not likely. So what if I can change my eye color. It has been 2 days since I was changed and I still go back to him talking to me about it.

"You will be powerful Bella I can feel it!" I interrupted Aro's speech.

"Oh so now you have an ability to sense what my powers are? How nice! Why didn't you tell me?" I said to him sarcastically. Even though I have only know him for about 4 days we became really close. I'm like his daughter and he's like my father. I do miss my old dad though.

"Oh, Bella you are too funny. Now stop acting like a brat! We will see who wins this discussion in a little while. Your powers will not come to you immediately. They will come gradually. Okay? Now you can leave my office." He dismissed me with a wave of his hand.

He ignored me and started reading a book that looked so old that I was surprised he was still able to read it. I made a humph sound and left his office.

The room I picked to stay in was a very pretty room. It had a very light pink tint to the white walls. There was a lining of red swirls going around the walls also. I have my very own bathroom too. I have a king size bed that matches my wall. My couch is white and so is my bedside table. The closet I have is a walk in closet that is bigger than the size of my own room. There are clothes already packed in it that Jane and Heidi got me while I was changing. Most of it I wouldn't be caught dead in though. Haha, get the pun? Anyways, I still appreciate the effort.

They both remind me of a certain person. The thought of Alice made me want to cry all over again. I feel so pathetic. Laying on my bed thinking about my past life.

Most vampires barely remember anything from when they were human. Me on the other hand, I remember every bit. Surprisingly the things I never realized I remembered. Like from when I was a baby. I stupidly told Aro about that, and he now thinks I will be even more powerful than ever.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out everything. I wish I was able to sleep. No vampires can. They can't eat any food either. It kind of sucks. I don't think it's that big of a deal. I don't have to have to go to the bathroom which is a plus.

The main thing that I am sad about is that I stopped the Swan Family Tree. I can't have any kids now that I'm a vampire. I was an only child and so was Charlie and Renee.

When I think about Charlie and Renee, I think about Alice and Esme, which makes me think about Emmett and Jasper, which makes me think of Carlisle, which makes me think of Edward. I started sobbing from all the stress and love.

Edward was so good to me. I don't get why he would cheat on me. I understand that I always thought down of myself, but he always told me otherwise. Then a thought jumped out.

What if he was lying? He probably did, or else he wouldn't have been making out with some random chick he never met before. Wait. I don't even know if he doesn't know about her! Ugh, sometimes I just wish I was another person.

I cried harder at that thought. He was the first person I let into my life. I never told him everything though, and I'm glad I didn't. I reflexively wiped my eyes even though there wouldn't be any tears. Or so I thought. My hands came away with tears.

I was so happy until I realized something. They weren't regular tears. They had actual color to them. They were a little blue. You couldn't tell unless you looked closely. And you probably would have to have vampire eyesight.

Uh oh. I think Aro was right. Should I risk telling him about this or should I ignore him?

I decided to do the right thing. For me. I went into my bathroom so I could fix my hair.

Jane is going to take me out for a hunt. Only her because she used to be a ''vegetarian'' vampire until she became part of The Volturi. I told everyone that I will not drink any human blood. That I would drink from animals because I can't hurt humans.

When I looked into the mirror I screamed my lungs out. My eyes were blue! Not just the normal part. The whole thing. Aro was the first to run into my room. Looked like half The Volturi is behind him.

I gulped, still not looking at him. "Um.. Aro? I think you are right." I looked away again, embarrassed. I glanced at my mirror and screamed again! Not only were my eyes blue, but it was fading. I was blushing! Like I did when I was human. I couldn't believe it.

I finally turned to Aro and he gasped. With all the rest of them. They all were shocked. Aro was the first to stop.

He smiled at me. "I knew it was going to happen. What can I say? Besides that you should never underestimate me." He smiled wider as I glared.

"How do I control this?" I asked him with worry tinted in my voice.

He noticed it.

"I'll have my best power controllers help you along with the fighting instructors. I forgot to tell you that we have a gym for us vampires to work out in. Everything is suited for us. There is nothing in the gym that a human can lift." He smiled again.

"Greaaat."

_One Week Later_

I was finally able to control and master my new power. I also know what it means. When I have a strong emotion, my eyes turn the color I am feeling. Like a mood ring. I couldn't control the blushing or crying though.

I practiced almost all day for an entire week since I didn't have much else to do. I was also fighting whenever I wasn't mastering my power. Turns out, I'm a better fighter than I thought. They all said that my strength is strong. Not even because the fact that I'm strong. Just in general. So I get to keep my strength.

I was happy about that. I also found out I'm very good at controlling my thirst. When I was hunting in the forest with Jane, humans came around and I had to restrain her. Not the other way around. Aro was so proud of me. He decided to officially make me his daughter. No more Bella Swan. I am Bella Volturi.

I was messing around with Jane teasing her about her liking Felix in my bedroom. We were laying down on my bed watching re runs of One Tree Hill and Vampire Diaries on our stomachs. My TV was right above the door to my room.

"Oh, come on Jane! It's so obvious! I'm surprised he hasn't found out yet!" I giggled while she looked so embarrassed I'm surprised she didn't blush like me.

She turned and glared at me. "Bella, Nobody knows about it, okay? Yes, I finally admit it, but you have to understand! I know he doesn't like me." She looked down at the floor. I think she was sad.

I felt bad for her. She has never had a boyfriend before. I understand why she has a temper all the time. Everyone makes fun of the youngest one in The Volturi, and she gives them pain for it.

"Who does he like?" I asked. I was generally curious. There aren't a lot of girls that are single in the palace. Now I could tell she was upset.

I rubbed her back and asked her again.

She answered with a faint, "You." If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it. Even now I had to strain to hear it. I was stunned though. He never showed any emotion to me though. It was impossible. I don't like him like that though. This is just like the love triangle I had with Jacob and Edward. I suddenly got sad with Jane. She noticed too.

"Why are your eyes blue? I know what that means. It means you're extremely sad. Why?" I think she went a little overboard with the questions. Maybe trying to get off the topic of her and Felix. I wouldn't let her.

"Jane, I want you to know that I don't like Felix at all. And how can you be sure he likes me? He doesn't seem like it at all." I stared at her blankly. She looked down embarrassed again.

"Well he kinda asked me how to ask you out and to see if you liked him. I got a little jealous and told him that if he ignored you it would work." I chuckled at that.

"Jane, you are amazing." We laughed and dropped the topic. We were right at the part in One Tree Hill where Jamie was in the cornfield running away from the evil nanny. Jane and I acted like we were in the movie. No on purpose though. It was intense.

"NO! Don't go that way!"

"Why did you stop! Are you crazy?"

Then we would just plain scream. We told everyone what we were doing, so they wouldn't freak out when we did this. The first time we did, it was horrible but funny.

I felt really dizzy all of a sudden. Spots were going in my eyes. I could barely see. I heard a faint, "Bella? Bella what's wrong? No, Bella stop it you're scaring me!" I clutched Janes arm. Hard. I didn't know what was happening. Jane yelled Aros name. I blacked out.

_I was watching over people. Like a ghost would do. They were fighting. I couldn't place any names._

"_I can't believe you would do that to her! Do you have any idea how much all of us care about her? YOU MADE HER LEAVE! RIGHT AFTER I TOLD HER THAT YOU LOVED HER AND WOULD NEVER LEAVE HER! NOW GUESS WHAT YOU DID! THE MOST STUPIDEST THING IN THE WORLD!" A womans voice yelled. She was squeezing the life out of the guys throat. The guy was beautiful. With bronze hair and muscle. He looked defeated and terribly sad. The pixie-like girl was so tiny, but still beautiful. They were both vampires._

"_I.. I.. still love her.. I didn't mean to do any of that. Mandy" The guy got cut off by the pixie girl. _

"_You are no longer my brother Edward Cullen! Do you hear me! I hate you! I wish you left instead of her! And you will never EVER say that name again. If you ever want to say anything about her, call her a SLUT! Okay?" She was seething. There was so much hatred in those eyes even I gasped._

_I held my hand over my mouth thinking they would see me. But they didn't. They went on like nothing happened._

_A cute guy with honey blonde hair raced in and grabbed the pixie girl. She was fighting with all of her might. But the guy was stronger. Another guy bulkier than the first came in right after and held the bronze haired guy back. Pixie was screaming. Two other people, who I'm guessing was the parents of all them, came in. The woman was dry sobbing while the man was comforting her. _

_The most stunning girl I have ever seen in my life came in. She had beautiful blonde hair with golden eyes like all of them had. They were all vegetarian vampires. She came in yelling, "STOP!" So loud, she was louder than anything Pixie could have made._

_Surprisingly everyone stopped. She glared at each one of them. "You guys are being horrible! Who cares if Bella left! We need to move on and not fight over it. Fighting won't help anything! I am not saying this because I hated her either. I'm saying it for the sake of our family, okay?" Her voice got soft at the end. _

_She looked around again and everybody let go of whoever they were holding onto and muttered sorrys to each other. She looked proud. Everybody started to leave the room for a family meeting, the father of the group said when the blonde girl locked eyes with me. She was shocked. She has disbelief in her eyes and she whispered, "Bella." _

_I got dizzy again and blacked out. It was worse than the first time. I figured out who they were._

I woke up in a room I wasn't used to. I instinctively whispered, "Edward?" And mentally smacked myself when I heard Aro speak to me.

"Who is this Edward? It is your father Aro. You have blacked out." He sounded worried. I smiled and looked at him.

"Edward was my friend from human life. And I know I blacked out." I said in a duh voice. I really didn't want to tell them about the vision I had. I had no idea what it meant. And it just made me upset thinking about it. What was he going to say? The weird part was, was that I couldn't even tell who they were. Like I wasn't in my own body. It hurt really bad when I recognized them. Like a stab in my heart and worse. Both mentally and physically. He said he loved me too. I think my heart broke all over again for a second.

Aro chuckled and said, "Only you Bella. Only you. I am so happy for you to be awake. Did you get a new power?" He sounded so excited that I felt bad about what I was about to do. Lets hope my acting skills aren't as bad as I think they are.

I glared at him. "I just blacked out and I feel like crap. And you are asking me if I have a new power? What about an, 'are you okay Bella?', 'Did you get hurt Bella?', No, you say, 'did you get a new power Bella? Yeah I didn't know you cared so much more about my powers than me myself! Thanks a lot for your concern!" I yelled at the end. I felt so bad I could already feel the blue coming to my eyes.

That was another thing I found out. I could feel it if I concentrated hard enough. I stormed out of the room. It felt and looked like a hospital. I had no clue where I was. That is a big thing for me though because everybody kept giving me tours. The palace was so much bigger than I thought. And I thought it was huge in the beginning.

There was a long hallway. I heard screams coming from some of the rooms. Kids and Adults yelling for God to save them. I then realized what this was. I felt the red come to my eyes with rage. I can't believe this is what they do to get their blood. They could at least get it from a blood bank or willing donor. Not like this. It's like a slaughter house.

I don't know how I did it. If someone asked, I wouldn't be able to answer.

I opened every single door in the place down here. I froze and paralyzed every single vampire. I guided all the people that were alive out the door into the open. I erased their minds of everything that happened. At the end I felt so drained I was barely able to un freeze everyone and somehow teleport to my room.

I fell on the bed. I was so tired I think I could have actually went to sleep if I wanted to. But I really needed to do something. I got the carry on I brought with me an I haven't opened it since I packed it. I went to my special spot nobody knows about. It is perfectly in the middle of the forest. It was like Edwards meadow. But it was my very own and it doesn't look like it's there.

As soon as I got into the middle of the beautiful mini field of pretty tulips and daisies, I sat on the ground and opened my bag. I separated everything into piles. Edward pile. Cullen pile. Family pile. My pile.

All I had in my pile was the clothes I brought. I didn't notice before but my human scent was super sweet. It would have made my throat burn if I wasn't a natural.

The family pile had the pictures of me and Charlie. Of me going to his house every summer when my mom and him got divorced. When I was 16 I moved back to stay with him. The pictures held me and him on fishing trips. Going out to the diner. Before my parents got divorced when I was 4, it showed the Christmas I had. It also had pictures and a couple jewelry things from Renee.

I also put the things I got from Jake and the pictures of us as kids playing. I really do love him. My eyes turned such a dark blue that I knew I was crying without having to put my hands up to my eyes. I could still see perfectly when I cry. I wiped my eyes anyways. I even sniffled since I was so used to it. Jacob got me a little charm bracelet that had a wolf on it. Did I mention that Jake's a werewolf? Well he is and I still love him. I wasn't even freaked out or shocked. Point for me.

Then I got to the Cullen pile. It had the shopping stuff that Alice and I bought the day I left. It had some of my birthday presents and Christmas presents. Like necklaces, more clothes, a card that said how much they love me. And a couple how to walk books from Emmett and Jasper. Surprisingly, I cried even harder. I missed them all so much. I don't know why I left them. I was stupid to. Oh wait, now I remember. Edward cheated on me.

I felt more angry at him than sad now. I put everything back in the bag except for the box I had of the stuff Edward gave me. I opened it and started going through it. Every thing I took out it felt like someone was shooting me right in the heart. I love Edward so much it hurts. I have a sweatshirt he gave me. The bracelet he gave me. A note he gave me telling me how beautiful I was and how much he loved me. Pictures we took together. Like when we went to prom. I even have the corsage he gave me. I kept almost everything. Call me obsessive.

I was almost at the bottom of the box when I found a smaller box that I never saw before.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think it is?(: Okay so I hope you liked the chapter! I have so many things going on in my head I could hardly put it all down on paper! (theoretically speaking;) Anyways.. please review! It would be so awesome! More reviews equals faster typing which equals faster updates which equals happy readers! If you don't update it equals slower typing which equals slower updates which equals angry readers. Now you don't want that do you? ;) ITS ALL UP TO YOU!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! I would like to give a shoutout to GoldenstarDancer for being my first reviewer! Thank you! Anyways, Stop reading my announcement and read the chapter! Enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

* * *

><p><em>BPOV<em>

_I don't remember having this small box. I was almost afraid to open it. It was dark outside. If it wasn't for the eyesight I had I would be blind. I hesitantly opened the box, afraid of what would come out. A little letter floated out. I definitely have never seen this before. I opened the letter and everything went black._

_I was another ghost thing. Floating in the air by the bronze haired guy known as Edward. Edward was sitting in a tree, outside a small white house with the paint rusting off. He looked really sad. There was an orange truck outside in the driveway. _

_I got a look into the window he was looking through. There was a brown haired girl that was looking through a box of stuff. It had pictures and notes. It had a bracelet too. The girl sat on her bed looking really upset. _

"_I hate it when we fight." She said to herself. One single tear fell down her face._

"_Me too Bella. Me too." Edward murmured back to Bella. Bella suddenly jumped off her bed. Edward looked relieved for a second. He must have seen her do this more than once. _

_I saw Bella run outside the door and get into the orange truck. Edward already went into the window. I went with him. He pulled a small blue box out of his pocket and set it at the bottom of the box she was looking through. _

"_I love you Bella." He whispered. Edward jumped out of the window and ran into the forest. Wherever he went I went I guess. Everything was blurring past me. Suddenly we stopped at a huge house that was beautiful. It had a long huge driveway and it was a three story house. On one side was a giant window covering up what looked like the whole entire wall._

_Edward walked into the house. I went with him. In the nice living room there was all the people I saw before. The parents, Pixie, the Blonde twins, and Muscles. Muscles and the Blonde guy were playing a video game. Very viciously I might say. The parents were sharing a love seat and both were cuddled up reading. Pixie and Blonde girl were sitting on the couch with the guys going through a magazine and pointing out things they liked. Edward walked in and sat in the chair across from the love seat. All the sitting on furniture was white. It matched the scene of the room._

_Blonde girl turned to look at Edward when she, yet again saw me. She didn't look as shocked. She motioned for me to follow her up the stairs. I was able to move. She went up ahead of me telling Pixie she was going to get some nail polish. We went up to the third floor and went into a room. I'm guessing it was hers because there was a picture of her and Muscles getting married. _

"_How did you get here?" She whispered to me. _

_Everything went black again. _

I woke up in the middle of my meadow. I looked around, forgetting where I was. The vision I had was crazy. I didn't understand it. Why is it that every time Rosalie talks to me I black out? At least it doesn't hurt as bad. I think I need to talk to Aro about the visions.

I looked down at the box I was holding and remembered it from my vision. I grabbed the note to read it.

_Dear Bella Love,_

_I know that when you see this it means that we were fighting. I want you to remember that I love you no matter what, okay? Whatever we fought about I'm sorry. I don't like fighting with you so I wrote you this note telling you that. Don't ever forget that you are the only one I love and ever will love. _

_Love, Edward_

_P.S. The ring in here was my mothers. She gave it to Carlisle before she died. I want you to have it so you will always know how much I truly love you. _

I dropped the note stunned. He can't be talking about her wedding ring can he? He always told me how much his mother meant to him and how the only thing he had left of her was the wedding ring.

I couldn't believe it. I shouldn't have left right away. I should have waited for him to explain. And if he said he wanted her I would have left. I even overdid it and messed up his car. I can't go back now. I have changed and am with The Volturi now. I just keep messing up.

I picked up the box again and saw the ring. It was his mothers. It had such a beautiful diamond. It had a silver band with a white diamond on each side of the blue sapphire. The designs holding the diamonds were beautiful. It had these beautiful swirls.

I can't believe he gave me it. I slipped the ring on my left 4th finger. My ring finger as people say. I put everything else back into the box and put the box in the bag. I am so confused I don't know what to do anymore. I ran back to the palace to apologize to Aro. As soon as I walked in I could tell I was missing out on something.

I went into Aros office but he wasn't there. I decided to go to the throne room. The room I first came into when I was human. It's actually called the discipline room but I don't like that name. As I was walking there some of the guards gave me looks but didn't say anything. Point for them.

I walked into the room and spotted my uncles and father talking to another vampire. Aro didn't look at me. But he knew I was there. I glanced at the vampire prisoner. He looked vaguely familiar. With the bronze hair. I only know one person with that kind of hair. I couldn't see the face though so I couldn't be sure.

Jane, Felix, Alec, and Heidi were standing behind Marcus and Caius. Jane smiled at me.

"Why are you here?" Aro asked him in a cheerful voice that he always uses. It used to creep me out, but I'm used to it now.

"I want to die." The guy stated. I gasped. I would know that voice anywhere. Edward. I was still standing outside the door. He turned and looked at me. Nothing sparked in his eyes. Good. He couldn't recognize me. I hid the ring and went to stand by Jane.

I can't believe Edward would come here to die. We had a conversation long ago and he promised not to go to The Volturi and die. He never said the same thing for me though.

"Bella." Jane whispered.

"Yes?" I whispered back. She gave me a long look.

"You aren't yourself." She told me. I gave her a funny look. She sighed and explained. "You don't look the same. You have blonde hair and blue eyes! Another power perhaps?" She said sarcastically. I was surprised. But she wasn't. She was on Aro's side about my powers.

When I looked back at Edward, he looked broken. I had no idea how bad he must feel. If he really loved me. I didn't want to say anything though. I won't let him get killed. I saw Aro hold out his hand. I couldn't let Edward take it so I blurted out, "I have a new power daddy! Quite a few actually." I giggled nervously. Hoping he will take the bait. He did. He looked so happy. He pulled his arm back and stood up to come to me. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. "I'm sorry about earlier. I got a new power then and I just didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to brag." I looked down, pretending to be upset.

"You have a new power now I see. How did you do it?" He asked me. I'm glad he took my apology. I told him I didn't know. And I also told him the new powers I had. He experienced the one where I froze him. Then there was the erasing minds and teleporting. And the visions. He was so happy it was crazy.

He looked back at Edward. I could see he made a decision. "Edward I will not kill you. Go back to your home and don't come back here unless invited. Got it? And give Carlisle my regards." Aro's game face was so funny that I had to giggle. He looked at me disapprovingly.

Edward got up and was about to leave when Aro stopped him. "I never asked you, why do you want to die?" I was eager to hear his answer and his voice. I missed him so much it took all my will power not to run over there and give him a hug and never let go.

"I.. I did something I didn't mean to do and shouldn't have." I snorted very un lady like. Understatement of the century.

He looked at me funny. "What?" He asked me. His voice was so beautiful. It reminded me of drinking warm honey. I love him so much. I almost said it too. I always got caught in his eyes. Which happened just now. I felt myself change back into normal me. I didn't look exactly like myself. I had fuller lips. More slender body with perfect curves. And my voice wasn't the same. But my height was the same and so was my eyes and hair. Both chocolate brown.

His eyes widened. "Who are you?" He asked me. I know I could pass for not saying Bella because I didn't look completely the same. I even started changing my eye color. If he asked about that I would say I have a power to change my eye color when I want to.

I told him the truth. More like the partial truth if you think about it. "I am Aro's daughter. I am very powerful and have been taken to be a part of The Volturi." He believed me obviously since I was telling the truth.

He started staring at me intensely. I felt myself blush. He looked shocked. Aro was enjoying this. I could tell by the look on his face. I didn't have much else to show so I told Edward myself that he could leave now.

He looked uncertain for a second but then he left. Quicker than I thought. I forgot how fast he was. I wonder if I could beat him in a race. Aro looked at me and I looked right back. He looked away first and I smiled in victory.

"Come to my bedroom daughter. We must discuss your powers." He walked away without turning around. I guess he knew I was going to follow him.

We went through the door that was always so visible since it was a dark black that didn't match the white walls. I don't get the white walls either since they either kill or fight people in the room. We went up a staircase made of cement. We were barely able to fit on a step together. After what seemed like forever we stopped at the top step. It was really awkward since we weren't talking at all.

We then walked down a huge hallway until we went to the end. We walked into the last door on the right. He went and sat down on one of the biggest chairs I have ever seen in my life. One thing you learn about Aro quickly is that he loves shopping for weird stuff. Like vampire bunny slippers he got offline on an authors website. He encouraged me to read the series and says it's hilarious.

It was so funny watching him sit in a chair that was taller than me and that was bright pink. Especially with his stern expression on his face. His room was actually really messy. He rarely invites people in it. As I said before, he loves buying weird things. He has tons of books and things I couldn't even begin to describe. He even has a weird talking robot. Good thing his room is huge. Or else he wouldn't even be able to walk in the door.

"Bella. I need you to give me a list of all the powers you have and explain what each one is and how you got it, okay? Or is that too much for you?" He knew exactly how to push my buttons. But after tonight I didn't really feel up to it.

"Okay father. I will bring it to you later tonight if that's okay?" He gave me a look that could have passed for disbelief or amusement. Probably both put together. I started walking out when he called me back.

"Bella I didn't dismiss you. Come back now so I can finish the discussion." Irritation passed through my face and I knew he could see it. I hate being told what to do. But I listened anyways like a good daughter would do.

"What else would you like to add?" I said mockingly sweet. He glared at me for a second.

"Where'd you get that ring?" He sounded more like he was accusing me of something rather than being curious.

"It was from my human life." I had the tone in my voice that said end of discussion. But he surprisingly went on.

"When? Why don't you ever speak of your human life? You told me you remember everything about it. All I know from your human life is that you were with a coven and the vampire's powers could not work on you. Except for one. But they said not to count it. What coven were you with Bella?" He went way overboard on the questions. By each one I just got madder and madder. I wonder if he notices the red tint in my eyes.

"That is none of your business." I said to him filled with so much venom that I was shocked that e kept going.

"Did you go out with the guy and have a baby then had an abortion? OR did you-"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed at him. I held my arm out and slashed the air. It somehow made him get a cut on his arm. It started bleeding. He looked as shocked as I did. I never meant to hurt him. He just took it to far. "Father, I am so sorry I don't know what came over me-" This time he cut me off.

"Never. Have I ever seen an ability like that. And no one in over a thousand years has been able to injure me. I am so proud of you." He smiled at me. I smiled back. The red went away in my eyes.

"So you aren't mad at me?" I asked him innocently.

"Oh of course I am honey. But I won't take it out on you. I don't like being out of the loop. I hope you tell me someday. I love you daughter. You are dismissed." I was the luckiest girl in the world to have him as my father. Okay maybe not the luckiest considering the fact that I had a horrible ending of my human life, but you get the gist of what I mean.

I walked back to my room. On my way I bumped into Caius. He smiled at me. "How are you Bella?" He asked me politely. We have never really had a chance to talk. He was the most serious out of the 3 brothers. Marcus was the most laid pack and the prankster. Aro was a back and forth kind of guy.

I smiled at him. "I'm good. How are you, Uncle?" I asked him out of politeness since he asked me first.

He looked a little tired. Even for a vampire. "Well I am dandy. But I have made something for you." I tried not to giggle at his choice of words. I was also curious to see what he has for me. He grabbed a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Ah, here it is. I made a list of your powers and how you got them. I have a lot of spare time on my hands and I thought you might like this." He smiled at me and added, "Plus I know Aro likes keeping files of who has what power. So you can leave that to me." He winked at me.

I gave him a hug and whispered, "Thank you." He replied with no problem and we went our separate ways. I read over the list to make sure he got everything.

_Bella's Powers_

_1. Eye color change- When first changed into vampire automatically happened_

_2. Tears with tinted color from emotion feeling- Was upset and wiped her eyes_

_3. Change whole eye color from emotion feeling- Was upset again and looked in mirror_

_4. Blushes- Got embarrassed and looked in mirror_

_5. Strength-Fighting and figured it out_

_6. Visions- Not quite sure yet_

_7. Paralyze- Don't know yet_

_8. Erase memories- Don't know yet_

_9. Teleportation- Don't know yet._

_10. Change appearance- Don't know yet._

I was surprised. I didn't know I had so many powers and half of them I didn't even know how to figure out yet. That was kind of annoying. I dropped the note off at Aro's office and went up to my room to figure everything out.

_5 years later_

Right at the moment me and Jane, my bestest friend ever, were in a war to see who will win to the Just Dance 2 game on the Wii. We have been neck and neck the whole time. So far I haven't lost once. We were in the living room. Alec, Felix, Marcus, Caius, Aro, Jane, Me, and some of the guards. I have beaten Aro, Alec, and Felix. Everyone else I haven't played yet. The main reason why I have been winning is because I have brought technology into the palace. So I'm the master.

Jane and I are dancing to the song Jump In The Line by Harry Belafonte. I was player 1 and the girl. While Jane was player 2 and the guy. We were only doing two people at a time so it wouldn't be so crowded. We were all laughing at each other so much it was hard to dance. The winner keeps going while the loser waits their turn. Winner also gets player 1, which everyone wants to have.

Me and Jane decided to sing to the song. "SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SENORA! SHAKE YOUR BODLY LINE! SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SENORA! SHAKE IT ALL THE TIME!" We both barely managed to get the words out from laughing so much. We were also shaking our entire body with the song.

At the end Jane actually beat me by only 300 points. She gloated and did her victory dance, rubbing it in my face. I laughed at her and pushed her. I meant to do it lightly but she fell to the ground which made everyone laugh harder since we could see her underwear. She was wearing a really pretty pink sleeveless dress. Her underwear was pink booty shorts that had hello kitty on them.

She glared at all of us. I sat down and watched her and Marcus dance to Tik Tok by Kesha. It was the most funniest thing you will ever see in your life. I was so happy we could have fun like this. I have finally gotten over Edward. Well that's what I keep telling myself. And I haven't seen him or any of the Cullens since when he came here asking to die. I also figured out my power. I thought it was a multiple power but it turns out it is like an endless thing in one. I am a sponge. Every power I touch or sense I end up getting. So I have over 100 powers. Some are useful and some are not.

I have mastered most of them. They are all inside me. I have to fish them out somehow. I haven't had a vision with the Cullens in it since the box with the wedding ring in it that I wear 24/7. Even if I tried I couldn't get it to work. I know how to make it work but it won't work on them so I couldn't figure out the thing with Rosalie. None of my family in The Volturi have any clue what has happened in my human life. I made a clear statement with Aro on accident. And since then no one has asked. Not even Jane.

I have tried fixing Jane and Felix up together but they are still to chicken. Right at the moment Marcus was making Jane mess up by pushing his butt into her and making her fall down. All you needed to do to get points was follow the directions and move your Wii remote hand to what the person on screen was doing. But it was so much more fun when you do it all.

Marcus won the game. Mainly because he kept using his butt to push her down. Which was hilarious watching. When Alec went up with him they chose the song SOS by Rihanna. They are such freaks. Alec expected Marcus to do what he did with Jane so he was prepared. Every time he saw Marcus move towards him he would move farther away from him. It was pretty funny. Alec was trapped by the wall. We were expecting Marcus to butt bump him but the song ended and Alec won. I was so happy with they way life was. It was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope you liked this chapter! I am trying to update as fast as I can so I could get to the part where they all meet. I am as excited as you are about that. Anyways, Review pleeaasseee! It means a lot to me. I used to never review and now I know what it feels like sooo pleasseee?(:<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoy the chapter(:**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't and never will own Twilight.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

_30 years later_

It's weird to think that I am 54 years old but I only look like I'm 19. Right at the moment everybody was singing happy birthday to me and giving me loads of presents. I never really thought about how many people were in the castle until now when everyone is in the ballroom and it either giving you presents or wishing you a happy birthday.

I got 2 thrones from Aro to put with his in the throne room and the ballroom. I was currently sitting on it. It was almost as big as his but not quite. It was also right next to his. I guess being the most powerful vampire ever known does give you some good things.

I got clothes and jewelry from Jane and Heidi. And I got a car from Felix and Alec. It was a yellow Porsche with a black stripe on the hood. It was so similar to Alice's that I got teary eyed. They looked freaked out for a second but I told them that I loved it. Which was true. They smiled and high fived each other.

Marcus and Caius both got me some journals and books. They know how I love reading and writing so it was perfect. Everybody else in the castle didn't know me as well as the 7 people I normally hang out with so they got me tons of random stuff. Some just got me cards with money in it. I was fine with that.

And the more well known guards that had more money got me tons of tickets to visit places around the world with two other people. Those were one of my favorite gifts.

I was getting a little bored of watching all these vampires walk around mingling and drinking the human blood from a cup. Since I had self control and since I don't drink human blood I didn't find it interesting. Funny how it's my birthday and nobody got me any animal blood to drink. The cool thing is though is that I don't even need to survive on blood. I can stop drinking it for the rest of my life and still live. I don't have any burn in the back of my throat. The blood just makes me stronger.

The ballroom was huge. They always hold parties and celebrations. Only Edward knows about me being The Volturi Princess. Aro wants to tell the whole vampire nation when the time is right. I will have to have mastered all my powers so that might take a while. He wants me to show most of them at the part so he wants me to be able to control them so I look more dangerous. It will show the vampires not to mess with them I guess.

I didn't notice until now that the party was over. I looked around and only Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane and Felix were in the room. They were all staring at me which made me blush. I get so embarrassed so easily that it's annoying. I was happy to know that I wasn't able to blush as a vampire but now I guess I can. Something just popped into my head.

"Father? You know how you were telling me that there was another vampire that was the most powerful? Well what did you do to him?" I never really asked him about it since the day it was mentioned. That was 35 years ago. Crazy that I forgot to mention it. I am so forgetful for a vampire.

Aro looked uncomfortable. Marcus turned serious all of a sudden. It must have been big for him to get serious. Nobody was speaking and it was getting really awkward and uncomfortable. I spoke up again. "Well?" Caius was the one that finally answered.

"Um.. It was actually a woman. Her name was Didyme. She was very powerful. And she was Marcus' mate. She got killed from an attack by werewolves a long time ago." He looked down. I felt so bad for Marcus. Now I know why he never hangs around Caius and Aro when their mates are with him. I rarely see Athenodora and Sulpicia since they only come out when they have to watch over the palace while Aro, Marcus, and Caius have to go somewhere. Sulpicia is Aro's mate. She is super nice and pretty. She is a brunette and is short and a little round. But she is prefect. I have only met her once when The three men had to go stop an attack from newborn vampires a few years back. I saw Athenodora recently twice. She looks like an angel. She is super tall and skinny with blonde hair that almost looks silver. She is always wearing white long flowy dresses. At least that was what Jane told me. I mostly get all my information from her.

They are very ancient and strong but have no powers. They are always protected by someone.

I felt really bad for bringing it up. "I.. uh. I'm really sorry. I didn't realize. It-" Marcus cut me off with a wave of his hand.

"It's fine it was a while ago. Just don't bring it up again okay?" I agreed wholeheartedly. We all decided to go our separate ways. Well me and Jane stayed together. We both went up to my room.

Jane sat on the end of my bed and instantly started talking as soon as I shut my door. "Oh my gosh Bella it is rumored that 2 new people were going to be added with us! One is a boy and the other's a girl. But they are brother and sister. I wonder if-" I tuned her out and looked down at my ring.

What if Edward got himself killed already. I can't live with myself if he died. I really still am in love with him. Nobody knows about this but I have been looking him up online and seeing if I see him. He has been all over the world. Especially in Alaska where I know there is a coven on vampires. The Denali Clan. They are all mated except for a girl named Tanya that always fawns over him. I used to get so jealous. But now I don't really. I get more worried.

"And I'm having a baby with Felix!" I looked sharply at Jane yelling, "WHAT?" She started giggling uncontrollably. "I was.. Just.. Seeing.. If you..were.. Listening.. To.. Me.." She barely managed to get out from laughing so much.

I glared at her. "Not. Funny." She looked at me seriously then went back into fits of giggles.

"You… should have… seen… your… FACE!" She was just a big ball of laughter.

"I'll show you something to laugh about." I muttered and pointed my finger at her and touched her forehead. She did this weird wiggly thing and got turned into a human. I didn't mean to do that. I meant to tickle her. I had the power to tickle vampires. They aren't ticklish unless you use the power.

Jane gasped. "What did you do to me!" She yelled at me. I freaked.

"I don't really know but I think you're human!' I squeaked. She saw the worried look on my face.

"You don't know how to turn me back do you?" I shook my head. I saw anger flash in her eyes with a mix of joy. "Well it's not like I can fight you and I certainly don't want to get changed back the normal way so I guess I am gonna have to wait 'til you find out a way to control the power you have." I gave her a long look. She looked back at me innocently.

"You do want to get changed back right?" She looked at me with a duh look on her face.

"Of course!" She jumped off the bed and patted my head. I was still standing up. "Maybe in a few years though." She winked at me and walked out the door. Probably to go tell Aro about my new ability. I'm getting sick and tired of all these powers. It's so hard to keep track of them.

Then what she said caught up with me. "Wait Jane! Are you crazy!" I ran after her. It was pretty easy considering she was walking. "Did you forget that there are blood drinking vampires in here?" I asked her in a tone that meant she was crazy.

"Psh, of course I remember. I still have my power though so I'm fine." She smiled at me. She answered the question I was going to ask before I asked it. "I want to wait longer so I am not so young. I'm tired of being made fun of behind my back. And don't say I'm not because I know I am." She gave me a look that would put anybody to shame.

I really looked at her for the first time and realized she was right. She has not even fully grown up yet. I felt for her right then and there. I smiled at her and nodded. "Okay. Let's go tell Aro together." She smiled at me. And for the first time I really understood her right then. I know that she is and forever will be, my best friend.

_35 years later_

"Does icy hot work on vampires?" I asked Demitri. Our newest member of The Volturi. He is one of my closest friends. He brought his sister Renata also. They both have powers. Renata has a physical shield and can do that to anybody she touches. And Demitri is a tracker. And yes I did inherit both of their powers. The funny thing that I also found out is that every power I get from somebody else it is enhanced by like 20 percent. It's pretty awesome if you think about it.

"Bella! For the hundredth time no! It doesn't work on vampires!" He was getting so frustrated it was funny. Our relationship is really close. Everybody thinks we're together but we're not. We were currently sitting on my bed. Doing nothing until I started messing with him.

"What about Xanax?" I asked him for the third time. I love messing with him. That pretty much sums it up. We mess with each other. It's a love hate relationship. Kinda.

He glared at me. "This conversation is over." I gave him a look that said it's not over until I say it's over. He understood that you shouldn't tell me what to do. His sister learned that the hard way. His sister is a bitch in my opinion. But he only sees the good in her. I see above that. Demitri is amazing though.

"So do you like anybody in the palace?" I asked him eagerly. We tell each other everything. Sometimes Jane gets jealous. It was pretty funny when they were fighting since I took away Jane's power. I have an ability to do that too. I can promise you that any ability you name I will have it. Unless it's some weird gross power than no.

I can manipulate all the elements. I can turn people into humans and back. I can read minds in tons of different ways. I have visions. I can read peoples feeling and future. I can tell who the vampires mate is. I have way to many powers to count. And I can control them all.

"Yeah." He looked down embarrassed. "I'm thinking of asking her to be my date to the celebration." He smiled at me and I squealed. The celebration is of me becoming the official princess of The Volturi. I'm happy that once we have it I can go anywhere I want to. I have traveled place but it was always with other vampires. Now that everybody will now my identity I won't have to hide or anything like that. I told them that I could always change my appearance but they were still way overprotective.

"Who is this lovely lady you are talking about? I bet she is wonderful. Am I right?" I giggled. He smiled at me.

"She's great. We always have fun together. She always makes me laugh. And she is absolutely stunning." He had that I'm in love look in his face. I was so happy for him. He hasn't dated anybody since he got here. And that was 30 years ago! But then again, neither have I.

We both had the same experience. Almost. He had a human girlfriend and they were in love. But she ran away and he hasn't seen her since. He can't track her either so he was really depressed. He was a vampire at the time too. He guesses that she doesn't want him to find her because he told her his weakness. Any trackers weakness technically. But not mine. He didn't want me to track her though. He was afraid of what he will see. And I understood that.

All he knows about my experience is that a vampire cheated on me. He wanted to find the vampire and rip him apart but I told him that I loved him like he loves Gianna. His past love. That made he stop.

I smiled at Demetri. "Do I know her?" I asked. I want to talk to her and see if she likes him back.

He nodded. "You could say that." I barely let him finish before I asked him what her name was. The Celebration was in 2 days so I didn't have much time. Every vampire in the vampire nation is going to be there. It's either that or die. That's what Aro said at least.

That thought wiped the smiled off my face. If every vampire is going to be there, that means that I am going to see The Cullens! My eyes widened. I don't think I will be able to handle that. Seeing Alice. My former best friend. Everybody. Even Rosalie! What will she say about the visions? Does she remember them?

Demetri waved his hand in front of my face. "Hello? Earth to Bella? Did you hear me? Aro wants us to be downstairs so we can practice what we are going to do." He got up off my bed and pulled me with him. I jumped on his back. "Carry me" I said with a giggle.

He laughed at me but did it anyways. All the way to the Ballroom everybody was giving us funny looks. We would just make funny faces at them and laugh. When we got into the room everybody was already there. Jane, Alec, Renata, Felix, Heidi, Marcus, Caius, and Aro. When Aro saw us his smile widened. He looked like the joker.

"Well there you two are! We have been waiting for you guys! What have you been up to?" His voice made it sound like we were doing something way off from what we were really doing.

"The usual." I stated and got off Demetri's back and walked next to everybody else. Demetri followed. Jane wiggled her eyebrows at me. And I did it right back to her. Her and Felix are finally together. After over 60 years. They finally got together. I actually yelled at them both when us three were in a room alone together. I could feel the tension and the love.

Felix got over his feelings for me in less than 2 second after he saw Jane in her new, older body. Since I accidentally changed her into a human we waited a couple years to change her back. She was the exact same in strength and power. But not in looks. They were holding hands and looking lovingly at each other at the moment.

"Okay so you all know the routine, but we are going to do it one last time!" Aro went on about it and I tuned him out. I could have done the routine in my sleep. I really am the only one doing most of it anyways. But we all have to dance and stuff too.

It wasn't a big surprise when I got paired up with Demetri. I saw it coming anyways. Jane got paired with Felix, which is no surprise either. Alec and Renata but I know they hate each other. It's pretty funny. Marcus and Heidi are paired. I know that Heidi has had a secret crush on Marcus forever. Well I think she still does. We have been a little distant with each other.

And surprisingly, Aro and Caius' mates are going to be coming too. I guess they are since they know I am powerful enough to stop anybody. But they aren't coming to any rehearsals. I understand that.

I don't know how it happened but I tripped on my feet and fell on the floor. I haven't done that since I was a human. Thank goodness I was wearing jeans. My favorite actually. I have it paired with my really pretty flowery blouse that went up and showed my zebra print bra. I blushed tomato red and got up really quickly. Everybody was laughing. Demetri and Felix's minds were in the gutter. Felix wolf whistled and Demetri wiggled his eyebrows at me. I hit him while Jane hit Felix.

"Jerks." We muttered at the same time and giggled. Aro interrupted our fun and told us to start all over. It was a long dance and we were almost finished too. Everybody groaned. Well except for Aro and Caius who didn't have any partners to dance with. I got an idea.

I have an ability to control what people do. So I used it to make Aro and Caius dance together. They started yelling while everybody laughed.

"Stop this right now Isabella or I will-" I cut him off.

"You will what father?" I giggled menacingly. He thought about it. Caius came to his rescue.

"We will lock you in a box with dog poop for a week!" Wow. Caius came up with a pretty good prank/punishment. He had one problem with that equation.

"How would you get to me?" I countered. They were now doing the disco. Everybody burst out laughing even harder than last time. I got them to start singing to a song that I heard on you tube a while back. Jane knew what I was going to have them sing since I have been talking about doing this to them for a while.

"IT'S MY POTTY AND I'LL CRY IF I WANT TO! CRY IF I WANT TO! YOU WOULD CRY TO IF THEY DID THIS TO YOU!" The song went on. Everybody was on the ground laughing. Literally. Demetri was video taping it on his phone.

"I'll stop this if you promise to not have us practice anymore!" I sang to them. I gave them their freedom to speak.

Aro hesitated. That's all I needed. I made them sing some more. To a different song this time. "No burritos, just tacos no! No burritos, just tacos no! No burritos, just tacos no! No no no no!" I got Aro saying that. Caius' mouth was frozen. He sung the next part.

"Can I have a burrito?" Caius said.

"No." Aro sang.

"Can I have an enchilada?" Caius said.

"Noo" Aro sang a little louder.

"One fajita and two quesadillas!" Caius said eagerly.

"No no! no no no no no!" Aro sang in a loud voice. I stopped them both again. I barely managed it from laughing so hard.

"OKAY OKAY!" They yelled together. Everybody was just getting off the floor from the incident. What I have just noticed is that every time I use my power on someone Demetri is recording it. I bet he's putting together a video for us to watch. I know how he loves tech stuff.

Everybody thanked me and left. Aro and Caius stayed behind. Aro had a funny look on his face. "What?" I asked him.

He hesitated. "I never really paid much attention to it but. I know I should trust you. You wouldn't think of doing us real harm would you?" He asked me in a voice that probably meant he was scared. My eyes widened. How could he think that? I love everybody.

"You are crazy father! I would never do that! I love all of you guys too much. Well unless you were going to try to kill me. But I don't think that's possible so you have nothing to worry about." I smiled at him. He smiled back. I looked at Caius. He was glaring at me. I smiled wider.

"Watch your back Bella. I make a bad enemy. You will never know who is on your side and who is not." He smiled evilly at me. I was scared for a second but then remembered something.

"I can read peoples minds so you wouldn't be able to hide anything. Plus I can read the future." I added. Even though I don't like doing either of those. He knew that though. That didn't mean I wouldn't do it.

He smiled again. But then it disappeared quickly to a serious face. "You don't know what kind of tricks I have up my sleeve Bella." He whispered and left. Me and Aro looked around awkwardly. It was itching in my brain and I had to ask.

"Is every vampire coming?" I asked. I needed to know so I could be ready. Aro nodded with relief in his eyes. I think he didn't like the awkwardness either.

"I got replies from everybody." He said. I kept on going.

"Are the Cullens?" I asked him. He gave me a funny look. I added, "And the Denali clan? I was studying the files and they are the two most known covens that have the same diet as me." He nodded again.

"Ah, yes. Carlisle and Tanya, the leaders of their coven has replied and everybody will be visiting." He smiled. I know he really likes Carlisle since he used to be a part of The Volturi. I smiled back at him. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach.

"I'm going up to my room." I told him and teleported there. I didn't think I'd be able to talk anymore. When I got there I noticed Demetri in my room. I made myself invisible before he could see me. He was talking to himself.

"You can do it. Just ask her." He was pacing the length of my bedroom. He looked really nervous. Wait. What did he just say? "Bella will say yes. Come on Demetri just do it." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Wait. Is he going to ask me to the Celebration? Ah, Crap.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha hope you liked the chapter and please review. After the first chapter I realized I was missing some people so I got them added in somewhere;) Anyways, REVIEW! It means a lot to me! I love reviews more than I love cake! (and that's a big thing for me) ;) So pleaseee press the thingy that says to review! It would be very nice. It's like a writing medicine that makes you type faster. I won't even mind if the same person reviews more than once! That shows dedication;) Okay I'll stop boring you guys now. Have a nice day!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**p.s. GoldenstarDancer still holds the spot of favorite reviewer! So if I were you I would get reviewing!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

For the past 16 hours I have been avoiding Demetri. I know that is a horrible thing to do but I don't know what to say to him. I can't return his feelings. I feel really bad about that.

"Bella are you listening to me?" Aro was saying. We both knew I was zoned out. But I acted innocent. He rolled his eyes and gave me a look. I laughed at him. We were in his office like usual.

"I'm sorry father. You were saying?" Even though I am waaaay more powerful than him, he will always be the fatherly figure and will tell me what to do. I am fine with that. "Okay so The Cullen and Denali clan will be coming today instead of tomorrow like everybody else. I know you haven't really talked to any vampires other than the ones in this castle. I want to make sure you will be nice." I nodded my head at him. Not really paying attention to him.

I think he knew that too so he started talking about more personal things. "So why haven't you taken that ring you got there? And since you were involved with a vampire I'm sure you will be meeting them. So you should tell me everything now before I do something I shouldn't." He smiled at me. I knew he was going to say something like that. But I guess he was right.

I sighed. "Okay, but you seriously can't tell anybody. This is very private and personal." I made sure he got my point. He nodded vigorously. I smiled at him a little bit. "Okay so this may be a shock but the vampire that cheated on me was-" I got cut off by a guard named Santiago. He was the newest but strongest guard here.

"The two covens are here master." He said to Aro. My stomach hit rock bottom. I was afraid to see them but excited at the same time. Aro got up out of his chair and motioned for me to come with him. I followed him a little too eagerly. I saw a weird look pass over his face. I new if I wanted I could see by feeling his emotions but I like staying near as normal as possible. He knew that too,

We walked into the throne room and sat on our thrones. I don't get why they always meet in here. It is a nice place but it's weird. As soon as I saw the Cullens my new life went out the drain. I wanted nothing but to run into my best friends arms. I saw Demetri by the rest of the group. I instantly felt bad for ignoring him. But I couldn't deal with him at the moment. I looked at all the Cullens and they didn't even look like much of a family.

Carlisle and Esme were in the front of the group. And was saying hello to Aro. Emmett was looking at Heidi. I understood why. She is pretty hot. Rosalie was glaring at Heidi. Jasper was looking at me in a weird way and made me feel awkward. Alice didn't look happy or perky. She was glaring at Edward with her arms crossed over her chest. Edward was with Tanya. My heart broke for a second. But it mended with anger. He had his arm around her waist and she was whispering in his ear. I have he best hearing so I heard it. "I can't wait to get to the bedrooms." She giggled. I wanted to rip her throat out at that moment. But Aro got my attention.

"Bella! It is not very nice of you to ignore our guests!" He looked at me with disapproval. I smiled at him and said my usual, sorry father.

I looked at Carlisle and Esme. They still looked as beautiful as ever. But their eyes didn't shine like they normally did. Carlisles was worse. I understood then. I never got a chance to say goodbye to him. I felt horrible. Jasper was probably freaking out over my emotions. No matter what I do he will feel whatever emotions I have.

"What did you say, Carlisle?" I asked him with a smile. "Sorry I zone out quite a lot." He smiled a little.

"I said I have never heard of someone like you before and that if it would be okay if I asked you about it a little later?" He looked at me uncertainly. I can't tell what caused all of the pain they were feeling. I just wanted it to go away.

I smiled at him very warmly. "Of course. I would love to tell you." He gave me a real smile. The old one I used to see. It made my heart crack. I saw Esme smile at his smile. They were so in love that I was jealous.

"Oh, I never formally introduced myself to you, Bella." He said my name weirdly. "I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme Cullen." I smiled at her.

"Hi." I said a little shyly. She took my hand and squeezed it. It was my left hand. She glanced at my ring and gasped a little bit. I took my hand away quickly. "What is it, dear?" Carlisle asked. Esme shook her head quickly. And said nothing. We both glanced at Edward at the same time. He didn't seem to notice. Esme gave me a look that said, explain later. I nodded.

Carlisle told the rest of the Cullens to introduce themselves. Emmett came first. He smiled a little bit. Nothing like his old self. "Hi, I am Emmett. You must be Bella Volturi. Eddie has told us about you." He came up to me and shook my hand. It was still my left but halfway through his talking I put the ring in my pocket. Nobody noticed. I smiled at him. Another part of my heart cracked a little more. "This is my Wife-" Rosalie cut him off.

"I can introduce myself." She huffed. I hid a smile in my hand. She looked at me like I wasn't much. She always made me look down on myself. But not today. I met her gaze evenly. She didn't seem to care. "I'm Rosalie." She grabbed Emmett's hand and dragged him back to their spot. Alice came next with Jasper.

Alice looked so horrible it made me want to cry. She was wearing an outfit I bought her long ago. She said she'd never wear it though because it was not fashionable enough. It was a pair of plain jeans and a white t-shirt. She came up to me without even a trace of a smile. "I'm Alice. This is Jasper." Jasper nodded at me and I smiled at him. He looked the most normal out of all of them. Alice didn't really do anything besides stare at me. She abruptly turned around and went back down. Jasper walked after her giving me a sad smile. I think he might be my new favorite Cullen. Well except for the obvious.

Tanya came up with Edward in tow. Aro commented on how she was alone. "Well Aro the rest of my coven decided to come up tomorrow." She smiled at him. I hated her already. She then turned to me. Her smiled turned into a fake one. "I'm Tanya. How are you Bella?" I ignored her and looked at Edward saying, "Hey I remember you!" With a smile. He gave me an odd look but smiled anyways. I felt Tanyas glare. I knew I was stronger than her so I didn't even give her a second glance.

He nodded at me and smiled. He never said his name though. My heart broke in half all at once and his little smile at me kept me from crying. I had to get out of there now. I didn't say anything o anyone. I teleported to my bedroom and got my ipod then teleported to my meadow. I have been neglecting it for sometime now. About three years. It was a nice warm summer day. Sometime around the afternoon. When you're a vampire you don't keep track of time.

The sun was shining through the trees a little bit. I sat and played my songs. After I played my whole song list the sun was setting. So it must be around 6. I turned my ipod off and was about to leave when I heard something in the trees. Or someone actually. I turned invisible and teleported to where I heard the noise.

I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing!

Esme, Rosalie, and Jasper were all lined up staring at where I was sitting.

"Where'd she go?" Rosalie whispered. I smiled. I am so going to mess with them.

"Right here." I whispered in her ear. She stiffened. I saw her turn around slowly. But since I was invisible she couldn't see me. I laughed and teleported back to my spot in the meadow. I made myself reappear. I smiled at where they were in the trees saying, "I know you're there. Come on out." Even though I was dreading the moment they were going to confront me. I really didn't want to talk to them about it but I guess I'm going to have to.

Esme came out first. Followed by Jasper and Rosalie. I waved at them. Before I could even blink Esme was on me. I almost used my powers on her but I realized she was hugging me. I hugged her back just as tight as she was.

"Oh, Bella honey I have missed you so much!" She was sobbing. I started crying myself. Jasper smiled at me. I saw him cross his arms out of the corner of my eye.

"So it's true." He said. "You have tons of power right?" I nodded at him and he looked impressed. I was still hugging Esme and laughed.

"Jasper don't worry I don't like using most of my powers so I am not going to do any of it on you unless you want me to. Like reading your mind. You can't block it from me and I don't like that. So I don't use it unless asked." He smiled at me and had the decency to look embarrassed. Esme finally let go of me and I saw Jasper come towards me with a devilish smile on his face. I stood up and backed away from him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him cautiously. I promised I wouldn't read his mind or anything like that unless asked so I was pretty much screwed. Except for the fact that I can run fast or teleport but I don't like running away. It's cowardly. I'm strong but I am not a good fighter. Not as good as Jasper at least.

Jaspers smile widened. "Just giving you a hug. I missed you. Everybody did." His face turned soft and serious. I stopped backing away. I might as well float his boat. I opened my arms for a hug. He was less than a foot away from me. He hugged me. But he also lifted me up and ran. I was screaming at him to put me down. He just laughed and said never.

"Nice butt by the way." I said to him. I squeezed it and he yelped. I giggled at him. Out of nowhere someone came and knocked me out of Jaspers arms. She was screaming at me for taking her man. I realized it was Alice! I used my power to telepathically tell Rose, Jazz, and Esme not to tell anybody. They all looked shocked but said okay anyways. I couldn't think about it anymore. Alice was trying to attack me and I really didn't want to hurt her so I just paralyzed her so she couldn't move.

Alice was still screaming at me. I didn't want to freeze everything. I hate it when I don't have control so I don't want the same thing for her. We were on the side of the palace. Where I go to go to my meadow. The palace is super tall and huge. It's a tan sort of building. I liked it. "I WILL KILL YOU! KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY HUSBAND YOU BITCH!" Alice was screaming over and over again. But her language was way more colorful than that. I felt really bad for her but I had to laugh. That set her off even worse than she was.

Jasper came up and touched my arm and said, "Please stop." I didn't think I could feel any worse but it got to me. I blushed and said sorry. I unfroze Alice and quickly teleported into my bedroom.

"Whew." I said and wiped my forehead off like people in the movies do. I sat on my bed and giggled at myself and couldn't stop. I was getting hysterical. I get why though. My hysterical laughter turned into sobs. Half the Cullens hate me. The other half is fine with me but on of them is dating the most stupidest slut ever. Tanya. Ugh, could my life get any worse? I asked myself mentally.

There was a knock at my door. I groaned but said come in anyways. I was wrong. My life could get worse. Demetri came in with a bouquet of Freesias. My favorite flower. I smiled at him tiredly. "What do you want?" I asked him. I knew I was being mean to him but I have had a long day and I had no one to talk to. I guess that was my own fault for not wanting anybody to know about my past.

Demetri had a determined look in his eyes. _uh oh_. This probably means he is going to ask me. Yep. My life is getting worse. "Bella. I love you and have always loved you." My eyes widened. I didn't expect him to go that far. He kept going. "You were the girl I was talking about. Will you be my date to the Celebration?" He asked hopefully.

I really had to think this over. I didn't love him the way he loves me and I don't want to lead him on. But I don't want to break his heart either. I sighed and decided to bring him down gently. "Demetri I love you too but-" He cut me of. By kissing me. I was surprised. He was a good kisser though. But not as good as Edward. That's the reason why I can't date anybody. I compare them to Edward and I end up not liking them as much. I was determined to get over Edward right there and then. So I did something I thought I would never do in my life.

I kissed Demetri back. If Edward could date other people, then so can I. Demetri's hands were wrapped up in my mess of a hair. I was still sitting down so he was bending over a lot. He started pushing me to lay down on the bed. He was on top of me now. Since vampires didn't need to breath we could kiss for as long as we wanted to. I let myself relax completely and enjoy the kiss.

It was getting a little more heated now. Demetris hands were roaming my body. Nobody, not even Edward has done that. I moaned in happiness and pleasure. He was halfway through taking my shirt off when people barged into my room. It was all the Cullens and everybody in the Volturi that I usually hang out with. Jane, Alec, Heidi, Felix, Marcus, Aro and Caius.

They all looked like a deer caught in headlights. Demetri got off of me with a broad smile while I was pushing my shirt down and fixing my hair. Blushing such a bright red I would have put a tomato to shame. Aro was the first to break out of it. He smiled widely and said, "I knew it! Caius, Felix, and Alec. You each owe me two hundred dollars each!" The three of them glared at me and Demetri and handed the money over. Jane was squealing with Heidi and Marcus was just smiling. The Cullens still looked shocked.

Well just the three that know who I am. Carlisle looked embarrassed. Alice looked pissed at me still while Tanya and Edward were in their own little world. Edward looked like he could care less about Tanya which made me a little happier. Demetri grabbed my hand and held it. I jumped at the contact and he looked at me funny. I don't know why but I just felt dirty. Jasper understood the emotion. I could see it in his face. We made eye contact. He was the first to break out of the shock. He gave me a sad smile.

Esme was next. She had dissapointment in her eyes but gave me a smile anyways. Rosalie on the other hand looked as mad as Alice was earlier. If looks could kill we would all have died just then. 'Read my mind' she mouthed to me. I looked confused but did it anyways.

_I THOUGHT YOU LOVED MY BROTHER! HOW COULD YOU? I WAS SO CLOSE TO ACTUALLY LIKING YOU BUT NOW THAT'S LONGS GONE!_

I responded back to her. I was on the verge of tears. Anger and sadness.

_What so Edward can cheat on my and I can't cheat on him? Plus we're not even dating so it shouldn't matter!_

She gave me a hateful glare and opened her mind to me.

_Do you see me hanging over my brother? Do you see any of us talking to him? NO! Because we are all pissed at him for messing up and making you leave! Esme was so happy to see you again. You filled her with hope that we could become a family again. But now you royally messed it up. Thanks a lot._

I started crying silent tears. I knew I shouldn't have done it. I wiped my eyes quickly. Nobody but Rosalie and Edward noticed. Edward surprisingly spoke up. "Everybody out." He said in a menacing voice. The Cullens gasped. I wondered why. Aro gave him a look that said, are you crazy? But I nodded and agreed with Edward. Everybody started leaving. Demetri tried staying but I pushed him away saying, "you too."

It was just me and Edward in the room. His stare was so intense that I looked down guiltily. It was an awkward silence. "I can't read your mind." He said softly. I missed him so much that I regretted everything that I did just then. I knew I could forgive him. I was about to say so when he said something else. "He.. Didn't un.. Force you, did he?" He asked me. He still had a soft quiet voice.

I coughed in surprise and blushed again. "No." I said just as quietly. "Thanks for getting everybody out though." I smiled at him and he smiled back. I saw something flash in his eyes. I could never read him. Not even now. I can't read his mind. I guess I never tried. None of my powers work on him. "I can't read your mind either." I added. His smiled faded and turned into a frown.

"You remind me of someone." He told me. He was leaning against the wall next to my door. I was still sitting on my bed. He looked so sad all I wanted to do was comfort him. So I patted the spot next to me on my bed. He stood there for a minute but walked over and slowly sat down. I rubbed his tense back and he started relaxing. I smiled at him softly.

"Who?" I asked. It felt like a whisper conversation because we were talking really quietly. But it was a gentle subject so I understood. I thought he didn't hear me because we sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. I was still rubbing circles on his back. My hand was getting all tingly. Glad we still have that electrifying feeling. Edward finally answered me.

"Her name was Bella. She looks a lot like you. But she died about 70 years ago when I did something I never meant to do." He looked at me. I never knew he was so stupid. I look like Bella and have the same name as Bella. Who else could I be but Bella. I was so frustrated but let it go.

"What did you do?" I asked almost reluctantly. I didn't know if he would answer or not but I really want to hear his side of the story. He looked so depressed that I held his hand with the hand that wasn't rubbing his back.

He chuckled mockingly. "This stupid chick I never met before visited my house in Forks, Washington where I used to live."

"Hey that was my hometown." I decided to let him figure out who I was by subtly giving him obvious hints. He nodded his head and kept going.

"I can read minds but I was too busy thinking about my loved one, Bella. So I didn't have realize she had a power. To control other peoples minds." I gasped. So that's what happened. I felt so stupid and horrible. He squeezed my hand. "Yeah. So she came into my room and got me to almost have sex with her. Bella barged in and screamed at me. I will never forget how broken she sounded." He had a distant look in his eyes. "I always told her how much I loved her and needed her. She just started believing that when she came in on Mandy and Me. I couldn't even go after her! Mandy still had her mind control working on me. Almost five minutes later my whole family came in and killed her. As soon as I was free I ran straight outside. I heard my alarm go off. She messed up my car and I couldn't blame her."

If Edward could cry he would. I was crying. I never realized how much I meant to him. "Go on." I whispered.

He grabbed a sticky note out of his pocket. "She wrote a note and stuff it to my car. I haven't seen her since. She was announced dead a week later. I didn't even go to her funeral. I just couldn't. It didn't seem right. Her father was crushed. He blamed my family. He died almost 50 years ago. They haven't touched his house though. His will said to leave it be. Bella would have wanted it like that. I go there twice a year to make sure everything is perfect." I squeezed his hand with both of mine. He looked at me and smiled. "You are the first person I have ever told any of that too." He said with a little disbelief in his voice.

I smiled at him. "Don't worry. I won't tell. I became a vampire by getting my heart broken by one. I couldn't live anymore so I came to The Volturi. They decided to keep me and because they thought I would be powerful. Turns out they were right." I giggled a little bit. Edward still looked really upset and I hated it so I stood up and gave him a big hug. He was still sitting down but since he was so tall it didn't really make a difference.

He tensed for a second but relaxed and hugged me back. I relaxed in his arms as well. I missed this so much. I started crying again. I don't think he noticed. But once we let go of each other he did. He stood up and used his thumb to wipe them away. He noticed the blue tint to them and I explained how it is the emotion I was feeling. Which was sad. He nodded and smiled. He still smelt the same as before. Honey and lavender.

He noticed the flowers on my bedside table. I explained how they were my favorite. He said it was his loves favorite too. And that she always smelt like them. That was one difference between the old me and the new me. I stopped using that shampoo because it reminded me too much of home. He smelt the flowers and smiled. His eyes were closed so I could easily admire him without him noticing. He looked so peaceful. "Stop looking at me." He said, then added, "I know I'm sexy and all but it gets freaky after a while." He opened his eyes and winked at me.

He straightened up and grabbed my hand, headed for the door. My hand was instantly shocked with electricity. He looked at our hands intertwined and smiled. I smiled with him. "Do you feel it?" He whispered. We were stopped at my door. I nodded my head and smiled for a second. Then went back to m y expressionless face.

He opened my door and walked out. "Where are we going?" I asked him. He told me it was a secret. I smiled and said, "I love secrets. I have a few of my own." I winked at him. When we were headed to the exit which was really on the other side of the palace I got a little nervous. What am I going to do if Demetri sees us like this? That thought flew out of my head as soon as Edward brought our hands to his mouth and kissed it. I melted.

"Is Tanya your girlfriend?" I asked suddenly. I didn't want to be that kind of girl. Even though I kind of am. _Demetri I'm sorry. _I sent out to him. I didn't want to explain it in his head so I'll wait until later on when I'm alone with him. Right now my focus was on Edward.

He snorted. "No. She always thinks she is since we visit them often. I personally think she is a discusting pig. But don't tell her I told you that." He smiled at me and I just had to smile back. Yay. I saw some of that spark I used to see come back in his eyes. "I like you Bella." He told me seriously.

I thought I was going to die. "I like you too, Edward." We shared shy smiles with each other. We were within seeing distance of the exit door when we saw all of the Cullens including Tanya in one of their rooms all talking. They stopped once they saw us. They all looked shocked once again. Rose, Esme, and Jasper smiled. I smiled back while Edward looked really embarrassed. "Slut." I heard Alice say when we were passing the room.

I can't believe Alice would say something like that. She is supposed to be on my side. But I realized that I deserve it. Especially in her eyes. Groping Jasper. Making out with Demetri and then seeing me holding hands with Edward. Oh, god what will they all say when they find out it's me. I started hyperventilating. We stopped by the door we were going to go through. I laid down against the wall, sliding down to sit.

Edward let go of my hand and looked me in the eyes. "Are you okay? I know Alice is a little much sometimes. I'm sorry." He rubbed soothing circles on my back. I held my head in my hands. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Edwards arms around me saying it was okay and to stop crying.

I knew I was 100 percent in love with him right then and there. He picked me up and carried me out the door. By the time we got back I promise you the news will spread that I was holding hands with Edward. At that moment I didn't care. Edward took me into the forest. Farther than my meadow.

We were still in the middle of the forest. It was just a little more west of where my meadow was. I closed my eyes and enjoyed being in his arms. I stopped crying. After about 2 minutes we stopped and Edward set me down on my feet. I sniffed and looked embarrassed. "Thank you. Again." I told him, looking down.

He put his fingers under my chin and lifted up. My eyes locked with his. "No problem." He said with a smile. He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I closed my eyes and savored it. Best. Kiss. Ever. It was like fireworks exploding in my mouth.

We kissed for like 5 minutes straight. It was perfect. Life was perfect. Until we got ripped apart by none other than Demetri. Followed by Jasper. Demetri was on Edward and Jasper was on Demetri. I mentally kicked myself.

"Ah, crap."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey reader people! Did you enjoy this chapter? If you did please review. When you don't it makes me think you don't like it. I am grateful for the people who have been reviewing and I thank you! I'm trying to update everyday and I'm sorry if I skip a few days. I do have a life and stuff. So yeah, REVIEW! Tell me your favorite part or something!:) Do you like Demetri or Edward better?<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**p.s. GoldenstarDancer has held the spot of best review and that means she is my favorite. Now who wants to beat her? She has had the spot since the beginning! Is she going to stay there the whole time? I'm fine with that.. but are you? GET REVIEWING NOW!(: (did you like the way i phrased that? pretty awesome, huh?) :) :) :)**

**p.p.s Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes in the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I hope you like the chapter! But first there was some confusion I would like to clear up. So Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme know who Bella really is. Which was the human Bella. Alice and Edward were so close to human Bella that they can't see Bella as anybody but dead. So they're pretty much in denial. Hope that cleared things up! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

After about 2 seconds I froze all three of the men. They all had the meanest looks on their faces. I decided to let them control their faces. This is pretty embarrassing. Demetri and Jasper probably think I'm the biggest slut on earth. They were all looking at me angrily.

I made sure they knew my emotion right at that moment. I glared at each of them. "You three should be ashamed! Fighting like this! Demetri! I though you knew better!" He looked uncomfortable, but still pissed off. "Jasper, I know you were trying to protect Edward, but really? Couldn't you have just calmed him down or something?" Jasper muttered, "Sorry." And last but not least, Edward. I couldn't be mad at him. My face softened. "I can't really blame you Edward. You were just doing self defense. But I still think violence is not the answer!" I ended angrily.

He looked me in the eyes. His looked amused, but still serious. "I'm sorry." He half smiled. And I gave him a long look that had multiple meanings. He'll have to figure it out on his own.

"If you three are done fighting I will un freeze you. If you guys try starting up another fight I will punish you." And with that I walked away. They started yelling at me.

"Where are you going?"

"We can't stay like this!"

"What if I something comes up and attacks me!"

Of course the last one was from Demetri. I smiled at all three of them and explained. "Once I'm about 100 feet away from you guys it will wear off." I walked away, slowly. And laughed when they complained. After about a minute of walking I got tired of the slowness and just teleported to my room. I needed someone to talk to. I just couldn't figure out who. I was so frustrated. I decided to take a shower. They usually relax me.

When I got out of the nice steamy shower I dried myself off and wrapped a towel around myself. I went to the other side of the room to get to my closet. The Celebration was less than 24 hours away and I was super nervous. Add that onto family and boy issues. I glared at my clothes. I finally picked out a cute little outfit.

It was a black, skintight pencil skirt with a white blouse that was flowy in the front. Top that off with black pumps and I look sexy. I never really wear things like that but it looked like the easiest outfit. To tell you the truth all my clothes are in pairs. Or outfits that Jane and Heidi did since I wasn't good at picking out outfits on my own.

I was about to put on the shirt when somebody barged into my room. I didn't bother closing the closet door because I didn't expect someone to barge in like that. It was somebody that I least expected too. Emmett in his bulky, muscled glory. I screamed and he screamed. We both sounded so girly that I ended up laughing. His eyes were wide and he looked away. Embarrassed probably.

I put on my shirt and walked towards Emmett. He was still looking away. I tried to lighten up the mood. "Nice scream you got there. Did you steal it away from a little girl?" I said and giggled. He laughed and shook his head.

"I always catch you at the wrong time. Hell, I can't say I'm sorry though." He winked at me and checked me out. Doing the whole head to toes thing, slowly. He was messing with me, making sure I knew what he was doing. Well two can play at that game.

I still think of him as my older brother and I miss him. He used to always prank me. I could never get him back. Until now. I smiled at him in what I thought was a sexy, devilish way. I guess he did too because his eyes widened again. He reminded me of an owl. And that made me giggle. He looked scared. I teleported behind him and whispered, "Boo!" When he turned around frantically I teleported back in front of him. I tapped his shoulder and said, "Whatcha lookin at?" Casually. He screamed again. It was like a five year olds.

I burst out laughing. I fell on the floor with my hands holding my sides. He glared at me. "Not. Funny." He stated angrily.

"You.. Should have.. Seen.. Your FACE!" I barely managed out. I was laughing too hard too say anything else. I wasn't looking at him. I had my eyes closed and had tears running down my face. I didn't expect him to, but he pounced on me saying, "Are you ticklish?" With an evil glint in his eyes. I froze. The real weakness I had was me being ticklish. I guess he took that as a good sign so he pinned me down and started tickling my sides. I cried out mercy. I could barely breath. Not that I really needed it, but with my power I feel more human than vampire really. I am so weak when I get tickled.

He finally stopped. He got off of me and ran out of my room. All things forgotten except for Emmett. I chased after him down the hall. He got a head start and I was still left breathless from the tickling so I was really weak. I passed by Jasper, Edward, and Demetri. They looked at Emmett, then me with wide eyes and then back at Emmett. They looked at each other and chuckled. I'm guessing they're gonna make a bet.

Everybody we passed by gave me the strangest looks. I didn't understand until I realized something. I never put my skirt on. So here I was, chasing after Emmett. Without any pants on. How would you respond to that? I was so mad at Emmett for making me forget about it that I screamed out, "EMMETT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" At the top of my lungs. I'm pretty sure everybody in the palace heard me. It echoed and I heard Emmett make a sound that I think meant he was scared. Good. We were close to the exit.

I was just about to grab him when he stopped. I ran right into him and knocked him forward into somebody I didn't realize he was standing in front of. The Cullens and The Volturi were watching us. The only person that was missing though was Alice. That was when I heard her screaming out from under Emmett. So here I was on top of Emmett, who was on top of Alice. And don't forget the part where I had no pants on.

It got really quiet all of a sudden. Then everybody burst out laughing like there was no tomorrow. I got off of Emmett who got off of Alice. Alice was the only one not laughing. She glared at me, then at Emmett. We were still laughing. "Are you such a whore that you have to mess around with every guy that is already taken?" She yelled at me. That stopped my laughter.

I needed to tell Alice who I really was and soon. I don't know how she really feels about me. As the old human Bella. Sometimes I forget everything that happened, I can't talk smack back to Alice. I just can't. She is still my best friend. Even if she hates me right now. Emmett stood up for me.

"Alice are you crazy? We were messing around! And not like what you would think. We were pranking each other. I walked in on her changing and she scared me. So I tickled her an ran." He sounded mad. "And would you really think I would do that to Rose? Rose is the love of my life! Just like Jasper is yours. Do you think Jasper would really cheat on you?" He looked at her with disgust. I couldn't stand to watch it.

"Emmett. Please stop." I pleaded in a small voice. Alice turned her glare on my with full force.

"Now look what you have done! My family has been through enough and you're just making it worse!" She yelled and ran out. I figured she was right. Both Bellas messed up their lives. I broke down crying. Jane was the first to come over and comfort me.

"Shh. It's okay Bella." She was hugging me tight while I was on the ground rolled into a ball. Surprisingly, Rosalie came next. Followed by Esme and Heidi. I guess they shooed all of the boys away. I was happy they did that. I sniffed. I stopped crying but all the girls were still hugging me and comforting me. I made a decision. I am going to tell all of these girls my whole story.

I told them to come up to my room. Jane and Heidi knew nothing. But Esme and Rosalie both knew a lot about it. I decided to retell them anyways. We all sat on my bed, it was a big bed so we all fit on it. I looked at Jane and Heidi first. "This may come to be a shock to all of you. And you can't tell anybody. If you do, there will be hell to pay." I smiled slightly. "Okay so I will start from the very beginning. When I was a human. So my mom made me move to Forks, Washington not because she was moving around a lot with Phil, her husband. She made me move to Forks because I was getting carried away. With fighting." I waited for their reactions. Jane, Heidi, and Rose all widened their eyes.

Esme was the one who actually gasped. "Bella.." She whispered. That was what I was going to hate most. That's why I never told anybody the real story. Everybody won't look at me the same again. I sighed and went on.

"One day I got knocked unconscious. Renee was afraid for my life. She thought if I moved in with the Chief of Police I wouldn't get out of hand. I had bruises and stitches everywhere. I claimed that I was just really clumsy." They all looked at me shocked. I closed my eyes and kept going. "On my first day of school, I met a coven of vampires. They were all beautiful. I knew what they were the instant I saw them. Because.. Because.. The people I fought.. Some of them were vampires. I know that sounds crazy but.. I got paid for it. I needed the money. I hated living with Renee. Phil hated me. I hated him. My mom was too oblivious to it." Everybody in the room gasped.

I looked down at my hands, fidgeting. "The vampires weren't good fighters at all though. At least most of them. So when one of them sat next to me in Biology, I was tensed. Freaked out that he might jump me. But I noticed that his eyes weren't red, like all the other vamps. They were golden. He ignored me for the next couple of weeks. But one day he turned and looked at me saying, 'Hi I'm Edward Cullen."

Esme and Rose smiled a bit while Jane and Heidi gasped. Well it sounded more like a yelling surprise noise. I almost giggled. Almost. I kept going like I didn't hear their reaction. "Everyday for over a month he would say something nice or cute to me. But one day I decided to go to Port Angeles. By myself to get some books. I didn't realize how dark it was until I left the library. I parked my car by the restaurant I wanted to go to. It was a couple blocks away. I didn't realize 'til I heard chuckles, that a group of guys were following me. I got nervous and tried to keep my distance. But they cornered me into a d-dark a-alley. I di-" I didn't realize I was crying until I felt Rosalie's arms around me whispering, 'it's okay.' Over and over again.

"You don't need to tell us this Bella." Esme said to me, with a sadness in her voice. I told her no. That I needed to tell someone. She saw the determined look in my eyes and just nodded her head in understanding.

"So they were cornering me and I didn't know what to do. Funny right? The fighting girl didn't know how to take care of a group of guys. Even though she fights with vampires and wins." I rolled my eyes. Their eyes widened.

"You actually won?" I nodded my head. Then I realized that I forgot to tell them that part. I actually hit my head in a duh, kind of way.

"I was like a celebrity in Arizona where I used to live. I was named Izzy. I didn't want people knowing the real me. Anyways I won just about every fight. But that doesn't mean that I don't get beat up either. The time I got knocked unconscious though, it was by a vampire that knew what he was doing. He was called J.W. If anybody asked him what it stood for he wouldn't answer you. He got me on the ground in 2 seconds flat. I managed to do a little damage on him though. I'm pretty sure he got a scar on the side of his head, where I used a knife down his face. You know that wouldn't kill him though. He got mad and punched me so hard that I hit the concrete and split my head open. Never seen him since." They were all silent. I chuckled a little nervously.

"Oh yeah. Um back to my other story. So the guys cornered me. They had guns and knives. I never fought with people with guns before so I felt defeated. They uh.. Tried to rape me. They had my pants off halfway when Edward came in and saved me. Since the bullets didn't work on him he was like invincible. He killed almost all of them until I told him to stop. He instantly was at my side helping me up. He made sure I was okay and decided to take me to the restaurant I was headed to. He didn't eat obviously, but he drove me home after he got Alice to take his car. I told him not to tell anybody about it. It was embarrassing and I hate being vulnerable. I knew on that day, that I was in love with him." All of them said 'awww', except for Jane.

Jane had a troubled look on her face. I asked her what was wrong and she replied with one word. Demetri.

I sighed. "I'll get to that later." And continued with my little love story. I went on about him finally telling me he loved me. Our first kiss, date and all that jazz. But then I told them about the day I left. Because he cheated on me. The girls were surprisingly quiet. The story took me about 2 hours to talk about. I ended with where I was now.

They all started asking me questions. "Stop stop stop! One at a time!" I giggled. "Raise your hand! You have got to know that by now!" I fake lectured them. We all laughed. Esme looked the happiest. I know that when I was human, we never really hung out with her so she didn't get much girl time. I will make sure we do though in the future.

Rosalie was the fastest with her hand up. I pointed to her, still smiling. She asked me, "How is my brother liking you right now? If he doesn't know who you are? Which I don't get. He is so naïve. Same with Alice! I mean, come on! She was your best friend for god's sake!" She ranted seriously. I saw her frustration. I understood.

"Well, Edward and I talked after you guys saw me with Demetri. It's his story to tell. By the way, why didn't you ever ask about his side of the story? Never mind, answer that later. Alice and Edward were the closest to me so I think they are in denial. Like they think I'm dead and can never be anything else. Sometimes when you love someone, it makes you pretty stupid." I smiled. "Now answer the question I asked." I told her.

She shook her head. "We were all too mad. Well I wasn't. Sorry I still kind of hated you. I didn't care. Everybody wouldn't really give him a chance. But if you heard his side of the story and you still like him that means that we are all idiots for assuming. Am I right?" She asked. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Next." I said. This time it was Janes hand that went up first. I nodded at her. I'm pretty sure I already know what it's going to be about.

"Demetri." She stated. I rolled my eyes at her but answered anyways, seriously.

"Demetri and I are just friends. I love him. But as a friend. He told me that he loved me in another way and that he wanted to be my date to the celebration. I told him that I loved him but not in that kind of way, but he cut me off as soon as the words I love you came out of my mouth. He was a good kisser but it wasn't the same. Since it was before I talked to Edward and I saw him with Tanya, I made myself enjoy it. But I really only like him as a friend. A brother even." Jane looked a little sad at that, but there was nothing I could really do about that. I went on answering questions like the details with Emmett. And things totally off topic. We were just catching up when Aro popped his head in saying, "The Celebration is in 2 hours. Guests are already in the ballroom so you better hurry up and get ready." He smiled at me before leaving.

All the girls looked at me with a glint of mischievousness in their eyes. I gulped and got off my bed, backing away from them. Rosalie tried to reassure me. "No, Bella it's okay! We just want to make you look pretty for Edward! You know he will want to see you all glamoured up! And come on, you just can't do it yourself!" Okay maybe that wasn't the best reassurance and I didn't really care. I just didn't want to do, 'Bella Barbie.'

I know this may sound stupid but not once did I think about using my powers against them. For one that is just not right, and two I just totally spaced it since I only use them when I am actually fighting somebody or when I am showing somebody them.

"ATTACK!" Rosalie yelled. They were on me before I could even say no. They got me into the chair in my closet. Esme was doing my hair, Rosalie and Jane my makeup and Heidi, my outfit. They were tugging and pulling and it was torture. But the good kind. I kind of missed it. Rosalie could sense it and she would always smile. I'm glad we're finally friends.

All the pampering they did with me lasted about an hour. They wouldn't let me look in a mirror. So they covered up all of the mirrors in the room. Which was a lot. Heidi blind folded me while she put the dress on me. It didn't mess up my hair though. Which was surprising. It felt silky and short. It was a one shoulder dress. The strap felt like it had ruffles on it. I was curious to see myself.

They moved me over somewhere. To a mirror I'm guessing. I had no shoes on yet. They took off my blind fold and I saw them smiling at me. I was in front of a wall with them in front of me. "Turn around." Esme whispered with a smile. I did what she said. Who I saw in the mirror I swear wasn't me. It didn't look like me at all. It was too beautiful. The dress was mid thigh length. It was grey and I was right about the one shoulder that had ruffles on it. The ruffles looked like messy roses. The dress was tight, but comfortable. It had a short V-neck. It fit me perfectly.

My hair was in a bun with a few lose strands of curled hair. My makeup looked perfect. I had a little foundation on so I didn't look too pale in the dress. They put shimmer on me too. But not a lot. There was a hint of blush. I had on some mascara that made my eye lashes look super long. The eyeliner was subtle. I had sparkly eyelids. They put pale lip gloss on me too. It was perfect.

Now with the jewelry, all I had was a necklace that was silver and had huge diamonds in a row. It was a little showy, but it was pretty. I started getting teary eyed.

"You guys. Thank you." They all hugged me. Esme was repeating don't cry while everybody else was telling me how beautiful I looked. We all let go of each other and I looked at them. "You guys need to get yourselves ready! Hurry! You have a little over an hour!" I shooed them away. Esme was about to leave when she came over to me with something in her hand. It was Edwards mothers ring.

"Where did you get that?" I asked her immediately. She smiled at me.

"It was in your pocket and I though you might want to wear it." I smiled at her and thanked her. She left then. I sat on my bed and thought about everything. Am I willing to tell Edward who I really am? Yes. Am I willing to face the consequences? No but I will anyways. Jane came in and grabbed my hand saying, "It's time!" with a smile. I was scared and nervous. We were at the other entry to the ballroom. The spot where we have to go down the stairs while everybody watches you. I think it's weird. Butt hat's just me.

I was the last one to go. Jane was in front of me. I had butterflies- no- bats in my stomach. I plastered on a fake smile and waved at everybody. I felt like I'm in a parade or something. Everybody was staring at me. I tried so hard not to blush. And I succeeded. Until I saw Edward. He was staring at me with a smile on his face. His eyes showed adoration. I smiled at him and blushed. His smile widened.

There was no music on. Aro was sitting in his throne and I sat in mine. Marcus and Caius in there thrones while everybody else was behind them. The usual. Everybody stopped talking and looked at me and Aro. I wasn't a very good speech person and Aro wasn't talking. He was looking at me. I telepathically talked to him.

_What are you doing? _I asked him. He chuckled a little bit and leaned back in his chair.

_Just surveying the crowd. _He answered me. I gave him a funny look.

_By looking at me? You are crazy sometimes father._ I shook my head in wonder. He gave me a disapproving look. He does that a lot. I wish I got a dollar for every time he did that. I'd be rich in seconds. But I am already super rich so it doesn't really matter. It was quiet for another few minutes. It was so awkward that I asked Aro out loud this time. "Are you ever going to say anything?" The crowd laughed and Aro gave me a, yep you guessed it, disapproving look.

He sighed and looked at everybody. He sat forward in his chair. I was sitting in mine on the tip of it with my legs crossed. Edward hasn't taken his eyes off me. I decided to mess with him a bit.

_Like what you see?_ I sent to Edward. I could tell he got it because his eyes widened and looked down at the floor. Then back at me with a smile.

_Of course. But I could ask the same of you._ He smiled my favorite smile at me. The crooked smile. He gets a little lazy and will lift only half of his mouth up. It's very cute.

_Of course. Why else would I be talking to you?_ I sent to him with a little giggle. He raised his eyebrows at me. My smile widened.

"Bella. Bella!" I turned and looked at Aro replying with, "Yes, Father?" He gave me a look that said, 'Behave' and explained to me. "It's not very polite to ignore people." I gave him a confused look and he sighed in frustration. I could tell he didn't want to do this in front of the crowd so I told him I was sorry and gave him my full attention. "Introduce yourself." He told me. I gave him a look but did it anyways.

I stayed sitting down but said in a clear voice, "I am Bella Volturi. Daughter of Aro Volturi and I am Princess of The Volturi." I knew that by heart. That was what he wanted me to say. Good thing I got it right. Everybody looked at me. Unimpressed. Aro wanted this to happen.

He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Why don't you show everybody some of the powers you have. You can even get volunteers. You get to pick who." He smiled at me. But he said it in a voice that meant if you said no you will get punished. I smiled at him brightly.

"I would be glad to." I stood up and shooed everybody off of the platform/stage we were on. I pushed back the thrones and looked back at the audience. Clapping my hands like Aro I said, "Who wants to go first?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? If so, review! How will Edward find out about Bella? Is somebody from her past going to come back and haunt her? How will Demetri act to all of this? How will Tanya? IS BELLA GOING TO DIE! If you want to find out more, stick to this story and you'll find out.. eventually..:) If this story makes you happy, make me happy and review. Tell me what yoyu like. Tell me what you don't, but in a good way so I can fix it:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**p.s. If you are wondering about the reviewing contest, it has become a tie! Between GoldenstarDancer(who is really awesome and nice in her reviews:)) And ElizabellaLove(who gave me a really nice review that was really sweet!) You can still beat them if you leave a nice, heart filled review!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers, sorry that the chapter is a little short. I have a lot of things on my mind about this so I'm sorry if anything went by too fast. I'll edit it as soon as I can. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Nobody answered to me. I laughed out loud. "Aw how sweet! You guys are letting me pick!" I giggled. It is so fun messing with people. Aro wanted me to be intimidating. Well here I am. I looked around the crowd and spotted somebody who I would love to be up here. Tanya.

She was wearing a skintight, hot pink, sleeveless dress. And what freaked me out, was that we were wearing the same shoes. Black peep toe shoes that had a little strip of diamonds going across it. We locked eyes and I smiled.

I think Tanya is an insult to all strawberry blondes. I pointed at her and motioned for her to come here. She glared at me for a second but came up from the back of the room, smiling. I smiled back.

I got her to stand directly in front of me. I talked out loud, explaining. "I have a lot of different powers. I'm a sponge really. Not an actually sponge. I just soak up vampires powers and I get it 20 times more stronger than they have theirs." I smiled at Tanya and said, "My first demonstration is going to be something similar to using the force like Darth Vader. You guys know who that is right?" I glanced at the crowd. Some people were laughing while others had blank stares. I shrugged and went on.

"So Tanya here, is going to be my volunteer. Or as I like to call her, my test dummy. Literally." I smiled at the crowd as they laughed. Well except for 2 girls that I'm guessing are Tanyas sister. I decided to start it now. I lifted up my hand in an invisible choke hold. But it actually started choking Tanya. I lifted her off the ground without even touching her. People made impressed sounds. I squeezed a little harder, then dropped her from twenty feet in the air. Everybody gasped. But sadly, before Tanya hit the ground, I had a force field under her so she was floating right above the ground.

I heard one of Tanyas sisters make a frustrated sound. I looked over my shoulder at her. "Oh yeah and don't try using your powers on me. They don't work." I smiled at her and looked back at Tanya. She had that certain look in her eye like she's going to attack. I froze her right as she started moving. "Uh uh uh." I tsked her. "Hasn't your mother taught you not to attack people? Here, I will teach you a little lesson." She looked at me in fear and I smiled. I slashed my arm at her. We were about 5 feet apart and I never touched her. A long slash came down her dress. She looked up and glared at me.

"You bitch! You got blood all over my dress!" She screeched. I just smiled at her.

I shooed her away saying, "I'm done." I knew she was going to leap before I even turned around and walked away. I felt her hit my shield. I turned around and glared. "What do you think you're doing!" I pointed my hand at her and she winced before the fire even touched her. She started screaming in pain. But so was another person. It was Jasper. I immediately stopped. I looked at Jasper and said, "I'm sorry Jazz, I totally forgot about your power. I'll block it for you." He smiled at me and I smiled back. I felt Alice glaring daggers at me.

I turned back to Tanya. Her dress was burned and if it wasn't for me, she would be naked in front of everybody, I made sure to do a force field on the private parts of her dress. She got up and left the stage. I looked at my father and he smiled at me and clapped. So did Jane, Heidi, Felix, Alec, Marcus and Caius. I have no clue where Demetri is at. I have to worry about it later.

I walked across the stage like I owned it. You could hear my heels clicking loudly against the marble floor. I smiled at the crowd and said, "Now these next few powers, I won't need any volunteers. Just people watching." I smiled at everybody as I saw the relief in their eyes. I disappeared. I used my invisibility and walked over and pinched Emmett on the butt really hard. He yelled out. Everybody turned and looked, afraid. Emmett turned around and saw nobody. He glared at Jasper. Jasper gave him an innocent look. I walked over to Jasper and pinched his butt. Jasper yelled out. He looked around and saw nobody either. Everybody was watching as Jasper yelled, "Who was that?" I stifled a giggle. I saw Carlisle. I never had much of a chance to talk to him since I first saw him again. I think he needs a pinch too. Since the Cullens were in a little group, it wasn't much of a walk.

I went behind Carlisle and smacked his butt. He moved forward a bit yelling. Almost everyone was in a frenzy. Afraid to get hit or pinched. They didn't know what was really going on. I saw Edward off to the side, laughing. I snuck up on him. Or at least I thought I had. "Nice." He smiled at me. Or where I was standing. I didn't want anybody to hear my voice so I said in his head, _How did you know I was standing there?_ He gave me a slow smile.

_I guess I'm immune to your powers, like you are to mine._ He looked a little too arrogant to me. The Cullens were looking at Edward, waiting for him to get pinched because it'd be logical since he was the last boy in their clan. I didn't want to. So I gave him a kiss on the cheek instead. He smiled at me. I smiled back. As I turned to leave I twisted back and hit his stomach. Hard enough for him to lean over and grab it, but soft enough that it wouldn't hurt that bad.

I grabbed his butt and squeezed it. I didn't pinch. I squeezed. So it wouldn't hurt as bad but I would get to grab his butt. I leaned in and whispered, "Your welcome." Before racing up and reappearing. Everybody looked relieved. Except for Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Edward. They glared at me. I smiled at them and said, "Blame Emmett." Everybody started laughing, but still keeping a close eye on me. Once the laughter cooled down I did my next power. "I have an element for water, fire, earth, wind, and spirit. I can control them all." I held up my hand and fire burst in it. In a small ball. "No it won't burn me. I don't think anything can kill me." I smiled a little. I put the fire away and used my water element.

I held out my arms like I was going to hug someone. Water appeared in between my hands. And I splashed it on Tanya and her sisters, who were in front. "Oops! Sorry guys! I haven't controlled it completely yet." Which was a total lie. I giggled a bit. I heard a couple people snicker. I didn't want to show all of my elements so I went onto my next power I was going to show.

I teleported over to Jane and yelled, "JANEY!" Before teleporting back to my spot. She jumped and yelped a little. But she was used to me doing that to her. I smiled at her and she playfully glared back. I thought about what power I should do next. I smiled and decided on one that would shock everybody.

"Okay, so this one is probably one of my strongest powers. I came upon it by accident, but I love the power nonetheless. So first I'm going to do it on myself, and then on a volunteer." I smiled at the crowd. I closed my eyes and focused my power going into the middle of my forehead. I felt the transformation from vampire to human. I realized too late that the Cullens are going to see me as I was before I left. It takes up to 10 minutes before I can change back.

I heard tons of gasps. The loudest from the Cullens that didn't know who I really was. I reopened my eyes and saw everybody smelling my scent and some going crazy over it. Good thing I kept the shield up. Some of the vampires tried to get over to me, but hit the shield. I smiled at them a little cockily. I still can keep my powers, thank goodness.

I saw Edward brake down sobbing repeating over and over, "Bella. No. Bella. No. Bella. No." My eyes widened. I didn't know what else to say besides, "I'm sorry." I teleported out to my meadow and changed into ratty jeans and a t-shirt. I broke down crying.

That wasn't the way I wanted him to find out. I wanted to speak to him privately and show him. Why do I have to be so stupid sometimes? I held my head in between my knees, rocking back and forth. I heard somebody coming but I was to tired and stressed to care. I kept my eyes closed as the person came into my meadow. I didn't bother to look. I knew who it was.

"What do you want Alice?" I said without looking up. I didn't want to deal with any of this right now. I'd rather get ripped to pieces. Too bad that's impossible. Sucks when you can't die.

I heard Alice start sobbing and speaking fast. "Bella I never knew it was you! I thought you were just some girl that was hitting on everybody! I think there is only one person meant for someone and when I saw you with Edward I snapped! And I'm so sorry! I've missed you so much!" She couldn't talk anymore since she was sobbing so much.

I finally looked up and saw her. She looked so broken. I had to make her feel better. I tried to smile and it turned into a grimace. "It's okay Alice, I probably would have done the same thing if I was in your place." She raced over and hugged me tightly. Since I was human she was suffocating me.

"Okay.. Alice.. Let.. Go." I managed to squeak out. She let go immediately. Apologizing over and over. I laughed at her. "It's fine! I'm glad you hugged me! Just not so tight! Oh wait, I can change back now." Alice widened her eyes and yelled, "NO!" I gave her a funny look but listened to her anyways.

We stayed in our meadow and talked for the rest of the night. I know I will get in trouble for ditching but, I like this better.

Alice smiled in a secretive way. "What?" I asked her. She giggled and said, "Oh it's nothing. Just something that I saw me and Jasper doing tonight." I cringed at her. She smiled back. She got up off the ground and left. I stayed on the ground, telling her that I'm going to stay here for a little while.

I laid down on my back and watched the stars. What if Edward doesn't like me anymore? What if he thinks that I lied to him and he hates me? Ugh I don't know what to do. I breathed in deeply. I smelt something sweet. Like honey and a little lavender. I had a feeling somebody was watching me. And I'm pretty sure I know who. I had butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

I swallowed loudly and said to him, "You can come out now. I know you're there." The air got still. I saw him out of the corner of my eye, walk slowly out of the trees. He looked at me the whole time. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed in my position.

I saw Edward run his hand through his hair. I smiled at that. I'm glad he still has that habbit. "We.. Uh.. We need to talk. Bella." He said slowly, but intensely. I sat up and crossed my legs.

"Okay. Talk." I know I had a bit of an attitude, but when I get scared and nervous it happens.

He sighed and sat down next to me. "You're. Bella." I nodded in a duh kind of way. "Bella. Swan." He kept going. We locked eyes and I looked away first.

I nodded my head and whispered, "Yeah." He was on me before I could even blink. He looked so happy that I didn't try to throw him off.

"I can't believe you're alive! Bella I've missed you so much!" He yelled happily. He leaned down and kissed me. I was surprised. I hesitantly pulled back. Hurt passed over his face.

"You're not mad at me?" I asked him surprise evident in my voice. He gave me the weirdest look.

"Why would I be mad at you? You should be mad at me! Are you?" He gave me a look that said everything and nothing. I shook my head and smiled. He was still on top of me. But I didn't feel any of his weight. He smiled at me and we kissed again.

It was like fireworks exploding in my mouth. I forgot how much I love kissing him. My hands went straight up to his hair while one of his hands were caressing my face. I needed to breathe so I pulled him away.

He got off of me immediately. I giggled. "You're so careful." I just remembered that I am a vampire like hit. I actually hit my head in stupidity. I decided to change back. I closed my eyes and thought about turning back into a vampire. I felt myself change. Once I opened my eyes, I saw Edward giving me an odd look. Usually I could tell what he's feeling but right now, I can't.

"Is everything okay, Edward?" I asked him. He gave me a nod and a smile. I smiled back and grabbed his face for another kiss when I heard something in the trees. I groaned. "Why does everybody have to come and see me?" I grabbed Edwards hand and we teleported to his old bedroom in Forks, Washington. He looked impressed.

"I didn't know you could teleport that far." He smiled at me. My mouth hurts from smiling too much, but it's so hard not to when I'm with him. All of his stuff was still here. I guess when they move, they don't pack much. I smiled when I saw his piano sitting in the corner of his room. I went over to it and ran my fingers over the keys. Edward stood next to me and grabbed my waist. Pulling me down on the seat.

"Would you like me to play?" He asked. I nodded my head. He started playing my lullaby. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you, Bella." He whispered to me softly.

I felt tears fall down my cheeks. He kissed them away. "I love you too." I choked out. "I always have." He gave me my favorite smile and kissed me. He didn't hold back this time since I was a vampire like him. I molded myself into him. I heard Edward groan and that surprised me. He's never done that before. But I liked it.

He moved us over onto his bed. We never stopped kissing. I started to take my shirt off when he stopped me. "Bella. I want you. But not yet. I want to wait until we're married." He told me. It gets embarrassing when people reject you. But then I realized he was asking me to marry him.

"Are you…?" I didn't need to finish my sentence. He nodded. "Yes!" I yelled happily. And kissed him full on the mouth. He held my sides and pulled me away.

"Do you still have my mothers ring?" He asked me. I held up my right hand and showed him it. He looked happy. He grabbed my hand and pulled the ring off. I watched him get off of the bed and get on his knee. "I want to do this the right way. Isabella Swan Volturi, I have loved you ever since the moment I saw you. I promise to love you for eternity. Will you marry me?"

I felt like I was going to cry for the tenth time that day. I smiled at him. "I already answered. But I'll say it again. Yes Edward, I would love to marry you." He picked me up and spun me around. I giggled like a little girl. He set me down and held my hand.

"Can we go back? I would like to tell everybody the news." He said excitedly with a huge smile. I hesitantly shook my head yes and took us back. When I teleport it looks like someone flashes a camera at you and you are in a new place. I think it's pretty cool. We were outside the main door to the palace. I just started to open it when somebody ran out and attacked Edward. It was Demetri.

"Not again!" I yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Hope you liked it! And if you did, please do review! I think if I get 7-10 reviews I will update the next chapter. So you better get reviewing!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**p.s. GoldenstarDancer and ElizabellaLove are still tied! But emalovescandy is pretty close to them also! Keep reviewing:)**


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV

I groaned. Why do they have to keep fighting like this? It's ridiculous. I decided to watch them and find out how it will end. I glared at them. I saw Edward start fighting back, but he stopped. My eyes widened. He isn't going to get himself killed is he? I saw Demetri run at him for a killing blow when I froze him right when he was about to touch Edward. I controlled Demetri's whole entire body.

I don't think I have ever been so mad in my life. I walked down the steps and over to Demetri. If he could control any of his body I'm pretty sure he would have flinched. "If you ever. Try to kill my Edward again. I will kill you. You know I am capable." I glared at him with so much intensity that even I was scared of myself.

I know I would regret it later, but I unfroze him but kicked him hard before he could move. I grabbed Edwards hand and quickly walked up the steps into the palace. I was practically dragging Edward along. I was stomping my feet and making angry sounds. I probably sounded like an idiot. But I don't care. I was so mad that I was literally seeing red. I'm pretty sure that freaked Edward out.

"Your eyes." He said in a fearful voice. "They're red." I growled at him and didn't say anything. I took him into a special place I have in the palace. It's my own little tower. It's like the neighbor to Athenodora and Sulpicia's tower. I found out a little late after I found out about Didyme that she was Aros real sister. I felt so bad for him.

I was rushing up the stairs before anybody could see us. Nobody is allowed to enter my tower. I have a shield that will only let me in it if I'm willing to. It's pretty cool. If I want to bring somebody else too I have to be touching them. With Edward, I'm fine with that. I love the electric feeling I get whenever I touch him. I was so scared that I wouldn't have that anymore.

After about 5 minutes of speeding up all of the narrow stairways we got to the door to my tower. I have a window that looks out over Italy. It's so beautiful. I walked into the door and as soon as Edward was in it, I shut it and locked it. I calmed down almost immediately. I saw Edward go straight to the huge window. I've never let anybody in my tower. I haven't even let anybody see it. I have everything that is really close to me in it.

I was afraid of Edwards reaction to it. He looked around the room and saw all the paintings I did. I never let anybody see me draw anything. Let alone paint. I was always afraid of their reactions. Especially Edwards. He's the most important to me.

Most of the pictures are of the city. But some were of past moments of The Cullens and me. And some, even for the future. Like a picture of my dream wedding of us. And us having a baby. It being a mini Edward. He smiled at the picture of the little dream family I did. But he looked so sad that I walked away from the door and gave him a hug asking, "What's wrong?"

He did that face where he would end up having a crinkle in between his eyebrows. I always had an itch to smooth it, but I never did. He looked so upset and it was so strong that I felt it hit me like a wave of freezing water. That usually doesn't happen often.

"I can't… I can't give you that Bella. No matter how much I want to!" He let go of me and walked away, running his hand through his hair. His other hand was pinching the bridge of his nose. I almost smiled at that habit but was too concentrated on what he was talking about. I watched him pace back and forth, babbling about wanting to give me everything but he couldn't.

I stopped him in the middle of his rant. I walked over to him and put my finger to his lips. "Yes you can." I whispered. I concentrated and turned us both into humans. I always wondered what Edward looked like as a human. I opened my eyes and saw his breathtakingly gorgeous green eyes. They were beautiful. I actually gasped out loud. Mostly because I saw so much love in his eyes. He rested his forehead against mine, never breaking our eye contact.

"You mean we could have children?" He whispered with such a hopeful voice that I started getting teary eyed.

I nodded my head and whispered back, "Yes." I felt one teardrop fall down my cheek. Edward wiped it away with his thumb.

"You are so beautiful Isabella Marie." He said in a sweet voice. He caressed my face and kissed me softly. I relaxed into him. Kissing human Edward was almost the same as kissing vampire Edward. We still had the electricity flying through us and he was still a great kisser. The difference was, was that he wasn't as cold. He was pure human and I loved every minute of it.

Edward pulled away and kissed my neck. "Bella. I love you. So so much." Another difference was his voice didn't have the twinkly tint to it. It was still amazingly sweet feeling when I heard it though.

"You too." I said back hoarsely. My throat felt like my heart was in it. I was trying so hard not to cry. I have been doing it too much lately. Edward pulled back and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella. I promise to never, ever hurt you again. I don't think I could live with myself if you left again. The first time you left I searched everywhere for you. I never thought you would go out of the country. I have just missed you so much." He hugged me really tight. I hugged him back just as tightly. Or I tried. I had one little chair in my tower and Edward lead me to it.

He sat down first and then offered me his lap. Of course I took it. We sat cuddled up, looking around the tower. We were waiting for about 10 more minutes so I could change us back. Edward kept kissing my hand, my forehead, my cheek, ect. I think he just wanted to let me know how much I mean to him which is so nice and sweet. Just like the Edward I first met.

I felt really tired all of a sudden. I heard Edward humming my lullaby and it made me even sleepier. I tried to stay awake but it was so hard. I wanted to cherish the time with Edward. But me being me, I passed out. My dream felt almost like a vision.

_I was in a huge hall that was pretty much empty. It only had one door. The hallway was long and brightly white. I was with Edward and Demetri._

_Edward was yelling at me. I saw Demetri behind me smirking. "How could you do this to me! After all we have been through! You throw it all away on some guy!" He was waving his arms around. I suddenly felt angry too. _

"_How dare you! You cannot tell me how to run my life Edward Cullen! I can live it the way I want to! And if you can't deal with that then get out!" I screamed at him. We were both breathing hard from yelling so much._

_He glared at me and held out his hand. I looked at it like it was a disgusting spider. "What?" I said more than asked. _

"_My ring." Was all he said. I knew he was talking about his mothers wedding ring. But I didn't want to give it up. I've had it for so long and we bonded. I shook my head no._

_Edward looked so broken and mad. "It. Was. My. Mothers. I deserve to have the last thing she ever gave me before she died." His hand was shaking slightly where he still had it held out. _

_I sighed. I took off the ring and threw it at his head. "Happy?" I said once he caught it before it hit him. He nodded then turned around and left._

_I turned and looked at Demetri with a smile. "He's gone now." I whispered. He smiled back at me. Then he swept me off my feet and kissed me with such passion I was happy he was holding me or else I would have fallen down._

"_I love you Bella." He said between kisses. _

"_I love you Demetri." I replied back._

I woke up gasping for air. I was sitting by myself on the chair. I quickly checked my finger and the ring was still there. I saw Edward at the window. Once he heard me gasping he ran over to me.

I shrank back in the chair, relieved. "Are you okay, love?" Edward asked me. He kneeled down and rubbed my thighs. I smiled at him.

"Everything is perfect." I said. I lifted myself up so I could kiss him. We were both still human so while we were hugging each other I changed us back. He smiled down at me. We stayed standing in the same spot for almost an hour. Just holding each other. It's amazing how one can love another so much. I never thought it was possible until I met Edward.

"Do you want to head back down and tell everybody?" I asked him quietly since it was so quiet. I felt him nod his head. We held each others hands and walked out. "Where to first?" I asked him.

He had a thoughtful look. "I think we should go to my family. Alice would kill me if I didn't tell her first." He said, looking down at me with a smile. I smiled back. Then I sent to Edwards family, _family meeting! In Edwards bedroom!_

I know everybody heard it because I heard their thoughts. "Okay let's go to your bedroom." He nodded his head and smiled a little bit. I teleported us into his bedroom. I froze once I saw what was going on in his bed. Tanya and Demetri were DOING IT!, in his bed! I felt Edwards anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BEDROOM!" He yelled louder then I have ever heard his voice go. Demetri and Tanya looked like deer caught in headlights. Tanya looked completely naked under Edwards blanket. I'm pretty sure Demetri was too. Tanya sat up with a smile. Her breasts were completely out in the open.

"What do you mean Edward? This is my bedroom too." She answered with a cocky smile. My jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" I asked Edward. He looked very uncomfortable. He shifted around.

"She thinks it is but I keep telling her to find another room. She won't listen." He muttered angrily. I put my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrows.

"Did you ever think of moving out yourself?" I asked him. I didn't give him a time to answer. "Whatever. Let's get back to the situation." I turned to Tanya with a glare. I hated her so much. I froze her and dragged her out of the bed. She stood right in front of me. Naked as a newborn baby. I got her to come eye level with me.

"Look here Tanya, you are going to leave this palace immediately and will never. Ever, come near Edward again. Do you understand? You will never come into this palace or near anybody in it!" Nobody really knew it, but I had actual mind control. If I told somebody to jump off a bridge, they'd do it. But I would never tell somebody to do that.

I gave Tanya freedom to speak and control her head. She nodded to me and said, "Yes master. Anything master." I smiled at her and unfroze her. She got up and started packing in vampire speed. In two minutes flat she ran out of the house. Still naked. I forgot to add that part. Oh well.

I forgot all about Demetri until he spoke up. "Hey Bella. Long time no see." He had the same cocky voice as Tanya. I glared at him. He glared back. That surprised me for a second.

Edward bent down and whispered in my ear, "Let me handle this." I let him. But I was still uncomfortable with the situation. I didn't notice until that moment, that all of the Cullens were standing by the door. I walked over to them and stood by them. They all smiled at me. Emmett came over and hugged me so tight, that if I was human I would have been crushed.

"I missed you belly button!" He said. I laughed and told him that I missed him too. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. I smiled back. Me and Alice already talked so we just looked at each other smiling like idiots.

I turned back to Edward and Demetri. Edward was whispering in Demetri's ear. Even though there wasn't much of a point since we all have excellent hearing. "Your options are to either get ripped apart by Bella or get out of my bed and patch things up with her." He whispered. Demetri was looking down embarrassed. He looked up suddenly and looked me in the eyes.

I saw in his eyes how broken he was. But they also told me to read his mind. Or maybe I just really wanted to.

_Bella I'm so sorry. I just wanted to make you jealous. I was upset that you chose him over me and Tanya was there so the idea just popped into my head. Please forgive me. I want to be friends like we were in the beginning._ Demetri pleaded. I kind of figured that was what he was doing. I knew him better than anybody. Even his sister Renata. She likes to keep to herself though.

_I accept your apology on one condition. Two actually. First, you have to promise to never hurt Edward or anybody I love without my permission. And two, You have to come to my wedding. _I ended with a smile. He looked shocked at first but then really happy. Edward was leaning against the wall. Waiting for Demetri to choose I guess. But he already did.

"I promise." He said out loud to me. He got out of bed and was about to come hug me when he stopped before getting out of the blankets. "Um.. Can you guys leave? I'm kind of naked…" We all burst out laughing but left anyways. We walked into Alice's room which was a couple doors down.

Her room was similar to mine. But it was smaller and had more of a purple tint to it. They all sat down while me and Edward stayed standing up. Esme, Carlisle and Rosalie sat on the bed. While Jasper, Alice and Emmett sat on the couch. I made sure nobody could hear us in the room before elbowing Edward to tell him to start.

He looked at me with a smile. "Why don't you tell them, love?" He was messing with me. I wasn't going to fall for it. I smiled back.

"Oh, honey I would rather have you do it." I said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Oh just get on with it!" Rosalie said impatiently. Me and Edward had a stare down. Finally I sighed exasperated and said, "We're getting married!" I held up my hand that showed his mothers ring. Everybody all looked really happy.

"Nice way of telling them." He commented.

"Oh shut up! You wouldn't do it!" Everyone got up and gave us hugs and saying congratulations. Well except for Emmett.

He said, "Are you guys finally going to hook up now?" Which got a smack in the head from Rosalie and me. I was so happy to finally have them as my family again. But now I have to go and tell my actual family. Well, you know what I mean.

Thinking about my real family really upset me. I missed Charlie so much. I just wish I could see him one last time. I didn't even see him the day I left. He's dead now, I can tell you that. My whole family is. The family tree depended on me. And I stopped it. I couldn't think about it anymore. It just made me regret everything I have done so I just have to keep moving forward. Ignore the past. Forgive and but don't forget, you learn from mistakes. That's what I was taught.

Edward must have sensed what I was thinking about because he told everybody that we needed some alone time now and took me up to my room. We were silent for a long time. "I wish he was here so I could ask him for his blessing. He never really liked me you know. I miss him too." Edward said quietly. He understood me well.

I nodded my head and smiled a little. "Sometimes I wish I could take it all back. But then I wouldn't be here right now if I did." Sadly, I didn't have the power to bring humans back to life. Only vampires. And I don't have the power to go back in time.

"Would you like to go tell your family?" He asked. I know once I did it will take a lot of explaining. I sighed and nodded.

"If you have the time that is. It will take a lot of time. How long are you staying here for?" I asked him suddenly.

"Aro invited us to stay a day more so he could bond with Carlisle." He replied. We walked to Aros office. Even though we're vampires, we act more like humans. Most the time.

"Well here goes nothing." I muttered as we got to the door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter. Tell me your favorite parts:) I love reviews! So please review. For the children! jk:) pleasseeee<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. Little Angel Of Love is now In the lead! ElizabellaLove is in second and tied with an anonymous reviewer! GoldenstarDancer and emalovescandy are tied for 3rd! Keep reviewing! This could change at any time!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! I want you guys to know that I really appreciate all of the reviews! I'm happy I haven't had one hater and I thank you for that:) I hope you keep reading my story and enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I knocked on my fathers office door. We waited a few moments before he said, "Come in." We walked into it and saw Aro at his desk. He looked like he got caught hiding something for a second but it passed and he was his cheerful old self again. I knew better though. I decided to wait.

"Edward and I need to have a talk with our whole guard. Well, the usual." He knew what that meant. As in Jane, Felix, Demetri, Alec, Renata, Heidi, Marcus, and Alec.

He nodded and got out of his chair. "Shall we?" He asked leading us out of the room. Right before the door closed I snuck back in. Edward and Aro were too focused on their conversation to notice. I searched his desk for what he was hiding. If I knew my father correctly, he took something that wasn't his and I wanted to find out what it was.

I almost gave up when an idea hit me. _Hidden Compartment. _I scanned my hand over the bottom of the desk and found a little drawer. I opened it and saw a little brown journal. MY little brown journal. It had everything that was going on in my head in it. I have had it since before I moved to Forks as a human. That meant he must have went through my bag that I packed when I first came here. I haven't written in it since the day I left.

I can't believe he would do something like that. He went through my stuff just because I wouldn't tell him something. I took it out and put it in my pocket. I was beyond mad. I teleported to the throne room, where we usually go to discuss things. Everybody was already there. Aro looked a little nervous when he saw how mad I was. I went straight up to Aro.

"HOW DARE YOU GO THROUGH MY THINGS!" I screamed at him. I took the journal out of my pocket and shoved it in his face as proof. "THIS IS PRIVATE! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT!" Aro looked so scared I swear he would have peed his pants if he was able to.

"B-Bella.. D-d-daughter.. I..I just wanted to.. Uh.. Okay I just got tired of you hiding things from me." He pleaded with his eyes for me to understand. I was to mad to care. My eyes were so red that everything was almost tinted with it.

"How long have you had this!" I yelled. I saw him swallow loudly. He tugged at an imaginary tie.

"I just got it. After you left at the celebration I needed to know why. I knew it had something to do with the Cullens… so I snooped a little and found your bag of stuff…" He trailed off. I can't believe him.

"Have you read it all?" I asked, almost afraid of his answer. I haven't told anybody about what was in it. It had my most private thoughts that I would never say out loud. It had detailed things in there that if I wasn't so mad I would be blushing.

Aro looked away from me. At everything but me. "Well, yes." He looked at me for a second, then looked away. I had it. I just grabbed for his throat when Edward ran up and stopped me.

"Bella Love, you will regret this. Please stop." He held my shoulders and made me look in his eyes.

I didn't see any disgust or hatred in his eyes. I saw love and admiration. I slowly stopped and relaxed. Leaning into him for support. He really was my warrior. He held his arms around me protectively. And I loved it. I am a dominant person, but for him. I would do anything. Especially since I just got him back.

I grabbed his hand and said, "Let's get out of here." And started walking out. He agreed eagerly. I turned around like I was forgetting something. "Oh yeah, and just to let you know, Edward and I are getting married. Love you!" I mockingly blew a kiss to Aro who still was frozen on spot in shock. We left dramatically. I would have giggled if I wasn't so upset.

Edward was rubbing his thumb along the top of my hand. "It's okay love. It will-" I stopped walking and cut him off.

"Edward, you don't understand. I have my deepest darkest secrets in this journal! I have stuff in here," I held up the journal. "that nobody has ever known about! I have stuff in here that I wrote in before I even came to Forks! It's in detail! It's stuff you don't even know about!" I sighed. "Stuff that I should probably tell you. I don't want to keep secrets. So here. You can read it." I held the book out to him.

He hesitantly took it. He stared down at it for a while. Then looked back up at me. "I will not read this unless you will read it with me." He had a determined look in his eyes that pretty much would make me feel horrible if I said no. So I nodded and said okay.

We walked up to my room. As soon as we got there I turned to Edward and said, "I want to leave with you guys tomorrow." He gave me a funny look. A mix between happiness and confusion. With a little hesitation.

He went to sit on my couch. I saw him battling between something that he was thinking about. I wish I was able to read his mind. "Bella. I would love for you to come and stay with us. But I want you to come willingly and when you want to. Not because you and Aro had a fight. I can't say if you'll regret the decision, but I don't want to take the chance of making you unhappy." He ran his hand through his hair. One of the main things I love about him, is that he worries about me so much. I can't say I love it or hate it.

I sat down and cuddled into him. "Of course I want to silly! I love you and want to be with you more than anything. Especially now that we're back together AND engaged." I smiled at the last part.

"Soon to be Mrs. Cullen." He muttered. I smiled and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I like the sound of that." I whispered. He kissed me slowly. But it didn't stay slow for long. I felt a huge wave of desire wash over me and I felt like I wasn't getting enough of him. I think he felt the same way because our kiss deepened and got more hot. Both of our hands were roaming each others body eagerly. I started taking off his shirt and he let me. We never broke apart our kiss. He hesitated at the hem of my shirt.

I broke the kiss and looked into his eyes. They mirrored my desire. "I want you Edward. Right now. Please." I think the please was what did it because he was instantly ripping off my shirt, literally, and kissing me again. He laid on top of me. I started to take his pants off when Emmett burst through the door.

"Hey guys I was wondering if-" He saw us on the couch. "Holy shit you guys are getting it on!" He ran out the door, not bothering to close it, yelling down the hall, "Eddie's getting laid! Eddie's getting laid!" Over and over again.

My cheeks burned. Edward pulled his pants back up and held my cheek. He kissed my cheek softly and said, "Next time." I smiled at him. I couldn't wait for next time.

"So, will you let me come with you?" I asked hopefully. Edward shook his head and looked away.

"Can you please put on your shirt. It's very distracting." He glanced at me for a second. Then looked away quickly. At least he was being a gentleman. Can't deny him that.

"I'll put on mine if you keep your off." I said in what I thought was a stupid seductive voice. Probably close to Tanya's. Edward chuckled but replied with: "Deal." I grabbed my ratty white t-shirt and pulled it on over my pink bra. Edward finally turned and looked at me.

"Okay, I will let you go on one condition." He held up his index finger. "You will go and talk to your family. The, usual." He said with a hint of a smile. I couldn't tell if it was sad or happy. I went with happy.

I hugged him tightly for a second and repeated what he said. "Deal." I got up and went into the hallway. I walked in the direction of the throne room when I realized Edward wasn't with me. I stopped at the doorway. "Aren't you coming?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"No. I think it should be more private. Plus I need to go hunt with my family. See you when I get back." He gave me a chaste kiss on the lips and walked out one of the exit doors. I shook my head at him and went into the direction of the throne room once again.

I kinda felt embarrassed over the whole thing but I was still mad at my father. He had no rights to do that. Some things in my journal I haven't told anybody. It was very secret. And now he knows. Wait, I am so stupid. I can erase his mind! I mentally smacked myself.

By the time I was done yelling at my stupidity I made it to the door. I was afraid of what I would see once I got in there. I opened the door as quietly as I could. But of course it made the loudest squeaking sound in the world. Everybody was huddled together talking. I felt my cheeks go red but I kept my face expressionless. Everybody slowly went back to their normal positions. There was no point in them trying to protect Aro since I can easily move them.

I wrung my hands. It's a little habit of mine. I went and sat down on my throne as gracefully as possible. I looked at the floor. "I came back to have the conversation I was going to have with you earlier. Before the incident." I looked at Aro. "I am sorry for the way I reacted I forgot I had the power to erase minds so I will forgive you if you will let me." I spoke to him quietly.

He had a thoughtful look on his face. "Daughter, I really want you to forgive me. I was very rude. But some of that stuff I think you needed to tell us." He was going to keep going but I held up my hand.

"I know. That was what I was going to do. You didn't tell anybody did you? Remember I can tell when you're lying so don't try it on me." I looked him in the eyes. You shook his head and said, "No." He was telling the truth.

"Good. So you will let me erase your mind?" I asked him. I saw him nod his head. I smiled happily. "Great. I really am sorry though." I went over and gave him a hug. He returned it. As I was hugging him I erased his memory of what he read in the book, but not of the reaction I got from finding out, just so he'll remember not to do it again.

I let go of him with a smile. "Okay so back to why I came in here." I walked down the small set of steps and turned to look at everybody. "So I must start from the absolute beginning. From when I was human." I added. I told them about how I fought with vampires and humans in Phoenix, Arizona and how I got a concussion. They were all impressed. "And thinking back on it, I saw some of them at the celebration. But not JW. The one that gave me the concussion." I then told them how I moved to Forks and met the Cullens. How I fell in love with Edward. I didn't go into detail about that since it is really more of a girl thing. Demetri tried looking nonchalant but I could tell I was hurting him. I tried my best not to get to squishy about the situation.

"And I came in their house one day to see Edward cheating on me with another girl." Most of them looked really mad. I couldn't blame them. I actually had to hold Felix and Alec still so they wouldn't go and tear him to pieces. Oh they are such brothers. "Why are you marrying him!" Alec yelled at me.

I sighed and explained. "He told me when he didn't know who I was that Mandy, the chick he cheated on me with, had mind control and he didn't realize it until she did it to him." I went on with the story how I came here. "And you know the rest." I ended. They were all silent for a few moments. Then Jane came down and gave me a hug.

"We should go track down that JW guy." She whispered. "What did he look like?" She added.

I thought back to the night Is aw him. "He had blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. He was average height with some muscle. Pale white obviously." I couldn't think of much else. "Oh yeah, and he always wore jeans and a jacket with no shirt." I added. Jane looked at me for a long while. Everybody was silent. It started getting awkward. Jane turned and looked at Aro.

He nodded at her. She turned back to me. "We know who you are talking about. His name is James. James Witherdale. We have been looking for him for a long time. We never thought about asking you to track him down for us. He has been killing a lot of humans lately, and vampires…" She trailed off. I have an easy temper if you haven't noticed. I glared at nothing. "We didn't invite him to the celebration because we couldn't find him abd he is dangerous."

"I'm going after him." And with that I teleported to Aros office to find James' file. I found it quick. It read:

_Name: James Witherdale_

_Height: 5'9''_

_Power: Tracker_

_Crimes: Killing too many humans and drawing attention_

_Last place he was: Ontario, Canada_

_Permanent Home: N/A_

_Strength: 10_

_Fighting Ability: 10_

_Vampires he's killed: 28_

_Humans: 30+_

I couldn't read anymore. It was too horrible. But now I knew where to look for him. Aro even had a piece of cloth that was James'. I smelt and then put it into my pocket. I raced out of Aros office and teleported outside. The track led overseas. I could sense it. I teleported to the coast and looked to see where his tracks led from there. They led all the way west, which was to the U.S. Go figures.

I teleported into New York. Nobody was paying much attention to me. I was stupid enough to just teleport in without thinking about having privacy. Now I had to walk around, searching for a place where there is nobody around. IT took me about ten minutes. I found a little alley way. I was so antsy that I could barely control myself. I grabbed the piece of cloth out of my pocket again and smelt it. The path lead Southwest. Into North Carolina. I never been there so all I could think about was the words: _North Carolina, USA. Hotel. Privacy. _Over and over again. When I opened my eyes again I was in an old rundown hotel room. It grossed me out but at least I wasn't saying there.

I closed my eyes and followed the tracks. In my head I saw a map that lead to exactly where he was at the moment. I never knew I could do that. Guess my powers get stronger the more I use them. The map said that he was in Phoenix, Arizona. At that moment I was so glad that my whole family was dead so he couldn't hurt any of them.

I closed my eyes and imagined my old house in Phoenix. Once I opened my eyes I was in the driveway of my old house. I gasped at how perfect it still looked,-well almost perfect. It was nighttime, probably around 11pm so it was pretty dark-I haven't seen it in years. It still had the same exact flowers in the yard. Roses and marigolds. In all different colors. The sight of my house calmed me down a little bit. But then I remembered why I came here in the first place. I took out the piece of cloth and breathed it in deeply. The track went east, and I followed. All the way up until I hit a dead end. I realized that since he is a tracker he knows how to lose a person. I smacked myself at my stupidness. He might not even be in Phoenix for all I know. I decided to keep following the tracks. Not looking where I was going. Just following my nose.

After what felt like hours, which was probably only 5 minutes, the tracks stopped at an old abandoned warehouse. I looked around and made sure nobody was watching. And turned myself invisible with no trace of my scent. I teleported into the warehouse. It reminded me of one of those old scary movies with Freddy Kruger in it. Or that one werewolf one that I couldn't remember even if my life depended on it.

The house was dark and freaky. I would have been scared if I wasn't a vampire and didn't have awesome powers. Okay, maybe I'm still scared. But I am perfect at taking care of myself. I followed James' scent up s flight of stairs and into a narrow hallway. Everywhere I looked, it was empty and dark and had just plain wood. I was afraid that I would make a sound so I floated down the hall. All the way until I got to the last door on the left. I teleported into it. What I saw made me so mad that I wanted to rip his throat out. But I had a plan.

It was to follow him for a day or two and find out his weakness. Then I would kill him when he would least expect it. Right at the moment he was raping a young girl. About 16 and she had bruises everywhere. Okay maybe I can blow my cover. The girl was crying. I couldn't not help her. That would be cruel. I teleported her to wherever her house was and erased James' memory of her. He was very naked. I decided to have some fun with him. He looked around and I saw the scar I gave him. I decided to make a replica.

I slashed down slowly, to make it deep, on the opposite side of his face. He screamed in agony. I caught his leg on fire and he screamed louder. I smiled at him. I wouldn't lose a bit of sleep-theoretically speaking-if I killed him. I kicked him in his man land hard. Twice. Then I erased his memory of the beating. So there he was, sitting on a bed. With a burnt leg, slash on his face, and his area super sore. I tried so hard not to laugh at him. He looked so mad and confused.

For exactly 24 hours, I had followed him around and erased his memory and beat him up whenever he tried to get a girl. Or feed on one. His eyes were a very dark black. I'm assuming he liked to feed a lot of times a day. He looked so mad at himself. We were at the warehouse once again. But in his actual room I'm guessing. It was disgustingly dirty. It had bugs and dust everywhere. I decided it was time to make my move.

I teleported to the front door and changed into my human self. I walked into the door and yelled like a little, stupid girl, "ANYBODY HERE?" Really loud. I heard a chuckle. James went into hunting mode. I made sure my shield was secure. Tight around my body so he could touch me, but not hurt me. I didn't want him to know about all my powers. So I pretended to be a scared teenage girl. I saw James in a dark corner hiding. If I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have seen him. I pretended like I couldn't see him. I passed over the spot he was in like I didn't see anything.

I shrugged and started up the stairs. I made sure to keep reading his mind so I would know when he was going to attack. All I read from him was hunger and patience. I went up the hallway saying, "Hello?" Over and over. I heard James following me. I didn't look back. I want him to think I am ignorant. I went straight into the room where he raped the young girl. It was as dirty as his bedroom. There wasn't even any windows. I walked around the room and touched the bed. James was about to make his attack. I put all my willpower into not tensing up. He shut the door a little too loudly.

"Hello James." I said calmly, without turning around. I was still running my hand along the bed spread. "Or should I say JW?" I turned around and looked at him. He had shock on his face, like he just realized who I was. "Remember me?" I asked him in that type of voice people use when they're on the verge of sarcasm, but it's also like the cop voice. James nodded his head and glared. "Yeah, we need to have a little talk." I concluded. He tensed for an attack. He was faster than I thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think that went by too fast? I kinda did. Anyways, who do you think is going to win the fight? Who is going to die? Or should I say whos(as in more than one..lol) So what do you think is in Bellas journal that she doesn't want anybody to see? Review and tell me your guesses:D Keep reading and reviewing!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**p.s. It is so hard to pick a 1st place person right now. So I am just going to pick the top 3 and see next chapter who out reviews them. **

***GoldenstarDancer,**

***Little Angle Of Love,**

**AND**

***ElizabellaLove.**

**P.P.S I was thinking about writing a story on how Bella and Edward met in the beginning. What do you think? Vote Yes if you want me to and No If you don't want me to. Please vote because I don't want to write it if it is a bad idea.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was thinking about doing a story about how Edward and Bella met. I want to know how you guys think about it. Do you want me to? Or not. All you have to do is review yes or no. **

**p.s. I love Queen Cupcake's way of saying yes(: Please vote!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

He attacked me. I moved out of the way before he actually hit me though. It was like a reflex move, but I did it in a human pace so he wouldn't realize I was a vampire. "Haven't you heard it was rude to attack people you don't know?" I lectured him. I even pointed my finger at him with one hand on my hip. I even said it with a straight face, even though I was so close to laughing. He growled at me.

He stayed in his crouch position and started me down. He circled me. "But I do know who you are. You are Izzy." He replied. I gave him a look that said, duh! And he just kept talking like he didn't see me. "Too bad I didn't know your real name. I would have followed you, killed you. I wanted to track your scent with a passion. I wanted to kill you." He kept on explaining everything he would do to me. I didn't show fear once. Brownie Points for me. I even smiled at him. Laughed even. He glared at me and lunged. I saw it coming and moved to my right, then to my left quickly because he knew I would step to the right.

I giggled at him. "For a vampire, you do really suck at attacking a human." I kept laughing. He growled again and leaped at me. I made myself ghost like so he went right through me.

I looked surprised and angrier. "WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!" I laughed at him. I think he finally realized that I shouldn't be alive right now. Or I should be really dead.

"Aw, you finally caught on. Let's get back to that talk I wanted to have with you." I said sarcastically. I could tell he really hated me because he wouldn't budge when I motioned for us to go to another room. I sighed and said, "Suit yourself." And I used my body controlling powers to make him follow me. I let him speak.

"What the hell! Stop it!" He kept repeating as I made him follow me. He didn't like it one bit. I could tell because he was glaring at me so badly that if looks could kill, I would be dead by now. He spit at me. I read his thoughts and knew he was going to do that so I made the spit come back and hit him in the face before it touched me. "Fuck! You bitch!" But he said it in a longer, and even more colorful way that would have but a sailor to shame.

I giggled again and teleported us into an empty cellar. I smelt fear on him. I chained him up and I used my powers to make sure he couldn't break free. I walked around him like a predator to its prey. He refused to follow me with his eyes. Point for him. I smirked at him cockily. "Well well well.. Guess who will win this fight now." I stayed smirking. He refused to budge. I kicked him. Hard. Where the sun don't shine. He gasped, but other than that didn't make a noise like it hurt. I glared at him. He deserved to be beaten and killed.. Slowly. The image of the 16 year old girl popped into my head.

She looked so innocent and helpless. I'm so glad I got there when I did. I tried not to think about all the other girls he did that to. I glared at him with so much anger that I felt my eyes go red. His eyes widened and he flinched. I slashed slowly and deeply down his chest. Since he never wore a shirt, it was pretty easy to do. He groaned and tried to hold it with his hands but couldn't since he was chained up. "I hate you." He spat out.

I mocked my surprise. "You do? I find that hard to believe that you could hate anyone! Especially when you are a cold hearted killer! My, my, my! Who has done this to you?" I even said it in one of those fake southern belle accents. He just glared at me. That was mostly what we have been doing since I got there. "Do you want to see my true form? I bet you do!" I giggled happily. I wasn't going to change into my real real form. I planned to change into something crazy and scary. I thought about it for a while and came up with the most horrible, ugly, disgusting creature. The replica of him. That was what popped into my head. I almost giggled at myself.

I shook my head and decided to change into a little version of a demon. I read it in a book about how I am supposed to look. Horns, red eyes, pale white, short, black hair, sharp pointy teeth, and shoes that have spikes on the bottom. I felt myself change and heard James gasp. Good. He should be freaked out. I also had blood stained teeth. If I actually saw myself in a mirror I would probably be grossed out.

Good thing there wasn't a mirror in sight. I laughed the most evil laugh I could muster. I felt the fear come off of James. But it felt fake. I knew he wouldn't give off fear that easy. He probably has people coming to help him. Too bad I will be teleporting too much for them to catch us. I decided to teleport into another cellar place in Australia. I felt real fear come out of him. "Good. Now I know for sure nobody will follow us. Even if they do.. Well.. Let's just say they'll be too late." I giggled again like an insane person.

He looked at me disgustedly. I decided to beat him up some more. I used my ability for telekinesis and made him go up and hit the ceiling hard, only to come back down and hit the ground hard. He groaned and tried to push himself up and couldn't. I started to feel bad, but then I pictured the teenage girl and got my rage back. I sliced him up with slashed in the air. Everywhere on his body. I didn't do it deep enough for him to die or anything though. I just want him to feel pain. An lots of it.

I thought carefully of the next thing I should do with him. I decided to make him hungry. I duplicated myself and turned my duplicate into a human. James tried to lunge for DM(duplicate me) but I restrained him by using my power to control him and paralyze him. He looked very upset.

"Aw, is the big bad killer about to cwy?" I said in my best baby voice. He actually looked defeated.

"Kill me. I want you to. I'm sorry for all of the lives I took. Just. End it. Please." His voice held so much pain that I almost did it. I shook my head and said, "No."

I cut off pieces of his body, I won't go into detail. I even stabbed his heart. But we both knew he wouldn't die until I burned him. I did that slowly. Starting from his invisible toes all the way up to his head. But just before I killed him completely I whispered, "I hope you rot in hell." And then I killed him. I teleported to another hotel in Italy. I made sure to take a nice long shower and clean myself up. I changed into a cute little dress that was a midnight blue and hit mid thigh. It was strapless and it had a belt of roses. I topped it off with a black necklace that had tons of the string parts in one. I put on black flats and teleported to right outside the palace. I sighed, not knowing how to explain what I did.

I could just say that I found him and killed him. I don't think I had to go into detail. But I do know there will be an army after me. I could kill them easily though. Yay for me.

I was about to open the door when I heard a shriek on the other side. I made myself invisible and teleported to the other side.

I saw an army of newborns attacking my family. Both actually. I was beyond furious. I froze all the ones I saw that I didn't know and weren't my family. I got them all lined up and staring where I was. I forgot I as invisible so I made myself show. My family cheered. Well, the ones who could. "How dare you come into my palace and try to kill my family!" I glared at them. I saw one person standing out more than all of them.

"Well, well, well, lookie here. I never thought I would actually see you come here, Victoria. I imagined you as more of a coward. You know, like the last time we met." I smiled at her evilly. I am going to enjoy this. Two kills in one day. Okay not two but like an army and another person. Yeah you get what I mean.

I killed Victoria's whole army. She didn't seem to care. Since she only cares about one person. "Would you like to see how I killed James, Victoria? How I made him die slowly and painfully for days." I kind of over stated it but I want her to be mad. "How I sliced him everywhere. How I starved him." Victorias eyes hardened and she snarled at me.

"Uh, uh, uh." I said to her with a smile. "It's not polite to be rude at someone else's house." She glared at me just like James did. He probably taught her how to do that. I was getting bored.

"You will pay Bella." She spat out at me. I giggled and rolled my eyes at her.

I was about to slice her up like I did with James when my families yelled, "BEHIND YOU BELLA!" I kept Victoria frozen but turned invisible and teleported behind the guy who came after me. I was surprised at who I saw.

"Laurent! What are you doing with her?" I asked him furiously, I froze him next to Victoria. "They offered me food and shelter." He replied to me. I didn't think I could get any more mad. But I did.

"And I didn't? What is going on in your brain, L?" I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. "What am I going to do with you? Were you actually going to kill me? After all we did?" I couldn't believe it. We have been best friends for a while. Ever since I was in Phoenix, when I was fighting. I met him there and he asked me out. I said I only liked him as friends so it was more of a hang out than a date. But he went in with the wrong crowd and I saved him and got him a place to stay. Looks like he's a cold hearted killer too.

He looked frustrated. "Bella! I didn't even know you were alive! They intruded my home and forced me to come with them. Since I thought you were dead I thought it was the only option. Please understand." He begged me. Nobody knew about what Laurent and I did. And Victoria. Who was with James at the fight. She tried getting other people to kill me. Too bad I was too good at the time. I hope my families don't take it the wrong way.

"Laurent. I'll deal with you in a moment." I turned back to Victoria. "Say goodbye, Vicky." I said and killed her instantly. Laurent looked happy. He wasn't lying about anything he said so I just lectured him on how you want to stay hidden and learn how to fight properly. I also wanted to try something. "I am going to try to give you my invisibility power. I will still have it even if I give it to you. So it'll help keep you safe, okay?" I unfroze him and he ran to me and gave me a hug. I hesitated for a second but hugged him back.

"Ew, you smell disgusting, L. When was the last time you showered?" I giggled at him and plugged my nose. He pushed me lightly.

"Well, every since they took me I haven't had a chance to shower so, about a month or more." I made a face at him.

"I'm going to try to give you the power now and I will let you go. But you have to come and visit me." He nodded and smiled at me. I touched his forehead and thought about getting my power and traveling it through him and letting him use it when he wished. I think it worked because when I opened my eyes he was gone. But I faintly saw him still in front of me.

"Thank you Bella." Was what he said, then he left. I whispered by before he got out the door. I turned back to my family to see only some of them watching what was going on. Most of them were crowding around someone. Oh no, I shouldn't have took so long. Somebody is dying while I'm having a friendly conversation. I rushed over and saw that it was Jane. She was badly ripped up. I almost barfed, if that was possible. I haven't had the pleasure of finding out.

I pushed past everyone and went to her side. Felix was there and wouldn't leave so I had to get to the other side. I was crying and Felix looked like he was close to. I wish I had the power to heal her.

Wait, maybe I did. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Please." As I pictured her lifeless body and a big golden ball of energy going into her. Healing her. I kept repeating it in my mind. I had my eyes closed, concentrating on it with all I had. I heard everybody gasp. I think it was working but I don't want to check, just in case that stops it/.

I did it for what felt like hours. Until I finally felt her shifting around. "Bella, what are you doing?" I opened my eyes and saw her just laying down staring at me while I had my hands on her chest.

Me and Felix hugged her tightly at the same time. "OhmygodI'msogladyou'reokay!" I screamed at her really fast. I felt myself crying.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" She asked me, confusedly.

I gave her a look. "You almost died! I saved you! I'm so happy I actually did it!" I smiled at her. Felix gave her a lingering kiss. Everybody looked away as they talked to each other sweetly. I got up and went to Edward, giving him a hug and kiss. He hugged me again, longer and tighter.

"I didn't know where you were when I got back. I was so worried." He whispered in my ear and gave me another kiss that melted me from my head to my toes.

"I'm sorry, I just had to get him. After everything he's done. I couldn't just stand there. I'm sorry I didn't tell you though." I kept my arms wrapped around his waist. I looked around and saw everybody with their mates. Aro and Caius left to be with theirs. Marcus was with Heidi. Everyone but Demetri and Renata had someone to be with. That reminded me.

I let go of Edward and walked over to Demetri. "Hey, I have a surprise for you." I smiled at him and grabbed his hand. I teleported us into the dungeon we had. "Please don't be mad at us for what we did. But I think you might like to see this." I took him to the last jail cell. Gianna was there. As a vampire. And has been since she was a human. She tried to expose vampires so Aro changed her and put her in the cell. I explained that to Demetri.

He looked so happy and broken. "G?" He whispered and held onto her cell. She looked up like she was dead. But as soon as she saw him she cried out, "D!" And ran over to the cell.

"Oh, How I've missed you." They said at the same time. I decided to give them privacy and teleported back up to the throne room. As soon as I did I grabbed Edwards hand and took him up to my tower. I couldn't teleport in it though. I had to do the usual open the door and make sure she knows it's me and that I'm willing. She let me in and I brought Edward in with me.

"Let's read some of the journal, shall we?" I asked him and led him to the chair and sat on his lap. I snuggled into him as he got out the journal. It was early in the morning so some light was shining in on us and making Edward sparkle. It was beautiful. "I love you." I whispered to him with so much passion that he looked real happy.

"And I to you." He whispered back and gave me a kiss. I put all of my love and passion into it and he did the same. It was. The best. Kiss. Ever. I made sure he knew it too.

"Let's not get carried away." He told me. I rolled my eyes at him and told him to open the journal. "Would you like me to read it or would you?" He asked me. I thought about that.

"We could switch off, I guess." I told him. "You first." I added in before he could ask who would read first. He replied with, "Okay." and started reading the first entry.

_January 28__th__, 2007_

_Dear Journal,_

_I had the best day ever. I just started this fighting thing and I actually won most of them. Some were vamps and others were human like me. I got this journal so I could tell you all of the awesome stuff I did. The first guy I fought with was human. And when it's a human you can't use a knife like you can with a vampire. _

_Anyways, it was awesome. It was like a rush every time I hit him or when he hit me. Especially in the beginning when he said, "Good luck." And I just smiled at him. He thought bad of me since I was the only girl fighting with all of these really big adults. I'm only 15 1/2 and I have been beating all of them. I did get tons of bruises though. I keep telling my mom that it was just me being clumsy._

_So I have to keep pretending to fall down or trip. And that hurts the bruises like a mother effer. But I don't want my mom to find out about it. She might make me move or get grounded. But I want everybody in the streets to be afraid of me. I want my name to be known. I use the name Izzy because I'm not stupid enough to let people know my real name. That would be just plain stupid. _

_I don't have any friends to hang out with at school because everybody thinks I'ma freak and get abused because they see the bruises. So nobody talks to me._

_It's 3am right now and I just got back from the fight and I'm beat tired. I don't want my mom to hear me or her stupid husband and my step dad so I'm going to stop writing now._

'_til next time, _

_Bella Swan_

I cringed at my behavior. Edward wouldn't let me see his emotions. It was really silent. I didn't know what to say and I didn't know how Edward would react. It was one of the main reasons why I didn't tell him.

I was about to say something awkward like, "So…" When Edward practically jumped me. He held my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. I relaxed instantly, but was confused. He twisted his body around so he was on top of me. His hands went down my body and held my waist. My hands tangled in his hair as I kissed him back. After about 5 minutes of straight kissing without stopping to breathe, Edward pulled back and twisted so I was sitting in his lap again.

We were both panting. "What.. Was… That… For?" I asked him. I wasn't complaining though.

He looked at me with love and adoration. "I love you so much and what you did worried me. I was afraid you would get killed. And I'm just so happy and lucky to have you here with me." He told me. I heard all of the love in his voice. The sucky thing is, is that I don't know how he will feel once we read the whole thing. I told him I wouldn't marry him until he read everything about me. He agreed. I can't even remember most of the stuff in my journal. Which is scary because I know I have some embarrassing stuff in it.

"Do you want to read the next entry?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"Not yet. I just want to sit here and spend time with you." He said to me. I was absolutely fine with that, because I know that usually means a lot of making out and cuddling. One of my 2 favorite things to do with him.

I sighed happily. "I'm perfectly fine with that." I replied and gave him a little kiss and snuggled as close to him as I could get. "I still want to move in with you by the way. But not right away. I'll move in a few days after you have already left. Where are you staying by the way?"

"Forks, Washington."

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? Did it freak you out when Jane was dying or did you already know she was going to get brought back to life? Please review! It means a lot to me! Did you like Bellas journal entry? Do you want to find out all of her secrets? I do;) Keep reading!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. Little Angel Of Love is now in the lead! :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (sadly)**

**I want to thank all of my reviewers! They have been so nice! GoldenstarDancer, ElizabellaLove, Little Angel Of Love, Queen Cupcake, missmollymundt, tatertots rule, imnotabarbiegirl, anonymous reviewers, emalovescandy and more! I am so happy to have awesome reviewers like the ones I named! Keep reviewing!:) Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Edward told me where they were moving so cautiously that I almost laughed. Forks, Washington was fine with me. I told him that too. He was so relieved that I had to laugh at him. He cringed at me. It made me giggle more.

"My family will be leaving tonight. We were supposed to leave yesterday but.. The incident with Victoria happened." He said. "How do you know her by the way? And Laurent? Sorry if I'm being a little pushy. You worry me too much." Edward ended with a smile. I shook my head and smiled back.

"You will find out when we keep reading." I said to him with a little smile. He looked down at me and sighed over dramatically. It looked so funny coming from "serious" Edward. I had to laugh at him.

He smiled at me fondly. "I love making you laugh." He noted. He had his arm around me and kept giving me little squeezes. I absolutely love it. "Can we read the next entry or two now?" He asked after a moment of silence. I nodded and he got it out of his pocket. He held it out to me, since it was my turn to read it. I sighed and got to the spot and read.

_February 8__th__, 2007_

_Dear Journal, _

_I'm back again! Just wanted to let you know how much of a fun time I'm having at Ice, the place I fight at. I met some really cool vampires. One guy is named Laurent. He is super hot. I wanted him to be my boyfriend and he even asked me, but I turned him down because it didn't feel right. We still went out on a date. Well more of a hang out. It was this little run down, cheap Chinese place. He didn't eat anything but he let me get something. _

_I laughed at everything he said, even when it wasn't funny. I thought he was perfect for me. Well, besides the fact that he was a vampire so we couldn't have children. And he would want me to turn into a vampire which I would really hate. I hate the smell of blood. It grosses me out really bad. Funny how I fight and there's always tons of blood. But it's different when I'm on the matt fighting. I want them to bleed. _

_Back to the subject at hand, Laurent dropped me off a block away from my house. His car was a really ugly, and loud Ford truck. He knows how much I hate Fords. We told each other tons of things on our hangout. He gave me a kiss on the cheek before I left. It was really sweet. I like him a lot. But there are so many faults, I don't know if I'd be able to do it._

_My mom caught me when I tried sneaking back into my bedroom. It was on the first floor so I could easily sneak in and out. She was pissed at me. She actually still is. I told her a really lame excuse, but at least she bought it. I told her I needed Tampons and didn't want to wake her up. Good thing Laurent gave me that box of candy or else she wouldn't have believed me. I had it stuffed in my front pocket. She let me be after that. I was so relieved. _

_And with the fights I did, it was amazing and awesome! I beat one of the best vamps there! Well, none of them are any good but I still beat him. He beat the living crap outa me though. Whatever, I'm tired and wore out. So until next time! (again!)_

_~Bella Swan_

When I finished I was beyond embarrassed. I can't believe I just read him something that had to do with my girl stuff! And the date with Laurent! Oh jeez I want to die in a hole now. Too bad there are other more embarrassing things in it and I am just going to have to deal with it.

I looked up at Edward. He had an expression on his face that said, 'wow' and he said that too.

I tried to seem nonchalant and said, "Do you want to read the next one?" And he nodded his head and took the journal. Right as he started reading, Alice yelled at us.

"EDWARD! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! EMMETT AND JASPER ARE HAVING A CRISIS! Plus I need to talk to Bella." She ended with a smile in her voice. She was close to my door. I didn't want her to see my tower so I took the journal from Edward, sat us up and set the journal back on it and teleported us outside my door. Alice jumped and I giggled.

"Yes Alice dear?" I asked her in a fake British accent. She looked at me funny and cringed. In a cute way. I don't understand how she does that! Now matter how much I practice I look stupid! Not Alice though, she pulls everything off. So jealous.

"Come Bella." She grabbed my hand and dragged me off after giving Edward a long look. I giggled. She stopped at my bedroom. I gave her a look. She ignored it and opened the door. Inside was somebody I never thought I would ever see again. Sitting on my bed, was Renee Dwyer. My mother. She was giving me a look that pretty much yelled, 'Lecture!' I gave her a look like she was crazy.

"Mom.. What are you doing here!" I literally screeched. I would have never guessed she was a vampire. And with amazing powers at hand. She was sitting cross legged with her hands in her lap.

She didn't look a day over 40. Which I'm guessing she wasn't. She was wearing a bright pink dress suit. It was the kind that had a skirt instead of the pants. She gave me a long look. The kind that said, "you're in trouble missy." I was not looking forward to this. Alice walked out of the room slowly, like she knew she was going to be asked.

"Mom?" I asked again. I was really happy she was alive. But as a vampire? How is that possible? I had so many questions to ask her. She got up and rushed to me. Giving me a long tight hug.

"Oh honey, I have missed you so much! If I would have known you were dating a vampire and fighting with vampires I would have told you sooner!" She rocked me back and forth. I used one of my powers to figure out what power she had. I guess I now know where I became so powerful. She had the ability to change herself into a human. "Sit down honey, I want to tell you my story." I looked at her for a long time before I actually listened to her.

Here, I thought my mom was an innocent being. But I guess not. She loved being all happy and gracious and nice. She was so friendly. Now I am seeing her as a vampire. With red eyes. I wanted so badly to be disgusted of her and mad at her. But I wasn't. I love her too much for that to happen.

We laid down on my bed and I made sure my bedroom was sound proof. My mom looked at me with love and started her story. "You see. I was changed when I was 16. By some guy named James." As soon as I heard his name I growled. Renee looked at me funny but kept going.

"I escaped after about two weeks of being locked up in a house that was all wood. I got home to my parents and they were so worried. I didn't even know what I was. I knew James was a vampire and he bit me. But I thought my parents would notice. So I went up to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. I kept changing from back and forth between human and vampire." She had that distant look in her eyes.

"But at one point when I was changed as a vampire, I got a horrible burning in the back of my throat. I saw a human jogging down the street. I jumped out of my window and tackled the runner. I knocked the runner out and brought them into the forest near my house. I fed off of him until there was nothing left. I was so disgusted at myself for doing that. From that day forward, I decided to figure out how to control my powers and stay human. For as long as it takes. I wanted to live like a normal person, and I got to! But once I found out you died and Phil gave me tapes that have you fighting vampires and I got so worried. I went straight to Charlie's and went into you're room. I found one little picture you left on the ground." She pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was of me and the Cullens laughing at nothing at all while our picture was getting taken for the school yearbook. I cut it out and put it in my carry on. Or so I thought.

I took the picture from her and almost cried out in joy. I loved this picture. We were all so happy. Renee continued. "I realized they were vampires and I knew I had to do something to figure out if you were changed and with them. I used my best tracking skills and online searching. They were up somewhere in Canada and I found Carlisle. I showed him a picture of you and asked him if he knew where you were." She shook her head like she was trying to get the image out of it.

"His eyes held so much pain that I knew he didn't have you. He asked who I was and I told him I was your mother and that you were missing. His eyes got even worse than they were. I felt bad for even asking him. I left and went on searching. When I got an invitation in the mail asking to go to the celebration. It had your first name and I just hoped it was you." She paused and held back a sob. I held onto her tightly.

"It's okay. I'm here now." I whispered to her. I wasn't going to ask questions until the end.

"Well I came here and I saw the Cullens and I asked for Alice to bring Bella to me. She knew who I was instantly and brought me here." She hugged me so tightly and protectively that I let out a small sob of happiness. "Do you have any questions?" She asked me. I nodded my head.

"Okay so first, did you know the person you killed for the first time? How many humans have you killed? And what is your diet?" I said in a rush. I didn't really want to know any of the questions but it was one of those times where you needed to.

Renee looked a little embarrassed. "Yes he was my neighbor. I have killed… 11 or 12. And my diet is humans, but I'm trying to cut back and stop! I only drink from the humans that are really bad people that are murderers." She looked away from me. I don't think she wanted to see my reaction. I didn't want her to either.

"James is dead by the way. I killed him." I tried to make her feel a little better. She looked relieved. "Okay next, um, do you have those tapes on you? And can I see them? Is Phil a human or vampire? Why did he tape me? Do you know?" I might have asked too many questions, but Renee answered all of them.

"I do. You can. He's human, and he was a psycho freak who watched things like that and enjoyed it. Especially you since I found out he hated you. I found the tapes and watched one. I demanded an explanation from him and he gave me one. I kicked him out and haven't seen him since." she had an angry look in her eyes. She got her purse and pulled out a box filled with tons of tapes. Every single one had me being taped fighting. I think everybody wanted to see that. I decided I would be okay with that.

I jumped off the bed and held out my hand. She took it. "I want you to meet my 2 new families. I will get you all caught up too." I ended with a smile.

_1 hour later_

So after everything was said and done, I got everybody in our living room to watch the videos. My mom was really hitting it off with Marcus. I think she had a crush on him. I felt bad for Heidi though because Marcus seems to like them both. He was sitting next to both of them too. I could tell Renee and Heidi didn't like each other. But other than that everyone was fine with my mom.

I got the VCR out so we can watch the videos. Everybody was anxious to see me. Edward was a little worried though. I could tell he wouldn't be able to stand watching me get beat up. But it was in the past and he would have to deal with it. I even told him that. I opened the box of tapes and took one out. As soon as I did, I blacked out. I heard some yelling but then I went completely under.

_All I felt was pain. I was in somebody's body and I was surrounded by people. Some guy was kicking my stomach. I felt myself get up and look at the massive guy. Glaring actually. I ran at him and kicked him hard in the knee. He yelled out and fell to the ground. I got on him and punched him until my hands were completely bloody. He was unmoving so I got up and put my hands up in victory. _

_Everybody was cheering for me and I was smiling. Somebody grabbed my leg and pulled me down. I shrieked. I felt the guy come close to my face. I flinched back. "I will not let some girl beat me in a fight." He growled viciously in my ear. He picked me up by me hair and threw me back on the ground. My whole body felt numb. I didn't think I could move a muscle in my body. Until I heard the guy whisper in my ear again. "Now I will knock you unconscious and drag you out of the place and have a good time." His blood dripped on my face. "You any good in the sac?" He laughed at me._

_I suddenly felt tons of strength and feeling come back to my body. I jumped up and kicked the guy in the face. He was still kneeling down and was surprised. He got knocked unconscious that time. I would never. Ever have anybody control me. I leaned over him. "Don't. Mess. With. Me." I stated and kicked him again. Just to make sure he wasn't going to get me again. I walked out and ran home. My lungs were on fire but I needed to get home as fast as possible. _

_I jumped into my room and ran to the bathroom. I took a long, hot shower and scrubbed myself clean and bandaged myself up. As I was walking to my bed, I tripped and fell. _

I woke up and saw Edwards face right next to mine. I got up quickly and jumped out of everyone's way. They all looked relieved. I still had the video tape in my hand. "Not. This. One." I stated angrily and threw it back in the box. Not hard enough for it to break, but hard enough that they will all know that I really didn't want that one.

Edward came over to me and hugged me tightly. "Did you have a vision?" He asked me. I nodded my head and held onto him tightly.

"I've never had it like that before though. I was in the body and experiencing everything I did in that fight. Usually I am like a ghost floating over everybody. Somebody else will have to take care of the tapes. I don't want to go through that again." I kept shaking my head to get the memory out.

Edward nodded and got Renee to do it. I sat next to Edward and snuggled into him. Good thing we got the living room remodeled or else we would have been crammed on the couch. We got like three couches now. Me and Edward shared the love seat while everyone else had to cram into the two long couches. We have a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall. It is really easy to see.

Renee clicked play and sat back next to Marcus. She smiled at him and started flirting with him a bit. I giggled at her. "What?" Edward asked me with a smile.

"My mom." I replied. I knew fully well that everybody could hear us. But I didn't care. I was happy to be with my family. All of my families. But thinking of families reminded me of my other family. With Jacob. I haven't talked to him since I left when I was human. I couldn't even tell you if he was alive or not. I felt really bad. All my thoughts ended when the video started playing.

It was silent. All you could hear was the TV and all the cheering on it. I was circling with a vampire. It was Satchel actually. He was one of my buddies when I was fighting. We didn't want to fight with each other but we don't get to pick. The director guy does. I had my knife out and ready.

He pounced on me and I saw everybody in the room wince, waiting for me to get pounded. But I moved slightly out of the wait and he ended up almost flying off the stage into the crowd. He turned back around and looked at me. I smiled at him and waved. The look in his eyes said, "No more mister nice guy." and he growled and jumped. I stuck my knife into his side and rolled to the left, making sure my knife slit his abdomen open while I was doing that.

He looked at the wound like he was surprised it happened. Then he looked at me in astonishment. He shook his head and came straight at me but moved to the side really quick and then back straight. He plowed into me and we fell on the cement floor. I saw the pain flash in my eyes but I didn't make a sound. I felt Edwards grip on me tighten. I looked at him and saw his anger in his eyes. Along with worry. And self hatred? I couldn't tell.

I grabbed his face in my hands. "This was in my past. It is over now. I'm right here. Perfectly safe and powerful." I made sure he understood. I gave him a small kiss on the lips and we smiled. Nobody was paying attention to us. "I love you Edward Cullen." I whispered. He gave me another soft kiss that lasted a little longer.

"I love you too, Bella soon to be Cullen." He replied with my favorite crooked smile. We both turned back to the TV. I was being punched and kicked badly. But I jumped up off the ground and slammed the knife into Satchels butt. He screamed and fled the stage. I won the fight. Everybody was cheering for me. I heard Phil's voice come on, "Dammit." And then it turned black.

It was really silent. And then Emmett's booming laughter made us all jump. He looked at me. "Who would have thought little clumsy Bella could attack a vampire like that. Dude, were you like a ninja in training or something?" He asked me. Genuinely curious. I had to giggle at him.

"No. It just took a lot of practicing." I replied shortly. Everybody was just staring at me and it made me a little self conscious. "Well.. Um. Mom? Can you put in the next tape?" I asked so everybody would stop looking at me. It worked. As soon as she started the tape I tensed up when I saw who my opponent was.

"Aw, crap."

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Were you surpirsed that Renee turned up in it? I was too:) it just came to me as I was writing. I won't ask you to review because I know who will and who won't already. But it would be nice to have a pleasant surprise! Would you guy like me to write a story on how Edward and Bella met? I haven't had much people answer and I would really like to know. Just a simple yes or no would be nice. If there are any spelling mistakes I am sorry! And my computer has been acting up lately so if I don't update immediantly It will be because of my stupid computer. Who's your favorite charactor out of: Emmett, Demetri, Jasper, or Marcus? Whoever you choose I will add into the story more:) Choose wisely!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. GoldenstarDancer is now in the lead yet again! (But other reviewers are close and almost as awesome! It's hard to choose!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**So I hope you like this chapter! I was winging it the whole time:P If there are any grammar mistakes I apologize.**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

The next fight I was about to have was me against Laurent. I was about to be totally embarrassed because we weren't really going to right. It was after our date/hangout so what everybody was about to see was us messing around and laughing, sometimes giving each other little kisses. It was embarrassing. I could tell my mom wasn't going in any order.

The fight just started and me and Laurent were smiling at each other. I set my knife down and he was on me in a flash. But he wasn't hurting me. He was tickling me and giving me kisses on my neck, my stomach, and my arms. I was laughing really hard. I gave Laurent a big slobbery kiss on the cheek and it made him stop tickling me to wipe the spit off. I jumped up and ran to the other side of the stage. Laurent got up slowly and playfully growled. I giggled. It was like the little school girl kind too.

I cringed at myself and looked at Edward. His eyes were trained on the TV. But he felt me watching him and he looked down at me. I gave him a light kiss on the lips and squeezed his arms that were around me. He squeezed me back in return.

When I looked back at the TV it was at the part where I had jumped on Laurent's back and I was giving him a noogie. Where you use your knuckles and rub back and forth hard on somebody's head. Laurent started running in circles super fast. He dropped me backwards but turned around and caught me quickly. I glared at him because he scared me.

He was holding me while I struggled to get out, but he was too strong. He stuck his tongue out and started leaning towards my face. I was moving my head rapidly trying to get away from him.

I heard Edward slightly growl beside me. I rubbed his hand and held it with both of mine. I rested my head at the crook of his neck and gave him little kisses. He wouldn't take his eyes off of the TV, so I just sighed and gave up. I crossed my arms and watched the rest of what I already knew was going to happen.

Laurent's tongue touched my cheek. He licked from the bottom of it, all the way up to my eye. I stood still because if I moved, he would have licked other places on my face. Once he started to lift his face back I slapped him and then went into shock. Laurent was in shock too. I slapped him hard, and he felt it. My hand was throbbing and I thought I broke my fingers. But I didn't make any sound because I hate being weak.

I turned my head, flinching as soon as my hand made contact with his face. I remember the pain my fingers dealt with. Edward, surprisingly started stroking my hair. It soothed me. I took a deep breath and looked at the TV, once again.

Laurent held my hurt hand very lightly, and gave it a soft kiss. In return I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He leaned down and was headed for my lips when Phil's voice got heard. "This in not a fight!" He said vehemently. Then the screen went black.

Everybody turned and looked at me. Waiting I think. I'm sure they wanted me to tell them what happened next. Even Edward. It was really awkward. I cleared my throat a little loudly. "Let's watch the next one." I said and got up quickly.

"Bella no!" I heard my mother say as soon as I grabbed one of the tapes. I heard myself say, "Crap." Before everything went black again.

_I was circling James. He was smiling cockily at me while I was grinning back, just as cocky. I had my knife in my right hand and I was tensed up, ready to fight. He looked like he was ready too. I had a tinge of nervousness in my stomach but shook it off. "I can't wait to play with you." James whispered to me, evilly. _

_I raised my eyebrows at him. Pretty much implying that it wasn't going to happen. He shook his head. "Brave little one at that." He was watching me out of the corner of his eye. He straightened up and relaxed. That was way too arrogant for me._

_He stayed in one spot. I was glaring at him and he just pretended to yawn and stretch. At that moment I decided his nickname was going to be CB, for cocky bitch. I made sure he knew that too. Anger flashed in his eyes, but it went back to relaxed and calm. I was just about to strike him when he was on me instantly. _

_He was cradling me. He leaned his head down to my ear. "Pain, or Pleasure?" He asked me with a smile in his voice. I used that moment to stab the side of his face. I made the cut go down. James yelled angrily. _

"_Pain." I replied with a smile in my voice. I would never have anything to do with James in that sort of situation. I suppressed a shudder. James glared at me and ran at me again. He did a weird twist thing in the air and landed on my back, pulling to the ground. I tried not to show my fear. I think he can sense it and loves it. _

_He slammed my face down on the concrete. Hard. With his strength, I was going to be there for a long time. "Now you've made me mad. Do you want to know what happens when you make me mad? Well I guess you will see. Once your close to death, I will show you to my room. And then I will have Victoria hold you down while I fuck you until you are dead." He laughed evilly. _

_I felt actual fear now. Now I know why he is fighting me. Vicky hates me. Very much. I think she's like jealous or something. But I know I wasn't going to get much help now. I relaxed, defeated. "Good girl." I heard James say, then he chuckled. "Now I want you to pretend to be unconscious so I can carry you out to my house. Understand?" I nodded at him and glared at the ground. I hate being vulnerable. I hate it._

_James smashed my face into the ground, not hard enough to knock me unconscious, but hard enough that I dropped my knife and saw black spots in my vision. He started kicking my stomach so hard that I felt blood come up to my throat. I swallowed it down and pretended to be unconscious. James kicked my head. I went unconscious that time. _

_Now I get it. He was tricking me. Making me believe that I wasn't going to be hurt, just so I wouldn't put up a fight. That bitch. _

_I felt my actual self float out of the body. Now I was being a ghost like person. After all that pain. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I watched what happened next. Laurent came onto the stage and kicked James, really hard into the wall. "You bastard! You know how to fight perfectly well! I hate you! And stay away from her or you'll have to deal with me!" Laurent picked me up and ran out of the place._

_My ghost followed. He ran to his car and drove off, making a loud screeching sound from the tires. My body was still unconscious. Laurent rubbed my head lightly. "Please stay alive. I need you Bella. Please." He looked at me brokenly. I don't remember anything after I went unconscious. I always wondered how I got to my mom. Laurent drove up to his house. It was a small apartment. He carried me up into his room so quickly, that nobody saw him. _

_He laid me down on his little bed and got out a kit to help me. He washed off all of the blood. And wrapped up my head and my stomach. Laurent took a deep breath and shook his head. "I will not drink from her. She's my friend." He muttered and kept repeating. After I looked a little better, he got me back in his car and started driving again._

_He drove faster than I thought his car could go. He stopped a block away from my house and ran to my doorstep. "I love you Bella." He whispered. Then he knocked on my door, rang the bell. And then left. _

_My mom opened the door very groggily. "Who is it?" She asked sleepily. She looked down at me and screamed. She ran for the phone in the kitchen. I heard sirens already as she came back. She laid down next to me. Rubbing my arms gently. She kept whispering. "Please don't take her. Please don't taker her. Please be okay. Please be okay." Over and over again that I literally had it etched into my ghostly brain. _

_The ambulance finally came and took me. I saw Phil then, come out of the house. Nobody saw him. Except me. He was smiling. Like he was happy that I was hurt. How nice. Then I got dizzy._

I woke up with everyone around me again. I did what I did last time. I jumped up and moved away from everybody. I still had the tape in my hands. I realized I was crying. "Never again." I whispered and broke the tape. I raced out of the room, into my bedroom. I laid down on the bed and cried. I wrapped my arms around my legs and rocked back and forth.

I heard my door open and close quietly. I didn't want to look up and see who it was. Surprisingly, it was Emmett. I wasn't sure why he was the one who came up. His face was actually serious for once. He wrapped his arms around me. I was so tiny compared to him that I was like hiding in his chest. I didn't mind though. I held onto him and cried on his shirt. He was rubbing my back in gentle circles. Whispering little things that soothed me.

After a little bit I finally stopped crying. I looked up at him and wiped my eyes. "Sorry." I told him. He shook his head and smiled goofily.

"I don't mind any tears." We were laying on my bed, wrapped in each others arms. It was a brother sister love. "You're probably wondering why it was me that came up here." He said after a long silence. I looked a little embarrassed but nodded my head. He chuckled. "Well I have a little story to tell you. When I was a human, I used to do fights like you too. But it was a little different since it was long ago." He looked at me. I think he was wondering how much he should tell.

"Go on." I said hoarsely. I didn't mind if it was bloody and gory. He hesitated for a second, but went on.

"We were fighting against vampires also. And humans. One of the vampires was really good, but played it cool. I was the best out of all of them and I made sure they all knew that. Well one day, the vampire that played it low asked me to fight him. I was cocky and thought, 'hey of course I'll beat him. He sucks.' But that was a stupid thing to do. Once we got on stage, me with my sharp staff and the vampire with nothing but his hands. I went in for the kill instantly. But he was fast. Faster than I ever could imagine. He held me down instantly. With my own staff, he was choking me." Emmett looked scared as he thought back to it. I rubbed his massive arm soothingly.

"I said mercy and he won the fight. I was so mad that right after that I went into the forest and started fighting with bears. It's how I trained." He smiled down at me. "The guy said, before I left, that if I ever think about killing another vampire, that he'd et me. I was still being cocky. He never said anything about pain or near death when I fought. So I was in the forest fighting a bear when someone came in behind me. They hit me on the back of my head and I went unconscious." Emmett rubbed the back of his head, like its still hurt.

"The bear started eating me. That's when Rosalie came in and saved me though. And you know the rest." He ended with a smile. I was shocked. We sat in silence for almost 10 minutes. I noticed Emmett getting uncomfortable and antsy. I put him out of his misery.

"Wow. Who else knows?" I asked him. He thought about it for a moment.

"You and Rosie." He told me. Wow, you'd think he would tell all of his secrets. I think he read that on my face because he said, "We don't tell each other everything. All of us have some secret we only want our mate to know." He told me. I nodded. That was true.

Emmett got off the bed and dragged me with him. "Let's go to a club tonight!" He yelled happily. I smiled at him nervously and said sure.

"Who is all going?" I asked him. He replied with, "Whoever wants to come." He took me into my closet and picked out my outfit. He picked out black pumps with short, leather shorts. For my shirt he chose an off the shoulder gray, flowy shirt that had almost no back it. It was held by strings. I looked at Emmett like he was crazy.

"What is this? Am I a prostitute now?" I turned around all the way in the mirror. Emmett made me try it on. He wouldn't keep his eyes off me. "What?" I finally asked with my hands on my hips.

"You. Look. Hot!" He locked eyes with me and smiled. "Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you! Now let's move on to your hair." He told me. I saw him go and get one of those hair crimpers. He told me to sit in the make up desk chair.

"Since when have you become a fashionista?" I asked him. He shrugged and said Rosalie's name. I accepted that.

He started crimping my hair. You know that thing that made your hair look kinda zig zaggy? Really small zig zaggies I should say. When he was halfway through crimping my hair, his phone went off.

_I'm a Barbie girl! In the Barbie wooorld! Life is plastic, it fantas-"_ Emmett answered his phone with a growl. "What." He said. He listened for a few moments and nodded his head. "Bye." He hung up and looked back at me. I think Emmett may be a little gay…

"Emmett..? Why do you have Barbie girl as your ring tone?" I asked him. He looked embarrassed.

"I lost a bet with Alice." I raised my eyes at him. "I know I'm not supposed to go against her but come on!" he shrugged and went back to crimping my hair.

"Who was that? On the phone, I mean." He looked up from crimping my hair and locked eyes with me in the mirror.

"Alice. She wanted to know when we'd be ready." He looked down back at my hair. He finished the other half.

"How'd she know? Wait, never mind. Stupid question." I giggled at myself. He chuckled. He put the hair crimper away and got out a bottle of hair spray.

"Now I shall give your hair some volume." He looked really serious as he brushed my hair a little and added the hair spray to it. It looked like a tangled mess, but in a good way. Once he finished he went on to make up. Yes. Emmett. Makeup. Crazy.

"Emmett. This really is crazy of you. And a little on the gay side." I looked at him with a cringe, like I was staring up at the sun. Emmett just rolled his eyes and started putting my makeup on. He used different versions of light and dark gray to give me 'smoky eyes.' Then he put coats of mascara on me. It made my eyelashes look like tarantulas. But not that bad. Just really long and thick. He put red shimmery lip gloss on next. And that was it.

I got out of the chair and walked over to the full sized mirror. I actually looked really good. Sexy even. Emmett was even giving me the, 'you're hot' stare. I smiled at him and gave him a big hug. He squeezed me back just as tight. "Thank you." I whispered in his neck since I couldn't reach his ear. I actually felt Emmett shiver. We were hugging longer than normal. I let go and stepped back, clearing my throat. Emmett looked at me sheepishly.

"If you weren't my sister, I might have considered having an affair with you." He winked at me and held out his arm for me to take. I did and we started walking out of my closet. Emmett was dressed in a button up shirt that was a little tight, with dark blue jeans and Nikes. I wolf whistled at him. He shook his head and laughed. We were at my door when I asked, "Who's all coming?"

He thought about it for a moment, then counted off his fingers. "Me, you, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Jane, Felix, Heidi, Marcus, Renee, Rosie, Alec, Renata and Demetri." He ran out of fingers. I wasn't really surprised at the group we had. Emmett opened the door and we walked out. Everyone was waiting by the door. Even the ones who weren't leaving. As soon as everyone saw me, their jaws dropped. Emmett and I stopped a few feet in front of everyone.

Rosalie had on a tight, red dress that barely hit the top of her thigh. Alice had on A black dress that matched Rosalie's. Heidi and Jane were matching too. Both wearing black skinny jeans with a top that showed tons of skin. Jane had green and Heidi had purple. Renata had on a black tank with a short black skirt. Renee had on a bright pink dress that hit mid thigh. All of the guys were wearing something close to what Emmett was wearing. I shook my head at all of us. Why do we have to be matching? It's so weird. Nobody brought up the fighting thing from earlier.

"No." Edward said to me and shook his head. "You're changing." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked stern. I glared at him. Does he not know me at all? Never tell me what to do. I end up doing stupid things when I'm mad.

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows at him. "You are not my father and you can't tell me what to do. I like this outfit and I am wearing it." I had the don't test me voice. But Edward wouldn't budge. That made me even more mad. I used my powers to teleport Edward into one of the cells where Gianna is at. Everybody looked at me like I was crazy.

"What did you do?" Emmett asked me. He was still holding my arm. I sighed and told him. He burst out laughing.

"I don't like people telling me what to do. Now who wants to go clubbing?" I asked. Everyone agreed. We said bye to Aro, Caius, Esme, and Carlisle. The didn't need to say anything about us no getting drunk because it's impossible. We drove in separate cars. Boy and girls. Except there wasn't enough room in the Lexus us girls were going to drive. Everyone was squished already so I wound up in the hummer with the guys.

At least I got the passenger seat. Well, I was sharing it with Jasper. Emmett was driving. It was silent and all of the guys were staring at me. I was literally in Jaspers lap and he was trying hard not to look to happy about me sitting on his lap. I finally got so irritated with all of them that I yelled out, "What!" Exasperatedly. All the guys shifted around uncomfortably. Except for Emmett. He smiled.

"I did such a good job on you Belly, that you are so hot! And the guys agree." Emmett said proudly. His smile widened as I rolled my eyes. I was leaning against the window. I reached over Jasper and put on the radio. Super Bass by Niki Minaj just turned on. I smiled because I loved the song. I knew all of the words by heart. Demetri, Alec, Felix and Marcus knew that too because they all groaned.

"This one if for the boys with the boomin' system! Top down AC with the cooler system, when he come up in the club he be blazin' up! Got stacks on deck like he savin' up! And he ill! He real! He might gotta deal! He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill! He cold, he dope! He might sell coke! He always in the air but he never fly coach!" I rapped it out with all I had. I even moved my arms and everything.

"When he make it drip drip, kiss him on the lip lip that's the kind of dude I was lookin' foe. And yes you get slapped if your lookin' ho! I said 'scuse me you're a hell of a guy. I mean my, my, my, my you like pelican fly!

"I mean, you're so shy and I'm lovin' your tie! You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh!" I started bouncing in my seat and I heard Jasper suck in a breath. I ignored him. "Yes I did! Yes I did! Somebody please tell me who the F I is! I am Niki Minaj, I mack them dudes up! Back coups up! And chuck the deuce up!" The chorus came on and I bounced higher, singing my heart out loudly. Emmett rolled down our windows so it wouldn't seem as loud.

The girls were behind us and saw me dancing. They started laughing and yelled over, "Nice dancing Bella! I bet Jasper is really enjoying it too!" Of course that was Rosalie saying that. I stopped bouncing and laughed. Even though I was really embarrassed. I looked at Jasper and said, "Sorry." With a smile. He smiled back and said he didn't mind. Then Emmett came in.

"Well I mind! You should be doin that to me! I was the one who gave you the makeover!" He pouted and I giggled. The guys in the back chimed in too. Except for Marcus. Because he's like my uncle and that is just a little too gross for me. After five more minutes we made it to the club. It was called SlapFire.

It was a huge black building that was all tinted glass. It had lights flashing around it too. We parked and got out. All us girls went in together while the guys were behind us. We walked right in the door without being asked. We were all too beautiful to wait in line. At least that was what most of them thought. Jane and Alice kept complimenting me on my outfit while Rose and Heidi asked me how the boys were acting. Renee was off somewhere with Marcus. The guys went and got drinks.

There was one little area off to the side where you could do karaoke. I made sure I stayed away from that. I wonder how Alice would think of that. Or Jane.

We all went in couples to dance. Me and Alice. Rose and Heidi. And Jane and Renata. I'm surprised she got Renata to dance. But I think they befriended each other. Alice and I were dancing right in the middle of the crowd. It was dark in the club. Tons of lights flashing though. We were all close to each other. Alice and I were giggling at each other and grinding against one another.

The guys came back and took away their mates. So that left Me, Heidi, and Demetri. Alec took Renata. I think they have a love hate relationship. All 3 of us looked at each other, then shrugged and danced as a little group. Me and Heidi would hip bump each other then grind against Demetri. We were having so much fun. Until there was tons of guys lined up to dance with me. I told them I was a lesbian to get them off my back. But one remained.

He grabbed onto my arm in a tight grip that would have left a bruise if I was human. He was drunk. "I don't care what you are. I want to dance with you 'cuz you're hot and sexy." I pulled away from the gross sweaty body. If he wasn't drunk and mean, I would have danced with him. He was really cute. Tanned body with muscle. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes. He pulled me against him and grabbed my butt. I growled and kicked him in the balls.

He yelled out and fell to the ground. Everybody turned to stare. I was to mad to care. "Keep your hands off of me you perv." I spat at him. I made sure that he wasn't the only one who could hear me. I saw a smokin hot guy at the bar. I started heading towards him when someone held me from behind in a strong grip.

"Hey sexy, want the ride of your life?"

* * *

><p><strong>Guess whoooo? Did you like this chapter? I confused myself like 100 times during this chapter so If there are any repeats or something that didn't make sense I'm sorry:P Please review! I love the song Super Bass by Niki Minaj and I had it stuck in my head so I just had to add it in there;) What's your favorite song? What song is most common that you get stuck in your head? Mine is usually Keep Your Head Up by Andy Grammer:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. lileycullen is in the lead! She doesn't post a paragraph of nice words. But she has reviewed for every chapter. And I appreciate it.**

**P.P.S I wrote a new story! It's called Struck. Please read the summary and try it out. It popped into my head and I just had to write it:) So yeah.. read it.. pleaaase:)**


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

Someone came up behind me and held me at the waist. "Hey sexy, want the ride of your life?" He whispered in my ear huskily. I knew that voice. I leaned against him with my eyes closed.

"How'd you get out?" I asked him. Edward chuckled.

"A lot of begging and promising to Caius and Aro." I turned around and gave him a soft kiss. He hugged me. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I really think you look amazing. I just didn't want people coming up to you and making me mad." I smiled at him.

"Apology excepted. I'm sorry too." I leaned my head against his chest and sighed. "Do you really think I look good?" I asked him. He chuckled. I looked up at him and saw his eyes darken.

"You have no idea what you're doing to me right now Bella." I smiled at him evilly. Before I strutted off, I whispered in his ear, "I think I do." I went off to the bar, making sure I moved my hips dramatically. Everyone was watching me. Even the girls. I was very flattered. As soon as I got to the bar, the Bar manager came over to me and handed me about 10 different drinks. I looked at him with a question mark clearly on my face.

"These are from other guys in the bar." He walked away. I shrugged and started downing all of them. In 2 minutes I had all 10 finished. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy. Inhuman. I sighed and realized I was going to have to act drunk. Alice figured that out and came over to me. I lazily got up and wobbled on purpose.

"You're beautiful!" I yelled at her. She giggled at me. We walked onto the dance floor to Edward. I grabbed his face in my hands and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. He was surprised. I turned the kiss into something more intimate and hotter. He pulled away.

"Jeez Bella." He rolled his eyes at me. Alice was gone. Dancing with Jasper most likely. I saw Rose and Emmett headed towards the karaoke room.

"I am acting drunk. Get over it. Let's go do karaoke." I said excitedly and ran over to it. I dragged Edward with me. We pushed past tons of people that purposely got in my way, just so I'd touch them. I was getting really annoyed. Edward sensed that. He got in front of me and pushed them away forcefully. They made a path for us. I smiled gratefully at Edward. He had my arm in his.

We got to the door for karaoke. Looks like everyone was already there. Renata and Alec were singing Hate that I love you by Rihanna and Ne-yo. Big shocker. Our whole group was waiting in line. Alice waved me over. "We already signed you two up! As a duet." Alice smiled at me. I asked her what song, but she wouldn't tell me.

I shook my head at her. "You suck." I turned over to Edward and he was staring at Renee funny. "What?" I asked him. He wouldn't answer me. After we moved three steps more, Edward shook his head.

"Your mom has a crazy mind." He looked at me amused. I hit him in the chest.

"Hey, I already know that. I used to always have to tame her. Plus, It's not nice to talk like that to my mother like that." I lecture and shook my finger at him. He grabbed it and gave it a kiss. I melted as soon as his lips made contact with my skin. He knew what he was doing to me. I glared at him. I need to get him back somehow. I pushed him out of the line. He gave me a weird look. I quickly grabbed his hand and ran out of the karaoke room and back to the dance floor.

I didn't want Alice to drag us back. "I want to dance with you." I explained and I got us into the most crowded area. I started moving my hips and ran my hands down his chest. He put his hands on my waist. I smiled at him. I leaned close to him and lightly touched my lips to his neck. He shivered. I smiled. I added a little more pressure and he started to moan, but cut himself off. I moved away and turned around. I was still shaking my hips. But I started grinding against him. I bent down a little more.

Edward grabbed my waist and pressed me into him. I gasped. I didn't expect him to do that. He growled and turned me around. His eyes were very dark. "It's not nice to tease me Bella." He growled. His voice was deeper then normal. He pressed me into him and gave me a kiss that held so much lust that I felt faint.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me easily. I had my hands tangled in his hair. His hands were hugging my waist tight to him. He started kissing his way down to my neck. I moaned. I felt Edwards smile on my neck. He started doing what I was doing earlier. Lightly kissing his neck. "Now who's teasing?" I whispered breathlessly.

I started to unwrap my legs from his waist when he held my tighter and said, "Don't." I rewrapped them tighter. I had my hands wrapped around his neck and was pressed against his chest tightly. Edward sighed. "Can we leave this place? It's not as fun as spending time alone with you." He looked me in the eyes. They held so much passion and love for me that I felt my eyes get a little watery.

I blinked hard to get them to go away. I nodded my head at him and said, "Sure." He grabbed my hand and we left. We walked out to the parking lot. It was really quiet and dark. My ears were ringing from the loudness inside. We stopped at a silver Volvo. I had to laugh. "You even have one here?" He looked a little embarrassed but nodded. I gave him a kiss on the cheek as he opened my door for me.

He closed it and walked to his side. I admired his butt as he walked. He noticed me staring and winked. I blushed a little and giggled. He got to his side and started his car. No music was playing and we were sitting in a comfortable silence. He held my hand while he drove. Every once in a while he would kiss my hand. I was staring at him the whole time. I saw him glance at me.

"Didn't your mother teach you that it's impolite to stare?" He asked me. I let go of his hand and put it on his thigh.

"Not if they're as hot as you. It doesn't count. That's how she is with Marcus." We chuckled together. I sighed contently. Edward started fidgeting. I looked at him in wonder. I never met a vampire that was as fidgety as him right now.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Bella. Please take your hand off my thigh. It is very distracting." He spoke to me slowly. I slowly took my hand back. "Thank you." I giggled at him and shook my head. I giggle to much around him.

We reached the palace 5 minutes later. I teleported us straight to my bedroom. He was surprised. When I get too lazy to walk, I just teleport. I told him that and he chuckled at me. I went into the closet to change into pajamas. I didn't shut the door because I didn't really think it would matter. I took off my shorts(It was actually really difficult) and then my shirt. I was wearing a strapless bra which was irritating me so I just took it off too. I put on pink, plaid pajama shorts with an oversized t-shirt that was falling off one of my shoulders.

I turned back around and walked to my bed. Edward was just standing in the middle of the room. I rolled my eyes and patted the spot next to me. He came over and laid down. "I like you in this outfit." Edward whispered to me. I looked at him with a smile. He put his hands on my legs. He moved them up to my sides and started to pull my shirt up. My stomach clenched with anticipation. He folded the shirt right at the top of my stomach. Edward leaned down and pressed his lips against my stomach.

Out of nowhere he blows out like you would do with a baby on their stomachs. It still tickles. I started laughing. It was so quiet and then all of a sudden, _pppppprrrtttt_, comes from Edward. I kept trying to push his head away so he would stop doing it, but he wouldn't budge. I had no power when I laugh.

He finally lifted his head up and smiled at me. I smashed my hand into his face. "You are such a butt!" I told him. He laughed and gave me a kiss. It lingered. He had his hands up my shirt while he was leaning over me. I was running my hands down his back. Edward started lifting my shirt up over my head when Renee came bouncing in the room.

We jumped apart. Renee gave both of us a stern look. "You guys should at least lock the door when you are going to be doing… that." She told Edward if he could leave for a moment. He agreed and left, but not before blowing me a kiss dramatically. I had to laugh at him. I wasn't as embarrassed as I usually am. I didn't even blush.

Renee came and sat on my bed with a smile on her face. "Me and Marcus really hit it off." She stated happily. I was happy they were happy with each other but it was just so weird. But I asked for details anyways. Renee was never my mother. She was always more of a crazy best friend or sister.

"Okay so he told me that he really likes me. And we danced and hung out the entire time! And then we did karaoke and he picked the song for us to sing. Guess what he picked!" She asked me with an excited smile. I rolled my eyes at her and said, "What?"

She replied with an even brighter smile. "The Saltwater Room by Owl City! Have you heard of it?" She asked me excitedly.

My brilliant reply was, "Huh?" Renee just rolled her eyes at me and took out her phone. It was an iphone. I didn't really like those because they always brake so quickly. She pressed a couple of buttons and music began to play.

_I opened my eyes... last night and saw you in the low light Walking down by the bay, on the shore, staring up at the stars that aren't there anymore... I was feeling the night grow old and you were looking so cold so like an introvert, I drew my overshirtAround my arms and began to shiver violently, before You happened to look and see the tunnels all around me Running into the dark underground All the subways around create a great sound to my motion fatigue: farewell With your ear to a seashell You can hear the waves in underwater caves As if you actually were inside a saltwater room Time together isn't ever quite enough When you and I are alone, I've never felt so at home What will it take to make or break this hint of love? Only time, only timeCan you believe that the crew has gone and they wouldn't let me sign onAll my islands have sunk, in the deep, and I can hardly relax or even oversleepWould I feel warm with your hand in mine when we walk along the shorelineI guess we'll never know, why sparrows love the snowWe'll turn out all of the lights, and set this ballroom aglow...So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?Yeah, all the timeAll the time._

Renee stopped the song and smiled at me in a dreamlike way. "How sweet." I said to her with a smile on my face. She said yeah in a really dreamy way. "Why don't you go hang out with him some more?" I asked her. Mainly because I want more time with Edward. She knew that too because I saw it in her eyes.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She told me. I looked at the clock. It read 11:45pm. So that was almost morning anyways. Then I remembered how Edward said they were leaving tonight. I teleported to Edwards room and knocked on the door on the inside so he knew I was there. He jumped. Edward was hauling his suitcases up on his bed.

"You know, I can always just teleport all of you guys and your stuff back home." I told him. He smiled at me and gave me a hug and a small kiss.

"Now where's all the fun in that?" He asked with an amused voice. "I love you. But I have to leave in 10 minutes or I will get dragged out of here. Why don't you say bye to the rest of our family." He suggested. Smart man. He didn't tell me. I smiled at him mainly because he said, 'our' family. I kissed him again, but made it last longer. I pulled away.

"Okay. See you in a few." And I left. I started with Alice and Jasper. I went to their room and knocked. Jasper opened it and smiled once he saw me.

"Hey Bella, come in." He stepped aside and let me through. As soon as he shut the door Alice jumped on me. Squeezing the life out of me.

"Hi to you too." I said. She jumped off of me.

"Oh Bella! Even if it is going to be for a few days, I am still going to miss you!" She hugged me again and I laughed at her. Once she let go I turned to Jasper. He already had his arms open. I gave him a hard squeeze. He did it back.

"I will see you both in a few days. I'll miss you!" I smiled and walked out and headed for Emmett and Rosalie's room. I knocked on the door. Nobody answered. But I heard a muffled, "One sec!" So I waited. 5 minutes later Emmett came to the door. My foot was tapping and I had my arms crossed. I am a very impatient person. Emmett smiled a little guiltily.

"Hey Belly." He said to me. I gave him a hug and told him bye and that I would miss him. Rosalie was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Rose?" I asked him. He looked around nervously and said, "She's a little busy. I'll tell her though. And you'll see her before we leave." He pushed me out the door. After I was headed over to Esme and Carlisle's door I realized what they were doing. Ewww. I knocked on Esme and Carlisle's door. They answered it quickly. Carlisle smiled at me and led me in. He shut the door.

Esme smiled at me as soon as I walked in. "Hey Bella. How are you?" She asked me. I smiled back and said I was doing fine. "Nice pajamas." She noted. I looked down and smiled. I forgot I was wearing them.

"I just came here to say goodbye and that I'll miss you and see you in a few days." I smiled at Esme and gave her a hug. She was sitting in a chair in the corner reading. I turned back to Carlisle who was right behind me. I repeated what I did with Esme. Then I remembered what happened in the beginning.

"Oh my gosh Carlisle, I am so sorry! I totally forgot that I was going to talk to you about my powers and stuff!" I shook my head and apologized again. He smiled at me fondly.

"It's fine Bella. We have all the time in the world to do it. We can discuss it when we get home anyways." We smiled at each other. I small talked with them for a few minutes then left. I teleported to Edwards room and found it empty, with a note on it. It read:

_Dear Bella, _

_I have decided to play a little game with you. How you play is, I am going to say a phrase and you have to figure out where I said it._

_Your first clue is: "I can't read your mind." _

_(Oh and don't use your powers)_

_~Edward_

I giggled at him. I knew it was in my bedroom. It was where we bonded when I re met him. So I walked up to my bedroom and opened the door. Sitting on my bed was a rose and a letter. I picked up the rose and smelt it. I read the next note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I knew you were smart enough to figure that out. I love you. Now here is the next clue:_

"_I love making you laugh."_

_~Edward_

_P.S. Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm counting the minutes, 'til I can finally see you. _

I smiled. That is so sweet. To my tower we go. Once I got there, I saw a daisy sitting next to a note in front of the door. I picked up the daisy and put it in my pocket with the rose. I opened the letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I forgot I couldn't put it in your tower so I had to set it outside of his. Hope you figure this next one out. It's harder than the rest. I decided to add someone else into this._

"_Dude, were you like a ninja in training or something?"_

_~Edward_

_P.S. Daisies.. They are a very beautiful and powerful flower. But It doesn't compare to you._

I laughed out loud. That's Emmett for you. He said that when we were watching tapes in the living room. My heart clenched at the poem. I ran down the steps to it. I found a marigold this time. The letter and the flower were on the love seat we sat in. It's funny how I haven't even seen anybody since I started this little expedition.

I read the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Did you like the last quote? I bet it made you laugh. Now think hard on this next one._

"_Please stop." _

_~Edward_

_P.S. The marigold is edible, the marigold is bright, the marigold is beautiful, as you look tonight._

I was confused. For one, I'm wearing pajamas, how do I look beautiful? And two, when did he say that? I thought hard. I paced back and forth. Not in my tower. Not in my journal. Oh wait! He said it when I was mad at Aro for reading my journal. That was placed in the throne room! I walked down the hall over to the throne room. Once I got there, there was the note and a box on my throne. I opened the box.

Inside was a beautiful dress that had a note that said, _Put on now._ Of course I put it on. It was a floor length silver dress that reminded me a lot like the chandelier on the ceiling. There wasn't a flower this time. I picked up the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_Keep on the dress. I can't wait to see it on you. Now for the next clue._

"_Your mom has a crazy mind." _

_~Edward_

He wants me to go to SlapFire? Really? I sighed and cheated. I teleported inside of it. Nobody noticed because they were either too drunk, or too distracted to care. I went to the karaoke part and as soon as I got there, some guy came up to me.

"Bella Cullen?" He asked me. I nodded and he gave me a note. And left. It had a daffodil attached to it. I read the note.

_Dear Bella,_

_No cheating Bella. I know you teleported here. Now you will pay for that. You will receive another note once you do this task: Get in line for karaoke. Your name will be called. I will know if you don't do the song. Good luck!_

_~Edward_

_P.S. You are brighter than that daffodil. You outshine it. Use that to make you stronger._

"Aw, crap."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, what song do you think she is going to sing? Do you like the game I'm having her play? And I want to tell you beforehand that I won't be updating daily. I have some personal things going on in my life right now so it might take me a while before I can update once again. So yeah, Sorry! And pleaase review! I love reviews! :)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. Little Angel Of Love is now in the lead! For the last chapter(i don't know when that is) I am going to go back and see who reviewed most and was nicest, so you better start reviewing:)**

**P.P.S I love the song Rock The Pants by Prince Royce! So thanks Little Angel Of Love for bringing it up;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it is shorter than normal and it's been a while. I am sincerely sorry about that. I have been slacking off a bit and I kinda got a little lazy and put it off. But I did have a little vacation where there was no internet. Well I hope you like this chapter and I will try to update as soon as I can and make it longer. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I. Can't. Believe. He is. Making me. Sing. I was next in line. I brought a little purse with me for the flowers to go in. And the notes. I was so mad. "Bella Cullen." He called my name. I smiled at the last name. I walked up and saw what song I was about to sing. "You have got to be kidding me." I muttered under my breath.

I grabbed the mike from him and started reading off the lyrics to Party In The USA by Miley Cyrus. The song always got stuck in my head so I hate it. Edward knew that too. He. Will. Pay.

"So I put my hands up! They're playin' my song! And the butterflies fly away. I'm nodding my head like yeah! Moving my hips like yeah." I was really going to kill Edward for this. I moved around the stage and danced. If I was going down, I might as well do it with a pow. Once I finished, the guy calling names handed me a note as I walked off stage. I opened it. There was no flower.

_Dear Bella,_

_Please don't be mad. You did great. Now this is your last clue. Go to the place where we had our first kiss. _

_~Edward. _

I shook my head at him. I used my powers to block everyone's thoughts from me so I could teleport outside the forest. I ran the rest of the way. I was careful not to mess up my dress.

It was pretty dark, but not completely. As I neared the meadow Edward found, there was a trail of roses with little flashlights shining on the ground. I understood why he didn't do candles. That would have been a huge forest fire. I entered the meadow and saw Edward standing by a table filled with my favorite foods as a human. Spaghetti, Pizza, Ice Cream, Nachos, Cake, and so much more! It was like a buffet. But a fancy one at that.

Edward walked over to me in his cute black suit and grabbed my hand. He lifted it up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss. I smiled and closed my eyes, making him pay forgotten. I opened them back up when he pulled away. He led me to a smaller table off to the side. Both tables had red table cloths. It looked like something out of a movie. Maybe it was.

He pulled out my chair for me and pushed me in. He went around to his side and cat down. "This is… Beautiful." I kept looking around. It was just perfect. "Wait, you said that you had to leave in 10 minutes earlier." I stated with a hint of question in it. He looked a little sheepish.

"I had to tell you something to get you out of the room didn't I?" He put his hands together, like he was going to clap but without any sound. I had to smile at him.

"Who was all in it with you?" I asked him. I think it might have been everyone from how the palace seemed so empty. I guessed right.

"Everyone pitched in and helped at some point. But I can promise you that the poems and the whole entire idea thing was mine." He smiled at me a little cockily. I tried to seem unimpressed, but couldn't. I realized that there was an empty vase of water in between us. I got the flowers out of my purse and stuck them in it.

Edward started explaining his whole little plan for tonight. "Okay, so I wanted to have an actual dinner with you so that we can both eat. I don't want to sound horrible or rude or anything like that, but I need you to change us into humans for it." He looked nervous. I smiled at him. He is so cute when he's nervous.

"Of course I will." I grabbed his hands and thought about putting my power into him and me. When I opened my eyes I met beautiful green ones. I smiled at Edward. "Easy peasy." I told him. He gave me my favorite smile. I swear I might faint.

Edward stopped smiling and gave me a serious look. "Bella, I want to make sure that you know that I will never, ever hurt you. I love you so much. You are so perfect to me. You are beautiful, caring, strong, funny, and-" I cut him off.

I took my hands away from his and covered my face. My eyes were really watery and I didn't want to cry in front of him. "Edward, I get it. I'm really not trying to sound rude but you're embarrassing me." I peaked at him through my fingers. He was giving me a loving smile.

"I love it when you blush." He said to me sweetly. Edward grabbed my hands and took them away from my face. He stood up and took me with him.

Edward led us to the huge table that was filled with food. He explained to me what was going on. "So first we are going to take a bite of everything on the table. Then we will pick out your favorite 3 dishes. One will be appetizer, one will be your dinner, and one will be your dessert." He looked at me with a smile.

I saw a fork and spoon on every dish. "Are we sharing the silverware?" I asked him. He looked panicked for a second but then went back to expressionless.

"Yeah." He told me. I nodded my head and picked up the fork next to the spaghetti. I twirled the fork into the saucy noodles and held it out to Edward. He looked freaked out, but still excited. He slowly and carefully took it off of the fork. He swallowed the food after he chewed it and told me it was delicious. He left some sauce on the fork, so I put it in my mouth and licked it clean without really thinking about it.

Edward took the fork from me with wide eyes. I was confused so I read his thoughts. I know, bad Bella. _Oh my god, she had no idea what she is doing to me right now._ He thought. I tried not to make it look obvious, but I glanced down to see if the was what he was talking about.

I held in a giggle. Yep, definitely what he was talking about. "Bella." Edward said to me. I looked up at him and realized he was holding the fork out to me. I graciously ate off the whole thing. Not including the fork of course.

"Yum." I said after I swallowed. We went on, dish after dish. We had fish sticks, pizza, cakes, brownies, French fries, chicken, almost anything you could imagine. Halfway through it we started taking smaller bites so we wouldn't get too full.

When we got to the cakes, I decided to mess with Edward. I grabbed a big chunk out of my hand and shoved it in his face. He looked at me, shocked. "Oh, you are going to get it now." He said and ran at me with a bigger chunk of cake. It's not my fault I have tiny hands.

I screamed and ran. He was actually faster than me. One thing that I don't have as a human is vampire speed. The only thing you get to keep is your power. Not any of the original things you get when you turn.

I felt the cake slam on my head and go down my back. I shrieked. When I turned around I saw Edward back at the table laughing. "Oh, it's on." I stomped up. He looked scared and got another chunk to throw at me. I dodged it. I got a chunk of pie and shoved it down the front of his shirt. He yelled out. I wasn't done yet.

I went over to the spaghetti and grabbed the entire bowl. I flipped it over into Edwards back. He yelled out again and took off the shirt and jacket on his tuxedo. I was staring at his amazingly muscled chest. It was covered in food. He looked delicious. I wasn't paying attention to anything but his chest. That's why I didn't notice him coming closer with two plates that had a Sloppy Joe in one hand, and a giant cake in the other. I did realize it when he dumped both of them on me and rubbed it in. They are not a good mix.

We glared at each other and ran to separate side of the table. We were throwing things randomly at one another. I was laughing so much I swear I caught most of the food in my mouth. Too soon though, we ran out of food to throw.

We walked over to each other and held out hands in a truce. Before I grabbed his hand, he dumped a soda all over my head. I screamed and punched him in the face. Hard. I heard a crack. I hit his jaw I think. I knelt down next to him, freaking out. I hope that doesn't damage him very much as a vampire.

I grabbed his face in my hands and held his jaw with a worried look on my face. I think I might have knocked him out. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Edward! It was a reaction and I was mad." I knelt down close when I heard him whisper something. When I was less than a centimeter away I actually heard what he said.

"Gotcha." He grabbed my waist and jumped up. I was about to smack him when he gave me a kiss. It was an amazing kiss. But he tasted disgusting. All I really tasted was a bunch of jumbled up foods.

I finally pulled away with a grimace. He had the same look. "Let's go wash up." I told him. He grabbed my hand and I teleported us into my bedroom. He gave me a quick kiss and left my bedroom. I rushed into the bathroom and took a long shower. I had to take about 3 showers before I actually got all the food out of my hair.

I didn't bring any clothes with me so I went out and walked to my closet. I was daydreaming about Edward and me on our honeymoon so I didn't notice anybody on my bed. I walked right to me closet and let go of my towel.

I went to my dresser and put on a plain white bra with matching underwear. I put a white t-shirt on with boot cut jeans. I was wearing a lot of white.

I turned around and almost screamed. Alec and Felix were on my bed chuckling and looking at me. I glared at both of them. "How much did you see?" I demanded. They didn't seem phased.

"Oh, just your cute little butt." Felix said and chuckled again. Alec joined.

"I wish you would have turned around." Alec responded. I glared at both of them. I felt my face get hot.

"You guys are horrible." I erased their minds of the images that they saw. But they didn't seem phased. They just kept laughing. I glared at them. "What the hell?" I changed into back into a vampire and tried it again. It still wasn't working.

They just laughed harder at me. "Aww. Bella can't erase our memories!" Alec joked around with Felix. I saw red.

"What the hell did you guys do!" I screamed at them. I kinda overreacted…

Their eyes widened. But then they glanced at each other and started laughing again.

"Oh, nothing Bella! Nothing at all!" Alec said to me. He tried to stop laughing, but couldn't. I used my telekinesis to smack them into the wall by their throats. Well, I tried. It didn't work either.

"Why isn't my power working!" I said slowly and calmly… well I tried.

"We figured out how to go against your powers!" Felix told me with a smile. I tried to read their minds, but couldn't. So I thought of an idea.

_Hey Edward, read Felix and Alecs minds for me please. Then tell me what they're thinking._ I sent out to Edward. I had my hands on my hips and was giving them the hairy eye ball.

_They are thinking about rainbow flying zebras. Oh wait, Alec gave me a glimpse of some sort of chocolate. Hope that helps! Love you._

Edward replied to me. Okay, so I guess whatever chocolate they ate is giving them the power to override me. That is an absolute no no. I stomped out of my room and all the way down to Aro's office where I'm sure he's at. I was correct. I stomped in like a little pouting 5 year old.

"FELIX AND ALEC SAW ME NAKED AND THEY FOUND OUT WHAT MY WEAKNESS IS SO I CAN'T ERASE IT OR DO ANYTHING TO THEM!" I whined to father. He just smiled at me. I looked at him more closely. I tried my power on him. It didn't work.

I screamed and ran out of his office. I know that Edward hasn't eaten the chocolate. Wait, why would the vampires eat chocolate? They're going to have to spit it back up at some point. I had an idea.

"FAMILY MEETING NOW!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! I hope you liked it! So did you like their food fight and where it ended? The little poem thingys were so hard to figure out, even though the poems sucked:P haha did you like the somg I got Bella to sing? I chose it because I got it stuck in my head all the time when it first came out. I really hope you guys start reviewing more, it means a lot to me.<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. Little Angel Of Love is in the lead still! It has been getting harder to choose though because all of my reviewers are amazing. Just want to make sure you guys know that... if you read this...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey readers! I hope you like this chapter, I am trying to go back to doing it daily so I am going to make this short so I can type up the next chapter. Sorry for the mistakes and such. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I knew everybody heard me because everyone has really good hearing. I was the first one to our dining room table. It's where we usually plan wars and such, but not today. Well, maybe not today.

All the Cullens came in uncertainly. I told them to sit down. They all had neutral looks on their faces. Jane and Heidi came in next. They were both smiling at me widely. I glared. I didn't think that Jane would actually go against me. I felt betrayed almost.

I was standing up at the head of the table where Aro usually sits. After everyone was seated, I tried out my power to see who was on my side. The only people were Rose, Edward, Renee, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, Demetri, and Renata.

I pointed at everyone who was on my side. "You guys all come sit over here." I pointed to my left. "All the rest I didn't say, go sit on the right side. There aren't enough chairs, but you will just have to deal." I didn't care if I sounded rude. I was upset and had a reason to be.

After everyone was situated I looked around the room more closely. _Edward, can you read their minds to see who was behind this? _I knew he didn't really know what was going on, but he did it anyways.

_I can't tell, they are all thinking about rainbow flying zebras again. What the hell is that anyway? I'm sorry. I don't think I helped out very much._

I had a weird feeling go into my stomach and all my brain was thinking was _Caius, Caius, Caius._ So I was guessing it was my 6th sense telling me who started this. I remembered how Caius said he was going to get me back. I guess this is what he was talking about.

I glared right at Caius. He looked right back at me with a cocky look. I wanted to wipe the smile right off his face with a punch. "Caius. What have you done?" I said seriously. I really wasn't in the mood for any games right now. I felt my anger slip away and it was filled with stress and tiredness. I sat down with a humph.

Nobody was saying anything to me. It was silent. I needed to see what was going on so I read all of the people on my sides minds.

_Rose- I can't believe Emmett would go against Bella. This whole prank thing is stupid anyways._

_Edward- Good thing the deals I made with them didn't include this one._

_Renee- I wish Marcus would be on our side. _

_Alice- I wonder if Bella will be so upset that she wouldn't mind going shopping with me. I can't believe she hasn't yet!_

_Jasper- I'm glad I am on Bellas side. When they all have to cough up the chocolate, there will be hell to pay. _

_Esme- I hope Bella is alright. She looks really upset. I'm so glad we have her back._

_Carlisle- I can't believe Bella even has a weakness. I can't wait to get home so I can talk to her about everything._

_Demetri- I will always pick Bellas side no matter what. And I'm glad I did. I wouldn't even eat the stupid chocolate anyways._

_Renata- I know you're reading my mind Bella. I'm only against them because I don't want to eat that stupid food._

Okay, so I'm pretty sure I know what's going on now. My weakness is chocolate and I think it's because I loved it as a human. So they all ate the chocolate so I can't control anything on them. But once they really have to cough it up, then my team will attack them. Well really I can attack them myself.

"Bella honey, are you alright?" Esme was closest to me. She rubbed my back soothingly. I smiled at her and nodded. I had a plan in mind already.

"Fine whatever guys. I get that you are all weakening me. I understand now. But just remember. Once you have to cough it back up, all hell will break loose. Just remember that." I got up and teleported to my bedroom. I made the room soundproof and then I called everybody on my team to come up.

They all came up at the same time. As soon as everybody was inside, I made my own lock on the door. Nobody could break it down, even if they wanted to.

Everybody found a seat to sit somewhere. Alice, Jasper and Rose shared the couch while Esme and Carlisle took the chair. Everyone else sat on the bed on opposite sides.

"Get on with it." Renata said impatiently. Demetri smacked her arm. She glared back at him. I smiled at both of them.

"So my plan is to get all of you guy to search everybody's rooms. And every other place. We need to get every chocolate related thing out of the palace." I started off. I wasn't really sure where to go from there. I heard Rose speak up.

"I can get Emmett back on our team. But nobody but us will know about it." She smiled mischievously. An idea formed for after that.

"How about everyone will find out that there is no more chocolate, but Emmett leads them down to the jail cells and we lock them all in there. Once the chocolate has to leave their system we can go after them." I smiled at my well thought out plan. "Oh, and we can't accept any people from the other side. It might be a trick, like what we're doing." I added. They all agreed on the plan.

Everyone nodded and started to get up after I said that they can all leave and that we will plan more out later. Edward was the only one who stayed. I was fine with that. I smiled at him and sat down next to him on the bed. He put his arms around me and pulled us down on the bed.

My bed is the kind that is squishy, but bouncy. I love it. I laid down on Edward chest. He held our hands together. We were sitting in a comfortable silence. That's what I love about him. Silence for us is never awkward. Well, unless we do something that makes it awkward. Well, you get what I mean.

"I love you." Edward whispered to me sweetly. I closed my eyes and cherished the moment. I decided to show Edward how much I truly love him back. I kept my eyes closed but put his hand over my heart while I set mine over his.

As soon as I did that, there was a huge electric current flowing between us. I heard Edward suck in a long, unneeded breath. The current didn't hurt. It was calming, but strong. "It is telling you how much we love each other. Well, that's how much I love you." I explained. I opened my eyes and met his.

I almost wanted to gasp at the emotion that I saw in his eyes. It just held so much happiness, pride, and love. We smiled at each other and he gave me short kisses all over my face in between his sentence.

"I _smack _love _smack _you_ smack_ so much_ smack_ that_ smack _it's crazy_ smack_." The last kiss ended on my lips and it turned into a long, passionate kiss. I pulled away and sighed.

We stayed snuggled like that for about an hour before someone knocked on my door. I checked who it was. But I couldn't so it must have been the other siders. Yes, I made up a name for them. It sounds pretty awesome right? I still haven't come up with a name for my team though.

I reluctantly got up and went to the door. I turned invisible and went through the wall. It was Aro who was outside my door. He turned like he saw me. He probably did. I glared at him when he smiled at me. I went back to the other side and made myself visible.

I opened the door and motioned for him to come in. "Thank you daughter!" He said cheerily. I just grunted my response and went back to Edward. Aro stayed standing looking uncomfortable. He probably was. You know, I never paid attention to how long his hair was until now. It's irritating. Marcus' is the same length. At their shoulders. I wanted to rip it out. Call me crazy. Or mentally unstable if you like.

I wish our hair was able to grow. The only way it could is if I changed their appearance or if I turned them into a human. I shook my weird thoughts out of my head. "What do you want?" I asked him tonelessly. Edward held onto my hand tightly. I guess he knew.

Aro looked uncomfortable. He was looking at my walls. I guess my paint was really pretty, but…

"Can I speak to you alone please?" He finally asked. I raised my eyebrow. It said it all. Of course not. I felt Edward start to get up.

"No, Edward you can stay!" I told him. He shook his head with a smile. Before he replied he glanced at Aro.

"I think you guys need to talk alone also. See you later." He gave me a kiss on the forehead and left. I still don't know when he is actually leaving. I looked back up at Aro. Well, glared is more like it.

"Bella, daughter. Please don't take this prank seriously. You are the most amazing, powerful vampire ever known. I want to make sure that you don't hold a grudge because of this. You mess with us, I just want to do it right back! I love you daughter."

I am the type of person that hold a grudge. But with his pleading(which he normally doesn't do much) I couldn't give him a hard time.

I made an exaggerated sigh and gave him a small smile. "I guess karma does come back and bite you in the ass." I told him. He gave a broad smile and sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm glad you get it. I can tell you right now that I know this means war. But you will always be my amazing daughter that I am proud to be the father of. But I might not be on your side." He smirked. I shook my head.

"Now that that's done with. I have some other things to do." Aro said. He got up and left. I hope what he said wasn't a trap or anything. I shook my head for the umpteenth time and teleported to Edwards room.

I wanted to sneak up on him so I turned invisible. But then I remembered that he is pretty much unfazed by my powers so I changed back. He didn't pay any attention to me I knew that he knew that I was there.

He was on the phone. "Okay, we'll talk about this later. Bye." He hung up quickly and smiled at me. Edward walked over to me and hugged me. He picked my up and spun me around while giving me a kiss. I smiled into the kiss.

Edward let me go and set me on his bed. He crawled over me and I giggled at him. He smiled back. "When are you leaving?" I asked before he kissed me. He stopped only a centimeter away from my mouth.

"What time is it right now?" He asked me. I seriously have a mental clock in my head. I always know what time it is. Yes I know that sounds creepy but it's true.

"6 in the morning." I told him. His eyes showed sadness.

"I have to leave in 6 hours."

I did not like that one bit. I pouted. My bottom lip brushed his lips when I pouted. He closed the space between us and gave me a kiss that knocked my non existing socks off.

We stayed snuggled together in silence for a while. I'd say the exact time, but sometimes I don't like knowing.

Alice barged in the room and shut it quickly. She ran up to me and said, "The plan?" I nodded in understanding.

"Gather everyone up." I told her. She nodded and ran out.

"Are we going to be doing it in here?"

I nodded at Edward. "Yeah, but I need a piece of paper to write it all down. Do you have any?" I asked him.

He froze and shook his head. When Alice came back in with our team, she had a paper and pen with her. The paper was a big one like I wanted. I smiled at her gratefully. "I saw it in a vision." She explained even though I already knew that.

I made a table appear right in front of me and I set the paper on it. Everybody was kind of crammed into Edwards room so I wanted to make it quick. I wrote at the top _Ninja__Assassins. _

I heard Edward chuckle at the name. I couldn't help but smile back. I just loved his laugh so much. It's adorable. I turned back to the paper with a serious face.

"Okay, so our team name is Ninja Assassins because it's an awesome name. I'm going to write who's on my side and who isn't. Then I am going to assign each person to the other side. That's their name." I smiled proudly and started writing.

Jane got Caius. Demetri got Marcus and Heidi. Renata got Felix. Edward got Alec. Rosalie got Emmett. Alice and Jasper got any extra rooms while Carlisle and Esme worked on the places outside the palace. Renee got the computers. And I got my father, Aro.

"Is everybody good? You want to go through everything they have okay? Make it look like you did go through everything so they know that we're there. Not too obvious though. Rose, you still good with Emmett?"

Rose nodded at me. "Good." I said. I spoke to the Cullens. "So I know you guys have to leave in about 4 hours so we have to do this quick and easy. Which won't be that hard. We're starting as soon as we leave this room. I will be keeping the poster under Edwards bed if you forget anything."

Everybody nodded at me and said, "Got it."

"What if the person we are trying to search there rooms but they are in it?" I smiled at Esme's question. I got that all figured out already.

"Well, they picked the perfect day to mess with me. Today is Saint Marcus day. Yes, the day the Marcus here "drove all the vampires away," I did air quotes. "So it's like a giant parade outside and we all are supposed to be out there celebrating. It starts in 45 minutes. Everybody be ready." I smiled at motioned that they could leave now. They did.

Edward and I were left alone once again. "I'm gonna miss you. Even though it is only going to be for a few days." I told him. I talked to my mom and saw what she as going to do. She said that she is going to stay with the Volturi because her Marcus is here. I understood completely.

Edward hugged me tight. "I will miss you every second." Edward sighed. "We should start our little adventure thing now." I nodded and got up. As we got to the door we told each other good luck and sealed it with a kiss.

We went separate directions. Me left, and him right. I was headed to Aro's office. Let's hope no one catches me, because if they do. I'm screwed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this chapter! Please review and tell me your favortie part! Did you like the names I gave the sides? <em>Ninja Assassins<em> and _The Other Side. _Haha, so again, I am making this short so I can go back to typing. I love you all!:)**

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. Little Angel Of Love is still in the lead! Who will beat her? Will anybody? Keep reviewing:) There will indeed be a 2nd and 3rd placement too! (maybe a 4th) **


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV

Aro's office was empty. I went straight to the drawers and found tons of chocolate bars in every single drawer. Good thing Alice called us back and gave us either a satchel-haha- or a purse.

My bag was almost full by the time I went through every drawer thoroughly. I looked around and went through the furniture, books, the ground. Then I realized that I can just smell out the chocolate. I sent that idea to everyone else.

I took a candy bar out and smelt it. To me, it actually smelt delicious which is kinda weird. But I get why. It wants me to eat it so I will be weaker. Stupid yummy chocolate.

Isn't chocolate every girls comfort food? So annoying.

I didn't smell anymore chocolate in Aro's office. I made sure to leave a book open to prove I was I the room.

As I walked out the door and headed to my fathers room, I bumped into Jane. She had a knowing look on her face. I glared at her and ignored her.

"I know what you're up to." She said cheerfully. I kept walking. I was still hurt that she chose their side. She has to know how I feel about this. It sucks.

I turned to go up the stairs and the last thing I heard was, "You'll forgive me if you knew." I was really confused after that. I shook my head and focused on the main goal. Get chocolate.

I was about to walk into Aro's bedroom when I heard someone coming. Nobody else's rooms are on Aros floor so it would have to be Aro that is coming up here. He doesn't allow anybody so I did what any normal person would do.

I ran into his bedroom and hid behind a giant mound of junk that he bought.

As soon as I was settled Aro opened the door and sat down on his abnormally huge chair. I peaked through some of the junk to keep an eye on him.

Aro was going through books and pulling on his hair. It's kind of weird because our hair is like invincible. You can't cut it and it won't grow.

When I really thought about it, and it is kind of random to talk about, is that I don't know the Cullens as good as I thought. I thought that I knew everything about them. But I am still learning 'til this day. I shook my head and focused back on Aro.

"How can this be possible?" He kept repeating. Is everyone keeping secrets or something? I swear, I'm tired of being left out. Horrible time to start a battle. Edward was leaving in 2 hours and I wanted to get this done so I could hang out with him before he leaves.

My father looked through more books and mumbled nonsense. After about 20 more minutes he finally got up and left. I was in the same position I was in when he came through the door. Vampires can never really get uncomfortable. Well physically anyways. Sometimes we act very close to a human.

I got out from behind the junk and raked through his stuff. I sniffed the air. No scent of chocolate. Wait, I smell it faintly. He must have it completely buried. I made an exasperated sound and dug all the way under his chair.

There was only one candy bar. It looked moldy. I tried not to gag. Even though I would never be able to actually throw up.

I put the candy bar in the bag and left. I headed off to my bedroom. It was where we decided to meet once we were done with our mission(s). Everyone was already there except for Alice. I walked over to Edward. He was sitting on the loveseat.

He smiled at me and gave me a 'come hither' look. I went and sat in his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed happily. I felt the same way.

Alice finally game in with a wide grin on her face. "What did you do?" I asked her suspiciously.

She just ignored me and walked over to Jasper and sat down. Waiting for me to start talking I guess.

I rolled my eyes but started talking anyways. "Has everyone completed their missions?" I asked formally. Or strictly. It's fun.

Everyone nodded. "Rose, have you gotten Emmett on board and got him to agree to the ambush?"

"Yes. He agreed enthusiastically. I have him wrapped around me finger." She smiled evilly.

"Good. Now all we have to do is end the parade so we can get Aro and the rest of the Volturi to come inside."

I stood up and gathered as much power as I could and set into every human close to the palace to leave because of a family emergency.

In less than 10 minutes I could hear the Volturi coming in the palace furious. Nobody questioned what I was doing, only because I already explained it.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You have broken our tradition!" Felix barged into the room, madder than a cat getting stabbed with a stick. "Every year we get humans to come into the palace! You know that!" He looked really upset.

I felt a little weak, but I kept up my confident look. Felix came nose to nose with me. His eyes were pitch black. The Volturi always quit drinking so this occasion would be even sweeter. I held my ground and didn't flinch.

I felt Renata touch my back to shield me, since sadly I can 't do it myself because of my stupid weakness. I sent a thank you to her.

"You will pay for this, you have gone to far!" Felix lifted his hand to hit me. I felt my Ninja's all come up behind me. I gave Felix a look that said, 'I dare you.' He turned around and stormed out.

Once he was gone I whistled. "He is mad." I stated. I heard someone make a, 'duh' noise behind me. I turned back around. "Thanks for standing behind me. Renata and Demetri both know that this happens almost every time we have prank battles. But don't worry, I always win. Isn't that right Demetri?"

He grinned cockily. "Yep. You never want to go against Bells. She always finds her way out of any situation you hand her." He had pride in his eyes. I smiled at him.

I clapped my hands together. "So now, all we have to do is wait in our rooms or do whatever until they realize that there are no more chocolate bars. Don't worry, it won't take that long." I smiled at them and shooed them away.

"Wait, what are we supposed to do with all these chocolate bars." He asked. Esme and Carlisle grabbed all the bags and said, "We're on it." And left quickly.

"Okay, I'll call all of you guys back over once The Other Side comes up into my room." Everybody nodded and left. Well, except for Alice and Rose who wanted to hang out with me I guess. I couldn't say I'd rather be with Edward though.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked them. They looked at each other and smiled. I raised my eyebrow.

"Bella Barbie!" They yelled together. I shook my head.

"No, The Other Side can come in at anytime." Alice gave me a long look. I mentally slapped myself and said, "Duh. Sorry Alice sometimes I forget that other people have powers. I even forget I have powers sometimes." I smiled sheepishly at her.

She waved it away and brought me into my closet and to my makeover chair that Jane and Heidi said that I just had to have.

I sat in the chair with a mad face on. Even though I kind of have missed Bella Barbie. But now with Rose in it, it's even better. I'm surprised they have only done one makeover on me in there whole stay.

Well I guess I have been a bit busy. Now that I'm a vampire, I have been really curious of how everyone else got changed. So I asked Alice how she changed and about her human life. I know, crazy right? I have known them all for like what, 3 years? And I never asked them about it.

Alice was doing my makeup while Rose did my hair. Rose was behind me and Ali was in front of me so I saw her reaction. She was a little upset. Well, really upset actually. "You don't have to tell me Ali."

She shook her head. "Of course I'll tell you. It's just really unpleasant."

"Oh, well I would still like to hear it if you don't mind. I have had my share of unpleasant things." She smiled at me and nodded.

"Okay, so I was born in 1901. My name was Mary Alice Brandon. I was born in Biloxi, Mississippi. My father was a jeweler and a pearl trader while my mom was a house wife. I never got their names though. Anyways, I could still see the future as a human but they weren't always correct." Alice pouted. I think she didn't like being wrong.

"But I never really told anyone until I saw one of my mom being murdered. I warned her and she believed me. But my father went crazy about it. My mom stayed careful for a few months until she didn't think anything was actually going to get her. She let her guards down and she got killed. People say it was by accident but I knew it wasn't.

"Everybody started saying how I cursed everybody who I saw a vision for and if I warned them. I was called a witch. My father remarried and my step mom hated me. But she loved my sister. I saw a vision of my father and his new wife planning to kill me. So I knew he was the one that murdered my mother. I went to tell the police but my father told them that I had gone mad, so they put me in a mental hospital. They even shaved my head!

"But I became friends with a vampire there and he was super nice to me." She smiled at the memory of him. "But I told him about a vision I had about a vampire name James that was trying to kill me."

I growled at his name. "Yes, it is the same James that you killed." She told me. I smiled. Good.

"So the vampire I met changed me and gave himself to James so I could get away and make sure he wouldn't get me. I fully changed when James found me, but he didn't want to kill me anymore. As you can see that my hair is so short because it just started growing back when he changed me." She looked upset over it.

The whole time Alice was telling me her story, she was still doing my makeup. She's a good at multitasking. "I can always make your hair grow longer. I have the power to do that. Or I can change you into a human so you could grow it out that way."

"Oh Bella that would be so amazing!" Alice squealed at me. I smiled.

"Glad I could help." I told her.

I felt Rose stop fixing my hair up. I turned around carefully and asked, "What's wrong?" She was looking off into nothing.

"Can I have children? If you turn me into a human?" She asked eagerly and looked me in the eyes. They were filled with so much hope.

"Yes." I said with a smile. She looked like she was going to cry. Her eyes watered with unshed tears.

"Thank you." She whispered and gave me a hug.

"Me too?" Alice asked in the same voice. I nodded. She hugged me tightly also.

Once they let go, Alice said, "Done."

"Finally. I have been done for like ten minutes." Rose said.

"Oh I haven't finished my story!" We walked back to my bed once I looked in the mirror at my beautiful reflection.

"So I was out on my own, but I saw a vision of meeting Jasper and the Cullens so I decided to become a 'vegetarian' vampire. Later I found Jasper and here we are now." She finished with a happy smile.

"How old were you when you got changed?" I asked her. I can't believe I never asked this before.

"It was 1920, so I was nineteen." She told me. I nodded. We were all sitting in a circle, cross legged. I turned to Rose. "What about you?" She looked angry, but nodded.

"Okay so I was born in Rochester, New York in 1915. My name was Rosalie Lillian Hale. I had two younger brothers and a housewife for a mother. My father worked at a bank. I was very self centered and selfish. I was beautiful and everyone knew it. My dad would buy me beautiful clothes. All my friends envied me. One day, I was at the bank with my mother. I was all dressed up and looking nice to bring my father his forgotten lunch. They wanted the banks owners son to notice me. He did." Rosalie didn't look happy about it.

"He sent me a rose. His name was Royce King the second. We became engaged. The relationship was nothing but physical attraction." Rose looked disgusted. "Well, one week before the wedding I-" Alice cut her off.

"They have discovered that all the chocolate is gone and they are headed up here." Alice said. I nodded and sent it out to my Ninja Assassins. The Other Side got here first. I smiled. _Good luck everyone._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! Did you like this chapter? Well if you did, please review! I know there are more people reading this than my reviewers. I love all my reviewers! They are so awesome:) I have started typing my other story that is how Edward and Bella met! The only thing I will tell you about it, is that I have named it 'Somebody To Love'. Do you like it? Or you can give me other suggestions that I might use. I have also been thinking about writing another story but it's out of question considering I haven't even finished one! Haha, anyways... Keep reading!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. I love all of my reviewers and just because I haven't picked you, it doesn't mean that I don't appreciate what you have reviewed. So for this chapter I have decided to just have all of my reviewers as first place:)**


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

Aro came right up in my face. He never really gets mad. I guess this is the day that the world ends. No I am not being over dramatic. My father can be disappointed and sad. But never mad. It's a little scary.

"You have ruined our day and our prank. How could you do that!" He didn't raise his voice though. It was calm, but angry. He was trying not to yell. I could tell. I didn't want to look like a baby but he looks scary!

"Well now you know how I feel." I stated. He gripped my arms in a tight grip. It actually hurt.

"No daughter. What we did was harmless. We were going to stop in a couple of days. This is serious. You went through our rooms! It's our private stuff! You were mad when I did it to you. So how could you do it to me. To us? And then you make all of the humans able to go against us and leave! This is unforgivable." He glared at me. Actually glared. It was menacing. I felt like crying.

"I'm sorry." I said. Yeah, shocker. Aro looked shocked too, but then he was back to mad.

My Ninja's finally came in. They came and stood behind me. I was at the edge of my bed. I could tell Edward didn't like what Aro was doing.

"As I said. This is unforgivable. I am giving you 24 hours to leave." I froze. Is he serious? He is kicking me out? I mean yeah I was going to the Cullens but I was going to visit and keep my room and stuff.

"W-what?" Was my response. I felt tears come to my eyes. I looked at the rest of them. Jane wouldn't look at me. Felix and Alec were looking at each other with regretful faces. Heidi was hugging Jane and wouldn't look at me either. Marcus was staring straight at me. I could tell he was mad and upset. But he smiled sadly at me. Caius was stone faced and stared at me. Emmett looked shocked.

"You can't do that!" I heard Demetri yell behind me. I looked back at him.

"Can everybody please leave? I need to talk with father alone."

"Aro." Father corrected me. I felt my tears fall down.

"Aro." I whispered. They all started to leave. Except for Jasper and Edward. "Leave. Now!" I snapped. They reluctantly went. Once they were gone, Aro let go of my arms.

I made sure the walls were soundproof. I got up and gave him a big hug. He hugged me back and said, "You are a very good actress." With a smile. I smiled back and giggled at him.

"You're not so bad yourself. But did you have to squeeze so hard?" I rubbed my arms.

"Sorry. I went a little overboard." He sat next to me. Confused? Well truth is, Aro and I staged that. We have been planning on playing a prank on all of them. And we chose the perfect time. It was pretty intense. Nobody would expect it.

"I can't believe Demetri was the only one who stood up for me!" I was hurt by that.

Aro looked sympathetic. "Yeah, I noticed. I think it's because I am leader and they don't want to disobey me." He gave me a one arm hug. "So how do you want to end this prank?" I thought about it.

"We should fight!" I squealed. "You could eat chocolate, my weakness right before it and we'll fight in our training room! Wouldn't that be fun?" My father thought about it for a bit and then agreed.

"Yay! We could say that whoever wins the fight gets to lead The Volturi!" Aro looked freaked for a second but agreed.

"But who are we going to have actually win?" He asked. I thought about it. Then laughed.

"You know the movies I make you watch?" I asked him. They are mainly chick flicks. Aro nodded. "Well we can fight like that! Hair pulling, scratching, slapping, tumbling, rolling, kicking, it would be so fun!" I giggled. He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine." I jumped up and gave him a hug. I put on a serious face when I let go. "You ready?" I asked him. He nodded and put on a serious face too.

When we walked out, everyone was waiting right outside my door. "We have decided to-" Aro cut me off. I glared at him.

"We are fighting for the Volturi. Whoever wins shall be king. Or queen." Everyone looked shocked. I fought off a smile.

"When is this happening?" Caius asked.

"Now." I stated.

Everybody looked even more shocked. I teleported to the training room and tried to fight off a smile. This is going to be so fun.

Everybody came down a minute or two later.

"Jeez, what took all of you so long? Oh yeah, you don't have the abilities I do." I gloated.

Almost everyone rolled their eyes at me. I smiled back.

Aro clapped his hands together. "You ready?" He asked me.

I nodded and stood on the mat. "Are there any rules?" I asked Aro.

He shook his head and got Marcus to count to three.

"Three. Two. One." Marcus got out of the way.

Aro pulled my hair. I fell to the ground.

I jumped up and slapped him in the face. His head dramatically went sideways. I smiled.

"Take that you over dramatic poo face."

Aro glared at my words. He was fighting off a smile though, I saw it. Nobody else did though.

Aro and me at the same time starting slapping the air. Like what people call 'sissy fights'. It was hilarious.

I let a giggle escape my mouth. I heard everyone on the sidelines.

"What the hell?"

"I think there is something up."

"Are they high or something?"

"If only it was both chicks."

Obviously Emmett said the last one. I smiled again. I pushed Aro to the ground. We started rolling over each other and screeching. Calling out names and scratching each other .It was actually really fun.

After another minute or two on the ground Aro got up and shook his head. "I think we are done." He told me with a smile.

I smiled back and nodded. Oh this will be great.

"Sooo… who won?" Demetri asked us.

Aro and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Beats me." I said.

My father chuckled and gave me a hug. Everyone was confused then. I was happy to see the shocked faces.

We looked at each other and nodded. "You just got pranked!" Aro and I said together. We even rehearsed it. Pretty awesome, huh?

Everyone pretty much had the same reaction. Anger and frustration.

"Ha. Ha." I said with triumph clearly in my voice. I mentally did a victory dance.

I always manage to prank. Even if a prank is already going on. That is how awesome I am.

"Thank you Jasper, for staying back to protect me. It was really nice of you." I smiled at him.

He smiled a small smile back and said, "No problem." I just love his hint of a southern accent. I love accents.

"What about me?" Edward playfully asked. Well, it was partly playful.

I rolled my eyes at him. "You always try protecting me. It wasn't a surprise. But I'll think you anyways."

"Oh and I was just wondering why Demetri was the only one that really stood up for me. I mean come on? Am I really that unimportant to you? Especially you Jane! You're my best friend! Plus you even took Aro's side! Well, technically Caius', but still!" I was genuinely curious to hear what they had to say.

Jane looked like she would burst into tears at any second.

"Let's just get back to the main problem." Felix said quickly.

I glared at him. He wouldn't meet my eyes. But he met Aro's. There was something he was hiding. I could tell.

Aro could to I guess since he walked over and touched his arm. I was still confused. Aro didn't think it was a problem I guess since he smiled.

"Before any of you guys ask, yes we teamed up to prank all of you. And it was really fun." I smiled at all of them.

"Very fun indeed." Aro commented.

"Now, Ninja's let's go talk in my bedroom." I motioned for us to leave when Aro stopped us.

"No. I am still mad at you for taking all of our chocolate." Aro gave me a look that said he was disappointed. Nothing surprising there.

Emmett cleared his throat and told Aro that he needed to talk to him privately. Then he nodded and they left. I know what they are going to be talking about.

5 minutes later they came back and Aro had a huge smile on his face. "You may go Bella. My team has some stuff we need to take care of." I smiled hugely and took my team down to the jail cells.

Demetri went straight to Gianna. I didn't mind that. Aro wouldn't find anything suspicious about that since Demetri has been doing that ever since he found out. He couldn't get Aro to let her free though. My heart ached for him.

I got the rest of my team to hide in the room where our servants usually go to feed the prisoners. There was a tiny window that I could see through.

We all waited for them to come. It was pitch black in the closet-ish space. I was getting distracted by Edward. He was right behind me. I could feel his breathing on my neck. But I had to keep my head in the game.

Emmett finally came down with The Other Side with him. I was so happy.

"They are under that slab of dirt in the cell. I didn't think Bella would ever search down here. I was right now wasn't I?" Emmett smiled proudly at himself. Wow, he's a good actor.

Emmett went in last. But he quickly came back out and locked the door. Good thing none of The Volturi hold the cell keys on them.

"HEY!" Almost everyone yelled.

"I could get you killed for this!" I heard Aro say, in an almost angry voice.

"Not if I put him up to it." I came out with a smile.

Everybody looked shocked.

"Thank you Emmy Bear!" I just came up with the name on the spot.

"No problem Belly Button!" He pulled me into a huge hug. I giggled.

After he set me down I turned back to The Other Side. "I always win." I smiled.

"Not if we have the chocolate with us." Aro said as he pointed at the area where Emmett rubbed some chocolate around.

I laughed. "Go ahead and check. I am not letting any of you out until all the chocolate is out of your system." I smiled again. I love winning.

"Let's go everyone! But I think one person at a time should keep watch on them." I said when we were at the door to leave.

"I will stay here for the first shift." Demetri said. It wasn't that big of a surprise. He would mainly be hanging out with Gianna.

"I'll go next." Renata said. I nodded.

"Then me." I told her.

"And I will have the last shift. Then we can switch back around." My mom said. I smiled at Renee.

"Sometimes I forget you are even here mom." I told her. She smiled and gave me a quick hug.

Everyone but Demetri left the jail cells and we all went our separate ways. Scratch that. Renee and Renata went their separate ways. All of the Cullens, including me stayed up in my bedroom and just talked.

It was perfect.

Now, it was time for them to actually leave. Renee and I were the only ones who were at the door saying goodbye. Mainly because everyone is in the dungeon, or they just don't care.

"I will miss you all!" I told them. We were all in a group hug. I never really paid attention, but Renee and Esme have really hit it off. Maybe it's because they really like to decorate and garden.

"I love you." I told Edward.

"I love you too." He bent down and gave me a kiss.

I heard people giving cat calls and wolf whistles. I broke off the kiss and blushed deep red.

Edward chuckled at me and ran his hand over my blush.

"I love it when you blush." He told me. I heard Ali and Rose say 'awww'. I just smiled.

After a ton of goodbyes, they all finally left. I felt really lonely all of a sudden. Why did I not want to leave with them again? Oh yeah, I have some 'business' to take care of.

I went up to my room, thinking only about one thing. Edward. All I thought about was his hair, his eyes, his lips, his chest, his voice. Pretty much everything about him.

_I miss you already._ I thought. I almost shrieked when I heard back, _I miss you more_. From Edward.

I never knew that I could send out a thought from that far away. I tried it on Alice. _I can't wait to see you Ali!_ But I got no reply. I tried it on Edward again.

_I love you._ I sent to him. I hope he sends one back. I don't want it to be my imagination. I know I'm crazy. I just didn't think I was _that _crazy. Edward didn't let me down.

_I love you too. Very much._ He replied. I smiled widely. I could still talk to him! Maybe it's because we're mates. And we have a strong connection.

I know what I am going to be doing for the next few days.

For the rest of the day, I was laying down on my bed and talking to Edward telepathically. We talked about nothing and everything. I never knew I could talk so much in my life.

Right as I was about to tell him a joke about milk(don't ask how we got to that subject) I heard Renata yelling for me. I quickly teleported down to the jail cells.

"What?" I asked quickly.

She nodded her head in The Other Side's direction. "They don't smell like chocolate anymore." I nodded at her with a smile.

"Can you go get Demetri and Renee please?" I asked her. She nodded and ran off. I turned back to The Other Side with an evil smile.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." This is going to be so much fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like the chapter? I hope you did! But FanFiction is really irratating me right now:P But I will obviously keep updating. So please review! But only if you liked the chapter. If you didn't the don't review. I do love anonymous reviewers too! *hint hint* lol. Right now I am going to go back and eat some cookies that I have:) (I know who will be jealous) ;) REVIEW! You know you want to.<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. Little Angel Of Love is in the lead! She is such an awesome reviewer. Someone better beat her! Cuz I don't want her to win! Jk! Love you;)**


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV

I used my powers to lift everyone up and slam them into the wall. It might be a little harsh, but it's fun.

My powers did work on everyone. I still held them up, but then remembered that I could just mind control them. I made them follow me to the ballroom. I made sure to open the cell first obviously.

My small team was watching me curiously, but still followed. It took almost 5 minutes since I was walking at a human pace. Renata was getting impatient. It's pretty funny when she's mad.

"What are you waiting for! Hurry up!" She yelled. I smiled at her. Patience isn't one of my best qualities either. But I told her she has to wait anyways.

We walked into the ballroom at last. I got all of the guys to start singing Barbie Girl, and all of the girls to sing I'm Too Sexy. I even made them do retarded dances. It was hilarious.

All I heard now was the words, "You can undress me anywhere!" And, "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt." Being yelled at the top of their lungs. But this wasn't going to be just about humiliation. I will add in some pain. But not a lot. Just enough to know that I'm serious about not using my weakness on me.

I saw Demetri recording what was happening. You know, I haven't really been paying attention until now, but Demetri has been recording a lot of stuff I do lately. Please say he's not a psycho who is in love with me.

I made everyone stop in there positions. "Now let's play a really fun game! It's like Red Light, Green Light! Okay? I will make you guys dance and sing, saying green light. But once I say red light, I will unfreeze you and you will have to stop in your position, but keep singing. Everybody got it?" I made all of their heads nod.

"Let's play!" I said excitedly. "Oh, and if you don't freeze, there will be consequences." I smiled and started the game.

"Green light."

I got them all dancing and singing like they were earlier.

"Red light!"

I unfroze them all. They all got out of there positions and stopped singing. I saw what they were going to do before they did it. I playfully pouted.

"Now what kind of fun is this?" I slashed everybody's stomachs. Some of them groaned in pain. "Now you will play, or it will be worse. Got it?" They all nodded. I healed them with a snap of my fingers and went back to the game.

"Green light!" I yelled.

After about 2 minutes straight of dancing and singing, I finally said, "Red light!"

They stayed in their positions. Good.

"Barbie girl! Barbie world! Plastic and.. Um.. Fantastic?" Aro had no clue what the song was. I laughed so hard I almost fell down.

"Okay, I will give you that one old man." I looked at everyone else.

All of the guys were glaring at me, but singing the words with a deep tone. "Nuh-uh! Stay in pitch." I made their voices in the right pitch and made sure they kept it that way. "Good job!"

I turned to Heidi and Jane, the only girls. They were staying in their positions too. But they sounded like they were having fun singing the song.

"I'm too sexy for my shirt! Too sexy for my shirt, too sexy it hurts!" They sang together, giggling. This is not supposed to be fun for them.

I glared at them and turned them into humans. They were confused for a second. They even stopped singing and got out of their positions.

"EHHH!" I made my own beeping noise. Like the kind you hear when you mess up on something. "You guys are disqualified and therefore, will be punished." I made sure everyone else was frozen so they wouldn't sneak up on me.

Jane and Heidi were humans so they couldn't hurt me. They both looked like deer caught in headlights. I, of course smiled evilly at them.

"Well, looks like you two lost." I said to them.

"But you messed us up!" They yelled defensively. I didn't care whether or not I messed them up. This is my game. My rules. I made sure that they knew that too.

I turned them into guys and made them start stripping down. "STOP!" They yelled at the top of their lungs. But after they were completely naked, they looked at each other and laughed. LAUGHED!

"You have a wiener." Jane giggled out.

"Well so do you!" Heidi replied.

I growled menacingly and cut of both of their 'wieners' as they call it. They screamed out in pain. Okay, maybe I was going to hurt them really bad.

I looked at everyone as I laughed. Most of them looked disgusted. I rolled my eyes and turned them back into girls. They were still keening over. But they weren't in pain.

"Now, who's next?" I asked with a smile.

After I was done with my torturing I got everyone to say that they would never use my weakness against me. Mostly because everyone was dickless. Literally. But I thought it was funny. So did my team.

Everything pretty much went back to normal after the fight. If you call everyone on the other side ignoring me normal. So they didn't like what I did to them. Not my fault. Okay, maybe it was.

After another full day of just talking to Edward in my mind, I snapped. The first person I met in the hall was Jane. She made it obvious that she was ignoring me. I walked right up to her, grabbed her shoulder, and yelled, "WHAT. IS. WRONG. WITH. YOU!" I shook her shoulders after every word.

She gave me a funny look and said, "Nothing Bella."

I might have gone a little crazy after that. I laughed like a maniac and said, "Nothing? Then why haven't you been picking out my outfits, or taking me shopping, or talking to me about Felix, or, or-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I burst out crying.

Jane gave me a sad look and hesitantly wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her bag tightly. "I miss you Janey." I sobbed. She just kept repeating to me, "I know, I know."

Once I was finished, I sniffled and gave another laugh. "Sorry for my break down." She gave me a reluctant smile and walked away.

I let her, only because I started thinking. All the members have been really distant from me ever since they found out about Edward and I. I mean, yeah we still hung out but it wasn't the same. I didn't know who to talk to.

I decided to go to my uncle Marcus because he would let me down gently and make me laugh. I walked right in his bedroom and said, "Hey Uncle Marcus I was wonder-" I froze with my eyes getting rounder. "Holy mama! I.. um.. I'm sorry. I'll just, uh, go now."

I felt my face heat up badly. It's not everyday you catch your mother having sex with your uncle. Yeah I know they're together but they should have at least locked their door.

Ha. I laughed at myself. It's not like me and Edward lock our door. Well, my door and we don't go all they way. My face was still beet red.

I looked back and shook my head to get the images out of my mind when I ran into Alec. I was really happy to see him. He could probably tell me. I smiled warmly at him. "Hey."

He shuffled uncomfortably and mumbled, "Hi." I huffed. This is getting so annoying.

I grabbed onto his arm and teleported us to my meadow that everyone seems to know about. "What is wrong with all of you!" I demanded. I just had it. "You guys are ignoring me and being rude! We always get revenge on our pranks! What's the big deal this time?"

Alec looked shocked and at a loss for words. He reminded me of a fish. Mouth open. Mouth closed. Mouth open. Mouth closed. Mouth open. Aha! Finally, it speaks! "Umm.. I don't know?" He made it sound like a question. How irritating.

I tapped my foot and put my hands on my hips. "Oh, you don't know you say?" I raised my eyebrows at him. ""Well you better figure it out because I'm losing my patience." I glared at him.

He finally cracked. "Okay, okay! Um.. I don't know how you're going to handle this, but… everyone is sorta happy that you're leaving. So we though if we ignored you, you would leave quicker." He closed his hands over his mouth.

I stood there stunned. "Why?" I said. I felt tears come to my eyes.

Alec's eyes widened even further. "Oh please don't cry Bella! It's just that it would be more peaceful…" I shook my head at him.

"Whatever. If that's what you guys want. Then so be it." I teleported to my bedroom and got all my stuff together with my powers. Every single last thing.

I kept it in place as I teleported to Forks. To my old house. I teleported all my stuff into the living room. It was mostly my clothes, which I have a lot of. So I quickly went through them and put all the stuff I didn't want in bags. I teleported them to Alice's bedroom.

So in the end, I had enough clothes to fit into my closet and drawers.

When I went into my old bedroom I broke down crying. I had so many memories in my room. In my house! I saw that they kept everything the way it was. Just dusted it. I was happy about that.

I wish my room was a little bigger, but I wasn't complaining that much. I walked through every room in the house. Crying every time. After everything was put away I ran into the forest next to my house to hunt.

I didn't need to, but it really is part of my nature. I feel weird without doing it. My victim was a deer. It knew I was a predator by my crouch and growl. I lunged at it and it jumped off. They were fast, but not fast enough. I decided to keep up with it.

I loved the feeling of running after my prey. Right as I grabbed it and drained it, I heard a growl coming from behind me. I also smelt the worst smell in my life. I felt like puking.

I wiped my mouth and looked up saying, "What the hell?" In front of me was a giant wolf. I haven't seen that in over 70 years. The last time I did, was when I was human and I saw my best friend Jake, show me. This wolf looked exactly like him.

"Jake?" I whispered breathlessly. I saw the wolf whimper.

The wolf changed back into a human and it was my Jake. He looked exactly like the way I left him. All buff and tan. With his short black hair.

I didn't pay attention that he was naked. I just ran into his arms and hugged the life out of him. He hugged me back just as tight murmuring, "Oh my Bella." Over and over again. His skin was scolding hot, while mine was ice cold.

Once he let go of me I realized that we both were crying. "I missed you." I told him.

He froze all of a sudden. "How could you do this Bella! I waited for you, thinking that you would come to me. But you didn't. I even started searching for you! All over the place, until I started aging from being away from my pack. So I was forced to come back. Bella. I-" He shook his head in anger.

I looked down. I never really thought he would go through that much trouble. "I'm sorry Jake. Edward cheated on me so I left. I went to the Volturi. The main vampire people and they changed me." I gave him a sad look. "I'm so sorry that I didn't come visit you. I swear I just never really thought about it." I gave him another tight hug. He hugged back, but not as enthusiastically as earlier.

"I love you Jake." I told him, looking him in the eyes.

"I didn't even know the reason why you left. Charlie just said that you left and I got a note from you. I swear I am going to kill that stupid leech. A part of my heart broke in half when I read the note Bella. Did you not even think about emailing me or anything?" Jake was still crying, but I saw the anger in them.

My heart ached for him. "I'm so sorry Jake!" I started bawling. Jacob held me in his arms for a few more minutes.

"Can we talk at your house?" I asked him. He nodded, but paused.

"Vampires aren't allowed across our border, and you are crossing it right now." His eyes pierced into mine.

I smiled at him. "No problem." I changed into a human. He almost fell over, I swear. I giggled at him. Oh how I've missed him.

"You.. You-WHAT?" He was so shocked I literally fell over laughing.

"I'm… sorry… your…face.. Is…so..funny." I managed out. I was laughing so hard.

After he got over his shock he said, "HOW?" A giggled escaped my lips.

"I am a very powerful vampire. I have every power known to man. Well, pretty much yeah."

He shook his head at me and whistled low. "wow." He said. He held my hand. It wasn't scolding hot to me anymore. I mean yeah, it's really hot. But my skin isn't ice cold anymore.

"I really like this power." He told me as we started walking to his house.

I gave him a small smile. "So do I." Well, this might complicate some things.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like how I added Jacob in there? How could I not, he is sooo hawwwt! Lol, but don't worry they are strictly just friends... for now... ;) Please give me your thoughts! It would help if you reviewed. I can't read your mind like Edward can:P Sorry for mistakes and typos and blah blah blah. Jk, well, not really. I would just like to say that I LOVE YOU because you have been reading this and sticking with me(: well, most of you.. haha. Keep reading(:<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. Who watches Progressive commercials? If you do, tell me your favorite commercial! Cuz I see it all the time and I LOVE FLO! Haha anyways... If you have no idea what I'm talking about, look it up. CUZ IT"S AWESOME! but kinda annoying...lol**

**P.P.S. I think I am going to have to go with ElizabellaLove because she made up for-wait, why am I telling you why? What I say goes! Jk(; she made up for not reviewing. Which is pretty awesome. Keep reviewing! Please.**


	19. Chapter 19

BPOV

Me and Jake were in his tiny bedroom, cuddling on his bed, well after he put clothes on. We were acting like we did when we always used to hang out.

I was laughing at what he said, while he would push me. He was the only one that knew everything about me. Including my past. I know that sounds horrible, but he was-is- my best friend.

"So, have you talked to the Cullens at all?" He asked me reluctantly. He never did like the Cullens and I don't think he ever really will. Especially from what I told him about Edward cheating.

"Oh.. That.." This might be an awkward conversation. "Well, long story short, I saw them again, we made up, and now I'm getting married." I said a little too bluntly. He sprung up on his bed and took me with him. His grip on me was a little too tight.

"You what?" He asked, I could tell he was outraged.

I chuckled humorously. Well, more like nervously.

My hand automatically went to my wedding ring. Jacob noticed it too.

"Where's the bracelet I gave you?" He asked me. I saw the hurt in his eyes. I hate hurting him. I love him so much, I would never intentionally hurt him.

"I have it in my box of memories. Jake, look. I heard there side of the story and it was all a mistake. There was a mind controlling vampire that made Edward cheat on me. And I have still been in love with him." I begged him to understand.

He shook his head and mumbled out, "I can't believe this." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Can we please not think about the Cullens? I just got you back, I don't want to ruin it." I asked him frantically.

He sighed and nodded. I held his face in my hands and made him look into my eyes.

He opened them and looked back at me. "You will always be in my heart. You are my best friend. I will never leave you. I promise I will stay in touch with you for as long as possible. I love you. Very much. Now can we get something to eat? I'm starving."

Jake laughed at me and said, "You just read my mind." He picked me up and carried me to the kitchen.

"Put me down!" I squealed, punching his naked chest. He kept pretending to drop me. A lot. I hated it.

Jake would just ignore me. "You do realize that I am stronger than you right?" He raised his eyebrows at me, like I was crazy.

"I am." I said defensively.

He smiled. "I don't include your powers." He said. "I know I am definitely stronger than you without your powers." He smiled at me and set my down on the counter in the kitchen. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"What are you making?" I asked him while I was swinging my legs back and forth.

He ignored me and kept going through cupboards. After he looked through every single drawer unsuccessfully, he came over to me and put his hands on either side of me. "Nothing." He pouted.

I giggled at him and tapped his nose. "We can go out to eat. Stop acting like it's the end of the world." He pretended to be hurt. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Let's go." I jumped of the counter and landed on his foot.

He didn't seem fazed. I don't know why, but that irritated me. I ignored it and headed towards the door. He grabbed my wrist and spun me back. "Wait." He said.

"Where are we gonna go?" He asked me. I thought about it for a second and then got a huge craving.

"TACO BELL!" I practically screamed at him. He gave me a funny look, but nodded anyways.

We took his car. It was a black Jetta. I never thought he would get that kind of car. I had to giggle at him. He ignored me and got into the drivers side. I jumped into the passenger side and buckled up out of habit. Jake did too.

I almost started asking him where Billy was, then remembered that he is dead. I shook that thought away and smiled when Jake said, "Pump up the jams yo!"

"You are a dork." I told him before turning up the radio. He had a CD in and it was all Eminem. I stared at the radio. I never knew he was into this sort of music. I knew he liked R&B and listening to hip-hop, and pop. But I never thought of him as a rapper.

Especially when he started full out rapping. Moving his arms up and down. He even had a serious face on. I started laughing and couldn't stop. After about 3 songs, and me almost peeing my pants, we made it to Tao Bell.

As soon as he parked I ran straight to the bathroom. When I got out, Jake was waiting for our order.

"What did you get us?" I asked him. He gave me a toothy grin.

"38 crunchy tacos and 12 soft tacos with 3 large sodas."

I nodded like that was normal. His grinned widened. I shook my head at him and sat across from him at the table.

"You do realize that t his might take a while right?" His smile turned into a pout.

"I know." He crossed his arms like a five year old. I looked over at the play ground and smiled.

"Hey Jake." He looked up at my tone of voice and followed my eyes. As soon as he did, a huge smile came upon his face.

"Let's go!" He yelled and took off. I ran after him. He slammed open the door to get inside it and practically ripped off his shoes and jumped inside. I was right behind him.

But as soon as I jumped in, my face ran right into his butt. He yelped. I jumped back, hit my head on the top of the playground and shrieked. "What the hell Jake!" All is saw was his jean shorts tight on his butt. And some of his bare back.

He grunted and mumbled, "I'm stuck." I fell on my back from laughing so hard. "Shut up!" He pouted.

"I'm sorry!" I giggled out. "But come on, that is hilarious!" He growled at me and I sighed dramatically. "Fiinee! I'll get you out."

I pulled on his legs but he wouldn't budge. I ended up falling on my butt and hitting my head again. "Ow! Dammit!" I heard Jake laughing at me. "Hey!' I smacked his butt. "At least I'm not the one stuck!"

I heard our order being called. Jacob did too because he started yelling, "Don't leave me!" Over and over. I ignored him and quickly went to get our orders. I set them at our table and ran back to Jacob.

"Okay I'm back." I said and went back into the space. Jake was still there, but I could tell he was mad.

"I can't believe you left me! While you were gone, little kids were hitting me!" He whined. "I wouldn't do that to you!" I scoffed.

"Baloney!" I said.

"Just. Get,. Me. Out." He said each word slowly. I realized that I could use my power.

"Duh." I said to myself.

I changed Jake into a girl. He was able to move but he was freaked out.

"What they hell?" He yelled. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"I got you out didn't I?"

"Why like this!" He was drawing everyone's attention.

"Well someone's not being very appreciative." I observed. "Come on, let's go eat." I said and started walking. When I got to the door I realized that Jacob wasn't following me.

I rolled my eyes at him. He was standing his ground, with his arms crossed trying to look imitating. But since he wasn't used to being a girl, he just looked uncomfortable. I sighed and changed him back. I made sure nobody and was looking at us, and if they even thought about us, there minds would go blank.

Jake looked happy. "Okay." He said with a smile and we walked to our table.

All of our tacos were still there. We ate every single one. But I did have a major stomach ache. I swear I almost exploded. Jacob looked fine though. Stupid werewolf.

Jacob let out a loud burp and chugged the rest of his soda. I already chugged mine. All that was left was the last cup of soda.

We both eyed it, and each other. Our hands sprang out at the same time and tried grabbing it. We held it at the same time, glaring at each other. We were pulling It each others way a little bit. Not enough to spill it, but enough for us to know that we want it.

"Mine." I said. He growled in response. I froze his hand and started drinking out of it.

"HEY!" Jacob yelled and used his other hand to pull it away. I was already half way finished with it.

I graciously let him have the rest. He looked upset. "Not my fault you only ordered three." I told him.

He glared. "Well, one for you, and two for me." He told me. I just rolled my eyes. He can be such a five year old sometimes.

Then it dawned on me. "We left our shoes in the playground." His eyes widened like he forgot too.

We raced each other to the door and I made it first. I put on my black vans before he put on his slip on sandals. They were old and ratty, but I understood why he wore them. Just incase he had to change into a werewolf, he wouldn't be wearing nice shoes so they wouldn't rip.

We decided to leave after we put our shoes on. But instead, we roamed the mall that was right next to Taco Bell.

We walked aimlessly through random stores, picking out each others clothes to put on and taking pictures on my phone. We held hands and laughed at each other as we were walking down the walk way to the food court.

Yes we got hungry again. What do you expect after like 4 hours of walking around? But before we made it to the food court, I saw Alice and Rosalie walking on the other side. They were staring right at us.

I blushed, but kept my ground. I felt Jacobs grip on my hand tighten. "It's okay." I told him and let go, to walk over to Ali and Rose.

"What are you doing here? And with _him._" Rosalie said. Disgust evident in her voice.

"Well, my family didn't want me so I came here and ran into him. He is my best friend, obviously I would be hanging out with him. And don't you dare say that I'm cheating on Edward or anything like that because you know me better than that. I love you guys, but right now I am going to spend the rest of the day with him, and then I am going to go see Edward."

My stomach fluttered at the thought of seeing him. Even Jacob couldn't keep my busy long enough to forget about Edward or not miss him.

"You do realize Edward has gone frantic? He was fine for the first 2 days, but then he started going crazy. You better talk to him." Alice said to me, but no enthusiasm in her voice. I sighed.

Great, drama. "See you two later." I said as I walked back to Jacob and headed to the food court.

I wasn't as happy as I was before.

Jake dropped me off at my house. He walked me to my door and gave me a tight hug. "Be safe. Love you Bells." He kissed the top of my head, then left.

"Love you too!" I yelled at him before he took off.

As soon as I couldn't see his car anymore, I teleported outside of the Cullen mansion. It looked just like I remembered it. Big, white, beautiful, and it looked like it was brand new. Before I could knock, Esme opened the door and gave me a long, tight hug.

"Oh, Bella Edward had me so worried about you! I knew you would come." She smiled at me, but crinkled her nose. "I see you hung out with Jacob." Her voice sounded neutral. I gave her a slight smile.

"Yeah." She turned around and motioned for me to follow her. "Is Edward in his room?" I asked Esme.

She nodded and I raced up the stairs and into his bedroom. I burst into his room and found him immediately. He was laying on his bed. It was different from the last one he had. This on was bigger and had roses on it, not real roses. The designs.

My heart started beating fast at the sight of him. I saw Edward smile slightly. I walked over to him and flung my arms around his neck and put my face in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you so much." I told him lovingly. He held my waist and set his cheek on the top of me head.

"I missed you too love." He replied in a quiet voice. "You smell really bad though." He chuckled. But it didn't sound like he was trying to be funny.

"I never knew wolves smelt so bad. But I am happy to finally have my best friend back. I missed him so much, I didn't even know that he was alive!" I told him with a happy smile on my face.

Edward just crinkled his nose. _Someone's a little jealous…_ I thought to him. He looked down at me instantly. I know he loves it when I open my mind to him.

He smiled slightly. _I do_. He said. I blocked my mind again. I always forget to shut it off again. _And it's really my nature to not like wolves and I don't like how close you are with him. _

I rolled my eyes and said, "Edward, Edward, Edward." In a lecturing voice. "You need to know that you are the only man I have fallen completely in love with. Very much." I smiled at him.

He leaned down and gave me a kiss. It started out sweet, but started getting heated. Edward twisted around so that he was laying on top of me. His tongue licked my lips, begging for entrance. I let him very eagerly. We battled for dominance.

My shirt rode up and showed my stomach and Edward took that chance to put his hand over the skin. He had his hand flat on my stomach. I moaned in pleasure. My hands were wrapped around his neck while one of them was playing with his hair. The other hand was pulling him down to put all of his weight on me. He finally did.

He moaned and slid his hand around and went up my back. I shivered in pleasure.

"Hey Jasper! You know, I feel a lot of sexual tension right around by Edward room. What do you think they'd be doing in there?" We heard Emmett yell right outside Edwards door.

"Yeah Emmett! I agree! I bet you they are doing some pretty awesome stuff! We should barge in and make sure there not doing anything we wouldn't do!" Jasper replied.

Me and Edward broke apart reluctantly as Jasper and Emmett came into the room.

"Aww, I wanted someone to be naked." Emmett replied with a pout. I rolled my eyes at him and Jasper laughed.

"I think I'm going to find Alice." Jasper said with a wink, and left. I felt my face getting really heated. Emmett laughed.

"Wow Belly Button! I didn't know you had it in you." He winked and said, "I'm gonna go find my Rosie." And left, but kept the door open.

I groaned and laid my head against Edwards chest. I heard him sigh. "No privacy. It's so irritating." He said. I nodded and got up.

I felt his arms tighten around my waist. "Where are you going?" He asked me with a frown.

"I am going to go hang out with the rest of my family. Well, just Esme. You know I don't just love you. I was thinking about even going shopping with Alice." I smiled and went out the door. But before I left I told Edward, "Too bad she's too busy for it though." With a wink and left.

I heard Edwards chuckle. I raced down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Esme was at. She smiled at me. I saw that she made cookies. My mouth watered. "Yum." I said.

"Eat up!" She said.

As soon as I took a bite and sat down, I heard Alice racing down the stairs yelling, "Wait Bella! I'm not busy!"

I just had to laugh at her. I love my new family.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit or Miss? Please review! I am so happy that people like this strory:) You are all awesome! Even the people that just read the first chapter! Haha I had a craving for Taco Bell so I had Bella crave Taco Bell:) Haha, did you like Jacob getting stuck in the playground? Do you like their relationship? Is there anything you think I should add? Please give me suggestions if you'd like to.<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. You should listen to the song BEST LOVE SONG BY T-PAIN! It is amazing3**

**P.P.S. I would have to say that it's tied between ElizabellaLove abd Little Angel Of Love. They are both such awesome reviewers!**

**P.P.S.S. I know some of you probably aren't going to read this but, IamnotaBarbieGirl has written a story called 'With Betrayle Come's love' And you guys should read it! But don't leave any mean reviews! Love you'z!(:**


	20. Chapter 20

BPOV

Thinking about my old family made my heart ache. I know I'm a pain in the ass sometimes, but seriously? The way they got me to get out was really mean. I shook my head and went back into the conversation with Alice.

"I'm sorry Alice! I already have plans with Esme!" I said for the billionth time.

Esme was cooking and I decided to help her. She was watching our fight with a smile on her face.

"But you actually want to go shopping this time!" Alice was begging me. Her clothes weren't even on straight. And her makeup was smeared. Wonder what she's been up to. Cue the sarcasm.

"Well, it wasn't my fault you were busy. Now I'm busy. Sorry Ali, just gotta deal with it." I got off the chair and went to Esme's side.

"What are we going to make?" I asked her. She gave me a warm smile.

"Well, I decided on-" Alice cut her off.

"This is not over!" She yelled and stomped up the stairs. I bet all she's going to do for the next week is wait for me.

I chuckled at her. "Well, what were you saying?"

"I decided on spaghetti. That's easy right?" She gave me a curious look and I laughed at her.

"Yes, yes it is." I smiled at her.

"You can chop up the tomatoes while I boil the noodles and get the meat cooking. Do you like big meatballs or small meatballs? Or do you not want any balls at all?" Esme's question was innocent, but I couldn't help but start snickering.

"Who's balls are you talking about?" Emmett came into the kitchen with a huge smile on his face. Kinda sucks when everybody can hear your conversations no matter where you're at.

Esme pointed her finger at him and scolded him for the question. I could tell she was embarrassed. It made me embarrassed just looking at her.

Rosalie came in through the door and shook her head at Emmett. An idea formed in my head.

"Hey Rose, you remember stuff from your human life right?" She nodded at me, but kept looking at her nails.

"Did your mother ever tell you as a kid to not put small things in your mouth?" She gave me a weird look and shrugged. I took that as a yes.

"Ohh!" I said in my idea voice. "That's why Emmett here wanted to talk about balls! He's jealous of everyone since his are so tiny!" I smiled triumphantly. Rose busted out laughing and couldn't stop. I heard people upstairs laughing. I even noticed how Esme tried to hide her laugh into a cough.

Emmett looked really mad at me. I shrugged at him and went back to cutting the tomatoes. I heard Emmett stomp out of the room. Then Rosalie sighed.

"This is where I should go and run to Emmett and tell him that you're lying and it's not true, but I'm too lazy." I giggled at her.

Once I finished with the tomatoes I said to Esme, "Done." With a smile. She gave me a smile in return.

"You can relax now Bella. I can finish it." She was making the sauce.

"Are you sure?" I asked her. But she just nodded at me and waved me away. I sighed and said bye to Rose before heading up to Edwards room.

I opened it with a smile and saw Edward writing something on his couch. He put it away and came up to me with a smile.

"Hey Love." He said to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gave me a long kiss. I used my leg to shut the door behind me and I lead him to the bed. He pulled away from the kiss before I could get us there.

I pouted at him and he chuckled.

"You are just too cute sometimes my Bella." He told me. He grabbed my hands and got me to look into his beautiful golden eyes. My whole body felt like it was on fire.

Not just because he was touching me, but also because of the heated look in his eyes.

"I want to show you something." I gave him a questionable look, but went with him anyways.

We walked out the door hand in hand, but as soon as he closed the door he put me on his back and ran. I kept my legs tight around his waist and my arms tight around his neck. I buried my face in his neck and breathed in deeply. He smelt like honey and lilac.

I kept my eyes closed and in that position the whole time. But halfway there I couldn't resist. I kissed his neck. I heard him growl softly but said, "Thank you." Nicely. I giggled at him.

When he stopped I didn't want to let go. He knew that too, but said, "Come on Love, you need to get off now so I can show you." I peeked through my hair and saw that we were in his meadow.

I gasped and got off immediately. It was August, so the grass wasn't completely green, but the beautiful purple flowers were out and looking as beautiful as ever. "It's still as beautiful as I remember it and more." I whispered.

"I know." Edward said while looking straight at me. I resisted a giggle. Call him corny, but it still made my heart stutter. He heard it too.

I felt myself blush, and then the coldness of Edwards fingers along my cheek. I closed my eyes and savored the moment. Sometimes I forget to change back into a vampire. Being a human is amazing. But I did anyways.

When I opened my eyes, I looked at Edward and could tell he forgot too. I felt a little hurt inside. Am I not good enough for him as a vampire?

I think he could tell what I was thinking because he gave me a tight hug and whispered in my hair, "I love you. All of you."

I gave him a slow smile. But stopped halfway and said, "What are we going to do about the wedding?"

Edwards smile faltered. "Well, if you mention it to Alice you can start planning. She can pull off a wedding in two weeks. I've seen her do it." He gave a short laugh.

I put my hand on his chest and looked up at him. "That sounds perfect." He looked down at me. "I want to be Mrs. Edward Cullen as quickly as possible." I explained. Okay, maybe that's not the whole thing. But still, who doesn't want to have sex with him! Besides the obvious.

Edward smiled broadly and said, "I would like nothing more than that." He kissed me tenderly. Every time he touched me my whole body felt like it was on fire. I swear, it's the best feeling. When he pulled away, he said, "Let's go tell Alice, though she already knows."

We laughed together. "Race you!" I said and took off. I knew he was faster than me, so as soon as I saw him right next to me, I teleported into the living room where Emmett was playing Black Ops against Jasper.

I scared them. They jumped five feet in the air when they saw me.

"Holy crap Bella! Don't do that!" Jasper said.

"Yeah! You scared the shit out of me!" Emmett said. I heard Esme yell from the kitchen, though she doesn't have to.

"Language mister!" She said. I giggled.

"Can I play?" I asked excitedly.

Both the boys glanced at me and smiled at each other. "Of course Bella, grab a controller."

30 minutes later, and me winning every time, the boys gave up. "Ugh, I'm never playing with you again!" Emmett yelled and threw his controller on the ground. I rolled my eyes at him. Jasper stood up.

"Me too." Jasper said, and went upstairs. Probably to go see Alice.

Once I turned off the game and put everything away, Edward finally came in through the door. I totally forgot I was with him. "Hey," I smiled. He came and pulled me off the chair and sat down so I would be in his lap.

He took a rose out from behind his back and gave it to me. "Thank you." I gave him a chaste kiss and smelled the rose. I couldn't really get my mind off Edwards arms around my waist though.

He knew it too. I laid back against his chest and sighed. He started kissing my neck softly. I bit my lip so I wouldn't moan in pleasure.

I kept my eyes closed and turned around so he would kiss me. He did, eventually. After kissing everywhere on my face but my lips. When his soft lips finally touched mine I smiled.

Right when I was about to deepen the kiss, Alice came running down the stairs. "Oh my gosh Bella! I can't wait to plan your wedding! Come with me, now!" She pulled me off Edward and I let her.

But I still grimaced. "Love you." I said before she dragged me up the stairs. I heard Edward say love you too before Alice slammed the door to her bedroom.

She ran into her closet and came back out with a huge pile of magazines in her arms. I couldn't even see her head there was so many. She set them down on her bed and went back into the closet and came back out with MORE magazines! Then she went back in and came out with a notebook and tons of pencils and pens.

I was shocked. I hadn't even moved from my position at the door. Alice was already looking through the magazines and writing stuff down in the notebook.

"Alice.." I said wide eyed.

She looked up from the magazine and giggled at me. "It's fine Bella. It's really fun!" I reluctantly sat down and started going through one of the wedding magazines.

Six hours and half the magazines later, we had about close to nothing done. It did turn out to be pretty fun. Even though all we have picked out was the table arrangements and the flowers.

"Alice! What are we going to do! I have like nothing picked out! I swear I'm getting a headache. Can you please finish it for me? I can't deal with it." I got off the bed and left her room.

"Okay Bella!" She didn't sound exhausted at all.

"Stupid energetic pixie." I mumbled under my breath.

"I HEARD THAT!" She yelled. I was halfway down the stairs. I giggled.

I walked into the kitchen and saw that the table was filled with food. Esme was taking a casserole out of the oven.

She set it on the stove and turned around to look at me.

"What's all of this?" I asked her, motioning to the table. She looked around nervously.

"I just wanted to have a family dinner for once…" She told me. "If you don't mind! I'm sorry I didn't ask you first." She looked down sadly.

I smiled at her warmly. "Of course I don't mind! I would love nothing more." She came and gave me a hug. "When do you want me to change them?" I asked her.

She thought about it and said, "Call them all down here. Carlisle should be home right about now…" As soon a she said that, Carlisle came in through the door. I started to giggle.

"EVERYONE COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I know I didn't have to, but it's fun.

Everyone was in the kitchen with a blink of an eye.

"Good. Now we're going to have a family dinner." I changed all of us into humans. When I opened my eyes, I swear I was seeing different people. They were all still so beautiful.

"Let's eat!" Esme said excitedly. She set the table and had everyone sit down. There was three seats on the sides and one seat at each of the ends.

On one side was me, Edward, and Jasper. On the other side was Emmett, Rose, and Alice. At the head tables were Esme and Carlisle. Everyone was smiling.

Emmett started grabbing everything and shoving it on his plate. I couldn't blame him since that's what everyone else was doing. Except for me and Esme. We both had manners. Since I was at the end on the side she was on, we looked at each other, rolled our eyes, and smiled.

This really is a great family. I couldn't wish for anything more.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit or Miss? Tell me what you liked. And what you didn't like if you want:) Please review. By the end of the story my goal was to have 300 reviews. I hope that happends!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. Queen Cupcake is in the lead! (She is an awesome reviewer!) Keep reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21

BPOV

"So, how was everyone's day today?" Emmett asked us when we finished eating and it was really quiet.

Carlisle was the one who answered. "Well, the hospital was quite boring. Unless you count a guy going crazy and trying to eat my, um, nose interesting then it was an eventful day." I started to giggle.

Everyone's eyes turned to me. I immediately started blushing which made Edward smile. "What?" I asked.

"We just want to know what you're giggling about, love." Edward said sweetly. I looked at him and a laugh escaped my mouth.

I covered my mouth with my hands, but it wasn't helping. Soon everyone was laughing. Mainly at me since I couldn't stop.

After everyone settled down, I said, "Sorry. I just had a horrible flashback." I giggled a little more. Everyone looked at me expectantly. "Oh, you want me to share it?" I asked dumbly.

"No, we want you to tell us about potatoes!" Rosalie answered sarcastically.

"Oh, well they grow underground. And they're brown and you can make French fries with them! And-" I pretended to not hear the sarcasm. But Rose cut me off.

"It was a joke you freak!" Rosalie laughed at me. I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Duh!"

"Okay, so this one time I met this cute little girl when I was human and she wanted a lollipop but I didn't have one. I knelt down to come face to face with her when she said she was a dinosaur and tried to eat my nose. Craziest thing I ever saw." I giggled again.

It might not have sounded that funny, but if you were there it would have seemed much more funnier. Everyone gave me weird looks. I just stared back at them with a smile on my face.

"Okay…" Emmett boomed. I jumped in my seat and heard Emmett laugh in response.

"Shut up." I glared at him.

He ignored me and started to talk to Carlisle about spiders. I shivered. I hate spiders. I think Emmett knew that too because he got a devilish look on his face.

I didn't want to stay and see what he had to scare me. "Well, I think I'm going to head back to my house." I say, getting up. Everyone looked upset. I knew why.

I sighed and said, "Okay, I guess I can let you stay as humans for this one night. But I am telling you right now, no sex." I glared and tried to look serious. I felt myself blush a little. No one noticed. Except for Edward.

Everyone but Edward looked happy, until I said no sex.

"I will know if you do. As soon as I can tell, I will turn you into a vampire and never turn you back. Understand?" I asked. Everyone nodded, but either looked mad or sad. I started walking to the door.

"Wait, Love." Edward said, getting out of is chair and rushing to me.

"Yes?" I ask. I turned around and looked at him. I was almost to the door. I already went through the door to the dining room. So no one can see or hear us.

Edward leans in closer and brushes his lips against mine. I bit my lip and held back a moan. Edwards green eyes darkened a bit.

"GET A ROOM ALREADY!" I heard Jasper shout. I guess he isn't in as much control when he's human. I already knew that too. It happens with most vampires.

A giggle escaped my lips. But it ended as quickly as it came because Edward finally pressed his lips against mine. My hands went straight to his hair. One of his hands was at my waist while the other was cupping my cheek.

Edward pulled away, sooner than I wanted him to. I pouted. He just chuckled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight."

"Night." I said and walked out the door. As soon as I did I changed back into a vampire. _I love you._ I sent to Edward. I instantly heard back_, I love you too. _I smiled and started running through the trees.

It's easier to teleport, but I like running sometimes. It gives me time to think.

I slowed down to a walk when I reached the edge of the woods near my house. I walked the rest of the way and unlocked the door. When I got in I went to the couch to watch TV.

Tosh.0 was the show that came on when I turned on the TV. I shrugged and watched it, wondering if I would like it.

"I don't think I could stab somebody, 'cause I'm really bad at a Capri Sun." I burst out laughing at what Daniel Tosh said. He is actually hilarious. And I never find much stuff hilarious.

I kept watching. A video came on. It was these three 'gangster' guys from the waist up. They were trying to act tough. The guy all the way to the right started saying, "Bleh! Bleh!" And then the biggest guy rides away on rollerblades. He starts dancing and being retarded.

"Ahahahahaha!" I couldn't help but laugh. That was hilarious.

I watched the rest of Tosh.0 and decided that I was bored. So I just went up to my bedroom and went to sleep. Or I was going to until I heard something outside. I ran straight to the window and turned invisible.

I couldn't see anything. But I smelt something horrible. It irritated me because I couldn't put my finger on it.

I stayed invisible and went through the wall and checked outside. Still nothing. I'm glad I'm good at seeing in the dark. I even went through the woods and couldn't see anything.

I gave up and went back inside and up to my room. I decided to take a shower though. So I grabbed my shorts and tank, set them on my bed, then went into the hallway to the bathroom.

After brushing my teeth and brushing my hair, I hopped into the steaming hot shower. Since my skin is super cold, the water only felt a little warm, so for the heck of it, I changed into a human. The water felt so nice.

After scrubbing my hair with my amazing strawberry shampoo that I have used forever, I jumped out. I wrapped a towel around myself and went into my bedroom to change into my pajamas.

When I got there I almost screamed my head off. I wasn't prepared to see Jake, Quil, and Embry lounging around in my bedroom.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I yelled at them. I wrapped the towel tighter around my body. My hair was still dripping wet.

All 3 guys erupted with laughter while I glared at them. I missed Quil and Embry. They would always hang out with me and Jacob.

"Get out so I can get dressed!" I yelled at them. The all just sat there while Embry made a sweeping hand motion.

"Be my guest." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I went to my top drawer and got out my underwear and bra. I kept the towel on while I put on my underwear. I was standing away from them so I let the towel go and put on the bra also. All they got to see was my back.

I put on plain black underwear and a matching bra. When I turned around to grab my shorts and tank, they were all staring at me wide eyed. I put on my shorts slowly, on purpose and then did the same with my tank. The shorts had little baseball designs on them. Like bats, balls, and mitts. Phil gave it to me a long time ago. My tank was plain purple though.

"Happy?" I asked the three boys. The stopped staring at my chest and looked at my face. But they kept glancing down. I snapped my fingers in front of their faces. "My face is up here," I pointed to my face, "not down there! didn't your mothers ever teach you guys any manners?"

The started blushing and mumbled 'sorry'. I accepted it. "Great, thanks." I jumped on the bed where all three of the boys were. My bed was tiny so we were all practically laying on each other.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked them. They shrugged.

Jake replied, "I couldn't get you out of my mind when I changed and Embry and Quil saw and they wanted to see you."

"Oh, so nobody else wanted to see me? Not even my little Seth?" I asked sadly, with a hint of humor.

All there smiles stopped instantly. Like a switch. "What's wrong?" I asked quickly.

They all looked like they were going to cry.

"We don't know where he is." Embry whispered. "One day he was running and then, poof, he was gone. We searched for months but still couldn't find him." I felt tears gather in my eyes.

Seth was the cutest werewolf ever. And he was the youngest. He was changed when he was 14. The day his father died. I loved him so much. We would always mess with each other. He would always be my, 'husband' while I was his, 'wife'. Everybody knew that.

"How long!" I practically yelled. I'm pretty sure I can track down a werewolf. I know regular vamps can't but I am the strongest in the world.

"A little over 4 years." Jake said. I could hear the anguish in his voice.

"I need to smell something of his! Take me to the reservation. I am a tracker and I know I can find him." I said determinately.

They looked shocked, but shrugged nonetheless. We all ran to his house. I had to change back into a vampire though. I forgot to change.

When we made it to his house, I didn't even knock. I barged in and went straight to Seth's room. It looked like nobody has been in it for a while.

I went to his drawer and found a shirt. I ripped a piece off of it and smelt it. There was a picture in my mind of a map, with dotted lines leading to where he was at. It read to Arizona. I was off in a flash. I decided to run because it calms me down. Most the time.

After 10 minutes of running I realized most of the pack was behind me. Crap. I didn't want them getting hurt or anything so I just teleported to Arizona. I made sure it was in a dark alley.

I smelled the cloth again and it showed that he was in Phoenix, Arizona. I teleported to my old house, because from there, I would know where to go from anyplace. It was really hot and sunny, but I put up a shield that blocked me from the sun.

I closed my eyes and focused on Seth. I kept smelling the cloth and going with the flow, pretty much. I let my tracking skills and mind, lead me.

I stopped and opened my eyes. I was right in front of James' warehouse. I smelt the horrible stench in there. How could I not the other time I was here? Was it because I was too mad or something?

I barged right in and followed my nose. It led me to a secret door on the ground in the corner. I never noticed it before.

I smelt around and made sure I was the only person in here. I was, besides Seth in the basement thingy. When I opened it I yelled down, "Seth!"

I looked down. It was really dark, but I could see perfectly. It was a twenty feet drop. I jumped right down and landed on my feet perfectly.

I saw Seth all ragged and torn up in a cell in the back. A single, tiny light was showing. He was super skinny. When he looked up and saw me, his eyes brightened, then turned angry.

"What the hell do you want! Stop trying to imitate my friends you bastard! I don't give a shit anymore!" He growled out. Wow, he has a language on him.

I shook my head. "No Seth it's really me. I promise. I came here to get you."

He looked at me suspiciously. "How do I know for sure it's you?" He asked.

"Because I am your wife." I stated. He suddenly smiled so wide I could tell that it hurt him.

"Yes, you are." He whispered. "But Bells, you shouldn't be here. They'll capture you too! And be careful because one of the people goes through your mind and changes into someone you know and love."

"They can't get through me. Trust me on this." I looked at the iron bars and just ripped them apart.

I touched Seth's shoulder and healed him. There was a giant gold orb surrounding him for like two minutes before he started to look like his old self.

"Wow." He said wide eyed. I nodded with a smile on my face.

"Let's go." I said. I held on to him and teleported us to the border of Forks.

"Wow!" He repeated. I saw that he started crying.

I gave him a huge hug. "I know. I am so glad I found you." I kept repeating.

We stood there for like, 10 minutes. But then we heard tons of howls. Seth smiled and told me to step back. I did.

He changed into a werewolf. His snowy gray color was beautiful. "That's my hubby." I said and giggled. He was tackled by tons of werewolves in two seconds flat.

Now everyone was licking him and howling. I read some of their minds, just to see what they were thinking about.

_Sam- I am so happy to have you back!_

_Quil- Oh my gosh Seth! You missed out! I saw Bella naked!_

_Embry-Same here! Oh we all missed you!_

_Jake- Make sure to thank Bella. She sure does love you huh?_

_Seth- I am more than grateful. Of course she loves me! I'm her husband! Can you think of those pictures Quil? I would love to see my hoochie mama naked._

I'm glad they don't know I could read minds. I smiled at them. It was a little after 12 in the morning. Jake changed back into a human and quickly put his pants on.

I've seen him naked like fifty times so I didn't really care. He came over and gave me a big hug. "Thank you so much Bells." He whispered. Then he let go and hit my shoulder. It didn't hurt but I said ow anyways.

"That's for not letting us come with you! You could have gotten hurt for goodness sake!" He lectured me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"If you haven't noticed, I am the most powerful vampire in the world. I'm pretty sure that I can take care of myself." He just raised his eyebrow and laughed.

They all started to change back, one after the other. Seth was the only one that didn't have clothes to fit into.

He was all abs. I mean, he was cute before, but now that he has grown up. Wow. He is hot! Seth saw me ogling his chest.

He started flexing. "Yeah, I have been working out." He flashed me a smile.

"How old are you now?" I asked him. He froze and though about it for a second.

"19 or 20." He said and shrugged.

"You know, you should really put some pants on. Or I might do something I would regret doing in front of company." I winked at him and smiled. Everyone laughed. Including me.

Seth wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively. That made us laugh even harder.

"We should have a feast!" Embry said. Everyone nodded. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course you would all be thinking of food." Everyone just stared at me. "Whatever. Let's go! Wait, I am invited, right?" That would be pretty awkward if I wasn't.

"Of course! My wife always is invited." Seth said with a smile on his face. I just giggled at him and ran with all of them.

We ended up having a barbeque on the beach. Everyone was laughing and having a good time. Seth got clothes at some point. Jean shorts like everyone else. He sat next to me and ate about 5 tons of food.

I changed into a human so I could eat too. I had an appetite as big as them. I ate more than most of everyone else did. Leah was on the other side of Seth. Before we set up, I realized that Leah was a werewolf.

It was crazy since no girl has ever been one. She doesn't like me very much. But she told me about it.

"It's really awkward changing into a werewolf and then changing out. They have all seen me naked. And they always try to guard there thoughts. It gets annoying." She told me. I rolled my eyes with her.

Jake was on my other side. We were all having a bonfire and sitting on uncomfortable logs. But it wasn't that bad.

Quil, Embry, Sam, Brady, Paul, Jared, and Collin were sitting on other logs. I never met Collin or Brady, but I found out they were twins. And they are super nice and polite.

Paul and Jared are like bipolar or something. They are either fun and carefree, or super serious. Embry and Quil are like my brothers. Jake is my brother in my book. Seth is like my husband obviously. Sam and Leah are both just serious with me.

"Hey baby, wanna go for a walk." Seth asked me. I smiled at him, rolled my eyes, then nodded.

We got up, hand in hand and walked on the shore line away from everyone. It may seem like we really like each other but really, we are just close friends that mess with each other like this.

"What's up?" I asked him. I never really noticed, but he was seriously a foot taller than me. Okay, maybe only like 5 or 6 inches but still! He has to be 6 foot or over.

Seth stared at me and smiled. We stopped at a little spot that had a skinned tree. We climbed up it and sat down. If I fell, I would go head first into the water. But it would be shallow so I'd probably break a bone.

"Thank you Bella. So much." He looked at me sincerely. I smiled at him.

"Your welcome. I am so happy that I'm powerful." I shivered. Seth wrapped his arms around me to warm me up. I got warmed instantly. He is really hot.

I heard Seth chuckle. "Did I say that out loud?" I asked. Seth nodded. "I meant it in like the temperature way! Not that your not hot in the other way but-" I cut myself off with a sigh. I'm only embarrassing myself more.

"I love you Bella." Seth told me while chuckling. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. And I love you too hubby. Too bad I am about to have a second hubby. But don't worry. He'll never replace you." I had my eyes closed. But I felt Seth stiffen.

"You're getting married? To who? You know, you haven't even told me the story of why you left. Explain. Now." I think everyone else knew already from Jake's mind.

I sighed. I hate explaining things twice.

* * *

><p><strong>So first of all, who watches Tosh.0? I love the show so I just had to add it in there somewhere. So my version of the werewolf things like imprinting and aging is different from Stephanie Meyers version, so don't be upset please! And Seth and Bellas relationship is like Jake and Bella's. Except they pretend to be married. Next chapter will have imprinting! Plus, Bella gets revenge):) Keep reading and Reviewing please!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. ElizabellaLove is in the lead for best reviewer. But everyone else is just as awesome:)**

**P.P.S. I have decided that the next chapter will be the end for the best reviewer because I wanna play another game:)**


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV

Seth gave me a long looks after I explained everything. I even had to go into detail because he asked and I could never say no to him. He started laughing.

"What?" I asked. I sat up and distanced myself from him. He stopped laughing.

"Your life is crazy." He told me with a smile.

"Oh my god that totally reminds me! Yesterday, when I saw Jake and we went to hang out he got stuck in-" Jacob cut me off.

"BELLA DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING TO HIM ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED!" Jake yelled from a few yards away. He was running over to us.

I giggled and nodded. "Tell me later." Seth whispered. I closed my eyes when he whispered in my ear. As soon as I did, I shot my eyes wide open again.

No, I cannot have feelings for Seth! I am getting married to Edward! I don't want anything to mess us up.

I quickly jumped down and met Jake halfway. "Hey I think I'm gonna head home now." I started to walk off but Jake stopped me.

"That's fine. I was coming over here so I could tell you that the bonfire was over. You totally missed out on some funny things." He said to me with a smile.

"How about you come over to my place and we can talk about it?" I suggested. But as soon as I did I covered my mouth and my eyes widened. Jakes did too.

"I-I-I didn't m-mean it l-like th-that!" I stuttered and yelled. He looked at me and burst out laughing.

"Okay Bells. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and we turned to leave. But I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist.

"You didn't even say goodbye." Seth whispered in my ear. I unwrapped myself from him quickly.

"Bye!" And I teleported me and Jake into my bedroom. Once we got there I jumped onto my bed with a sigh of relief. I can't do this. I love Edward. I love Edward. I love Edward.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked me.

"Nothing." I replied. My voice was muffled since my face was covered with my pillow.

"Bullshit. I know you Isabella Swan. Spill." I jumped up as soon as he said his first sentence.

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK YOU DO NOT CURSE!" I scolded him. He raised his eyebrows at me.

"You can't tell me what to do. Especially when I'm taller than you." He towered over me just to prove his point.

I glared at him. I grabbed his pinky and bent it back until he was yelling, "MERCY!" Over and over again.

"Apologize." I demanded.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" He got louder by each sorry. I let go of his pinky with a smile on my face.

"Thank you." I sat down on my bed. Jake sat down with me.

"Thanks for sidetracking me. Now spill. Again." Jacob told me. He had the look on his face that said, 'you better tell me because I will find out either way'.

I sighed and said, "You better not say-" He cut me off.

"I know, I won't, I promise." He told me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I think I might have a crush on Seth." I blurted out. He looked at me, shocked.

"You're kidding, right?" He asked me. I shook my head. His face became more serious after that.

"Bella. Is this crush serious?" He asked me. "Do you not like Edward anymore? Do you want to be with Seth?" He was firing questions at me.

"No. I am in love with Edward. I don't know how much I like Seth. I would never mess up my relationship with Edward. I don't think I want to be with Seth." I tried my best to answer all of his questions.

Jake looked at me for a long time and shook his head. "You always were one to complicate things." When he said that, it reminded me of my family back in Volterra. I felt tears come to my eyes.

"If you don't want to be with me then don't." I told him. I held back a sob. Jake's arms were around me immediately.

"Bella, don't ever say that again. It was a joke, I'm sorry. No matter what I will always be with you. I love you." He squeezed me tight before letting go. "All better?" He asked while tilting my chin up. I nodded at him with a smile.

"I just want to stay away from Seth for a while." I told him. He nodded in understanding. "So tell me about everything that I have missed." I asked.

He smiled and said, "You missed a lot so this may take a while." He yawned right after saying that.

"Oh jeez! I forgot, please sleep. We can sleep together." I heard Jake snort while I gasped.

"I know, you didn't mean it like that. Come here." He held me by the waist and brought us both down, under the covers. I snuggled against him.

"'Night Jake." I mumbled.

"Goodnight Bells. Sweet dreams." Was his reply before I passed out.

My dream was crazy. I was chasing a bear through the forest when out of nowhere, Seth appears.

"Hey Babe." He said before giving me a long kiss. I kissed him back with just as much passion as he was.

Then Edward appears with a face that said he was really upset. "How could you." He whimpered. His face crumbled. He fell onto his knees.

I bent down next to him. "No I love you!" I kept repeating. But he would just shake his head repeating 'no, no, no, no' over and over again.

I woke up gasping for air. Jake was still passed out. I swear when he sleeps, he dies. A freight train wouldn't even wake him up. I rolled my eyes and got out of bed.

I decided to make breakfast for Jake and I. I decided to make pancakes. I wanted to cheer myself up. But it was too quiet so I got my radio and put on music.

_Girl the way you movin' you got me in a trance_

_DJ turn me up Ladies this yo jam(come on)_

_I'ma sip mascato and you gon' loose them pants_

_Girl, drop it to the floor I love the way yo booty goooo_

_All I wanna do is sit back and watch you move _

_And I'll proceed to throw this cash_

I turned No Hands up loud and danced my heart out, while still making the pancakes. I was moving my arms in weird ways while flipping my hair. I was jumping up and down and yelling out the lyrics.

By the time the song ended I made five pancakes. I needed about 85 more. So I kept dancing and listening to music for another hour and a half before I finished my task.

Halfway through it I was listening to Just Can't Get Enough by The Black Eyed Peas. I was dancing around and using the spatula as a microphone. I was singing and dancing like crazy. I was so glad I was by myself.

Out of nowhere Jake pops up behind me with a brush and pointing his finger around the room and singing, "Boy I think about it every night! And day! I'm addicted wanna jump inside your love! I wouldn't wanna have it any other! Way! I'm addicted and I just can't get enough!" At the top of his lungs really badly.

I screamed my head off and jumped halfway to the ceiling. I was scared to death, I swear. I turned off the radio and went to lecture Jake. But I couldn't get a word in because he was laughing so hard. And loud. It made me start to giggle because the laugh was so funny.

I went back to finishing the pancakes until he stopped laughing. "It's not nice to sneak up on people." I said calmly. He burst out laughing again.

"I don't think it's called sneaking up on if you start dancing and singing with them. Plus, I didn't even say, 'boo'." I rolled my eyes at him, but felt myself blush.

"Just go sit down somewhere you big goof." He listened. I turned the radio back on and repeated what I was doing, just not as embarrassingly as before.

We sat across from each other at the table. The massive stack of pancakes was in the middle. We started grabbing tons and stuffing our faces. I didn't stuff my face until I had syrup and butter on it though.

It's kinda weird how I have such a big appetite for a human. Maybe it's because I don't normally eat food. Since I'm a vampire and such. I let my mind go blank so I could chow down.

Once we finished we went and lounged on the couch. I made sure to check if Tosh.0 was on, but it wasn't. So we settled for some Disney show. It was really annoying so I muted it. I couldn't tell you what the name was because I really could care less.

"So, catch me up on all the werewolf stuff I missed." I told Jake after a long silence of watching the characters move.

Jacob and I were sprawled across the couch on opposite sides of each other. We were both still in our clothes from yesterday.

"You missed a lot." He told me. I nodded my head.

"I know." I told him. He started his story with a role of his eyes.

"So, we got pretty big on the imprints. And you know it's like a love at first sight thing but stronger. And the imprinted person, once they reach the same age or older, they stay that age forever, you know?" I nodded at him.

"Now tell me who imprinted!" I said excitedly.

"So you know how Sam and Leah were together? Well, Sam imprinted on her cousin Emily. Now they have been married for a long time now. And they had two boys. They never turned into werewolves though. They are also pretty old now. But they know about us. Then Jared imprinted on a girl in his high school class named Kim. She's pretty nice. But she is incapable of having kids.

"Then Quil imprinted on Emily's niece Claire. She was four at the time, but now she has grown up. They had a girl, who sadly died in a car accident when she was 32." Jacob looked upset, but kept going. "Then you have Paul, who is completely in love with Leah, but he won't tell us if he has imprinted. Crazy right? He acts like he has, but we can't be sure. Leah doesn't want anyone but Sam, so it sucks." He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"That's pretty much the gist of it." Jake ended with a smile.

"Have you dated anyone?" I asked him. He was worse at relationships than I was. I saw him blush a little.

"There was this one girl. But I have no clue where she's at now. Or if she's even alive. Around 40 years ago. She was really nice. But it never really clicked so we stopped seeing each other. That's it though." I could tell he was lying.

"Spill." I told him immediately. He gave me a look and shook his head. We both went into sitting positions. "Please?" He shook his head again.

"This is so boring! Let's play a game!" I suggested. I can easily get him to tell me, but then what kind of friend would I be if I did that?

Jake gave me a long look and smiled. "You are incredible." He told me. I smiled back at him.

"That's not what people normally call me." I said with a snort. He laughed at me. "What game do you wanna play?" I asked him eagerly.

"Well, you know, I could always invite Seth over here and we can play spin the bottle." He teased me with a wink. I glared at him as my dream from last night came haunting back into my brain.

I shook my head and filed it away. One thing at a time. I shoved him and got up to go to the closet. I knew we had games stashed there.

Once I opened it I saw a huge mound of dust everywhere. I wouldn't even be able to tell you what was what.

I started sneezing. I hate sneezing, especially since mine are so bad. And loud. I heard Jacob come running over to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said frantically. He was trying to hide his amusement.

"Sneezing you dumbass" I replied.

He faked shock. "Language Isabella!" I hit his arm. My sneezing finally stopped but I had to go blow my nose. It was like a river coming out of my nose. Gross, right?

"I forgot how crazy your sneezes are." Jake told me after I cleared my nose.

"Shut. Up." I stated. I used one of those duster thingies to clean everything in it. As soon as I could read the titles, I picked out a game that I used to love to play.

"Guess what I am? Really, Bella?" Jake said in amusement. I shoved his shoulder.

"It is a fun game. I assume you have played it." I snipped at him. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Let's play!" We set up the game. We both had our papers with all the people and animals on it. Right as we both picked up a cardboard piece with a person/animal on it, the doorbell rang.

I kept holding the cardboard piece as I walked to the door to answer it. I was pretty nervous to see who it was. What if it was Seth? Or Edward? My stomach was in knots as I touched the doorknob.

My eyes widened as soon as I opened the door. I dropped the game piece quickly while blushing. "Hey..

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Who do you think this person is? Have you played Guess What I Am before? lol, I have. Tell me what you think pleaaase! And don't hate me for the change in events. Don't you just love the way Jake and Bella's relationship? Anyways, please review and I hope you like this story so far. Oh and before I forget, you should check out my website for FanFiction, it's on my profile. Love you!:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. So the time has come where I shall pick a winner for the best reviewer. 1st place is ElizabellaLove! *applause* 2nd place is Little Angel Of Love! *whoop whoop* 3rd place is lileycullen:) 4th place is Lionnara! *more applause* And last but not least, 5th place is EVERYBODY ELSE WHO REVIEWED AND I DIDN'T MENTION! No prizes though, sorry:)**

**P.P.S. And so the new game is, Who Wrote It Best! So I am going to give you three words, and you are going to have to write a short story that goes with it. Whoever wins, I will send them a piece of the next chapter! This will happen for every chapter until the story is finished:) Let the games begin! So the words are: Emmett/Batteries/Michael Jackson. Leggo!**


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV

My eyes widened as soon as I opened the door. I dropped the game piece quickly while blushing. "Hey Demetri…" I said awkwardly.

"Hey Bells! I missed you! I just found out why you left. I was so angry. I came down as soon as I could." He gave me a huge hug. When he pulled back his nose twitched. "What is that smell?" He asked disgustedly.

I laughed nervously. "Come on in." I ushered him inside.

"I see you're human." He noted. Then Jake walked in. "And with another man." He added.

I walked over to Jake and made introductions. "Jake, this is Demetri, Demetri, Jake." I motioned to each other.

They both put on the macho act. Jake grunted while Demetri muttered a, "Hey." I rolled my eyes at the both of them. "Let's finish our game. You can join Demetri, we just started." I walked over to the door to grab my game piece. It was face up so I knew I was a spider.

I groaned and said to Jacob as soon as I came into the living room, "We have to start over, I saw what I was." He shrugged and put his at the bottom like mine. He was a baseball player. Us three were sitting crisscross on the ground.

We got new pieces of paper and we each picked out a face to use. As soon as I saw Jake's I burst out laughing.

"Is mine really that bad?" He asked. I couldn't form a word I was laughing so hard. His face was a dog! Get it, 'cause he's a werewolf! Demetri was looking at me funny too. Mostly because he didn't know what Jake was.

When Jake saw mine he started laughing too. I stopped laughing when he started laughing. I can't wait to find out what I am. Demetri was a magician. I checked off dog and magician on my paper. I got to go first.

I rolled the dice and it landed on ask. "Okay… do I… um…am I standing on more than two feet?" I asked finally. When you think about it, some of these questions are hard. Since I can't ask if I'm a human or animal.

Jake answered. "Nope." I crossed off almost all of the animals. Jake went next. When he rolled the dice it landed on lose your turn. He gave it to Demetri. It landed on wild so he chose to ask a question.

"Um, am I holding anything in my hands?" He finally asked. Wow, good question. He was holding cards in his hands.

"Yep." Jake said. They were actually starting to become friends. Crazy, right?

"My turn!" I said excitedly. I rolled the dice and it landed on ask again. I smiled. "Okay, umm, am I wearing an outfit or clothing?" I asked, finally. Demetri nodded.

I crossed off all of the animals. So that just left the humans. Jake went next. When he rolled it landed on lose your turn again. He growled at the dice and handed it to Demetri. He was still glaring at it when it was my turn. Once it got to him, it landed on lose a turn.

"I GIVE UP! THIS THING IS FUC-FRICKEN STUPID!" he stormed out of the room, but he messed the game up in the process.

Me and Demetri shrugged and saw what we were.

I was a ballerina. No wonder Jake was laughing. When I was a kid, me and Jake would hang out. I always wanted to be a ballerina but I sucked at it. I rolled my eyes and started to clean up the game mess. Demetri helped me.

"So, you never answered my question." He told me once I was putting it in the closet. I nodded at him.

"Jake is a werewolf." I stated simply. He nodded at me in understanding.

"So how do you like it here?" He asked me. I gave him a funny look, but answered him anyways.

"It's fine." I gave him a small smile. "I better go check on Jake." He nodded and headed towards the couch.

When I got to the top of the stairs I noticed my door closed. I rolled my eyes again. Jake can be so temperamental. When I opened the door, I saw Jake pulling his hair out and pacing like crazy. I couldn't help but giggle.

He stopped and looked up right away. "It was so irritating!" He defended. Then it looked like an idea popped into his head. "It was you, wasn't it?" He glared at me.

My eyes widened. "No it wasn't me! I promise Jake, you know I would never lie to you!" I put my hands up in surrender. He gave me a cold look, when there was a knock at the door. Again.

I sighed and went downstairs to see who it was. When I got to the bottom step, I noticed that Demetri was at the door talking to whoever it was. I hate it when people do things like that.

When I went behind Demetri, I saw Seth. My eyes widened. "What are you doing here?" I asked immediately. I was blushing and I could feel it. I don't want to be near him right now! I might do something I will regret.

He gave me a confused smile. "I just wanted to see you, and hang out with you. We used to do that all the time. I didn't think it would be a problem. I thought I was able to see my wife." He gave me a genuine smile.

I blushed even more. Is it bad that I feel all tingly inside when he calls me his wife? I thought so too. Demetri gave me a shocked, and confused look. "It's a joke Demetri." I told him. I waved Seth inside.

He was wearing only jean shorts like Jake. It was hard to not stare at his chest. All three of us went and sat down on the couch. I was in the middle and it was really awkward. Nobody was saying anything. And the remote was on the other side of Seth and he wasn't gonna grab it.

He wanted me to reach over and get it myself. I could tell. So I was staring at the blank TV. Well, more like glaring.

Finally, Jake came back down the stairs. When he saw the scene he burst out laughing. I blushed, and looked away from Jacob. I felt Seth burning holes in the back of my head.

"Hey Demetri, can I take you somewhere?" Demetri looked at me, but I wouldn't meet his eyes. So he said yes and got up.

I glared at Jacob. He just gave me a thumbs up and ran out the door with Demetri at his heels. He better not explain anything to Demetri or I will punish him.

I heard Seth exaggerate a yawn. He put his arm around my shoulders. I tensed up immediately. He gave me a funny look and I forced myself to relax.

The air was filled with so much tension you could cut it with a knife. No scratch that, you'd need a jackhammer.

"Can I see the remote?" I finally asked. I didn't know why I didn't think about it earlier. He grabbed it and held it out to me. I took it from him and turned the TV on. It was on The Notebook. I held in a growl.

I tried to change the channel, but it wouldn't change. I wanted to punch a hole in the TV. I could tell Seth was uncomfortable too. I realized what to do. I closed my eyes and changed into a vampire, in the process I realized that I changed the Cullens back too.

I felt Seth start to pull his arm back, but he hesitated, then set it back down. Are you kidding me? I looked over at him and saw that he was looking at me intensely. I shifted under his gaze.

"I don't care what you look like. You will always be my wife, Bells." He whispered. He glanced down at my lips. I couldn't help but do the same to him.

I felt myself start to lean towards him. He leaned towards me. Next thing I know, our lips touched. My eyes automatically closed. His lips were really soft. I didn't feel any spark like I did with Edward. I was so happy I could have smiled.

I could tell that Seth felt the same way because he stopped moving his lips, but then tried again, this time more passionately. He was exploring my mouth. He had his hands in my hair. Mine were around his neck. Still nothing.

We pulled apart. Each of us smiling. I was about to say nothing, when I heard something behind me. I knew who it was before I even turned around. I jumped off the couch.

"Edward, no you don't-" He cut me off. His face was filled with pain. This is way too similar to my dream. Maybe it was a vision god dammit!

"I understand that you want to be with him. Goodbye Bella." He said and turned around to leave.

"No! Edward!" I felt my eyes go deep blue. Everything was tainted with blue. I did the first thing that popped into my mind.

I teleported to the Cullen house. Alice and Emmett were the only ones home. I was mad. Why didn't Edward let me explain! He should know by now more than anybody that you shouldn't leave until things get explained!

Edward was coming closer to the house. If I went invisible I know he'd see me anyways so I stayed by the door and waited for him to come in.

Not 30 seconds later, Edward barged in. He was mad and upset. I stopped him as soon as he stepped into the house.

I pinned him against the wall. "HOW DARE YOU NOT EVEN STAY SO I COULD EXPLAIN!" I started off. He flinched, and tried to keep his face expressionless.

"Seth and I kissed, yes! But we just wanted to make sure we didn't have feelings for each other! We didn't feel anything! We pulled away smiling because we were relieved!" I explained angrily.

His face showed so much relief I almost smiled. But I was still mad. "I'm sorry." He said softly. I glared at him.

"I don't give a damn! You wouldn't stay and let me explain! That's all you had to do!" I let go o him and went up to Alice's room mumbling, "jackass…" I knew he was going to follow me so I teleported into Alice's room and made it so he couldn't get in.

Alice was sitting in her pin, fluffy chair smiling. I couldn't help but giggle. "Bravo." She said. I could tell she was a little upset. I sighed.

"I know, what I did was horrible and I'm not proud of it. But would you rather have had me always have a doubt in the back of my mind? I am so in love with Edward. With Seth, all I really felt was lust, and some love, but not in the romantic way."

She nodded at me and looked around. I know what would make her happy. "Alice, I want to go shopping." Her eyes went to mine instantly. They were so bright I had to smile. She smiled back even wider.

"Yay! I knew you'd ask again at some point! I knew you would!" She started bouncing up and down excitedly. She grabbed my hands and I jumped with her.

"Let's go!" I said. We raced out the door, but I ran into Edward as soon as I got to the stairs. Edward was holding me tight.

"I really am sorry, Love." He told me sincerely. It's so hard to stay mad at him. I melted into his arms. He is so forgiven.

I lifted my head up for a kiss, which he gave me immediately. The kiss sent shivers down my spine. I was filled with electricity. This is the kind of kiss that I want. I know we're meant to be.

"Come on Bella!" I heard Alice saying impatiently. I reluctantly pulled away.

"See you later." I told him and ran down the stairs to Alice. We drove to the mall in her yellow Porsche. It held so many memories. I could tell Alice was remembering them too because she had a slight smile on her face.

We pulled into the parking lot and it was surprisingly not busy. Looks like it's our lucky day. Alice and I got out and went over to the doors. The first store we hit took us about 2 hours. It had tons of funny looking dresses so all we did was try them on and just act silly.

Alice even brought her camera. All the dresses looked like they were making fun of the way they dressed in the 1900's or something.

Alice took me to another store that was filled with sunglasses. We were in that store for only 20 minutes. "None of these are funny." I pouted. Alice pouted with me and nodded. We left the store.

"Let's be serious now." Alice said seriously. I held back a giggle and nodded. We went to a regular store that apparently had Alice's approval.

6 hours and tons of pictures later, we decided to go home. I actually had fun! We went to a lot of stores and bought a lot of stuff. It was awesome.

"My favorite part was when that one guy was walking by when I made you try on that really slutty dress." Alice said while laughing. I was so mad at her for that.

"My favorite part was when I got you in that little bo peep dress and a little girl came up and asked you to sing the song for her!" I laughed back at her. We were telling each other our favorite parts of the trip on the way back.

"Okay, enough of this, lets talk about your wedding!" Alice decided with a squeal. I love Alice to death, but this is going to suck. We still had twenty more minutes until we get to her house.

I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? I hope so! I'm sorry it has taken me longer than normal to update. School is starting soon and I have been getting ready for it. And I have a little writers block. But don't worry, I will update:) Did you expect Demetri, AND Seth? Then Edward... Haha, Bella was mad. at. him. Haha, please review!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. So Little Angel Of Love won the first round of Who Wrote It Best. It was a hard decision because they were all so funny! You all should read the comments of what they wrote. Okay, so the next three words are: Cheese/Alice/Edward. I can't wait to see what you guys come up with:) Sneak peak of the next chapter for the winner!**


	24. Chapter 24

BPOV

After Alice ecstatically informed me on my wedding, we were at her house already. Thank goodness. I literally ran into Edwards room. I was thinking about it and I felt really bad for the way I acted. I can't believe Edward doesn't hate me.

I opened the door and saw Edward laying on his bed with his eyes closed and his hands at the back of his head. He looked so beautiful. How did I ever deserve him? Especially after what I did to him.

I walked over and laid down next to him and opened my thoughts up to him. _How did I ever deserve you? I am so sorry for how I reacted to you. I don't know what came over me. How do you even love me? Are you mad at me? You are just so nice and perfect and then here I am kissing another guy! I feel like a slut. _

_And don't give me any positive things because I don't deserve it. I am just so sorry. _I kept repeating that over and over again. I don't deserve him. He should call off the wedding. Seriously. What does he see in me?

_Stop that! _Edward thought to me. I forgot to close off my thoughts so I immediately did. Edward turned to me and held my waist and made sure I was looking in his eyes. _We all make mistakes. I would rather have you one hundred percent than me having you only fifty. I love you Bella. You are my soul mate. _He finished.

I felt my eyes tinge with blue. He really doesn't deserve me. I hate myself so much. Edward leaned down to give me a kiss. I let him.

The kiss started off slow, like we were unsure what to do. But that didn't last long. It started getting heated. My whole body was on fire. Edward had his hands on my waist, but my shirt went up and he put his hands on my bare skin.

I couldn't help but moan. Edward's tongue was battling with mine with even more passion than ever. _Mine._ I thought to him. He growled in response. Soon, Edward was laying on top of me. My arms were tight around his neck.

Edward pulled away quickly and got off of me. I pouted. He was panting as much as I was. He looked away from me and closed his eyes. "If I didn't stop then, I don't think I would at all." He explained breathlessly.

I knew my face was bright red. Edward's breathing went down. He finally looked over at me. I was already looking at him, but seeing his beautiful golden eyes just made me melt. I felt my face get even hotter.

"I love you." I told him simply. He gave me a smile that took my breath away.

"Mrs. Isabella Cullen." He said with a smile. "Less than two weeks and you will be mine." The look in his eyes said it all. I was getting really hot again.

"BELLA! YOU NEED TO GIVE EDWARD A FASHION SHOW!" Alice screamed outside of the door. It really is pointless though because I can hear her from all the way from the other side of the house if she whispered.

I rolled my eyes and got up reluctantly. When I started heading to the door I realized Edward was still on the bed.

I went over to him and grabbed his hands to lift him up. As soon as I grabbed his hands though, he pounced on me. Literally. His mouth crashed onto mine. I was up against the wall with my arms against it. There was no room in between us. I felt him. All of him.

I have never seen this side of Edward but I'm starting to like it. His hands were all over my body. I moaned in pleasure. I could barely keep up with him. He grabbed my leg and lifted it up to his waist.

Alice barged in the room just then. "Bella! I am serious!" She stomped over and pulled Edward off of me. I was seriously shocked, and not because of Alice. Edward doing that was seriously unexpected.

Alice grabbed my hand and dragged me to her room. I let her because I was in a daze. My head felt dizzy from the kiss. I want him to do it again and again.

Before I knew it, Alice had me dressed up in one of the dresses. I was still thinking about the kiss so I didn't think much of it.

Next thing I know, I am downstairs in the living room in front of Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. They were staring at me wide eyed. Well, Edward was staring at me with lust. It snapped me out of my trance. "What?" I asked them.

I saw Alice giggling off to the side. I looked down and realized Alice put me in lingerie! It was a black dress that almost looked like a see through bathing suit. "ALICE!" I screamed at her. But she was already running.

She had me running all around the house. I decided to get her back a different way. I stopped chasing Alice and went up to her room. Once I got there I grabbed some of her outfits and threw them out the window.

Then I changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt that said, 'I'm not bossy, I just have better ideas'. I bought it when Alice was trying on some of her clothes. It was dark purple, but the writing was a neon yellowish green.

"BELLAA!" Alice screamed. She was outside, looking at her clothes on the ground.

I hit jackpot. The clothes landed right in the dirt. She glared right up at me.

"I will get revenge, if it's the last thing I do!" Alice yelled and she stomped off into the house. Probably to go and complain to Jasper about it. I rolled my eyes and walked back into Edwards room.

I decided to walk around and look at his things. Like the journals he kept and would never let me go through as a human. I picked up the first one I saw, and realized that it was my journal. The one that I said we could read through together.

I think he read through the whole thing already though. I don't know why, but that upset me. I shrugged it off and grabbed another one. It looked worn out. It was red leather. Mostly torn though.

I opened up to a random page and started to read.

_Journal, _

_I don't know how much of this I can take. I know I told you that my life was fine the way it was, being a vegetarian and all. But it really isn't. I am not satisfied enough. I need rich, human blood. So I am going to leave the coven and go out on my own. I don't know what to say to them though. _

_I really started to like Carlisle. Well, most of the time. He kept trying to pair me up with Rosalie. Yes, she is very beautiful, but I think of her as a sister. An annoying rude sister. Then Esme, she is just so sweet. I think the first human I shall kill will be her ex husband. He abused her. It is not right at all. I'll write in you when I can._

_Edward_

Wow. That is some crazy stuff. It reminded me that I never got to hear Rosalie's full story. And that I need to hear everyone else's at some point.

I was happy to find one of Edward's journals. I have always wanted to hear about everything he has done in his life. He only told me bits and pieces. And they were edited. It irritated me so much. He knew it too.

"Looking for something?" I jumped when I heard Edward's voice. I turned around and blushed the color of the journal.

"Um, no.. I was just.." I tried to come up with a good lie.

"Looking through my journals?" He supplied for me. His voice sounded different. Actually, his whole being looked different. More dangerous and cocky. I couldn't say I hated it though.

"Um, well actually I was roaming around your room and found my journal. Then I saw yours and wondered what was in it." I said, I was embarrassed. "You know, it's only fair since you read mine.." I trailed off.

Edward smiled. More like a show of teeth. But then it went away quickly. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. This wasn't how Edward acted at all. Then it hit me.

I dropped the book and went into a defensive position. "Who are you?" I snarled at him. He laughed a laugh that wasn't even close to Edwards, but it had the same voice. Seth said something about how a person can take someone's body.

I didn't think he meant literally. Hey, on the bright side, I get the power now. And I thought I had ever power.

"Answer me!" I growled in a voice with fury. People ignoring me is not me forte. The Thing looked into my eyes and smiled again. Just a flash of teeth and it disappears as soon as it comes.

I teleported downstairs and saw that all the Cullens were in the room. Except for Edward. But they were all trapped in a weird force thing that apparently burned you if you touched it.

"What the hell?" I said out loud. All the Cullens turned towards me, they all started talking at the same time, but I couldn't hear anything. "What?" I asked. I tried to look into their minds, but I couldn't.

That has never happened before. They started pointing behind me. I didn't even have to turn around and see, like they do in the movies, which is incredibly stupid.

I jumped up in the air and went invisible. "I can still see you." The Thing said. It was so weird since all I saw and heard was Edward. I wonder how long he has been in Edwards body. I was furious.

"How?" I demanded. He chuckled.

"I am in your mates body, therefore I can see what he sees. And I get the vampires power when I am in them." He gave me another smile. It disappeared quickly again. I wonder why he does that. His teeth are perfectly white.

I put a shield around myself. Well, layers of shields actually. I couldn't really defend myself because he's in Edwards body.

The Thing came over and went right through all of my shields. He can't do that! Even Edward can't do it! He punched me right in the face. Hard.

"Screw you. All bets are off." I don't care if he's the president of the United States! I am going to kick his ass. Nobody hits me. Ever.

I went in for a punch, but he grabbed my fingers and squeezed them. I tried my best not to scream as each of them broke. I was successful. Now all I had left was my left hand, and my legs. None of my powers worked on him. Dammit! I think he ate chocolate.

I shook everything off of my mind and focused it on The Thing in front of me.

"Call me The Traveler." The Thing said. I guess he could read my mind. Ugh.

I ran forward and faked a punch then ended up kicking his face. The Traveler snarled at me. Looks like no one has gotten that far with him. Good. I like doing things other people can't.

He ran straight at me. The only thing I could think of doing was this new trick that Aro taught me, but I haven't gotten it down yet. Might as well try now.

As soon as he was close enough to grab me, I twisted up in the air and was about to land on his shoulders when he grabbed my leg and threw me down. It hurt worse than I thought it would.

I didn't wince or anything. Bella Volturi never lets the opponent know that she's hurt. Neither would Bella Swan or Bella Volturi. The Traveler was on top of me.

"Say goodbye Bella." He told me. He broke my arm off. It hurt worse than I could ever imagine. I didn't know what to do. He was going to kill me. _I love you Edward._ I thought before he could kill me.

Once I thought it, I swear I saw some of my Edward come back. I smiled, now I know what can make him leave.

"Edward. Come back to me. Please. I need you." I saw The Traveler start to vanish. "Please." I said in my most begging voice.

"No!" The Traveler yelled.

"Yes." I said. "I love you Edward Cullen. I can't wait to be your wife."

That did it. The Traveler got pulled out. I smiled as I saw my Edward come back.

"Ohmygod Bella, I swear I didn't mean to do any of this, I tried so hard. If I killed you, I have no idea what I would have done." He looked so worried.

I smiled. "I'm fine. See, my arms is already back." I showed him my healed arm. "Now I have something to do." I gave him a quick kiss and got him to get off of me. I looked around and saw a trace of The Traveler.

He isn't a real person, he needs bodies to talk through. He was headed to the shield that's trapping all of the Cullens. I raced over and grabbed The Traveler by the neck. I'm surprised that actually worked. I didn't think it would.

I glared at him. "You have messed with me and my family one too many times!" I broke his head off. He didn't even deserve to live another second.

As soon as he died, the shield came off of my family. We all group hugged each other.

As soon as we were done hugging and talking about how worried we were, there was a knock on the door.

"Again?" I said out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit or Miss? School is starting soon so I won't be updating as quickly as normal. I am going to try, but I get tons of stupid homework. Anyways, There is this one book series that I read that has The Traveler in it. I don't own that character either:P The ending is coming pretty soon! *sob* I am going to miss all of you *sob* and I am going to miss this story *sob* Do you think I should do a sequel? I don't know yet. It is probably going to depend on the ending.. which I won't tell any of you guys about! Love you... lol<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. imnotabarbiegirl won Who Wrote It Best! Okay, so the next three words are:Girls/prank/Jasper. Have fun with it:)**


	25. Chapter 25

BPOV

I went and sat down on the couch while Esme opened the door. My head was spinning. I usually get headaches when I absorb a power. I don't even know how many powers he has though.

He has got the weird shieldy thingy, and the traveling through peoples bodies. But is he an actually person, or that weird ghost thing? What if I turn into that thing? My headache flared up even worse than normal.

I started rubbing my temples. I swear, I am the only vampire in the world that gets headaches. Then again, I am the only vampire in the world to have these powers. The only thing I really know about the guy is that he trapped Seth for some reason and then came after me.

I should have read his mind. What if there are other people that he had with him? I tried, but failed to suppress a groan.

Edward came and sat next to me. He put his arms around me and hugged me. "I know, it's a lot to take in." His face held a lot of worry. I relaxed in his arms. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Guess who's here!" Esme told us. She sounded nervous. She was walking in with someone else, but I was too exhausted to open my eyes. Edwards arms tightened around me.

"Hey guys." My eyes popped open immediately. Standing behind me with Esme was Jane! She looked really awkward. I glared at her when she looked at me and turned back to Edward.

Everyone muttered greetings to her. She looked absolutely the same way she did last time I saw her. Which was like, three or four days ago. I can't even remember because of my headache.

"I'm going to go lay down." I muttered and headed up stairs. "Alone." I said before Edward could follow me. I know everyone is going to think it's because of Jane, but really it's because of the powers I just consumed.

I am really nervous because it has never been this bad before.

I got up to Edward's room and went straight to the bed and collapsed. I swear I fell asleep right away.

When I woke up, I kept my eyes closed. I felt a presence in Edward's room. The horrible part was, was that I couldn't even tell who! I knew that if I even opened my eyes a smidge, they would know I'm awake.

I tried to focus on the smell. I knew it wasn't Edward or Alice. This person smelled more like vanilla. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach, like I was about to puke.

"I know you're awake, you freak." Jane said with amusement in her voice. I sighed and opened my eyes. She was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"What do you want." I lifted myself up into a sitting position and crossed my arms around my knees.

She looked uncertain. "I just want to say I am sorry." She stated. She didn't sound like she really meant it though.

I laughed bitterly. "Whatever. If that's all you came here for you can leave." I shooed her away.

She stayed sitting. I glared at her. She still didn't budge. Why hasn't my headache gone away yet?

"What?" I finally said, exasperatedly. She smiled a little.

"Are we still invited to the wedding?" She finally asked. Her tone nonchalant. My eyes widened in shock. She's kidding me, right?

The look in her eyes said something different though. She was begging me to say yes. I tried to play it cool. "Whatever. Can you leave now?" I asked her. She nodded.

I watched her get off the bed and walk out the door. Once she got way out of hearing range, I screamed in frustration.

Who does she think she is? Just walking in here and saying she's sorry when she's not, but asking if she can still come to the wedding. She is crazy.

Edward came in 2 seconds after my scream. "What's wrong?" He burst through the door. I didn't answer him. The scream made my headache so bad I could feel the pounding.

"Are you okay?" He asked me. He put both of his hands on either side of my cheeks and searched my eyes.

I sighed. "I am fine. I promise." He nodded and kissed my nose with a smile. "I think I am going to talk to Carlisle about my powers now." I told him so he wouldn't freak out about the headache thing.

I knew something was wrong.

I went straight up to his office and knocked on his door. I was really tired and those flight of stairs made it worse.

"Come in, Bella." He said. I turned the knob and walked into his little office. He had an entire wall filled with books. He had a desk at the back wall with a window. Then he had a long wooden cabinet on the left of his desk.

His office was cool. I went ands at down at one of the two blue chairs. I made sure the door was locked and the room was soundproof. I didn't make it soundproof though. That's cool. "What do you need Bella?" Carlisle said, getting right to the point.

I sighed. "I wanted to talk to you about my powers like I promised you." I said. He nodded and I went on. "I am what they call a sponge. Whatever power has been in my presence or I have touched, I absorb it." I decided for the short version. He nodded.

"I actually have a list of all of them that Caius made me." I smiled a little sadly at the thought of my uncle.

"Go on." Carlisle encouraged. I nodded.

"So every time I get a new power, I usually get headaches. Actually, I always get headaches." I smirked at that. I noticed that Carlisle had a pen and paper and was writing stuff down.

"So the headache feels like a pounding in my skull and it makes me sleepy. When I wake up, it's supposed to be gone and I am all better." He noticed the way I was phrasing it.

"What's wrong Bella?" His tone held worry. I thought about how to tell him.

But thinking made my head hurt. I squeezed my eyes shut. "This is a really bad headache. And I've had it ever since The Traveler guy came. I even feel weaker than normal. I don't want to think, talk, or listen to anybody." I told him.

I kept my eyes closed and rubbed my temples, trying to relax myself as Carlisle started talking.

"Well, I know this is going to be difficult for you, but I need to know absolutely everything about you and I might be able to help you." Carlisle's voice held sympathy. I ignored it though.

I sighed loudly. "Do I have to give you everything?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer to it.

"Yes."

I opened my eyes again and said, "Come here then." He got up and sat in the chair next to me.

"This will give you a headache. Well, maybe considering the way I'm feeling." I saw fear pass through his eyes. "You'll be fine." _I think._ I finished in my head.

"Close your eyes." I said, closing mine also. I didn't need to check and make sure he listened.

I put my fingers lightly on his face and started whispering, "Power, go, power, go, power, go." Don't ask how I figured that out because I don't know. I concentrated on putting everything about me into his brain.

I started to feel really light headed so I moved away gasping for unneeded air. Or so I thought. "I'm human?" I asked him breathlessly.

When I looked over at him, he was frozen. In shock. He was looking straight ahead. I was going to lean forward and wave my hand in front of his face, but I was just too tired.

After another five minutes of just staring at him, Carlisle turned and looked at me. "That was…Incredible."

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I tried to move, but I couldn't. "Carlisle!" I yelled. But it came out as, 'Mmmmm!'

He gave me an odd look. "Well.." He got up and went over to his bookshelf and started going through them, and picked out a couple.

He went over to his desk and started to read them. No more than 2 minutes later, he finished.

"So from what I got, I think that the new powers that you just got are too much for your body. It's turning back all your powers on yourself. There's a story in here about it." I couldn't even widen my eyes. All I could do was move around my eyeballs.

Great, I have a lot of powers, and most of them are painful. I felt fear settle inside of me like a brick. Or a car. Or maybe even the Eiffel Tower.

Carlisle through his hands up in helplessness. "I don't see anything to stop it. We'll just have to wait it out. And no one knows how long that's going to take." He looked at me sadly.

I was starting to get really uncomfortable sitting in the chair.

"Do you want me to tell everyone?" He finally asked. I thought about it.

I couldn't say no, because my mouth is closed and won't open. So I used my eyes and made them go left, then right. Let's hope he knows what I mean.

It looked like he was fighting with himself. "I'm sorry Bella, but I think I am going to have to." I started to shake my eyes back and forth really fast. Carlisle started to get up and walk to the door, when I caught on fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry it's taking me so long. I have two reasons. 1: My brothers birthday is 911, so I have been planning his party and stuff. And 2: I just am not feeling as passionate as normal, so my writing is getting lazy. So I had to reread everything and rewrite most of it. I will try to update quicker. Looove youu:) Oh, and please review and tell me if I messed something up or if it makes no sense!**

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. Nobody did a story:( So I guess I will just do it again. Words are:Girls/Prank/Jasper. Please write a story! They make me happy:)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I am sooo sorry for taking so long to update. Well, in my mind it was a looong time. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I screamed out in pain. My whole body was burning. All I could see was orange and yellow flames. I could only feel pain. That's all I can think about. Screaming doesn't help at all, but I couldn't stop it.

I heard someone faintly in the background. I think they were saying, "Bella!" But I wasn't sure.

In the blink of an eye, I was frozen. Literally in an ice cube. I couldn't move or anything. Not even my eyeballs. I saw Carlisle move in front of my eye sight.

His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear anything.

I was freezing. I can't even tell you which one is worse, fire or ice.

I can barely even think. My whole body is dead. I just wish my mind would be dead now. This stupid sponge thing is stupid.

After another 2 minutes of being completely frozen and watching Carlisle's helplessness, I get unfrozen.

He rushes over to me, but as soon as he got close, he flew backwards and hit the door. So hard that he broke through it.

Next thing I know, I'm getting ripped apart. My legs first. "AAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed so loud I swear the entire world heard me.

I knew everyone was crowding around me and trying to get to me. But I refused to open my eyes. I couldn't even stop screaming.

My arms were getting torn off. There are no words to describe how much it hurts. How much pain I'm feeling. I swear not to kill anyone ever again. I can't do it. No matter how bad they are. I just can't.

My powers started to rip my head off. That was the worst. My flesh was breaking piece by piece. I felt myself start to slip into unconsciousness.

But then it stops and I am completely healed. Damn! Now I know why I'm not dying! My stupid healing powers stop my from getting killed.

The next power that attacks me was my force field. I was running into walls. Or I was, until I broke through one and went soaring. That's when I opened my eyes.

All I saw was a grayish black color. The color of pain. I knew I was flying outside and everything, but I couldn't see anything but the solid color.

Before I knew it, I hit solid ground. Hard. I felt bones crushing. Bones I never thought I have ever had.

I could actually hear now.

"Bella! Noooo!" I heard Edward, Alice, and Emmett screaming/sobbing.

Everyone else was making panicked sounds. I felt Jasper's presence, trying to sooth me. I knew before it happened that it was going to end badly. Really badly. For him.

Not two seconds later I heard Alice scream, "Jasper!" At the top of her lungs. This is a total disaster.

But I couldn't dwell on anything too long. The pain makes it hard.

I was flying again. I think it was back towards the house but I'm not sure. I was healed again though. It really sucks. How long is this going to last? I know I have a lot of powers, but not all of them can cause pain.

I think.

I finally stop, and I can see again. I don't even hurt. Everyone was freaked out. And shocked.

"Well-" I started to say. I got cut off by something.

I looked at my arms and realized I was changing my appearance. Really quickly. I was happy that I couldn't feel anything though. Just numbness. Well, there's a bit of a tingle.

I made a choked sound. Edward came over to me. I shook my head violently. I don't think even he can break through this. Edward reluctantly stopped at a safe distance.

'_I love you._' He said. Well, it looked like he was mouthing it because I couldn't hear anything. I felt tears come to my eyes and I angrily wiped them away. I will not let whatever is happening to me make me cry. Ever.

Edward instantly came over to me when he saw the tears. Before he was even a foot in front of me, he was flung back into the wall. I heard everyone scream his name.

I felt a black burning inside of me. No one hurts my family. Including me. I closed my eyes and started mumbling weird sayings.

But in my head was totally different. _GET OUT OF ME! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ANOTHER ME OR WHATEVER! I WILL OVERPOWER YOU! GET YOUR ASS OUT, YOU BITCH!_

I screamed out in fury. Then everything went black. But my senses seemed heightened or something. I felt extra fragile. My head was pounding. It was like a gate opened up something completely new.

The ground was burning me. I felt like I was on needles. Everything I hear is extra loud. I can hear someone from 35 miles away saying, "Which Q-tips should I get? Extra soft or extra big?" some old lady. Oops I mean young man.

"What happened? What should we do? Bella love!" Edward was saying frantically. Really loud.

I felt my whole body contract.

My taste buds came to life with a demand. My mouth opened and I sucked in a breath of air. I tasted tons of stuff. I can't even begin to tell you what it is. Orange, Vanilla, Dust, Lavender? And Mint.

I stayed curled up in a ball. I want it to end. This is worse than the change. What is this?

Suddenly I heard, "YOU LOOK BETTER WHEN I'M DRUNK! YOU LOOK BETTER WHEN I'M DRUNK!" Blaring from my phone repeatedly. Jacob was called me.

I squeezed myself into a ball tighter. I never thought to grab my phone and turn it off. It finally stopped after another 2 minutes of you look better when I'm drunk.

Alice recalled Jacob immediately. "Get over here now! There's something wrong with Bella!" She cried into the phone.

I relaxed as soon as I heard Jake's voice. "I'm on my way." I went back to just laying on my back with a slight smile on my face.

"Interesting.." I heard Carlisle say. Really loudly yet again. I fought off the urge to tense, surprisingly.

Rosalie and Emmett left the room. So did Alice and Jasper. Probably to meet Jacob halfway or something. The thought of Jacob made me happy. My best friend.

Carlisle was over by the bookcase. Probably to read more books. Esme was helping. I guess she knew what to look for. Edward was pacing close to me. Too loudly.

_Thump Thump! Thump Thump! Thump Thump! Thump Thump_! Was all I heard.

I guess I made a noise or something because Edward stopped.

It was quiet. Really quiet. But I couldn't figure out why.

5 minutes later I instantly felt Jacob's presence.

"Why is she smiling so big?" I heard Edward ask. I didn't realize I was even smiling. Hmmm…

Jacob was in the office in a record time.

"Ohmygod Bella!" He said. He ran over to me engulfed me in his arms. I was surprised, but happy. I snuggled into him closer.

Everyone gasped. Except for me and Jacob.

"How did he-"

"That shouldn't be-"

"B-b-but-"

"What the hell!"

I bet you can guess which one was Emmett's.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked. I practically felt the crease in his eyebrows. His feet shifted uncomfortably. The silence was really awkward.

"We don't know." Carlisle said curtly.

"Um, okay." Jake said. Carlisle informed him on the little that he knew.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jake growled frustrated. I started to feel a lot of pain. I heard myself whimper.

I felt Jaspers presence help the pain go away. It actually worked!

"Let's take her somewhere so she can lay down." Carlisle suggested. They all left the room. My headache started to come back. What the heck? This makes no sense.

"Set her down right here." Carlisle said. We were in some kind of attic I think. We went up a lot of stairs. I just wish I could open my eyes.

Jake reluctantly set me down on the bed that was in there. I felt my whole entire body paralyze itself. Great.

I got an uneasy feeling in my stomach when I felt Jake come over to me again. He touched my hand.

"OUCH SHIT!" He screamed. "That fucking hurt!" I so badly wanted to scold him saying, "Language!" But I can't.

"Everybody leave." I heard Jasper say sternly. Nobody disobeys Jasper. I heard everyone shuffle out of the room.

Once the door was closed Jasper walked over to me and sat down. Crazy how I know this stuff, right?

"This room is soundproof." He stated. There was a long pause after that.

My headache was still really hurting. I cannot tell you how frustrating this is.

"I know you can hear what I'm saying." He started off. How did he know that? "I actually know what you're going through. I..um.. Not many people know this. Only Alice actually. Well, I might as well just start from the beginning.

"I was in the confederate army as a human. I lived in Houston, Texas. One day, three girls. Lucy, Nettie, and Maria came along. They changed me and had me control their army. Maria made me think that I loved her, but I didn't. l left their coven, after I made sure everyone wasn't going to destroy anyone. So I was a nomad for a few years. But then I met two amazing people." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Their names were Charlotte and Peter. They took me into their home. They lived in Ontario, Canada. They taught me everything I needed to know. They have more books and experience than Carlisle and maybe even the Volturi."

Wow. How did I not know this before?

"They could probably be the new Volturi but they choose not to because they are way to nice. Almost like hippies." He chuckled to himself. "They had the coolest cottage. But one day, Charlotte started feeling really sick. She had no powers though. Except for the basic vampire abilities." I heard the distress in his voice.

"One day, something was attacking her. Nobody knew what to do. Peter and I looked through all of his books to see what was going on. She ended up paralyzed for weeks. We searched and searched. After 3 weeks, we finally found something. It was called, _The Tale Of Princess Amelie. _It was about a powerful princess that couldn't control her powers. One day she went crazy and got paralyzed.

"Everyone was too scared to do anything to help her. So they just killed her. Not a very nice story, huh? We decided to wait until she woke up. After about two months, she did. And she was completely different. I would love to tell you, but she said if I ever saw something like what I did then, to not tell anybody the outcome because it's special." His accent was drifting in at the end.

I wanted to reply to him so badly, but I couldn't.

"She did tell me one thing though." He started. His voice was very southern, and soft. "To never leave them alone or feeling empty." I felt my heart swell on the inside. I know why Alice and Jasper are together now. They are both really caring at heart.

"Actually two." His voice held amusement. "She said, 'Don't talk so loud, it hurts my ears!'" He mimicked her voice. No wonder his voice sounded normal. He was probably barely above a whisper. Probably less.

"I am going to talk to you as much as possible. I will make sure you are never alone. And I can tell when you want to be." His southern accent was gone. "Until then Bella." He said. He went over to the door and left.

I couldn't believe my ears. That is crazy stuff. It made my headache flare up. But I felt Jaspers presence tone it down. He is too nice.

I heard someone coming up the stairs. They opened the door and said, "Guess who!" Ouch. If only Jasper told them to be quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think it is? I love having the story end like that. Well, the chapter. Anyways, I hope you like it and please review. Tell me everything you liked and disliked. Sorry for grammar mistakes..<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. littlehill won the competition! The next three words are:Underwear/Justin Bieber/ Cullen-Hales. Good luck!**

**P.P.S. I really like telling people about really good stories. So if there are any good stories, please tell me I would love to read them. There are two I have read that I think are awesome. One is, 'Emotional Warfare' By completerandomness12 and, 'While You Were Knocked Out Cold' by Melolabel.**


	27. AN

PLEASE READ THIS:

**I am soooo sorry that it has taken me like 10 years to update! And I am EXTREMELY sorry if you thought that this was a new chapter also. I know you guys are probably upset. I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter is on its way and that it will be extra long since you guys had to wait.**

**I also wanted to tell you guys that nobody has written me a story for the three new words in the game we play. The three words are: Underwear/Justin Bieber/Cullen-Hales. I really love the stories that people have written me so far. I would appreciate it if you wrote me one. Remember that the prize for the winner is a sneak peak to the next chapter. Please continue!**

**Another thing is, is that I love reading on FanFiction. It gives me inspiration. So If you have read any stories that are really good, please tell me! I know I have already asked this, but I want to repeat what I said in the last chapter so you guys know that it's important to me. This includes the game too.**

**And lastly, If you guys want to leave a bad review, be my guest! I will welcome it! At least it wasn't as long as my other story. If you read that too, then I am sorry, yet again. **

**Here is another story that I absolutely love. But just so you know, she stopped writing it mid story. So if you are the type of person that hates that, then, don't read it I guess… **

**So it's called, 'A Vision Stained With Red' by XDCaramel. **

**Please stick with my story! I am trying my best to type faster! Oh and you guys should visit my site. It's on my profile. :)**

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. And I promised myself that I would never do this...XP.. I hate A/Ns too guys! But I guess they are important.**

**P.S.S. And you know what I just realized? The number thingy for the chapters is going to be ALL MESSED UP! -_- great. You have no idea how bad it is going to irritate me now. That's what I get for not updating quick enough. Lesson learned.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey I hope this makes up for how long it took for me to update! Please enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

"Oops! I'm sorry! I forgot that you have really sensitive ears." Alice said in a now quieter voice. Not as quiet as I would have liked, but quiet enough.

Alice was quiet for a second as she sat down in the chair next to me.

"Okay, so this is a little crazy for me right now. I never expected this to happen to anyone. For there to be a vampire so powerful. Then to have a crazy person after us, and then this. It's really hard to take in. And it's hard not knowing. But I am Alice."

If I could, I would have smiled. Alice is Alice.

"Since you can't complain or anything like that, I decided to talk to you about the wedding…" Alice went on. I decided to focus on the voices downstairs.

I think Jasper told them how sensitive my ears were because I could barely hear them.

"No we can't just leave her here! She needs somebody!" Edward whisper yelled angrily.

"Yes, and that would be me. Be careful what you say and how loud you say it. Remember, she can hear very well. But you guys seriously…" Jasper is way too smart.

I really need to know what he was going to say, it will eat me alive if I don't.

"And then I ate a monkey!" Alice exclaimed, still in a whisper. "Hey, I knew you weren't listening to me." I could literally feel her smirk.

"Okay, so now that you are listening to me-"

"I CAN'T JUST LEAVE JASPER!" Edward screamed. Like actually screamed. I winced and tried to cover my ears, but I couldn't. "I DON'T CARE WHAT THE VOLTURI SAYS OR WHAT YOU SAY! I WANT TO BE-"

"Shut up Edward! What do you not get by, 'She. Can. Hear. You. Really. Good!' She is probably really hurt up there now Edward. Good job. Now all of you can say bye to her one by one before you guys leave." Jasper is always the one to calm everyone down.

"Well, since I don't have much time, I guess I should tell you goodbye and that I will miss you. We will be coming back though since it should only last a week tops." She got up out of the room.

"NO, WAIT!" I wanted to scream at her. My head was pounding again. What are they doing? I know it involves The Volturi. This is making me sick to my stomach.

Edward came in next. I could feel his worry running off of him. If my eyes would actually open, I would look right into his eyes and calm him down. But I can't.

"Bella, love." Edward said in just the right voice. Perfectly quiet and adoring. "I wish you were feeling better. My whole family has to leave now. Well, besides Jasper." He ended bitterly.

He sat down and got as close to me as he could without hurting me or himself.

"I love you. Very, very, much." My insides felt like a million butterflies were flapping around in it. "I will miss you each and everyday." He got up, hesitated and the door, and then left.

Before I could even have a thought about Edward, Carlisle and Esme came into the room.

"Hey Bella." Esme said sweetly. Even though I can't see her, I know that she has worry all over her face. I know her that well.

"I hope you'll get better soon. I wish I can stay here and examine you-r health, but I do have to go with everyone else." Carlisle told me.

_Nice save._ I so badly wanted to say to Carlisle. I'm glad he knows that I don't like being an experiment very well.

"We love you." Esme said before they both went out the door.

Jeez, I thought their goodbyes would be a lot longer. Maybe they just have to leave really soon. I'm pretty sure they are seeing my family. What would they be doing there though? I hope no one gets hurt.

"Hey Belly Button!" Emmett said in an actual quiet voice.

"I hope you're feeling better honey and that you get well soon." Rose said. They are just so sweet.

"I could totally play pranks on you and you wouldn't be able to get me back!"

I knew it was coming before it happened.

_SMACK!_

Rose hit Emmett on the back of his head.

"OW!" Emmett yelled. Really loud. My ears were ringing really loudly. "I mean, ow!" He ended in a whisper.

That's Emmett for you.

"We'd better go before he ends up killing you by accident. Love you!" Rose said. I'm pretty sure she dragged a pouting Emmett out of the room with her.

I could hear everyone packing their bags quickly. This is so bizarre. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it. I just can't say anything and it's pissing me off.

Jasper came into the room as I heard everyone leaving out the door.

"Sucks, huh?" Was all he said. He should know by now that I can't reply to him.

I screamed in my head. This is the worst thing to ever happen to me!

"Bella, please calm down. Getting all hyped up about it won't help you. Trust me. I have experience. And don't get pissed off at me if I'm being straight forward and blunt with things. That's how I am. Most of the time." Jasper explained. Wow.

"Bella. There is some thing that I would like to tell you…"

**Edward POV(let's hope I can do it right!)**

_Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella._ That's all I can think about. That's all what everyone is thinking about. You'd think we'd be worried about meeting with The Volturi. I just hope she's okay.

"Edward, she will be okay. I trust in Jasper." Alice said to me gently. I was always closest to her. And that's why. She always knows what to say and when to say it.

"I know. It's just…" I pulled at my hair. "It's hard not to be worried. I have already lost her once. And I don't want to lose her again!" I groaned.

The wedding is so close too. I need to be married to her before she.. I can't even think about it. This has to be my fault. If I hadn't..

"Edward honey, I know it's hard. It's hard for all of us. But don't tear yourself up over this." Esme told me. I gave her a long look filled with despair.

"This plane needs to land soon. I don't know how much longer I can stand being here with Edward. Serious buzz kill man." Emmett said.

_Edward, my bro. We need you back. Keep your head in the game and we can get home sooner. _I heard Emmett think.

I groaned. The seat I was in wasn't even comfortable. It just makes me more angrier than I already am.

I saw Rose glare at me. "Edward just get over it! This is so tiring. We feel just like you! You got us into this whole mess in the first place! Idiot." Rosalie stood up and went into the back room.

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry. I just panicked and I thought that they might know something. I didn't realize they would want us to fly out to them and discuss everything." I told them sincerely.

"We understand Edward. Just man up." Alice said softly.

Just then the intercom turned on in our private jet. "The plane will be landing in 5 minutes. Keep your seatbelts on and stay seated." We heard a fake sweet voice say.

I rolled my eyes. If we crashed, I would survive. But I listened to her anyways since there really wasn't much else to do.

Rosalie came out of the back room. She glared at me before she sat down next to Emmett.

Esme and Carlisle were sitting across from me and cuddling. That just made me think about Bella even more. With Alice sitting next to me, and Emmett on the other side, it made me feel really cramped and close to everyone.

I felt the plane land. I always heard that it's like a roller coaster when you go into the air and when you land.

I shook off the thoughts of me being a human. I don't even know if I will be able to have Bella turn me into one anymore. What if Bella loses all of her powers? Or if she-

Alice shook me out of my thoughts. "Edward. Come on. We need to get off." She grabbed my arm and hauled me up. We all grabbed what little luggage we had and walked out the door.

It was really hot outside. But it only felt a little warm to me. We were 15 minutes away from the castle.

There was a limo waiting for us. Jane came out of it.

"Hey guys." She smiled at us with a devilish tint to it. Just perfect. I tried to read her thoughts but she was blocking them from me. I read everyone else's in the process.

_I wonder if me and Rose will get the same room we had last time. _-Emmett

_Edward you are such an idiot! I hate you, you bastard! _-Rose

_I hope Jasper is doing good with Bella. Edward really should worry less, it's not good for him. I wonder what The Volturi will want from us. -_Esme

_I can't wait to get back to Bella and study what she's going through. I just hope it's not painful. -_Carlisle

_Edward, I know you are listening to me right now. I just had a vision. Remember, they are not always accurate. But, Bella.. She died. _Alice clutched onto my arm so I wouldn't fall.

**Bella POV**

_Just spit it out! _I wanted to yell at Jasper. All he has been doing is stuttering and muttering weird things like, "You can't hold water." and, "Tell the truth and shame the Devil."

I would have laughed if I could. Well, he was southern..

Jasper took a deep breath and said, "Okay, Bella. The thing is… I found out that you have a sister."

I was shocked beyond belief. I researched everywhere and I never found one thing! That makes no sense! I couldn't have a sister. Impossible.

"Your mother was pregnant when you left. I told Edward that I would check and see if you were with your mother in Phoenix, and I heard the baby. Only Alice knows this and I made sure I would tell you when the right time came. But then things kept coming up and it just seemed this would be the easiest time." He babbled. Jasper actually babbled!

I was furious though! I can't believe he would wait this long to tell me! Especially if I died and I wouldn't have even met her! Plus Renee didn't even tell me! My own mother didn't tell me that I had a sister! I felt so betrayed.

"I know you're mad. That's why this was the easiest time for me to tell you." I felt the anger flow out of me.

_Not fair! _I would have screamed at him.

"Look, I will give you all of the information I have. But there is one other thing… She has been missing… For a long time, and she's probably dead." Sorrow filled up the anger/calmness that I had. This can't be right.

"Her name is Renesmee Bailey Dwyer. But she liked to be called Mia. I kept tabs on her until she disappeared. She was 16 the last time I checked. She was hardcore. She always died her hair, drank, smoked, everything a parent would hate." Jasper explained quickly.

And he said he was blunt.

I can't believe I have a sister. Had. My head hurt really bad. Jasper sensed it.

"I'll leave you some time to think about it." Jasper shuffled out of the room.

Why me? Why did everything have to happen to me? All I get to do is lay here and do nothing as my family is going to meet my other family and there will probably be a big fight and then I find out that my real family has more people then I knew about.

My head was pounding louder than I ever thought possible. But I heard Jasper leave the house so I couldn't have him help it. How perfect is that?

If only Edward was here. I wonder what he's doing right now. I just hope he's okay.

My headache went up a notch. I screamed.

**Edward POV**

_Stay calm and focused. Don't give anything away. _Alice kept repeating.

Bella could be dying and I'm just standing sitting here in the car like nothing's happening! It is so infuriating.

Alice still hasn't let go of my arm. She's squeezing tighter and tighter the closer we get to the castle.

"So, how was your flight?" We heard Jane ask from the driver seat. I rolled my eyes. Chit chat with people that supposedly don't like Bella at the moment doesn't sound to good to me right now.

Nobody answered her. It got really awkward. Finally, Carlisle broke it. "It was fine…" He trailed off.

"We're here!" I suddenly heard someone yell. Jane. Of course.

We all got out. One after the other. Thank god I was first. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and waited for everyone else to get situated.

I tried to read Jane's mind again. Nothing. I didn't realize I was glaring at her until she said, "If looks could kill." And then she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Edward." Someone cooed from behind me. I turned around and saw none other than Tanya Denali.

"What the hell?" I blurted out.

**Jasper POV**

I was about a minute away from the house when I heard her scream.

"Shit!" I ran back towards the house faster than I ever thought I'd be able to go. "Bella!" I yelled. I don't remember having this happen with Charlotte.

As soon as I reached the house, I burst into the room she was in, breaking the door off of its hinges.

Bella's eyes were wide open, but she was still frozen in her bed. I did the only thing that came to my mind.

I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her, and used my powers to heal her. Suddenly, I felt a horrible pain in my head. Then, I saw pictures. Pictures of Bella. Pictures of Bella growing up. Pictures of her changing. Pictures of her life. Everything. Flashing before my eyes.

It felt like someone was jamming nails into my brain. Every picture was a nail. I screamed out in pain. I heard Bella right beside me screaming away too. I wonder if she is seeing everything from my life?

The last picture I saw, was of me and Bella, right at this moment. Then everything went black.

I woke up one the ground.

"What the hell?" Was the first thing that came to my mind. Then I remembered.

Bella screaming. Me trying to save her. And then the pictures. All of those pictures. I remember every. Single. One of them.

I jumped off the ground and instantly looked for Bella. She was still laying on the bed.

"Hey." She said.

I froze in shock. She can talk? She can talk!

"Holy crap! You can talk!"

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Obviously. But I can't move. Still." She frowned. "I can't even open my eyes. It irritates the piss out of me." I woke up from my frozen state.

"Bella. I am so happy that your awake. Do I need to get you anything? Blood, human food?" I asked her. I walked over to her side of the bed.

"Human food." She answered.

"Okay. I'll make an apple pie with chocolate syrup on it. Just how you like it." Wait, how did I know that? Then the answer came to me. Pictures.

I walked out the door anyways. But I heard her say, "Don't burn the house down, I know you have done it before."

She saw pictures too then. It's not just me. It has to be. I never told her that. Unless Alice did. I shook my head and went down the stairs, into the kitchen.

"Apple pie…" I mumbled. "How the hell do you make apple pie?" I looked around in Esme's cookbooks above the refrigerator. None of them had apple pie. Great. "Looks like I'm going to the store."

**Edward POV**

"Tanya, what are you doing here?" I asked her instantly. I can't believe she's here. Who brought her here? What is this?

"Oh Eddie, don't be like that. My family is just visiting." She smiled suggestively. I thought Bella told her to go away and never come back.

"How are you even here right now?" Alice asked. "Bella controlled your mind and made it so you would forget about all of us." She stated.

Tanya smirked. "Looks like it didn't work out very well now did it?" Tanya put her hand on my shoulder. I jumped back and moved closer to Alice. We were all in a circle type thing out in front of the castle.

No wonder Jane was blocking her mind from me. Tanya pouted and ran back into the castle. I rolled my eyes. How does she still not get that I don't like her? I try to be nice about it, but now it's just getting annoying.

"Jane. Why are you doing this? You do realize that Bella is going to be really mad, and she is not a girl to mess with." Rosalie told her straight up. I saw Jane roll her eyes. Are you kidding me?

"Let's get inside now." Jane said. She walked up do the door and opened it for us. I hate this beige looking castle with a passion. How did Bella stand to be in this for so long?

Jane led us down a hallway that led to the living room. I still remember all of this from my visit here.

Oh, I wonder how Bella would feel about all of this. I wonder what she's doing right now? Oh I miss her so much. _Bella! _

**Bella POV**

"Looks like I'm going to the store." I heard Jasper mutter. I had to giggle at that. Jasper really is not the best cook in the world. He never told me, but I saw pictures. When he touched me. I had no idea how it happened. But it did.

Then there is the fact that I have a sister. Somewhere. Named Renesmee Bailey Dwyer. I need to find her.

I wonder what Edward's doing right now.. Oh I miss him so much. I hope he's okay. As long as Tanya isn't with him, I'm fine. But I don't need to worry about that since she's forgotten about them.

"This is crap." I said to myself.

"KNOCK KNOCK!" I heard someone yell from outside of the house. God, that was loud. I need to teach him a lesson.

It's not like I can go to the door and open it for them though. Yelling will give me a headache. I heard the door open. Looks like I don't have to make a choice.

"I'm up here." Was all I said. I knew there was 3 people coming up the stairs right now.

"Hey Bells! You look a little better!" I heard Jake say. Sounded like screaming to me.

"Please. Talk. Softer. I have sensitive ears. And don't touch me. I don't think I'm ready for that yet." I explained.

"Okay.." Jake said uneasily.

"Hey Demetri. Seth. Where did you go Jacob? You were with me when I was… injured.." I didn't know what to call this.

"Oh.. That… Well, I kind of ran of and got these two." He told me.

"Where is everybody?" Demetri asked.

"They went to see The Volturi. I'm ninety nine percent sure at least." I answered. Renesmee wouldn't get out of my head. I just had to ask.

"Hey, by any chance do any of you guys know a Renesmee?" I didn't think I needed to say the full name because it's not very common.

I heard Jacob make a choked sound. "Did you say Renesmee?" Jake asked.

I would have rolled my eyes if I was able to. "No. I said Regina Filange."

"And my Bella's back." I heard Demetri say. I could feel his smile.

Something, somehow, got added up in my head. "Jacob.. You and Renesmee…?"

"Yeah." I heard him whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit or miss? I hoooope you liked it. Please tell me what you think:) I am starting to reply to every review I get, no matter how small because I appreciate it so much. Please tell me if none of it makes sense to you! Am I bad at doing other peoples POV? Please tell me if I am because I don't want to do it if I suck at it. <strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	29. Chapter 29

Bella POV

When Jacob said he met somebody but he wouldn't tell me, and then when he seemed to freak out at the name, it just clicked into my brain somehow.

"Bella…" Jake sounded urgent.

"What?" I snapped. I can't believe he was with my sister. I don't think I can deal with this right now. This is too much. "You know what? Forget it. I don't want to hear it. I can't deal with this right now. I just want to focus on getting better. Can you please leave?"

I don't want to sound too harsh, but my headache flared up so bad I can barely hear myself talk.

"Okay. Bye Bells." I heard them leave the room and go out the door. I sighed. Thank the lord. I need peace and quiet.

I guess fate didn't want me to because as soon as it was quiet, the door slams open and shut. Jasper.

"Why was Jacob here?" Jasper asks as soon as he comes up with my apple pie in hand. I wasn't hungry.

"Don't wanna talk about it. Just… talk to me please." I didn't know what else to say. I kind of wish that I still couldn't talk, only because it seems like it would be easier for me.

"Ok. Well there is the story of how everyone reacted when Alice and I joined their coven?" I smiled. I really wanted to hears something that didn't involve me.

"Okay, so you know how Alice found me right? Well, once we went to the Cullen house…" Jasper went on and told me their reactions. It went to surprise, to anger, to amusement and astonishment. After that, he told me everything and nothing.

He went from an experience he remembered as a human, to a hunt he had during the time I was gone. "It was the first time I have ever caught a mountain lion!" He exclaimed happily.

I stayed quiet the entire time. There wasn't a reason I needed to talk. Only the times when I laughed was when he heard sound from my voice.

Even though I knew everything about him, which I don't know why and I don't want to know, I was happy he told me the stories behind everything.

"I will leave you with your thoughts. I never did get to hunt. See you in a few." Jasper said. And with that, he left.

I sighed contently. Life was fine right now, even with all the things that have happened so far to me.

As long as I have Jasper with me.

Edward POV

We headed through a series of doors that I still remember, until we got to the living room. Aro, Marcus, and Caius were all lounging on the long couch.

"Hey guys!" Was the first thing that popped out of Aro's mouth. I can't believe he's acting so… modern.

"Um. Hi." Carlisle replied.

Aro's smile widened. "How have you guys been?" Does he really want to make chitchat when his daughter is in danger at the moment. And where is Renee?

"What's wrong with my baby?" Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

Renee came running through the door with a worried expression on her face. I grimaced.

"Shall we all sit down and discuss the arrangements and health of Isabella?" Aro asked. I don't remember him always calling Bella by Isabella.

"First of all, what happened between you and Bella?" I demanded. Aro just smiled.

"We'll get to that later."

This is going to be a long stay.

I felt Alice touch my arm lightly, telling me that she would be with me no matter what. I smiled at her. No matter what, Alice and I will not separate.

Jasper POV

I just got done telling Bella about pretty much everything in my life and I was headed out the door to hunt. Finally. I have been starving. I was just too scared to really leave Bella for a while.

I plan to do the quickest hunt possible.

I ran through the forest as fast as I could, letting my vampire senses take over me.

Bella POV

I was happy with the silence. A whole hour and I was still liking it. Until I heard the Cullen's phone go off. It scared me half to death.

_Bliiiiiiiiiing! Bliiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Bliiiiing! _

Kept repeating throughout the house. Who the hell is calling them at this time?

After another 8 rings, the voicemail came on.

_This is the voicemail box of, _The Cullen Residence, _if you would like to leave a message, please record after the tone. _

I heard the _beeep!_ about 3 seconds later. I was curious to see who's calling.

"Hey guys, this is Irina Denali. Well, I was wondering by any chance if you have seen Tanya at all. She's been gone for a couple of days and I'm worried about her. Please call me back! I'll come by in a few days if I don't hear from you." Then she hung up.

All sorts of scenarios started going through my head. Can Tanya possibly be at the palace? No, that's not possible. My powers made her leave. Unless…

"No." I whispered, shaking my head.

I went back to concentrating on nothing. Just the peace and quiet sounds of nothing.

I gave up after 30 more seconds. I couldn't stand it. I started to try to thrash around. Of course I didn't move, but in my mind I did. I started to scream in frustration and cursed at the stupid thing that's happening to me.

I gave up after a couple minutes.

"This is stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." I kept repeating over and over.

Alice POV

I was still holding on to Edward's arm as we all sat down on the couches in the living room. I missed my best friend. I didn't tell Edward the whole vision that I had.

Just the part where it shows Bella dying. I kept replaying it in my head.

"_Bella! Speak to me!" Jasper screamed at her. _

_Bella wouldn't budge. She was still in the room we put her in, laying down on the bed._

"_Bella. You can't leave me! We just started to get to know each other! Please, for the sake of me and my family! Don't leave us!" Bella still wouldn't budge._

_Jasper cried out and hugged her. _

What I don't understand is how Jasper was freaking out. She was like that when we left. Did something happen? Did Jasper figure it out from his powers or something? I decided to call him as soon as I got the chance.

And how was he able to touch her? I shook my head and decided to focus on the situation at hand right now.

"… No one can touch her. Well her werewolf best friend could at one point but then he wasn't able to anymore." Carlisle went on further explaining the events that happened. I didn't want to hear the horrific events.

I started to sing to myself in my head.

_Yeah, I know it's hard. Baby believe me, ooh! That we can't go nowhere but up. From here, my dear. Baby we can go nowhere but up. Tell me what we've got to fear. We are taking to the sky pass the moon to the galaxy. As long as you are with me baby. Honestly with the strength of our love. We can go nowhere but up!_

I kept repeating in my head. Edward looked in pain. I don't know if it's because he hates Justin Bieber or if it's because they're talking about Bella.

Edward looked at me with an exasperated look. I guess he read my thoughts and was telling me it was the first one. I just smiled at him.

_Listen to someone else's mind! _

Edward just rolled his eyes and went back to looking off at the distance. I tried not to giggle.

After another 30 minutes of the boring chit chat that they started, I got up and made up an excuse about checking my makeup.

As soon as I left the room I ran to my old bedroom and called Jasper. I needed to see what was going on.

I had to wait almost twelve rings before he actually answered.

"Hey darlin'." Was what came out of his mouth. I had to smile.

"Hey. I miss you."

"I miss you too." He replied with adoration clear in his voice. I giggled.

I shook myself and went right down to business. "What's happening with Bella? I had a vision…" I didn't finish. I was going to let him explain.

"You won't believe it. I was going for a hunt, and Bella started screaming. I back to her and ran over to her instinctively. I touched her and all of a sudden we knew each other's thoughts. Everything we experienced. But I can't touch her anymore. And she can talk! But she still can't move or open her eyes." I stayed quiet the whole time. Mostly because I was shocked.

"Alice? Honey can you hear me?" I had a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Are you with her right now?" I asked him.

"No, I'm hunting." I closed my eyes.

"Get to Bella. Right now."

"Why? What was your-" I cut him off.

"Just go! Hurry! Call me in twenty." I hung up and breathed in deeply, pacing back and forth in the bedroom.

My bag was already in here. Well, bags.

I rushed out of the room and ran back to the living room. They were probably suspicious of why I took so long.

I quickly put a new shade of eye shadow on without looking so it would look more like I was actually in the bathroom.

Edward POV

Alice got up quickly and left the room. It was obvious she wasn't checking her makeup. To me anyways.

I knew she would tell me afterwards so I wasn't too worried. I had that stupid Bieber song stuck in my head the entire time during the conversation that was going on between everyone.

Rose and I were the only ones not talking. We looked at each other every few minutes, seeing what the other person was doing.

It was infuriating because all the Volturi members were blocking their thoughts from me. Adding the Bieber song makes me even more mad.

"I remember that one time when…" I instantly tuned Carlisle out. He always has a phase where he tells everyone about stories when he was with the Volturi. It's long and boring. We did this, we did that. We said this, we said that. It was very boring.

I decided to think about my Bella some more. I really wanted to be with her right now. I really miss her. My heart has literally been ripped out and stapled to her. I hate being without her.

I started to think back to when we had our first kiss, her lips were so perfect and soft. Then I remembered when I proposed. Then her hair, so beautiful and silky. Her big brown doe eyes. Her soft skin.

I shook myself out of it before I did something rash like jumping on an airplane and racing back to her.

Alice finally came back in the room, with a darker shade of eye shadow that was put on a little sloppily.

Everyone stopped talking and looked at her questionably. She smiled at everyone and skipped over to me. I smiled back at her and shook my head. That's Alice for you.

Everyone went back to talking with each other. Rose and Emmett started to stare into each other's eyes with a loving look in their eyes. That made my heart ache even more.

I was curious to see what happened with Alice. But she didn't want to share anything with me.

I nudged her with my shoulder, but she just shook her head. I sighed. I hate being out of the loop.

"So Edward, how is yours and Bella's engagement going so far? Have you got a date yet?" I started to growl, but covered it with a cough.

"It's fine. The date is set. It'll happen when she wakes up." Everyone's eyebrows went up when I said when instead of if. And everyone was surprised at my hostility.

Obviously I am not going to be happy with them. They hurt my Bella. She deserves everything and all they gave her was rudeness. There has to be a reason behind it and I'm determined to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hit or Miss? I hope you liked it! Please don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions. I'm sorry if any of it was confusing. My brain has been a little scattered lately. Anyways, please review! Love you guys!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	30. Chapter 30

JasperPOV

I hung up on Alice and raced to the house as fast as I possibly could. All I could think about was Alice saying, "Get to her. Now." Over and over.

I ran through the trees, everything passing me in a blur.

It took me 15 minutes to finally get there. I felt like my dead heart would be pounding by now. I felt a little warmer though since I got to eat something.

I ran right to the back door and flung it open for the second time. I ran through the kitchen, flung open that door, and ran up the stairs.

As I was headed up there, I noticed that the phone was flashing red, indicating that we had a missed call and that they left a voice message.

After what seemed like hours, I finally got up to Bella's little room.

She was laying down still. With her arms at her sides and her legs straight down. Her eyes were sill closed, and so was her mouth. Nothing looks changed. But then I remembered that she was supposed to talk.

"Bella?" I asked nervously.

There was no reply.

I closed the door and slowly walked over to her. I sat down in the chair next to her. I didn't care how hard it was. Not like it actually hurt me.

"Bella?" I asked a second time.

She still didn't reply.

"Bella!" I finally panicked.

I jumped up at her and shook her. She still wasn't moving.

All her progress was spiraling downwards. This couldn't happen. I had no idea what to do. This never happened to Charlotte.

"Bella! Speak to me!" I screamed at her. I didn't care if it hurt her ears. I don't even know if she could hear me anymore.

"Bella. You can't leave me! We just started to get to know each other!" I said desperately. "Please, for the sake of me and my family! Don't leave us!" I looked down at her and she still hasn't moved.

I hugged her tightly. "No. No. No." I repeated.

I stayed like that for 20 more minutes. I heard my phone go off about 6 times, but I didn't care.

I reluctantly let her go after I realized my family would probably be worried sick at the moment.

"Oh, Bella." I whispered before heading to my room down a flight of stairs. Once I got there I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

She picked up before the first ring even finished going off.

"Alice…" I whispered brokenly.

JacobPOV

Seth, Demetri, and I were at my house. Bella kicked us out after she found out about me and Nessie.

I paced the length of my living room, which wasn't very big to begin with, and mumbled nonsense.

"How did this happen. This is impossible. Why won't she let me explain. I'm an idiot."

After 5 minutes of that Seth couldn't take it anymore. "OK just stop!" He jumped up and grabbed my shoulders.

"What?" I asked him in a confused voice. He hated that.

Demetri was still lounging on the couch like he didn't have a care in the world. I envied him on how he could do that.

Seth made me look him in the eyes. "You can't do this to yourself. We need to focus on making her better. I know exactly what to do."

"I can't believe that Ness was-is," I corrected myself, "Bella's sister." I blurted.

It was so hard to comprehend what she had said. I… I am pretty sure I imprinted on Nessie. I know how all the legends say that you would know and that you can't be away from your imprint. But for me, well, it was different.

It started off as complete and utter hate. I wanted to smash her face in. But then we got to know each other and I saw a new her. I never stopped loving her and I hate to be with out her. But I can love other people. Just not as much as her.

You see what I mean by me not being sure?

Seth shook my out of my thoughts. "Focus!" He yelled.

I smiled at him. He's younger than me and he still tries to be tough.

"Go on." I finally said.

Satisfied that I would listen to him, he started explaining. "I know how we might be able to figure out what is going on with Bella." He started.

"We can go back to the place where I was… trapped… and we can search for clues on things that the guy had. Demetri especially would probably find him" Seth glanced at Demetri, who nodded in return. "Sound like a plan?" He asked, looking back at me.

I paused and thought about it. It sounds smart to me. But Nessie kept popping back into my mind. I swear she knew everything there is to know about anything. Maybe she'd know…

"Perfect.." I whispered before I realized it.

"Great! When do we wanna leave?" Seth asked with a smile. I shook my head at him.

"I have an alternative source. So how about you two go on search for the guy's things while I do mine…" I suggested.

Seth had a knowing look on his face, but he didn't object.

"OK fine. We'll leave tonight." Seth looked at Demetri. "If that's okay with you." He added.

Demetri nodded distractedly again. Maybe he was searching through his thoughts also.

"So let's go. We'll meet up right here when we have finished. We'll call each other and check up also. Got it?" Seth said.

I nodded at him and flew back to my room and packed a small carry on that I am just going to tie to my leg.

Yes, of course I will be in wolf form searching for her. I smell her better.

I was excited to see her again. I have searched for her before, but I gave up too quick. I am determined to find her, and I will.

Not for me. But for the sake of Bella.

AlicePOV

"Jasper, pick up your damn phone!" I yelled into the speaker. I gave up on the sixth time and just laid down on my bed in defeat.

Him not answering my call most likely means the worst has happened. I put my hand over my face and searched through the future, trying to find something.

Then I finally saw a glimpse.

I breathed in a shuddered breath and waited for the call I knew would happen soon.

Sure enough, thirty seconds later, my phone rang. I answered it as soon as it rang.

"What happened?" I asked immediately.

"Alice…" I heard my Jazzy whisper.

I gasped.

"No…" I started to sob.

"I-I ran to the house and she was completely still. I tried everything. I could touch her again, but that was it." He went on explaining every detail he could remember.

"The phone said there was a missed call…" Jasper trailed off as if he just thought of something. "One second, Darling."

I waited for a minute or two before he came back on the line. "It was Irina. They can't find Tanya.."

"Yeah, yeah, she's with us. Ugh, I want to rip her apart so bad." I whined.

I heard some footsteps coming down the hall and smelt a hint of vanilla. "Jazz, someone is coming, I'll call you later. Love you." Then I hung up.

The heel clicking got louder and the stench of vanilla was so sickening sweet that I wanted to gag. But I've smelt worse so I kept it together.

I waited in my room for the footsteps to pass, but they stopped near my door. Who the heck is there? I couldn't see them.

My door started to turn and I instinctively got out of my bed and into a defensive position.

A beautiful, short, brunette walks into the room in the most beautiful white gown I have ever seen. It had just enough length and flow. She was a little plump, but it suited her.

"Who are you?" I asked. She seemed harmless, but those were the most dangerous.

She smiled at me and closed the door behind her.

"I am here to have a little chat. I promise I'm not here to harm you." She had a soft voice. She reminds me of another version of Esme.

I stand up straight reluctantly. "Okay. Who are you?" I asked again.

She just shook her head and smiled again. "That is not important. Bella is." She stated simply.

I didn't know what to say so I motioned for her to take a seat on the left of my bed, while I sat down at the foot of my bed.

She accepted my offer and sat down very properly. Her back was perfectly straight and she had her legs crossed with her hands placed on her thighs. She was so elegant. I couldn't put my finger on her name though.

I waited for her to start talking. It was completely silent for a few minutes while we just politely observed each other.

"Alice, right?" She finally spoke.

I nodded at her with a small smile.

She smiled back at me wholeheartedly. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

I nodded slowly. I wasn't completely sure if the feeling was mutual.

She smiled again and began talking. "So about Bella…"

JasperPOV

"Jazz, someone is coming, I'll call you later. Love you." Alice said. She hung up before I could say it back to her.

I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. What am I supposed to do now? What if she's not dead?

I raced back up the flight of stairs to see Bella. To be positive.

I opened the door to the room down the hall and saw her laying there still. Nothing changed.

I frowned at that.

I couldn't even get a feel on her emotions. This situation is so frustrating that I just want to rip myself to pieces. But for my family, and my love for them, I would never be irrational.

Her face looked peaceful and completely calm. I walked over to her and held her hand. "Bella." I whispered.

Then the freakiest thing happened.

_Stop freaking out you wuss._

"Holy Shit!" I screamed and jumped away from Bella.

_Out of everything that's happened, you're really freaking out about this?_

"Did I hit my head? I probably did. I'm going crazy!" I chuckled to myself. My accent was coming on thick from being so shocked.

_Stop overreacting and listen to me. No matter what happens. _Her voice paused. _Don't yell in my ear! And secondly, call Alice and tell her that I'm alive. _

I shook my head in disbelief, but smiled. _"_Bella! You are alive. This shit is creeping my out, but I'll go with it since there really isn't anything else to go on!"

I quickly grabbed out my phone and dialed Alice.

It went straight to voicemail.

That got me worried. I remembered her saying something about someone coming. I tried to stay calm but I couldn't. She always answers my calls. Always.

"I'll be right back." I said to Bella.

_Jasper, everything will be fine._ I heard Bella say as I raced down the stairs and out the door.

I knew it didn't make any difference, but I felt like I had more privacy from Bella.

I looked at my phone and thought about who I should call. I decided to call Emmett since he usually has the least amount of tension. Plus his room is right next to hers.

Eight rings later, and Emmett finally picked up.

"Hey man, what's up?" Em said to me.

I sighed and looked off at the forest for a few seconds to calm me down. No need to worry Emmett.

"Where's Alice?" I asked bluntly.

Emmett was quiet for a few moments. It made me all jumpy and agitated.

"In her room.." He finally answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep. I just watched her walk inside her room." He said with a smile in his voice. Then I heard a gagging noise.

"What?" I asked, alarmed.

"Alice! Cut it down on the perfume! It's making me sick!" Relief flooded through me. The smell of her perfume was strong. That was all.

"Tell her to pick up her phone and that I need to talk to her. Bye Em." And I hung up.

I sat down in the dirt and laid my head on my knees. This was all so much. I kept thinking back to how it was with Charlotte. She could never talk. She couldn't be touched. She couldn't talk to people with her mind.

"What the fuck!" I said to myself. Is it because Bella is the most powerful vampire? Was it too much for her? It could be a whole different thing that has happened with Bella.

I stayed sitting like that for a few more minutes until I got myself together.

Alice still hasn't called, so that means she isn't going to call back for a few hours. Something important must be going on with her. My mind instantly went back to the last words she said to me. "Jazz, someone is coming."

She sounded a little confused. It couldn't have been any of our family. She would have known their scent. Same with most of the Volturi. Who is with my Alice?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait guys! I was trying to get some more chapters in for my other story, but then I got writers block. So I came back to this one! Please tell me what you think. You guys know how I love reviews...Am I doing OK with the other POV's besides Bella's? I can't really stop doing it now though.. Anyways, I just read my first sentence again and it reminded me of a song:) Sorry For The Wait by Lil Wayne:) Haha, soooo any guesses on when Bella is going to wake up? If you guess it right, I will give you a sneak peak to my new upcoming story called, Somebody To Love! It's about how Bella and Edward met for this story:)) Soo PLEASE REVIEW! Love you guys!:) OMYGOSH I ALMOST FORGOT... HAPPY THANKSGIVING! I am going to eat so much I might barf all over my computer trying to type the next chappy;)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	31. Chapter 31

**Ohmygosh it's been forever since I've updated! I'm so sorry! I have been focused on my other story:/ I hope you like this chapter.. I'm not sure about it yet.**

* * *

><p>JacobPOV<p>

I'm exhausted. I have been looking for Renesmee for over 24 hours, and I still haven't found her. I shook myself and kept running. I will find her. I'm close. I can feel it.

I was already in California. I haven't stopped running since I left Forks. Nessie's scent was really strong here, and I smelt it immediately.

Hope swelled in me as I headed towards the middle of the beach. I made sure to turn back into a human and put some clothes on in the woods before stepping out.

I stopped in the middle of the beach and stood there for a few minutes. The sun was warm on my hot skin. Standing on two feet was different. I looked around at my surroundings and saw a lot of couples cuddling next to each other, oblivious to anyone but themselves.

I wish I had that. I shook the thought out of my head and started walking around, searching for Nessie. I knew she was here.

The sun was beating on my back after 30 minutes of searching on the beach. I was close to going to the other side of the forest, but I saw one last house that was separated from the rest. In my heart, I knew she was there.

I tried not to run there, but I couldn't. All the people around me were forgotten. I needed to see her. It's been too long.

As I got closer, I saw what looked liked her, sitting in a lawn chair, sun tanning.

My heart swelled at the sight of her. I was almost on her porch. She hasn't seen me. She has sunglasses on and I think her eyes are closed.

The house she was staying in was huge. It was a tan color and there was lots of windows. Her porch was a darker tan, with a table and lawn chairs. I just took a step on the first step out of about 5, when someone opened the sliding glass door.

"Hey Babe. I got the lemonade you wanted." She stood up and grabbed the glass with a smile. The guy looked at me. "Who the hell are you?"

I stood there frozen as Nessie took off her glasses and turned around.

Her long red-tinted brown hair was flowing freely down her back. Her tanned skin looked so smooth. Her pink bikini brought out her fierce, brown eyes. She looked a bit taller when I last saw her. She must be at 5'5 now.

Nessie's eyes widened as soon as she laid eyes on me. "Jake?" She whispered. I saw her eyes soften, and my heart melted. But then they hardened again. "What are you doing here?" She glared at me.

"I need to talk to you." I looked at the buff blonde guy behind her. "Alone." I added.

She huffed and turned around, placing a hand on the guy's bare chest. "Baby, I need you to go inside for a bit, OK?" He stayed put, glaring at me.

"I'm not leaving you out here with him." He puffed his chest out. My heart broke in two, but I hid it with a smile.

"You think you could beat me if we fought?" I laughed. I was at least two times his size.

Renesmee glared at me. "Stop." Then she turned to the blonde guy. "Go inside. Now. I don't care if you want to stay out here. I want you to go inside. I get what I want. Understand?" He nodded and went inside.

I rolled my eyes at Ness. "Seriously, Nessie? That guy?" She set her drink on the table and crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with that guy? He's hot, he's buff, and he listens to me." I glared at her and went up the rest of the stairs. "Unlike you. Oh, and don't call me Nessie. You know I only like the nickname Mia. But I go by Bailey now anyways."

I got into her personal space and looked down at her with my 6'4 height. She didn't back down. She kept her feet planted and kept her arms crossed, looking up at me.

"You don't think I'm hot or buff? Has your vision gone a little crazy?" I waved my hand in front of her face. I knew she liked the nickname Nessie. She told me.

She smacked my hand away and stepped back. "Stop, Jake. What did you come here for? I left you for a reason." My playful act stopped and my face went grim.

"Reasons I don't understand." I straightened up. "I came here because I need your help, _Bailey_."

She laughed. Her laugh is beautiful. "You need my help? With what?" She laughed again, but it sounded forced.

I thought about how I should tell her.

"Well?" She gestured for me to start.

I wrung my hands nervously. "Um, well, you have a sister." That was the stupidest way to say that. I mentally smacked myself for being an idiot.

She cocked an eyebrow. "So you expect me to believe that you came _all the way here _just so you can tell me that I have a sister? I don't believe you."

"I know your last name. Remember how you never told me? It's Dwyer. As in Renee Dwyer. I know her. You remember how I told you about my best friend?" Her eyes hardened.

"Bella." She spat. I smiled inwardly at her jealously.

"She's your sister." I stated. She glared at me.

"Hell no." I realized that she hated Bella, so she probably wouldn't want to help me.

I walked up to her and grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"It's true. Her mom is Renee Dwyer, and her dad is Charlie Swan. Phil Dwyer is her step dad. He is a horrible motherfucker by the way. I can't tell you the story because it has to come from her. But you have to trust me, Ness. She needs help, and I think you are the only one who can help her. Please." I pleaded.

She sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"Come with me. Meet her. You might know how to fix her."

Nessie hesitated. "But-" I cut her off.

"Please. It'll be two days tops."

Ness looked up in my eyes and nodded. I picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Thank you." I tried to ignore how good it felt to have her up against me.

"Put me down, Jake!" She giggled.

I set her down and smiled. "Okay. Go pack and we'll leave at once. And make sure to change. We're running." I said change as in change out of her bikini, and for her to change into a vampire.

She nodded at me and ran inside. I forgot about the blonde guy. I'll make sure to ask her while we're running.

I remember how everyone was against my imprint. A vampire and a werewolf? Who would have thought? I was against it myself for a bit. Why do you think we hated each other in the beginning? I shook the thoughts away as she came back outside.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded.

…..

AlicePOV

"I have a special ability, like yours. But it's just words. And it's much more powerful. I had a vision about Bella." The lady held out a piece of paper to me.

I grabbed it and hesitantly read it. It said:

_What's most important shall be saved by the young hybrid. _

I looked over at the elegant brunette, confused. "How did you get Bella out of this?"

She smiled at me. "I have been doing this a long time, child. Don't doubt me." She stood up, grabbed the paper back, and went to the door.

"I must get back before anyone notices my absence. Fair well, dear. I hope it turns out well for you and your family." And she left.

What's most important shall be saved by the young hybrid. What the hell does that mean? Who's the young hybrid? My mind reeled. Nothing popped up. I huffed and went over to Edward's room.

The halls were empty as I knocked on the door. He let me in after a few minutes of waiting.

I entered his tiny bedroom and walked over to his bed to sit down.

"I have news about Bella." I said softly.

Edward looked like crap. He sat down in one of the chairs off to the side and perked up instantly when I said Bella's name.

"Is she OK?"

I smiled at him sadly. "No." I shook my head slightly. "I just know how to save her." His eyes filled with hope. "Kind of."

He looked defeated.

I explained to him everything that happened. He was just as confused as I was.

"What's most important shall be saved by the young hybrid…" Edward mumbled to himself. "What the hell does that mean?" I shook my head.

"No idea. It's driving me crazy. I'm going to call Jasper." I stood up and walked over to Edward. I kissed the top of his head and said, "It will turn out fine. I promise. Bella would never leave us this way. She's a fighter."

I walked out the door and went back to my bedroom. When I got my phone out, I noticed that Jasper tried to call me. "Crap!" I quickly dialed his number and waited.

…..

JasperPOV

I went back into the house and walked up the stairs to Bella. "How are you?" I asked as soon as I reached her.

_Are you seriously asking me that? _

I laughed. "Yeah. I guess I am."

_Have you talked to Alice? _She asked. I think she knew that answer.

"No." I guess she heard the worry in my voice, so she asked me what happened. I told her about how she said someone was coming.

_Alice can handle herself Jasper. _

"I know she can. It doesn't make me worry less though." I sat down in one of the chairs.

_I'm going to get better, Jasper. I feel it. Don't worry about me. _

I smiled. "Of course I'm going to worry about you. You're my sister. That's what big brothers do." I grabbed her hand. "I'm glad I can hold your hand at least."

_Me too. Did you get enough blood when you hunted? _

"Enough to last me a couple days, yes." I replied.

I heard my phone go off down in the kitchen. I was there in a flash.

"Alice?" I asked instantly.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"She's alive." I said with a huge smile.

"Really? How do you know?"

"Well, we can talk to each other… with our minds. Well, she can talk to me like that." I was curious to see how Alice would take it.

"So you guys have a connection." She said in an off tone voice.

I laughed. "Alice, she's my sister. Nothing more. You are my mate and I love you. Forever."

"I know, I know. I don't know what came over me. I have something to tell you. Remember when I told you someone was coming?" She asked. I started to worry again.

"Yeah."

"Well, we talked and she knows how to save Bella."

I smiled. "Really? How?" I started walking around because I couldn't stay still from being so excited.

"She's like me, but more powerful. She gave me a note and it read, What's most important shall be saved by the young hybrid. Do you know what that means?"

I thought about it. "I have no idea. How do you get Bella out of that?" I asked.

"I don't know. That's what she said."

"Who's she?"

_Knock Knock!_

"Hold that thought, Ali. There's someone at the door." I kept my phone at my ear and walked over to the door and opened it.

Jacob stood there with some girl who looked vaguely familiar. Then it hit me.

"Alice, I know what it means now. I'll have to call you back. Or even better, leave and come home. Love you." I hung up with a smile.

"Hello, Jacob. Renesmee."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts please:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	32. Chapter 32

JacobPOV

"Nessie! Wait up!" I ran after Renesmee. She was almost out the door.

She turns around and glares at me with tears in her eyes. "Why the hell didn't you tell me she was dying!" She screamed.

I looked at her in shock. "She's not!" I yelled back. Nessie pushed me.

"Liar! With everything I know, Jake… I can see it. In her face. Am I the only one that saw how skinny she is? That was not natural! When's the last time she fed?" Nessie started pacing.

The look on my face froze her. "Wait…You really don't know, do you?"

I just shook my head. She Can't be dying. She just can't.

Ness shook her head. "I'm sorry, I can't help you. If I were you, I'd just stay with her until her time comes."

Then, like there was some sort of barrier that broke, tears started to flow down my face. "No." I tried to say firmly.

Renesmee gave me a pitying look. "I'm sorry, Jake. I guess I came here for nothing." She walked closer to me and hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder.

...

JasperPOV

I winced when I heard Renesmee say that Bella was dying.

_I better not be! I went through way too much crap to die like this. _I laughed at Bella's thought.

"True." I agreed, then sighed. "But do you think I should make everyone else come back, just in case?"

Renesmee said that we should be with her until her time comes. I'd have to agree with her on that one.

_I don't want them to see me like this. But I guess so. _I smiled sadly and took my phone out of my pocket.

"Don't worry, Bells. I'll protect you when you need it."

_Thanks. _

I called Alice first. She answered right away.

"I was gong to call you back, but I wasn't sure if I was going to ruin anything. I need all the details right now. I have the whole family with me too." Alice spit out.

I walked out the door, and just stood by the stairs. I Saw Renesmee and Jake just standing there. They were looking into each other's eyes. I snorted.

"What?" I heard Edward ask from the background. I'm on speaker.

"Nothing. Okay, so you know how it says, What's most important shall be saved by…" I didn't want to finish my sentence. I know Bella knows it, but Jacob and Renesmee don't.

"Yeah." I heard Alice say.

"What _is_ most important to us right now?" I asked them.

"Bella." Edward said right away.

I nodded. "Yes. Now guess who Jacob just brought here with him…"

It was silent for a little while.

"No. Seriously?" Alice squealed. "That's what it means! Ohmygod! I'm so happy! We can get on the next flight out." I sighed.

"That's not all, Ali." I whispered. "She says Bella's dying. I told her everything we knew, but she doesn't know any way to help." I glanced back up, and Jacob and Renesmee weren't standing there anymore.

They left. They better be coming back.

I heard Esme sobbing over the phone.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Just please come back now." I hung up the phone and went back to Bella.

...

EdwardPOV

My hope died away after that phone call. My Bella cannot be dying. She wouldn't do this to me. She wouldn't. She can't. There are so many things I haven't done with her yet. Like getting married.

Instead of sobbing like Esme, I got angry. Really angry.

I stormed out of Alice's room.

"Edward, Wait!" I heard Alice yell after me, but I already took off.

The first thought that popped into my head was, _Bella's Tower._

I raced up to it, even though I knew I couldn't get in. I sat outside the door and sobbed.

Why does the world hate me so much? I finally get the girl I am totally in love with and she's leaving me again.

I turned around and punched the door in frustration. That didn't solve anything though.

"What are you doing up here?" I heard Felix say in front of me. "Punching her door isn't going to help anything."

I glared at him. "Don't talk to me."

He shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets. "I can do that." He sat down next to me. "But I choose not to."

"I didn't give you a choice."

He laughed. I kept glaring.

"There is not even an ounce of humor in anything I just said to you. I can't even believe you're laughing right now! Do you have any idea how much _shit _you put my Bella through? She dying right now! This probably wouldn't have happened if you hadn't shunned her like you all did! I don't know whether or not if I'm grateful you changed her in the first place."

I took all my anger out on Felix. I punched him. Hard. Right in the nose. He flew back into the wall with a loud thud.

He looked shocked.

"How could you put her through all of that? I thought you all loved her. I can't believe I believed that for one second. You disgust me. All of you do." I turned around and walked away from him.

...

I ran to my forest here. After all the thinking and running, I realized that it's _my_ fault. If I had been more careful with that stupid Mandy chick, we wouldn't have been in this situation!

The grass in my meadow was damp and cold, but it didn't phase me.

Everything I have done. All the nightmares I was put through. I stood against it. I fought for my life. I stayed in control with the best of my abilities. And this is how they repay me.

"Oh, Bella." I whispered brokenly. "I will come home to you soon."

No one is going to stand in my way when I see my Bella. I'm going to stay with her every single moment. Do everything I can. She will get better. She has to.

...

"What do you mean I can't see her? She's _mine_!" I glared at Jasper, ready to attack him.

After two more days, we finally were able to leave Volterra and come home. Mainly because I went psycho on Felix.

I was so anxious. I finally made it home. The first thing I did was run to see Bella, but Jasper was outside the door. Not letting anyone in. Protecting her, he says.

From me.

...

JasperPOV

I still haven't seen Jacob or Renesmee since the first meeting. It's been two days. Alice texted me saying they were almost home. I was happy. But I knew now wasn't the time for anyone to disturb Bella.

She told me herself she wasn't in the mood to see anyone.

_Tell Edward I'm sorry. _She told me. I just nodded.

I heard the car outside. In less than 5 seconds, Edward was right in front of me. He had a crazy look in his eyes. This cannot be good.

I put a hand on his chest. "Sorry, Edward. You can't go in there. Bella doesn't want company at the moment." I gave him a sad look. It must suck for him.

Edward glared at me. "I can see her if I want to!"

I just shook my head at him. The family was right behind him.

"Nobody can see her right now." I said firmly.

I tried to calm Edward down, but he went even crazier. He grabbed me and said, "What do you mean I can't see her? She's _mine_!" He shook me.

I flung him off of me. "She says she's sorry. And please don't yell. She is very sensitive at the moment." I glanced at Alice while Emmett held Edward down. She had a sad look on her face. All of them did.

"Hey, sweetheart." I whispered fondly. Alice ran over to me and gave me a hug. She crashed into me and squeezed me tightly.

_Don't even think about making out. I may not see it, but I sure as hell can hear it! _I laughed.

"I won't." I replied.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella was talking to me." I explained. I shrugged it off as if it was normal.

Rosalie snorted.

"Someone has been drinking something out of the ordinary…"

I glared. "No. I'm being serious."

_Do you know when Renesmee and Jacob will be back? _Bella suddenly asked.

"Nope. I'll ask though." I replied. "Bella again." I answered the question that was unasked.

Everyone gave me funny looks.

"Go do some other things. I'll tell you when Bella wants to see someone." I walked into the door and shut it behind me.

"What is wrong with Jasper? Are you sure he can even hear Bella?" I heard Edward say.

"I can hear you. Even when _I _can't, Bella can. And she'll tell me what you said about me. So I'd be careful if I were you." I told them. It was silent for a few minutes.

No one moved from their spot outside the door for over two hours.

_Well this is awkward. _Bella said.

"Yep." I agreed. I sat down in the chair next to Bella and asked, "Do you want to play a game?"

_Can we play that one game where you say a word, and I say a word back? _

"What game is that?" I've never heard of it before.

_Like, I'll say red, and you'd say the first word that comes to your mind. I'll have to think mine to you, but still. _

I nodded. "I get it. You go first."

_Dog._

"Drool."

_Babies._

"Diapers."

_Poop._

"Diarrhea."

_What's with all the D's? _

I laughed. "I don't know, just saying the word that comes to my mind."

_Okay. You go first now._

"Okay. Umm…D-I mean…Hot."

_Fire._

"Death." I replied.

_Death? Why-Ohhh I get it. Stupid. _

"Edward! Hahahahaha!" I laughed.

_Hey! That's not funny. Mean._

"Rosalie." I chuckled.

_Gorgeous. _

"Jasper!" I laughed some more. Who would have thought this game would be so entertaining?

_Renesmee is coming. _Bella told me. Her voice was filled with nervousness.

"You'll be fine. You know, she is the one that's supposed to save you."

_Bad move._

"What are you talking about?"

Next thing I know, Renesmee bursts through the door.

"What the hell does that mean?" She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. She had an angry scowl on her face.

...

JacobPOV

After I was done with my freak-out session, Nessie said she was hungry. I thought she meant for blood, but she just changed into a human and said she wanted Taco Bell.

I laughed at the memories of that place.

"What?" She asked defensively.

I just shook my head at her. "Long story. I might tell you someday." I gave her a smile.

Nessie shrieked when I scooped her up in my arms and started running.

"Stop!" She yelled. I laughed at her.

"You're a human right now. They're slow." I changed positions so that she was slung over my shoulder now.

"Is this a better position for you?" I asked with a wide grin.

She growled, but it came out as more of a wheeze.

"You'll pay fort his, mister." I chuckled.

We made it to Taco Bell about 30 minutes later and a lot of cussing from Nessie.

"I learned some new words today!" I exclaimed when we got our food.

She glared at me.

We stayed for another 15 minutes, eating.

Nessie and I decided to meet up with Seth and Demetri after we were done. I called them beforehand and got them to come to my house.

Seth and Demetri were already there when we came.

The look I saw when Demetri looked at Nessie made my anger flare up.

I instinctively put my arm around Nessie's tiny waist. She scowled up at me and pushed me away.

Then she turned to Demetri and Seth with a flirtatious smile. "Hey boys. How are you guys doin?"

Seth glanced at me. "I'm fine. How are you, Nes-I mean Renesmee?"

Demetri smiled back. "I am great. How are you?"

I glared daggers into his body.

He didn't notice.

Renesmee walked up to him and put her hands on his chest.

"You know, I'm not usually into the vampire race.. But you're pretty cute." She winked at him.

I cleared my throat loudly.

"I brought her here to explain some of the things I think we need to do." I looked at Nessie. "But first, I need to talk to Renesmee for a minute."

Ness gave me another scowl and shook her head. I grabbed her arm anyways and dragged her out of hearing range.

"What the hell?" I demanded.

She just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" She changed into a vampire. It was unique to see it. Her body glows, and then there's a faint scent of vanilla. Next thing you know, she's a vampire. Or vice versa.

"Yes there's a problem!" I tried, unsuccessfully, to keep my voice down. "I don't want you flirting with other men! Especially in front of me! You wouldn't understand why though." I ended sarcastically.

Renesmee has commitment issues.

She huffed and stomped away in the opposite direction of my house.

"Now where do you think you're going?" I yelled, keeping pace with her.

She turned and shoved me to the ground.

"Away from you!"

Nessie took off running.

"Leave her." I heard Seth whisper beside me.

I gave him a hard look.

"You're not her father. Be careful with the way you phrase things." He advised. Seth held out his hand for me to take.

I grabbed it with a sigh. He pulled me off the ground. I dusted off my jeans as he said, "She'll be back."

I gave him a sad smile. "I hope."

...

JasperPOV

Renesmee stood there, with an angry tint in her eyes.

"Are you here to see Bella?" I smoothly changed topic.

Her eyes softened slightly.

"Can I speak to 'my sister' alone?" She said sister sarcastically. At least she took the bait.

I nervously glanced at Bella.

"Is that okay? I can always stay in here with you." I said to Bella.

_No thanks. Just wait outside the door and come in if she says anything threatening._

"Okay." I looked at Renesmee. "You can. I'm giving you 10 minutes."

I left the room and stood by my family. They all seemed extremely uncomfortable.

I ended up having to explain every last detail to them. Even the things they knew. I guess Alice didn't tell them anything I told her. I told them how I suddenly knew her thoughts, I told them how I could touch her, and I told them the knew thing, how she can tell me things. Through my mind.

It was completely silent. Esme had unshed-able tears in her eyes. Carlisle rubbed Esme's back soothingly. Emmett had an awed look on his face. Rosalie didn't seem to believe it, and I think Edward felt the same way.

I looked at Alice last. My Alice had a slight smile on her face.

"You are incredible." She whispered. Alice came up and wrapped her arms around my neck. She gave me a big, sloppy kiss.

_Ew, Jasper! I can hear that really loud! You know, Renesmee sure has a lot of tension built up._

I chuckled.

"I love you, Alice." I said to my wife, adoration evident in my voice.

She gave me an sweet smile. "I love you too." Her small head bobbed up to give me another kiss. I missed my spunky little Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? I went back to edit some of my chapters from the beginning, and I realized that my story kind of sucks. I have, like, 800 typos! So thank you guys so much for actually sticking with me. We are coming to an end! I am also sorry to say that I <span>might<span> not be doing a sequel. I have already typed up a few chapters on how Bella and Edward met though, so I'm almost positive that I'll publish that story. Please review! I love you all:)**

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	33. Sneak Peak

**Enjoy this sneak peak:)**

* * *

><p>JasperPOV<p>

"Well, crap." I stated.

_I want to talk to her. Can you translate for me?_

"Sure," I tell Bella. Then I look at Renesmee. "She wants to talk to you. I have to translate."

Renesmee rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "I'm listening."

_Ask her when she saw Renee last._

"When was the last time you saw Renee?" I ask.

Renesmee answers right away.

"Two and a half years ago. And before you ask, of course I know she has the same ability as me." She says.

_Tell her that Jake is my best friend. _

"Um…Okay." I turn to Renesmee and say, "Jake is Bella's best friend."

_And if you do anything to hurt him.._

"And if you do anything to hurt him…" I repeat, a little uncomfortably.

_Then I will kick your ass._

"Then I will-I mean Bella will kick your ass."

_I don't care if you're the one that is supposed to save my life. I don't even know how that makes sense. You don't act or sound like any sort of hero._

"Bella doesn't care if you're the one that's supposed to save her life. She doesn't think you act like any sort of hero." I paraphrase.

Renesmee growls. "No one has talked to me like that in a long time. And the people that have…Let's just say they aren't with us anymore." She smiles devilishly.

_If I was able to move I'd kick your ass in under ten seconds!_

"Bella could kick your ass in under ten seconds." I tell Renesmee.

"Screw you!" Renesmee lunges at Bella and starts to choke her. As soon as their skin made contact, something incredible happened.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a short sneak peak...but I have been really busy and concentrating on my other story..I promise that the chapter will be up before the 18th:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	34. Chapter 34

**For those who were wondering, I chose the 18th, just for a deadline for me. There isn't anything special about it. Soooo I hope you like this chapter:)**

* * *

><p>JasperPOV<p>

"Well, crap." I stated.

_I want to talk to her. Can you translate for me?_

"Sure," I tell Bella. Then I look at Renesmee. "She wants to talk to you. I have to translate."

Renesmee rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "I'm listening."

_Ask her when she saw Renee last._

"When was the last time you saw Renee?" I ask.

Renesmee answers right away.

"Two and a half years ago. And before you ask, of course I know she has the same ability as me." She says.

_Tell her that Jake is my best friend. _

"Um…Okay." I turn to Renesmee and say, "Jake is Bella's best friend."

_And if you do anything to hurt him.._

"And if you do anything to hurt him…" I repeat, a little uncomfortably.

_Then I will kick your ass._

"Then I will-I mean Bella will kick your ass."

_I don't care if you're the one that is supposed to save my life. I don't even know how that makes sense. You don't act or sound like any sort of hero._

"Bella doesn't care if you're the one that's supposed to save her life. She doesn't think you act like any sort of hero." I paraphrase.

Renesmee growls. "No one has talked to me like that in a long time. And the people that have…Let's just say they aren't with us anymore." She smiles devilishly.

_If I was able to move I'd kick your ass in under ten seconds!_

"Bella could kick your ass in under ten seconds." I tell Renesmee.

"Screw you!" Renesmee lunges at Bella and starts to choke her. As soon as their skin made contact, something incredible happened.

Bella woke up. She literally opened her eyes and sat up with a gasp.

Renesmee shrieked and jumped back. As soon as she did, Bella passed out again, only this time, she fell over.

I ran over to her and got her situated on the white-tiled floor. I don't want to risk Bella falling off of the bed again. I quickly grabbed a pillow to rest her head on.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yell at Renesmee. I look at Bella with a panicked expression on my face.

I glanced at Renesmee when she didn't reply. She was still in shock.

"She-she woke up. When I touched her." She started to ramble so low, I couldn't even hear it. Renesmee was also pacing back and forth, hysterically.

"You're right." I walked over to her and stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Do it again. This might be the way we're supposed to wake her up." I said excitedly.

Renesmee shook her head. My hope deflated.

I squeezed her arm tightly.

"Why not?" I growled.

"I feel my power weakening when I touch her." She states with a shrug.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yell. I look out the window in the room to calm myself. It was about 6:45pm. The sun was and orange-y pink.

Then my family came into the room, all talking at once.

"What happened?"

"Did she wake up?"

"What did I miss?"

"Is Bella okay?"

"I just heard a noise and…"

"I swear I felt something…"

"Shut up!" I yelled, letting go of Renesmee and grabbing my head.

"I saw it!" Alice said excitedly. "She woke up!"

I quickly explained to her what happened, and why we couldn't do it again.

"You selfish bitch!" Alice lunges at Renesmee. I quickly grab her and hold her back.

"Stop it." I tell her halfheartedly. I wouldn't mind that much if Alice roughed her up, but I want Renesmee on our side, so that wouldn't work out very nicely.

Edward was hugging Bella in his arms, while the rest of them were crowding over her. I see why Bella didn't want anyone to see her yet.

Renesmee makes a run for it, but she ran into Jacob instead. I've never been so happy to see him.

"What the hell?" He asks. He grabs Renesmee by her waist and holds her in place. "What has she done now?" He asks, looking at everyone crowding over Bella, and then at me.

"Renesmee touched Bella and she woke up. Then when she let go, Bella passed out again. Renesmee won't do it again." I glare.

Jacob gasps. "Ness, you have to do it again. Please." He begs Renesmee.

Renesmee sighs and says, "Everyone! Get out of my way now! Get away from Bella!" They all instantly move a few inches away.

Renesmee growls and gets out of Jacob's hold. "Everyone, go up against a wall. You are all too close to me. I refuse to do it, if I feel claustrophobic."

I slowly drag Alice up against a wall, while the rest of the family does the same.

…..

RenesmeePOV

I shouldn't have ran away from Jake. I shouldn't have come here, and I most certainly shouldn't have touched Bella.

Now I have to do it again, just because stupid Jake begged me with his gorgeous eyes.

I walked over to Bella and slowly touched her hand. I jumped a bit when my hand went numb. It felt like I was getting shocked and electrocuted at the same time. It started to travel up my arm.

Bella gasped and woke up again. She sat up straight and looked around, alarmed.

"What the hell?" She says, breathing hard.

The shock/numbness reached my chest, and I couldn't take it anymore. I let go of her. But she didn't pass out right away. She looked right into my eyes, troubled, and then she passed out.

I got up off the floor, right before everyone ran and crowded over her.

"Oh my god!" Was what most of them were saying.

Since they were distracted, I took it as my cue to leave. I ran out the front door, back to Jake's house.

The numbness in my arm wouldn't subside. It was fading, very slowly, but my arm wasn't at its strongest.

That's when he pounced at me.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growls. We were in the middle of the forest, out of hearing range of everyone. The sun was setting, making the sky a beautiful purple and pink.

I glare in response, when really, I was more than happy. My entire body was tingling, and it wasn't from touching Bella.

He sighs and, sadly, gets off of me. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect that to happen." I look into his amazing eyes and nod.

"Understandable, since I'm still in shock too." Jake holds out his hand for me to take. I happily take it, but make sure to keep my face blank. Over the years, I have come to figure out that commitment only ends in pain.

When Jake pulled me up, he pushed harder than he needed to, and I ended up in his arms.

"Oh." I said quietly, with my hands planted on his chest. Did I mention that it was a bare chest? An extremely muscled, tan chest? Yum.

I pulled my eyes away from Jake's chest, only to find him staring at me intensely. I look away quickly and pull out of his embrace.

I clear my throat and say, "I was just, um, heading back to your place."

"Well, now you have someone to run with." Jake smiles at me. It sends an intense shiver down my spine. I take off running before he could see it.

I flirted with that vampire guy just to get a reaction out of Jacob. I know that's bad, but I like seeing someone fight for me. I don't know how Jake would ever think I'd go for that guy though. Did you see how pale he was? And how small his muscles were? Yuck.

The leaves scrunched and broke as I ran across them. I felt Jake's presence right behind me, and I stepped it up. I ran as fast as I could, jumping way ahead of him.

"Are you kidding me?" I hear him yell.

In five seconds flat, Jake was a few inches ahead of me. My steps faltered in shock.

"W-wha-How?" I glared and tried to push myself. I couldn't go any faster, so I did the next best thing; I jumped on his back.

I almost sighed contently when I wrapped my legs around him. I heard Jake growl out something.

I leaned my head down and whispered in his ear, "What did you say?"

Jake's steps faltered. I jumped off his back and took off running again. I didn't realize that I passed his house until I heard Jake stop behind me and start laughing.

It's hard to try to make mess ups look cool, so I just turned around and started walking back to him. He was still laughing.

"That was priceless!" He almost falls over laughing. I had to giggle a bit too when he started to slap his leg. "There is only one red house out in this open space. How did you miss it?"

"What's all the ruckus out here?" The other werewolf, who's named Seth, yelled.

Jake couldn't answer him, he was laughing so hard.

I sighed and replied, "Jake's laughing at me." Seth walks out of the doorway and into the yard.

"Why?" I knew he had good hearing, so I don't know why he's playing so innocent.

"Didn't you hear that curiosity killed that cat? Well, in your case, it'd be dog." I smirked, while Jake literally fell down laughing.

"Stop it! Stop it!" He yells. I couldn't help but start laughing too. Then Seth joined. We were a big laughing fit. I couldn't keep my weight up, and I fell to my knees. Jake's laugh was so loud and high pitched, and his regular voice is so deep, it just doesn't make sense!

"Ahhh! Hahahahaha! Ah hahaha!" Was how Jake is laughing. Put that in a high pitched voice, and you'll know how it sounds.

After a few more moments of laughing, we all slowly stop. Jake was wiping tears out of his eyes, while I was brushing the grass off of my jeans. Seth was shaking his head at us.

"What was that?" He asked, then he turned to me and says, "Oh and by the way, didn't you hear that satisfaction brought it, well me, back to life?" He smiles at me.

"What?" And then I got it. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back to life.. "I've never heard of that before.." But, of course I was lying. I didn't think he'd know the entire saying. I didn't want him to know that I knew that, just so he'd feel like he beat me.

Yes, I can be nice sometimes.

"She ran past my house, even though it's pretty much in the middle of nowhere." He chuckles a bit.

I cross my arms and glare at him. "Shut up."

"How could you miss it?" He asks. I shrug.

"I was a little distracted." _by your amazing face. _I can't tell him that though. It would boost his ego, for one.

"By what? My gorgeous face, or my delicious muscles?" He grins at me. I was shocked for a moment. How did he know that? Then I realized that he was messing with me.

"I'd bet money that it's the face!" Seth yells.

I shook my head at both of them. "I want to go inside your house and eat something. Then, I want to take a nice, long shower. Is that possible, or are you going to find something else to laugh at me about?" I look at Jacob.

He shakes his head. "Be my guest, but you can only take a shower if I'm in it with you." He winks at me.

_You have no idea how tempting that is, _I wanted to say to him. I held back.

Instead, I pushed him a little bit and said, "You're stupid."

When I went inside, I didn't see that one vampire that was here last time.

"Hey, Seth? Where's that one vampire guy?" I walk into the kitchen and grab some chips that were left on the counter.

"He went back to Volterra. I think." Seth takes the chips out of my hands and says, "Mine." He continues to walk over to the couch and puts on Cake Boss. Wow.

I shake my head at him and look into the pantry for something else to eat. I felt Jake come up behind me.

"There's more chips in the garage if you want some." He told me. I give him a questioning look and slowly head for the garage. I'm not sure if he's joking or not. When I was with him a long time ago, we had a lot of memories in his garage.

It's separated from his house, so none of the werewolves ever came into the garage. Before Jake met me, he always stayed in the garage by himself. No one ever thought that he'd bring me there with him.

It took about a minute to get to the garage. It looked the same as it did before. Same red color, with rust outlining what was supposed to be white. Even the same old tree that is almost completely toppled over.

I slowly opened the garage door and step inside. It was pitch black, with a musty smell to it. Even through the darkness, I could make out shapes easily.

The cupboard that I thought had the chips in it, was on the other side of the garage. I searched for the light switch before walking over.

When the lights turned on, I was surprised to see the same car that Jake was working on back when I was in here with him. I think he called it a Honda Civic. It was the same, dark black color, but it had rust in some places.

"Yeah, I know it's the same car," I jumped at the sound of Jake's voice, "I haven't really worked on cars in a while…" He trailed off uncomfortably. "I kind of forgot it was in here."

"Ah.." I replied awkwardly. I walked past the car and opened the cupboard for the chips. But instead, found a small, black box.

"No!" I heard Jake yell behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? So they found a way to wake up Bella...Thoughts!:) Love you!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	35. Chapter 35

EdwardPOV

Tears welled up in my eyes, but never fell. I watched my Bella wake up; She's capable of waking up!

"I love you." I whispered in her ear, over and over again. "We're going to get through this."

"Guys?" Jasper says, standing up right next to me. "Bella says that she'll kick all of our asses if we don't give her space." Jasper starts to back up a few steps, and everyone followed. Except for me.

I kept her head in my hands, stroking her hair. "I don't care what you say, I am staying with you. I love you too much. I can't be away from you." I whisper in her ear softly.

Jasper sighs.

"She wants us all to leave her alone right now, apart from Edward. She wants alone time with him." He grabs Alice's hand and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively at her.

_If I were you, I wouldn't be reading my thoughts at the moment Edward. _

I instantly tuned into Rosalie's mind.

_Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap! I can't believe this actually happened. I'm getting a headache from all of this dramatic stuff. Can vampires even get headaches? Maybe if Emmett and I had.._

I tried to tune everyone out and just focused on Bella. Bella's beauty distracted every part of me. She's just so beautiful. I can't believe she'd even want to stay with me.

Everyone's thoughts were buzzing in the back of my head like a fly, small and irritating.

I put my self hatred behind me and whispered to Bella, "You are so beautiful. I love you so much. As soon as you wake up, we are going to get married."

…..

RenesmeePOV

I picked up the box, ignoring Jake, and opened it.

As soon as I saw the diamond ring inside, I gasped and dropped it.

Jake ran over and took the box.

"God, Nessie. I said no." Jake rubbed his face tiredly.

"Who-what-" I couldn't form a complete sentence. Was that for me? Or for someone else?

"I don't want to talk about it." Jake said, and walked over to another cupboard that I didn't see and grabbed a bag of chips.

"Here." He threw them at me and left the garage.

"Holy crap." Was the only thing I could say.

I left the garage and ran after Jacob.

When I entered the house, it felt like an entire different atmosphere. The house felt angry.

"Um, Seth? Jacob?" The house was empty. What the heck?

I waked around the house about ten times. There was no one.

"Are you kidding me? Over a stupid ring?" Even though I knew that ring was anything but stupid.

It was getting dark outside. What could Jake be doing?

Then I smelt them. All of them.

"Great." I said sarcastically.

When I walked outside, I saw all the werewolves that hate me, all in wolf form.

I found Jake easily. He was standing by the leader, Sam. All the werewolves looked angry. They were growling too.

Jake turned back into a human and changed. Good thing he was blocked by the other werewolves, or I might have done something that no one would want to see.

"Renesmee, I think it'd be best if you stayed inside for at least the rest of the day." Jake tells me.

What the hell?

"Since when have you called me Renesmee?" I answer. Something's up.

Jake sighs and says, "Just listen to me for once."

I looked at all of the werewolves. It was obvious that I was unwelcome. I don't like being unwelcome.

"Nah, I'll stay here." I walked over by what I thought was Seth and leaned against him. "So what're you guys talking about this time? My attitude, the ring, Bella, I'd bet money it's Bella, other vampires visiting? Am I the vampire that's visiting?"

Everyone was silent, except for Jake.

"What are you doing, Nessie? Stop it. You're being a bitch."

I glared at Jake.

"Thanks for reminding me. I've been too nice lately. I think I need to spice some things up a bit. I'll start with MY SISTER Bella, who you all love so much." I made sure to emphasize being Bella's sibling. I hate how they all love Bella.

Everyone always talked about her when I was with Jake, saying that he needs to find her and blah, blah, blah.

I took off running for Bella's house. I knew the wolves were faster, so I jumped up in the trees and ran. They can't climb when they're in wolf form.

It only took me a couple minutes to get the their house.

I jumped in through the window to Bella's room, and shattered glass everywhere.

Edward was the only one in the room. That's surprising.

Bella needs to wake up.

"What the hell?" Edward says, standing up to protect Bella. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Move it. I'm waking her up."

He backs up immediately.

I hold onto both of Bella's hands and close my eyes.

The tingling sensation was traveling through my body.

It hurt.

I swear there were knives stabbing my entire body, making it burn.

Bella opened her eyes and gasped.

I held onto her hands tighter, refusing to let go.

"What-I-I" Bella started stuttering, not knowing what to say, I guess.

The stabbing went to my head, and I felt tears start to fall. I was human again. I didn't realize that I switched.

I opened my eyes and locked them with Bella.

"Hi." Bella said.

I couldn't breath. I tried to let go of Bella, but my hands refused.

A scream made its way up my throat, and I couldn't hold it back.

My world went black before anyone could say another word.

…..

BellaPOV

"Oh. My. God." I said to myself.

I'm awake!

Edward rushed over to me and gave me a tight hug.

"I love you so much." He repeated over and over again.

Tears welled up in my eyes, and my heart warmed up.

"I love you too." I looked into Edward's eyes and smiled.

He grabbed my face and kissed me fiercely. I couldn't remember something being this amazing. I was getting lightheaded.

Then I remembered Renesmee.

I broke the kiss reluctantly and knelt down next to her. Edward knelt next to me and kept his hand around my waist.

She had red-ish brown hair. She was very petite and pale, like me, but more so. She's beautiful.

"Holy crap." I said.

I looked at my surroundings with a smile. It seemed so different. Then, everyone barges into the room. Werewolves and Vampires.

The room is not big enough for all of us. I was cramped up with everyone around me. Not the way I wanted to remember waking up.

"Bella!" Alice yells and flings herself at me. I haven't even stood up yet.

More tears fell as everyone came and hugged me. All the werewolves didn't seem to mind being with the vampires. I saw Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlisle all looking like they were going to cry. Alice was holding onto my hand and talking like crazy in my ear. Jasper was on the other side of her, trying to calm her down.

I've never felt so loved until then. I didn't care that we were all in a tight space. I loved each and every person in this room.

Jacob was the first one to notice Renesmee. I forgot about her.

"What happened?" He asked nervously.

My heart skipped a beat when I realized what she had done.

"She woke me up." I whispered.

"Oh my god." Jake whispered. He knelt down next to her and grabbed her hand. Then, he felt her pulse. There was none.

He looked up anxiously.

"Is she in vampire form?" He asks.

"Oh my god." I say, repeating Jake's earlier words. Tears fell, but from sadness instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo she's awake! I really don't like this chapter though..something about it irritates me. Anyways, review! I love reviews:) And I love all of my readers!<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. Only 2 chapters left! Ahhhh!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I'm sorry it took so long, it wasn't my fault this time! FanFiction wouldn't let me update-_-**

* * *

><p>JacobPOV<p>

I felt my heart ripping out of my chest when I saw the look on Bella's face.

Why does one have to die, while the other gets to live?

"No! No, no, no, no, no." Tears start falling down my face. I can't live without Renesmee. I can't.

"Jacob." Bella whispered, leaning down next to me.

I looked into her eyes and started sobbing harder. This can't be happening.

Bella wrapped me in her arms.

"I might be able to fix this. I'm not completely sure if I have all of my powers back, but I can try to heal her." Bella whispers.

I hugged her tighter and said, "Please."

Bella stood up, turned around, and said, "Everyone out. Jake and I need our privacy right now. I love all of you, and I'm glad I got to see you all, but get out."

I think Bella's expression was what made them leave because they all looked horrified.

When everyone left, she turned back to me.

"I need you to step back. I know you don't want to part from her, but I might put you in danger." Bella bends down and gives me a kiss on the cheek. "This will all work out. I promise." Her brown eyes looked so determined, I was silenced.

All I did was nod and step back.

…..

BellaPOV

I turned to Renesmee and touched her cheek.

_Please come back. Jake loves you. _

Even though she's not alive right now, I had to send that to her mind.

I set my hands on her chest and took a deep breath.

"You can do this." I whispered to myself. Everything felt new to me, like I was starting all over again. I still had the information, but it felt like it was on the edge of my brain, locked away.

A gold orb formed around Renesmee, and then it disappeared.

"No." I whimpered.

I tried again. This time, it stayed there longer, but faded out again.

I did it again, and again. And again, and again, and again.

"Bella, I don't think you should keep doing this." Jake comes over, his face still wet with tears.

My own started to fall.

"I won't let her die." I said vehemently.

She saved my life, I'll save hers.

"Bella, she's gone. If you keep doing this, you might die too." Jake replied harshly. "I can't lose both of you."

"I'm so sorry." I collapsed into Jake's arms. "I can't do it. I should be able to. I really should! I'm so sorry. I'm just so sorry." I cried into his shoulder.

I really wanted to meet Renesmee. I've always wanted a sister. I always thought of Alice as one, but it was never the same. We had a bond, but it was closer to best friends than actual sisters.

Edward entered the room.

"I got her from here." He whispered.

Edward scooped me up in his arms, and I held onto his neck tightly. He started walking to the door, but stopped.

"I am very sorry for your loss, Jacob." Edward tells Jake sincerely.

"Thanks." Jake replies hoarsely.

The sound of Jake's voice made my heartbreak.

"No!" I start thrashing around in Edward's arms. "I need to save her! Please! I can't let her die! I won't!" Edward held onto me tightly. I should be stronger than him, but I wasn't.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed.

I knew everyone heard me, because I could smell them. The wolves were outside, while the Cullens were downstairs.

"I'm sorry, baby. You have to stop. I can't lose you." Edward eyes held a lot of pain.

"No!" I screamed again. Something in me snapped. I glared at Edward. "I. Will. Not. Let. Her. Die."

I did something that I knew I'd regret.

I clawed at Edward's face. He dropped me and grabbed his cheek.

I turn to run back to Renesmee, but Jake is there. He grabbed my hands and made me look into his eyes.

"Thank you for trying to save her, but you can't." I couldn't tell whose eyes looked worse. Edward's or Jacob's.

"I'll fix this." I tell him seriously.

He nods.

"I know you will. But not right now."

I give him a desperate look.

"What if it's too late later?" I whisper.

New tears started to fall from Jake's eyes.

"I already told you. I refuse to lose both of you."

I shook my head at him. "I don't care. I can't live with myself if I knew that my sister gave her life away to save mine. Why would she even do that?"

A weird expression crossed Jake's face. I snatched my hands back and glared at him.

"You knew what was going to happen, didn't you?" I accused.

Jake slumped down dejectedly.

"I didn't know what she was going to do. She got angry at all of the wolves and said she wanted to spice things up a bit, starting with you."

I was shocked at that information. "I can't deal with this right now."

Before I even knew it, I teleported myself. To my old home.

"How the hell did I do that, and not be able to heal her?" I growled.

It was weird, being in my old bedroom. It brought back crazy memories. All of it. The connecting bathroom, the giant closet, my white bed. The light pink walls. Everything.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply. My heart was racing. Let's hope no one will see me.

"What are you doing here?" I hear someone gasp behind me. Great.

I shriek back.

"Where the hell did you come from?" I yell at Jane.

"I could ask you the same question." She crosses her arms.

She looked exactly the same. The same blonde hair, the same petite figure, and the same angry façade.

"A lot has happened since we've seen each other last." I say to her, reserved. All I wanted to do was run to her and hug her. I know that they all didn't want me anymore, but just like Edward, I was hooked.

"MY BABY!" I hear my mom yell behind me.

I turn around right before she slams into me.

"!" She screeches.

"You missed me so much that you thought you were going to die?" I ask. "I didn't know you could die from missing someone. Oh wait, I have a lot of experience from that since it's happened to me so much." A pang of guilt went through me the moment I said it.

My mom's face flashes with so much pain. How many times am I going to make people have pain today?

I grabbed my mom's hands before she can back away from me.

"I missed you too." I tell her, giving her a tight hug.

After a minute of me hugging her, she breaks.

She hugs me tightly and screams, "We have so much to talk about!" She let's go and says, "Starting with…" She holds out her left hand, like it's no big deal.

At first, I didn't get it.

"Did you get a new rin-Oh my god!" I squeal embarrassingly loud. There was a giant ring on her finger. But not just any ring. A WEDDING ring.

Every ounce of hate and anger that I had for everyone flew out of me. I was still a little upset that my mom didn't come and see me at all, though.

I saw Jane trying to sneak out of my bedroom.

"I don't think so." I snap at her. Okay, so there was still a bit of anger in me.

"Um, I was going to go get everyone else and tell them that you're here.." She lies.

"You're funny." I grab mom's and Jane's arm and drag them out the door. I might as well make my presence known to everyone.

"LUCY, I'M HOME!" I scream while running down the stairs to the hall. I knew everyone would hear me.

I tried to teleport to the throne room, but I couldn't.

"What the hell?" I say to myself. I looked down at the tiles on the floor to think.

Then I realized what was happening. My powers are glitching.

I looked up from the ground and took a step back.

Aro was right in front of me, glaring. The whole Volturi crew behind him.

I had that feeling you get when you're watching a scary movie, and you know the monster is going to pop out, but you get scared anyways.

"Hi, Aro." I smile, hiding the ugly feeling in my stomach.

I glanced behind him and saw my old family. Felix, Alec, Marcus, Caius, and lastly, Demetri. He looked the most upset at my being there.

"What are you doing here?" He asks. His cheery voice was gone.

"I actually don't know." I reply with a shrug. Truth is always the right way to go. Right?

"I do." A soft voice says behind me. A strong scent of vanilla clouded my mind.

Everyone gasped.

"Wife! What are you doing out here?" Aro asks, surprise in his voice.

It's deal silent for a good five minutes. It was starting to get uncomfortable.

Everybody jumps when we hear Aro yell, "EVERYONE LEAVE!"

I stand my ground, while everyone else quickly leaves the room. Jeez, everyone seemed so serious and afraid of him.

What did I miss?

"Bella." Aro glares.

I shrug.

"You can try to get me to leave if you want." I was hoping he thought my powers were fine. I don't think I can even use them properly at the moment.

Aro's wife comes up next to him and grabs his arm.

"I want Bella to stay here, Aro. We have got some explaining to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?:)<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**


	37. Chapter 37

**LAST CHAPTER! Aaaaah! I hope you enjoy it:)**

* * *

><p>BellaPOV<p>

_2 years later_

"Finally, we can have some alone time." Edward whispers in my ear behind me, kissing the base of my neck.

I turn to him and giggle, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"What do you want to do?" I ask, with a secretive smile on my face.

Edward wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to him.

"You know what I want to do." He wiggles his eyebrows at me suggestively.

I'm about to respond, when I look at the scar on his cheek and frown. No matter how many times I see it, I can't get over the fact that I hurt him.

I set my hand on his cheek and rub the scar. Just the thought of the time two years ago freaks me out.

Me blacking out, Renesmee dying, talking to the Volturi.

The craziest time back then would have had to be talking to my old family. I remember the conversation perfectly, till this day.

"_I want Bella to stay here, Aro. We have got some explaining to do."_

"_What the hell are you guys talking about?" I ask, folding my arms across my chest._

"_Do you want to know why we have been cutting you out of the picture?" Aro's wife, Sulpicia asks._

_I don't answer right away, thinking it's a trap._

"_I'd say we should go somewhere private, but everyone knows why we had you leave." Aro says stiffly._

_I chuckle. _

"_Go ahead and tell me then. I can't wait to hear why I was abandoned by the people closest to me." I give them both a dirty look._

_Aro sighs and rubs his eyes. _

"_I made them make you leave." Sulpicia says._

"_Why?" I ask. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong. The real question is, what did I do to her?_

"_I have a special ability. And my ability told me to get you out of here. Something big was going to happen, and it needed to happen." She said it so proper like, I didn't know how to respond._

_How old is she?_

"_What was the big thing? Me blacking out for a million years?" I ask, my anger heating up, and starting to bubble over the surface._

_She gives me a funny look. _

"_You weren't in a coma for a million years. Did no one tell you how long it has been?" My anger deteriorated, and I started to laugh._

_I turned to Aro. _

"_She doesn't get out much, does she?" Aro tries not to smile, but smirks a bit anyways._

"_No." He says softly, shaking his head. "Dear, she was exaggerating." He tells his wife. I had to laugh again. She's way too serious._

"_Back to the situation at hand." She says, with an irritated look on her face. Someone doesn't like being corrected either. "No one was angry at you for anything, and it all has gone away and is over. You may come back to the palace now." _

_I thought about it for a moment. Is that what I really want? I'm out of my coma, so they're letting me back in? That seems like a weird reason. _

"_Wait." I say, glaring at her. "Renesmee just died, and I couldn't seem to save her. Is that why I had to leave? She was a major threat and had to die? Did you know this was going to happen!" I got louder and louder with each question._

_Her face stays expressionless as she says, "It's fate, and no one gets in the way of fate." _

"_Are you kidding me? Us vampires broke fate a long time ago! Everyone is supposed to die, but vampires live forever!" I yell, getting up in her face. _

"_Bella-" Aro says behind me. I turn to him, shoving his chest._

"_Did you know about this?" I demanded._

_He shook his head. _

"_She wouldn't go into detail, but it's for the be-" I slap Aro across the face._

"_I don't want to be in a family that has such cold hearts. You never used to be like this, but I guess you've changed." _

_My powers were on my side for once, and I got to teleport myself back to the Cullen home. _

Edward gives me a long kiss and says, "It was a long time ago, when you were a mess. Everything's better now." Edward starts to back me up into our bedroom.

We got an amazing cottage, an hour away from the Cullen home, in the woods.

As soon as the back of my knees hit the bed, we hear wailing from the other room.

"Damn." Edward whispers, pushing the hair out of my face. "It's your turn to get her, but since you seem too disoriented, I'll do it myself," he smirks.

I laughed and replied, "I'll be waiting!"

Laying down in the empty bed by myself brought more memories back.

_When I teleported back to the Cullen home, it was a chaotic mess._

_Everyone was running around everywhere. Wolves and vampires mixing together, all talking over each other._

"_Where is she?"_

"_How do we help, Ness now?" _

"_This is my fault."_

"_I shouldn't have let go of Bella." _

_They were all giving me a headache, and I was already in a bad mood, so I screamed, "Shut up!" At the top of my lungs._

_It got dead silent immediately, and then everyone rushed towards me._

"_Thank god, you're okay!"_

"_Where were you?"_

"_Are you sure you can't help Ness?" _

"_I was so worried!"_

_I smiled a bit and shook my head._

"_I need to speak to Edward, Alice, and Carlisle alone, please." I looked around the room and spotted their faces right away. _

_Carlisle nodded his head towards the kitchen, and I followed him. _

_Once we hit the kitchen, Carlisle kept going. We walked into the woods for twenty minutes before he stopped._

"_We're out of hearing range." He says, turning to me. "So what happened?" _

_I sighed and told him everything that was said between Aro, Sulpicia, and I. _

_Edward stood right behind me, and I slowly turned to him._

_He had a scar of my claw marks on his cheek, still pink. _

"_I'm sorry." I whispered, setting my hand on his cheek. He moves his head to the side, and kissed the palm of my hand, telling me that I'm forgiven._

"She's asleep again, but we won't have much time before she wakes back up." Edward says, lying down next to me. He saw the troubled look on my face and kissed my forehead. "There'll be another time. What's on your mind?"

I turn to him, with my elbow on the bed, and my hand supported my head.

"I can't believe we got through everything." I smile.

Edward looks into my eyes, adoration filling his. "I know." He whispers, kissing my forehead.

We stay silent for a while, laying on our backs, holding hands.

"Remember that one time, when the entire Volturi came to our cottage when we were in the middle of se-"

"That was horrible!" I cried.

"-x and they were apologizing and saying that they missed you? They brought you so much food too!" Edward chuckles.

"I don't think they'll ever forget that moment, because I sure as hell won't."

"Have you talked to Jacob lately?" Edward asks.

I shake my head in confusion on the change in subject.

"No. Why?"

Edward smiles and says, "If I were you, I'd call ASAP."

"Don't say ASAP. That's not in your vocabulary."

I saw a mischievous look in Edward's eyes, and as soon as he was about to pounce, we heard some more wailing.

We both groan and look at each other.

"Together?" I ask.

"Always." Edward smiles.

We walk down the hall, and to the right, into our baby's nursery.

She's 6 months old, and is a complete human. She's gorgeous for a newborn. She was born with a full head of bronze hair, she has Edward's stunning green eyes from his human life, but she has my pale white skin, when I was a human. She also has my nose, and my lips.

Her name is Savannah Rosemary Cullen. The name was so hard to figure out. I liked Emily Rose, but Alice got upset that part of Rosalie's name was in it, so I added Alice's real name, Mary, and put them together.

Edward didn't like the name Emily, but liked Samantha. We argued a lot, and then somehow stumbled on Savannah.

Savannah's nursery was completely pink, with tons of bows, clothes, and toys. I let Alice and Rose decorate the room. It turned out better than I expected.

Edward picked up the wailing baby and held her in his arms.

"Shh, baby girl." He whispered.

I smiled at his daddy skills. She always stopped crying faster for him than me. It was obvious that she was growing up to be a daddy's girl.

Edward held his arms out for me to take the baby. I smiled into his hazel eyes, and looked into her green ones.

"Hey." I whispered, running my finger down her cheek, bouncing slightly.

"You're so beautiful." Edward whispered. "Both of you are."

When Savannah closes her eyes, I set her back in her crib, and hold onto Edward.

"Perfect." I whisper.

"Wait until you call Jacob. Then you can say perfect." He tell me excitedly.

For some odd reason, Edward and Jacob became best buds after I had woken up from my coma. Actually, there was complete peace between Wolves and Vampires.

I shake my head and say, "Fine! I'll call him right now. I highly doubt he'll answer though, because he's in Paris with Renesmee."

After some time and training with my powers, I finally woke Renesmee up. We kept her in the same room I was in, and acted as if what she was going through was exactly what I was going through, even though we all knew it wasn't.

So, after about a week, I got her to wake up. Jacob was so happy, I ended up crying. Renesmee went right into his arms and told him she loved him. He proposed, with a ring that was in his pocket, and she said yes.

They got married a week after Edward and I did.

She's a little iffy around me still, but we've made up any differences or coldness around each other.

I walked out of the nursery and went into the kitchen to get my phone. As soon as I hit talk, there was a knock at the door.

I rushed to get it before Edward did, because we always fight about how to answer the door.

It opens before I can get to it.

"Hey, Bella!" Alice chirps at me.

"Shh!" I say, pointed to the nursery.

Alice just smiled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, because I'm human and all right now!" She whispers excitedly.

Alice rubs her stomach lovingly. Yes, I couldn't resist, I let Alice and Jasper get pregnant. Their having twins. Two girls. I felt bad for Jasper. I also let Rosalie and Emmett get pregnant long before I did. Rosalie is just so in love with children, I couldn't help it.

She had a boy, named Josh Michael Cullen. She's also pregnant with her second. We don't know if it's a boy or girl yet.

Lastly, I let Esme and Carlisle get pregnant. I wasn't going to at first, but Esme tried to kill herself when she was human and lost her baby. They're still trying though.

Jasper walks in the door, with a milkshake in one hand, and a soda in the other. I made all of the guys turn back into vampires after they did their deeds, because they could tend to their ladies faster.

"Alice didn't know which one she wanted more," Jasper said, "so I got both."

I smile.

"Good job." I look behind them. "Anyone else?"

They shake their heads.

"So, have you heard from Jacob yet?" Alice asks.

"What the hell is with everyone and Jacob?" I exclaim loudly.

It was silent for moment, then we heard the bawling.

"Crap." I shake my head at myself. After a couple minutes, Savannah stopped crying.

Alice giggles and wraps her arms around me. "Let's go talk in the kitchen and leave the boys alone to talk."

When we get to the kitchen, Alice grabs my phone and thrusts it into my arms. I stare at it blankly, and look up at her.

"What?"

"Call!" Alice grabs the phone again and dials a number, putting it up to my ear.

"Who are you cal-"

"Hey, Bella!" Jacob yells excitedly over the phone.

Alice giggles.

"Hey, Jake." I roll my eyes at Alice and continue talking. "What are you doing?"

"Shopping." His voice had an odd tint to it.

"Cool." I looked around the room, not knowing what to say. Usually we talk about everything, but I think that since Alice is in the room, it feels more awkward. "So are you still in Paris?"

There's a long pause.

"Nope."

I perk up.

"Where are you now? Japan? New Zealand? Canada?"

"I'm in Forks." He states, like it's no big deal.

"What?" I shriek. I hear the baby start crying again. "Why haven't you visited yet? And why does everyone want me to call you?" I continue talking, like I didn't hear the baby.

"I'm shopping. For baby clothes. Because Ness and I are pregnant."

I'm silent for a good minute, before I start screaming.

"Oh my god! That's amazing! How far along is she? Is she happy? When did it happen?" I didn't notice that Alice left the room. I sat down at the small kitchen table and smiled.

"We'll talk about this once I get home and get Nessie to come out. Okay? Right now I am on a mission to find a binky."

I laugh at Jake.

"Okay, bye Daddy!"

"Bye, Bells."

We hang up and I walk to the nursery. Edward's still holding the baby.

"I'm sorry." I tell him, walking behind him and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It's fine. I wanted you to react like that." I rest my head on his back and smile. "You're an amazing father."

Edward walks out of my arms to put the baby in her crib. Then, he turns back to me and wraps his arms around me.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you too." I reply, kissing his lips.

"You know, the baby is asleep right now, and you seem happy, so I think-" I cut him off with another kiss.

"Let's go." I turn around and run to our bedroom.

Edward grabs me before I get there and starts kissing my stomach and neck. I'm giggling the whole time and swatting at him.

"Edward! I want to be kissed on the lips, not on my stomach." I exclaim.

He gives me a mischievous look and says, "I'm not capable of just kissing your lips."

I raise an eyebrow.

"I'll get the baby every time she cries for a day, if you do it for me this one time."

Edward shakes his head.

"I told you, I'm not capable of it." He lays me down on the bed and starts pulling up my shirt. " You know," Edward says, stopping and looking into my eyes, "I'm going to love you for forever and a day."

* * *

><p><strong> I can't believe that this story has ended!D: I want to thank everyone who looked at this story, and reviewed. I love you all:) Please review if you have any questions on anything about it, I'm not sure if I explained everything enough.<strong>

**~ilovethetwilightcast**

**P.S. MY NEW STORY OF HOW EDWARD AND BELLA MET IS NOW ON MY PROFILE! It's called Somebody To Love:)**


End file.
